Anything Can Happen
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: She came to New York City to study for her career. She didn't count on falling in love. Don/OC. Starts in season 2.
1. Character Info

**I don't own anyone but Paige Anderson and her friends, whose basic info I put in below only 'cuz they're gonna be prominent in my story. Just to warn you -- and avoid confusion -- the info is relevant only to chapter 1, not the prologue (Paige is 20 in the prologue, then it flashes back several months in the following chapters).  
**

Paige Anderson

Age: 19

Description: Wavy shoulder-length auburn hair and green eyes. Likes joking around with her friends at NYU, flirting, and is considered very kind. Despite her jokester nature she takes her ambition to be a reporter/author very seriously and uses her hobby of music to write some good articles for the school paper. She also belongs to Delta Delta Delta sorority and the Billiards club, where she met her main group of friends.

Status: Taken by a sexy detective.

Stacy Palmer

Age: 19

Description: Long straight light brown hair and hazel eyes. Most popular girl in her class on campus and friends with Paige. Belongs to Delta Delta Delta sorority, the Billiards club, and is student body president. Is majoring in business so she can join an elite wedding planning office upon graduation.

Status: Single.

Rhonda James

Age: 19

Description: Straight shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Very eccentric and random, but fun to be around. Also a friend of Paige. Is majoring in film so she can become a director. Also a member of Delta Delta Delta and the Billiards club.

Status: Single.

Amanda Baker

Age: 19

Description: Long wavy platinum-blond hair that she straightens daily and brown eyes. Another friend of Paige. Is studying to be a psychologist and uses that to better understand her friends so she can help them with their problems. Also a member of Delta Delta Delta and the Billiards club.

Status: Dating Matt Bugler.

Matt Bugler

Age: 19

Description: Brown hair and eyes. Most popular guy on campus. Got into NYU on an athletic scholarship to play football and is currently majoring in business. Is a member of Alpha Phi Alpha fraternity and the Billiards club.

Status: Dating Amanda Baker.

Antonio "Abs" Rodriguez

Age: 19

Description: Dark brown hair and eyes, Latino. Also has a goatee and wears glasses. Is at NYU on an athletic scholarship to play basketball and is majoring in history. Despite the nickname "Abs", he looks like a teddy bear. No one knows if he jokingly called himself that or if it was coined by one of his buddies, but either way it stuck. Despite the fact that he also acts like a teddy bear, he tries to be a thug. He's always playing hip-hip, rap, and reggae on his cell phone. Is a member of Alpha Phi Alpha and the Billiards club.

Status: Single.

Zac Miller

Age: 19

Description: Blond hair he spikes with gel and dark blue eyes. Is at NYU on an athletic scholarship to play baseball and is majoring in business. He's sweet but has a very dirty mind and likes his porn way too much. Is a member of Alpha Phi Alpha and the Billiards club.

Status: Single, but has a crush on Stacy.

Ian Hanson

Age: 19

Description: Brown hair and dark brown eyes. Has a brown conductor hat, shades, and a sherpa coat he wears all the time with his clothes. His major is computers and he's convinced that he will conquer the world one day. His roommate is Galen Landers.

Status: Single.

Galen Landers

Age: 19

Description: Golden blond hair and brown eyes. Is obsessed with anime. His major is psychology. He thinks all the members of the Billiards club are snobs, except Paige. His roommate is Ian Hanson.

Status: Dating Amelia Casey.

Amelia Casey

Age: 19

Description: Long wavy light brown hair with blond highlights and dark brown eyes. Her major is environmental ethics & public policy. Thinks most girls are catty except for Paige.

Status: Dating Galen Landers.


	2. Prologue: Emotions

**Prologue- Emotions**

_May 21__st__, 2006._

_Spoilers: Charge Of This Post._

She needed to be alone. After everything she had seen and heard, she needed the quiet. It was strange, really, how life could be turned upside down in the blink of an eye. Only a couple hours ago, she had been in Central Park, lying on the grass and soaking up the sun. Soon noon had passed, and her stomach had growled for food. She had gone to a nearby Ray's and ordered takeout, which she had been greedily devouring when her world froze on its axis. Now here she was at Trinity General, in a waiting room waiting for any kind of news and wanting to be anywhere else. She wasn't about to leave the hospital anytime soon, but if she sat in that waiting room one more time, she would lose it. People were strewn everywhere, screaming, crying, grabbing nurses and asking for news of loved ones.

All Paige Anderson felt was numb. She could still remember how everything had been that morning – waking up in his arms and sharing a couple kisses before he left for work, both of them slightly upset because she was going home in a couple weeks. After he had left she had gone to Central Park because the sun had been out. Why stay in when the weather is nice? It rained a lot in New York, but Paige loved the city nonetheless. It was a helluva a lot more fun and exciting than Nashua, New Hampshire. There had never been anything to do other than party, which her mother hadn't allowed and her father had been in agreement. As a result friends and boyfriends had been in short supply, something Paige had vowed to change when she got accepted to NYU. She hadn't been a straight-A student – math was her enemy – so she had been surprised when she got a full scholarship. Freshman year had been fun. She had partied, but didn't drink because she had seen people passed out – something she knew she didn't want happening. She had made a lot of friends, some of them close. She had also done her share of flirting and had had a few flings. She had even gone Greek.

Sophomore year had been the same, except she started off the year living at a sorority house instead of a dorm. No one gave her any hell for not drinking because at the end of a party, at least one sober person had to watch everyone's back. Then she had met HIM, and everything had changed forever. Don Flack. He was a detective with the NYPD, and he could be pretty funny.

FLASHBACK

"_I hate the press," said Don._

_He looked up to see Paige giving him a look._

"_I AM the press!" said Paige. "What do you think I do on the school paper?"_

"_You write articles?" said Don._

"_I also cover ball games and anything else that warrants a story," said Paige._

"_I hate the press – I love you," said Don._

_Paige smiled and gave Don a kiss._

END FLASHBACK

He was also very sexy. He had black hair, and blue eyes that always sparkled especially when he smiled. She loved his smile, loved everything about him. After today's events, whether or not she would see those eyes and that smile again would be short of a miracle. She walked into a nearby bathroom and noticed her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears and her wavy auburn hair was covered in dust. She stepped back and saw that her clothes and all exposed skin were covered in it as well.

Paige then walked out, not caring that her makeup was smeared and that she needed a shower. She walked throughout the hall until she found a nurse's desk. She knew where she wanted to go but didn't know where it was.

"Could – could you tell me where the chapel is?" said Paige.

The nurse gave her directions, and Paige was there in a matter of minutes. It was so quiet. She needed the silence, and she needed somewhere to break down. She had been strong when she had gotten to the blast site, when she had ridden with him in the ambulance to Trinity, when his doctor had talked to her and that detective, Mac Taylor. It was only after they wheeled Don to surgery that Paige felt her resolve begin to crack. The crack widened even more when his mother began sobbing into his father's shoulder. Still, she had managed to keep herself in one piece to the point where Flack Senior had commended her for how strong she was being, saying how brave she was and that Don would be proud. Paige remembered Don telling her that he didn't know if she was ready to be in a relationship with him because of what he did for a living. She wasn't stupid, she had known that being a cop's girlfriend wasn't gonna be easy.

What had happened today hadn't been the simple gun or knife injuries that Don had told her were bound to happen. He hadn't warned her about _this_. Had he not been expecting it either? Her iPod began playing a song. Had it been on this whole time? The song was "Not Ready To Make Nice" by the Dixie Chicks. It was the only country song on her iPod, and very fitting for what she was going through right now. She listened to it, taking a couple deep breaths. She walked up to the altar when the song ended, sticking a fistful of dollars in a donation drawer and lighting every single prayer votive candle in the place. She then made the sign of the cross and kneeled down in one of the pews in the front. There were two aisles of them, and part of her wished her friends were with her – it was too bad they had all vacated the campus. Would they really understand, though?

"I hope you're listening, God," said Paige. "You know that my life back home was filled with tears – my friends didn't understand that I could only do dinner or a movie, or both. For the most part I've avoided alcohol save for sorority hazing, and I never smoked or did drugs despite pressure to do so. I guess that's part of the reason why I've been able to have Don in my life, 'cuz I highly doubt he'd date a co-ed drinking before turning 21. I've never met a guy like him. He's so sweet and he believes in me. It's so weird. I knew coming to New York City was the beginning of a better life for me. I made friends who like me for me, and I can succeed in my journalism here. I love this city, and I love Don even more. He took an oath to protect and serve this city long before I came around, and I'm sure you know how much New York needs him, how much I need him. I'm not asking for the moon – I'm only asking that you watch over Don and see him through this."

Paige could feel the tears streaming down her face as she finished praying. Memories of her relationship with Don flashed through her mind: the first time they met, the first date and the others that followed, her birthday which was a day before Valentine's, so she had gotten a date _and_ a present, although she would've just been happy walking under the stars with him. She remembered hearing that he had been involved in a case of water-gun assassination players, and having to come clean that she was also playing the game so she could win the $100,000 prize – despite her scholarship other expenses left her close to broke. When she had won, it had been one of the best days of her life. She remembered when Kid Rock had come to town and she had decided to sneak backstage and interview him for an article for the school paper, despite the fact that he was a murder suspect. She had wanted to know what drove the rocker's passion. Don had been restless, and Paige had later learned that not only had his good friend Stella been in a nasty situation with her ex, but that Don had worried that Paige would turn into a groupie in order to get her story – the kind of groupie that takes all her clothes off. When Paige had found out, she had just laughed and rolled her eyes, because that wasn't her at all.

FLASHBACK

"_Very funny, Don," said Paige. "We both know I don't take my clothes off for just anyone."_

"_Sorry," said Don. "Are you mad?"_

"_Do I sound mad?" said Paige._

"_No," said Don. "I guess I had a small moment of insecurity. Before I started going out with you, I was a total player. Then there are those rock stars that get girls every day. They made me look like a saint. When I heard from one of the guys at the precinct that he saw you getting in Kid Rock's limo –"_

"_I wanted to do my interview without a bunch of groupies pushing and shoving," said Paige. "He was a little hesitant about it because he thought I'd be another paparazzo. He warmed up to the idea when I told him it was for my college newspaper and that the interview was solely about what inspired his music. I don't know which one of the guys saw me, but tell them to kiss it 'cuz they gave you the wrong idea."_

"_It was a rookie, and I guess I was wondering why you would want me when you could have a rock star," said Don._

"_Dumb way of thinking," said Paige. "All rock stars do is tour and have sex with random girls. I'd rather be with you, and there are just way too many great qualities to list."_

_Don smiled. The couple embraced, and Don felt her flash-drive through the fabric of her shirt. He had found out long ago that that was where she kept everything she had written._

"_Did you get the story you wanted?" said Don._

_Paige nodded. Don noticed how happy she was and cursed himself for acting stupid._

"_Can I load it up on your computer? I really wanna show you," said Paige._

_Don nodded. He loved reading her stuff, especially the music articles…_

END FLASHBACK

Paige blinked in an effort to curb the flow of tears. She couldn't do this, not now. She had to put her journalism skills to work. It was the only way she would be able to find out who had put the life of the man she loved in jeopardy.

After wiping her eyes with a tissue and collecting herself, she left the chapel and went inside a nearby elevator.

The minute the elevator doors closed and Paige was sure she was alone, she dialed a familiar number.

As she made the call, Paige thought back to the night she had met Don.

It had all begun seven months ago…

**I was working on Phoenix, my Mac/OC story, when I got the idea for this and decided just to run with it. I was gonna wait to post it until I completed something, but I was itching to post it regardless so here it is. Feedback welcomed, and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 1: Seven Months Earlier

**Chapter 1- Seven Months Earlier**

_October 31__st__, 2005._

It was Halloween night. Paige Anderson and the six people that she called her best friends were reveling in Midtown, watching the zombie flash mob scare everyone and vandalize property, along with other costumed revelers joining in. They were all dressed in costumes ranging from sexy, coupled up, silly, and scary. Paige took another look at her guy friend Zac and laughed – he was a keg for Halloween. Her other guy friend Abs was a man-eating shark. Her friends Matt and Amanda, who were dating, were wearing gangster costumes – Matt's was pretty authentic while Amanda's was a sexier female version. Amanda and Paige had been watching _Analyze This_ back at the Delta Delta Delta house and that was where Amanda had gotten the idea for the costumes.

"You know we're the most popular people on campus, right?" said Zac. "They all want to be us – Alphas and Tri-Delts."

Paige sighed and walked with Stacy, the most popular member of the group and her roommate back at the house. Stacy was dressed up as a sexy pirate. Their other friend Rhonda came up, dressed up as a sexy 80's chick. Paige herself was wearing a sexy kitty costume.

"Where's that all-night diner?" said Paige. "Some people need to soak up that alcohol."

Stacy rolled her eyes. All the guys had had way too much to drink – it hadn't helped that Zac had a secret compartment in the hat part of his costume, because instead of putting water inside like Paige had ever so politely asked, her friend had tequila in it instead.

"Eddie's is right over there!" said Rhonda. "Zombies!"

Abs turned on his phone, and hip-hop began blaring.

"The Notorious B.I.G., goodie," said Paige.

The made their way into Eddie's and crammed into a booth.

************************************************************************

Don Flack didn't like how crazy the crowd was becoming. He saw a group of college students going into Eddie's, an all-night diner that was a 1950's time warp, and his own stomach began begging for food. He rolled his eyes – not one of those co-eds had been wearing anything remotely scary. Halloween is supposed to be scary. He got his partner to go inside and they sat at the bar counter. They ordered a box of donuts and one soda each. The waitress, a redhead in her forties on roller-skates and traditional Fifties clothes, told the detectives that there were no donuts left and they would have to wait for fresh ones.

"No problem," said Don.

************************************************************************

The NYU co-eds laughed about the Halloween mixer that had transpired at the Alpha Phi Alpha fraternity house – it was college tradition to host mixers at the frat houses.

"Did you see that freshman girl? They call 'em freshmen for a reason – 'cuz their fresh meat!" said Zac.

They all laughed as they waited for the sole waitress currently present – a redhead named Donna – to skate in their direction and take their order.

"You empty?" said Paige.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Zac.

Paige looked over at the bar counter – Eddie's didn't sell alcohol, the bar was for drinks, shakes, and anyone not staying long – then turned to her friends and lowered her voice.

"Two cops just walked in, I saw their patrol car in the parking lot," said Paige. "Matt, Abs, do us all a favor – empty out Zac's stash of tequila before we all get arrested?"

"Stacy, text us when it's safe to come out," said Matt.

The three guys went to the bathroom.

"So dumb – we should've emptied it before we got here, the NYPD come here all the time when it gets late," said Amanda.

"Can we order?" said Rhonda. "I'm starvin'!"

"Me too," said Paige.

"We should wait til the guys get back," said Amanda.

"IF they get back," said Stacy.

More laughter was shared amongst the girls. Paige loved this – she never had this kind of closeness with anyone back home in New Hampshire. She had had close friends, but not best friends. Now she had those, and was successful in her college education to boot. Amanda texted the guys to see what they wanted – cheeseburgers, fries, and soda for all three. Amanda and Stacy ordered turkey club sandwiches with soda. Rhonda ordered chicken, fries, and a soda while Paige ordered French toast. She then went up to the bar, sat on a stool, and told the girl mixing drinks that she wanted a chocolate shake. She then popped her iPod in her ears and listened to the Halloween play-list she had made for the night while waiting. Suddenly the cop next to her faked a sneeze. She would've rolled eyes, but this guy was hot.

"What? Allergic to cats, officer?" said Paige.

"Yeah, but I'm a detective," said Don.

"Detective, huh?" said Paige. "You got a name, detective?"

"Donald Flack Jr.," said Don. "Everyone calls me Don."

"Well Detective Flack, you didn't need to sneeze – I'm fur-free, like a sphinx," said Paige.

"You sure aren't as ugly as a sphinx," said Don.

************************************************************************

Don couldn't believe his luck. If he could just pry this girl away from her friends he could get laid tonight – it then occurred to him that he wouldn't have the time, given that practically every guy in the precinct was on the streets tonight. Maybe he could get her name and number… he then noticed that the girl in the cat costume was looking over his shoulder out the window, and she looked a little freaked.

"You're not high, are you?" said Don.

"No, but I think there's a riot going on outside," said Paige.

Don turned around and after seeing what the co-ed was seeing he jumped off his barstool. His partner followed him. They ran outside to people beating each other up and starting fires.

"Marty! Call for back-up!" Don yelled.

************************************************************************

Paige watched the detectives run outside. It had been a little fun flirting with someone who wasn't a drunken college guy looking for a lay. Soon all the food was out, including Paige's chocolate shake. Donna had brought the donuts out, and left the box on the bar counter when Paige told her Don and Marty had run out. Paige then went back to her friends, sipping her shake and eating her French toast. By now the guys had emerged from the bathroom and they all ate.

"No onion rings Paige?" said Rhonda.

"They don't go with French toast," said Paige.

Matt pointed at Paige's food.

"Weird combo, Paige – but I gotta speak for all three of us guys when I say we've eaten weirder," said Matt.

"Chocolate goes with everything, and I love sugar," said Paige.

"To eating sugar," said Amanda.

They clinked their glasses, and that's when they heard the gunshots. Paige got out of the booth.

"What are you doing?" said Amanda.

"Trying to get a better look," said Paige.

She turned on her cell phone and began videotaping the scene going on outside: the detectives were firing at what appeared to be a gang of young men with handguns. It was close to the entrance of Eddie's – too close. She turned off her phone and slid into the booth with her friends. Paige peered around the booth and watched the shootout. She ducked down when a bullet flew into the window next to the entrance, coming to a stop on the floor next to where they all sat.

"Oh my god!" said Stacy.

They all screamed. Donna had long ago taken refuge in the kitchen, so it was them against the shooters. More shooting happened, and the friends were all squished under the table.

"I can't fit!" said Zac. "We're gonna die!"

"The bar counter – we'll hide behind the bar counter!" said Matt.

The group of seven crawled out from under their booth and behind the bar counter. Suddenly a man ran inside.

************************************************************************

Don had been shooting at the guys when he ran out of bullets. His heart immediately dropped in his shoes when he realized he had no ammo left. Marty was still shooting, but how long would his ammo hold out? Don's only option was to take cover, and he would've had he not seen one of the armed men fire a bullet straight into Eddie's. Remembering the co-eds from earlier, he ran into the restaurant and found them all behind the bar counter, where he joined them.

"We're fine detective," said Matt. "Why baby-sit us?"

"I got no ammo," said Don.

"What?!" said Abs.

"You fuck!" said Zac.

"Shut up, Zac!" said Paige.

Everyone was quiet after that. Suddenly a hail of bullets came through the other windows near the entrance. For Paige it was a blur. She knew the detective had pushed her onto the floor and her iPod had fallen god-knows-where. One of the bullets hit a lamp, plunging the restaurant into darkness.

"Looks like Michael Myers traded in his kitchen knife for a .45," said Paige.

"Along with Jason and Freddy," said Don.

The shooting soon subsided. Don retrieved his cell phone, which had fallen out of his pocket during the struggle, and Paige found her iPod.

"Thanks for saving me, detective," said Paige.

"All in a day's work," said Don.

Paige grinned. The eight of them left, and Don found himself giving a statement to his captain as to why he had run out of bullets – wasn't a trick answer. He saw the co-eds giving their statements and almost grimaced. Who in their right mind would walk around in a keg costume?

After the arrests were made, he went home and straight to bed, relieved that his phone wasn't going off until he realized he would've gotten a dozen calls by now from his family, the team, and his current hook-up Cassie. He took it out of his pocket.

"What the hell?" said Don.

************************************************************************

Paige and her friends got a police ride back to campus by that guy from the diner, Marty.

"You kids are lucky, you know that? Y'all could've been killed," said Marty.

"Thanks for the ride, detective," said Paige.

"No problem," said Marty.

The seven friends got out of the car at the campus gate – they didn't want anyone they knew seeing them in a cruiser on Fraternity Row. They walked there instead.

"I'm taking all my make-up off and going straight to bed," said Paige. "We all got class tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The Alpha Phi Alpha frat house and the Delta Delta Delta sorority house were right across from each other, so when they got to both houses the girls said good-bye to the guys before heading to Delta Delta Delta. Paige liked that this was her home. Being a Tri-Delt was the ultimate in popularity, and considering that she had been anything but back home, she was happy. New York City had everything she could ever want. She went into the room she shared with Stacy and changed into a pair of Victoria Secret PINK PJs. She then went down the hall and into the bathroom to remove her makeup. She then went back into her shared room and went through her black clutch, which she had been carrying tonight so she could listen to her iPod – only when she dumped out the contents, it was missing and two cell phones came out instead.

"You have two phones? I hate you," said Stacy.

"This isn't mine," said Paige.

Rhonda and Amanda, who also shared a room, walked in after overhearing the exchange.

"Whose phone is it?" said Rhonda.

The phone began to ring.

"Let it go to voicemail," said Amanda.

The voicemail picked up.

"Hey, you've reached Don Flack. I'm too busy to pick up, so leave a message at the beep."

"Oh. My. God," said Paige.

"What?" said Rhonda.

"I saw him pick something up in Eddie's and I assumed it was his phone," said Paige. "I thought I had my iPod – we must've taken each other's stuff by accident."

**green is in, so press the button!**


	4. Chapter 2: Let's Make A Deal

**Chapter 2- Let's Make A Deal  
**

It was the next day, and it was noon. Paige sat in the lounge above the campus dining hall, her Chanel glasses on and music from her iTunes library blaring from her laptop, which sat on the table in front of her. Her phone sat on the table, and she was sipping a coffee from Starbucks when Rhonda arrived, plopping next to Paige.

"Where's everyone else?" said Rhonda.

"The guys are playing basketball, Stacy and Amanda are buying lunch," said Paige.

Sure enough Stacy and Amanda showed up a few minutes later.

"You think he'll come today?" said Stacy.

"Who?" said Paige.

"That detective – you have his phone, and I'll bet he uses it for work," said Stacy.

"That wasn't fun for me either – my iPod's practically glued to my ears at all times," said Paige. "My lovely U2 special edition iPod and someone else has it."

************************************************************************

Don sat in the break room of the crime lab, talking to Danny about what had happened last night and why he hadn't returned his call until the next morning when he had been awake enough to use his landline. Danny laughed.

"It's not funny Danno," said Don. "Thank god I got a pager for callouts but I gotta get my phone back."

"Lemme see the iPod, the artists on it may give us a lead," said Danny. "Also, there are usually names on these things."

"Full names?" said Don.

"Just the first ones – wow, a U2 special edition!" said Danny. "It's red and black, no wonder you grabbed it!"

"Grabbed what?" said Stella.

Don repeated the story. He was grateful when Stella didn't laugh.

"Paige's iPod," said Danny. "Whoa, that's a lot of songs."

"Yeah, and there could be a lot of Paige's in New York," said Don.

"Do you know what she looks like?" said Stella.

She then took the iPod from Danny and scrolled through artist names.

"College-age, she's either a sophomore or a junior by the looks of her," said Don. "I can't really say much else. She was wearing a sexy kitty costume."

"Yeah, Flack!" said Danny.

They slapped high fives. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Whatcha got, Stella?" said Don.

"Our co-ed Paige seems to have a wide taste of music, but she leans mostly toward alt-rock," said Stella. "Also, there's a little heavy metal in here – and Tori Amos, my favorite. She has good taste."

Don grinned. He had never met a woman that liked that kind of music, so this would probably be easy. They then went into the lab to get on the iTunes library and do a search.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at NYU, the girls were doing a search of their own on Stacy's laptop. All seven friends had them and used them for schoolwork and recreational purposes. This occasion just happened to be the latter.

"Donald Flack?" said Stacy.

Paige nodded and Stacy typed it in.

"We have two," said Amanda.

Paige took a look. One picture was the detective she had met in Eddie's and the other was an older version of him – probably his dad.

"The younger one," said Paige.

"He's definitely cuter, that's for sure!" said Rhonda. "This photo doesn't do him justice."

They read a little bit about him then they got back to eating lunch. Soon the guys came back, and Paige played some of the Eminem on her computer, causing people sitting nearby to stare.

************************************************************************

"This is gonna take forever," said Don.

"I know a way to make it easier – alphabetical order," said Danny.

"Not funny Messer," said Don.

"Worth a shot," said Stella.

They clicked on the first name, Paige Anderson, and traced her email address.

"Flack, I think this is her," said Stella.

Don took a look.

"It's her," said Don.

They did a search of the colleges next. They got a hit in the NYU student database.

"Paige Anderson, sophomore – ooh, a sorority girl!" said Danny.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Messer," said Don.

"Have fun on Fraternity Row, Flack!" said Danny.

************************************************************************

It was after three, and Paige's last class had just ended. She was taking five courses and on Tuesdays and Wednesdays she had three classes, but on Mondays and Thursdays it was just two. It wasn't her fault that she had an extra class today. However, she knew she had to get her butt home and find that phone – she had discovered it missing when she woke up this morning. She knew Stacy had probably stuck it somewhere, because of Paige's tendency to leave her side of the room slightly messy. She got to her room and saw Stacy tinkering with it, Amanda and Rhonda watching.

"What are you guys doing?" said Paige.

"Putting your number in his phone," said Stacy.

"Why?" said Paige.

"He's cute, and he probably remembers you," said Rhonda. "Besides, you'll have a helluva story for when we go to Chili's next week with the guys."

"Why is it you guys always try setting me up with some poor bastard who wants nothing to do with me?" said Paige.

"Quit selling yourself short," said Amanda. "Everyone knows how cute you are."

Paige let out a very unladylike snort. She hated that word – cute.

"Yeah, I'm _cute_," said Paige. "Not hot, _cute_ – the cute girl all the guys like because I _am_ one of the guys! Guys like detective Flack don't go out with girls like me. They go out with the Blondtourage."

The four of them laughed. The Blondtourage was the four senior members of their sorority, and they had guys throwing themselves at their feet.

"Speaking of blond, would I look better with the hair I have now or strawberry-blond?" said Amanda.

"I think it would look great dyed, and thanks for changing the subject," said Paige.

"Well, your number's already in his phone, so anything can happen," said Stacy. "After all, this is New York City."

The girls went downstairs and waited for him to arrive.

"Ya gotta score one for us single ladies, Paige," said Rhonda.

"I got it all figured out," said Stacy.

They did their homework until the doorbell rang.

************************************************************************

Don rang the doorbell and waited for someone, anyone, to come out. He saw three guys staring at him from across the street. One of them turned up a boom box, and hip-hip blared so loud he could hear it as clear as if he was standing next to them. Don rolled his eyes and waited for the door to open. A girl with auburn hair and green eyes answered and he flashed his badge.

"I'm looking for – can I come in, I can't hear myself think!" said Don.

The girl held up her hand, grabbed her phone, and sent a text. The noise cut off.

"My guy friends – ignore them," said Paige.

"I'm detective Don Flack. I'm looking for Paige Anderson," said Don.

"I'm Paige," said Paige. "I know why you're here."

"Then you hopefully have my phone?" said Don.

"You have my iPod?" said Paige.

"Yeah," said Don.

Paige nodded. Don handed her the iPod and saw her friends standing nearby. One of them had his phone in her hand. Paige went to take it from her friend – Don was a little shocked when Paige's friend refused to give it to her.

"What's going on here?" said Don.

"It's simple, really," said Stacy. "You'll get your phone back, but only if you take Paige out on a date."

"C'mon you guys, this isn't the way to set me up with someone," said Paige.

"I'll do it, but can I have my phone back today?" said Don. "I really need it."

Stacy let Paige have the phone, so she handed it to the detective right off.

"It'll have to be Thursday night, my weekend is booked," said Don.

It was definitely booked, all right. Friday night was his third date with Cassie, and Saturday night he was gonna go scouting for girls with Danny.

"Thursday's fine," said Paige.

"I'll pick you up at eight," said Don. "What do you like doing for fun?"

"Surprise me," said Paige. "Just so you know, my friends thought it would be funny to put my number in your phone, so if you need to call and cancel because of work, feel free."

Don then left, and Paige went inside the TV room to finish her homework.

"Why did you give him an out?" said Amanda.

"Girls like me don't get guys like him – it's that simple," said Paige.

For Paige, her dating experience back home had been nothing more than casual flings – for a while a guy would like her, but she always got dumped when someone better looking came around. Sex was a big deal for her too – she wouldn't budge even on the third date. She was still a virgin, and she was pretty sure she was out of Don's league in that respect alone.

************************************************************************

Don told Danny what had happened over pizza.

"So her friends held your phone hostage until you agreed to go out with her?" said Danny. "She ugly or somethin'?"

"No, but she's not the kind of girl I would date," said Don.

"Not blond enough?" said Danny.

"Nope," said Don. "It's just one date, though – and then I'll be back to being your wingman."

"Being my wingman – that means you're nailing Cassie Friday night, right?" said Danny.

Don nodded, and they slapped high fives. Cassie Mann was a blond twenty-something Don had met at a club a few weeks ago while being Danny's wingman. He had taken her to dinner for the last two dates and this week would be no exception. He just hoped she didn't call him while he was out with Paige – not that it would matter, because after the third date he was dumping her. It was that simple.

"So what are ya gonna do with Paige?" said Danny.

"She said surprise her, so I'll take her bowling," said Don.

"Why bowling?" said Danny.

"Cassie doesn't do sports," said Don.

The friends laughed and slapped another high five. Lindsay saw them, walked over, and rolled her eyes at their macho behavior.

It was one date. Just one date and Don would be free to go back to his player lifestyle.

He had no idea that one date would turn into something more.

**I knew I had to update this bad boy fast when I saw just how many people put this thing on Alert. Thanks to all of you who have done that as well as put it on Favorites and of course leaving reviews. Speaking of, see that green button over there? You know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 3: First Date

**Chapter 3- First Date**

_November 3__rd__, 2005._

Paige brushed her teeth and spat in the sink, grateful that she was wearing a bathrobe – toothpaste always managed to get on her good clothes when she was trying to get ready and she wanted everything to go smoothly. Her date with Don was tonight, and she kept trying to tell herself not to be nervous because she was so sure nothing would come of it. Her friends were in her room, doing homework and blasting the radio. "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls was playing.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

Amanda popped in the Season 1 DVD of _Sex And The City_. Rhonda was chewing gum. Paige walked inside her room and went through her side of the closet, looking for something that would go good together. She found a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of gold flats that she liked. She found a cream colored camisole with gold sparkles and laid it down with the items. It all went nicely together, but Paige knew it would be cold tonight so she went for one last item – a light gold velvet jacket that she felt would compliment both the top and her hair.

"Leaving something to the imagination?" said Rhonda.

"Yeah but it was also was cold today," said Paige. "It's not like this jacket has zippers."

Stacy giggled. When Paige put the outfit on, the reactions from her friends told her she had made the perfect choice.

"Now we gotta do your makeup," said Amanda. "Sit."

When they were done, Paige liked her look – it was natural, something all the girls knew wowed guys on the first date. Paige felt a bit more confident watching the women on _Sex And The City_ work it – maybe their mojo would rub off on her tonight. Paige put on a gold tiger-tooth necklace she had bought last week and another one that was light green and beaded – she knew it would bring out the color of her eyes. She grabbed one of her purses – a hot pink one that looked like something a female rocker would carry – and out in the essentials: mints, lip gloss, cell phone, and cash. She then put a couple hairpins in her hair to keep out strays and went downstairs to wait for Don to arrive, her friends in hot pursuit.

"This is awesome!" said Rhonda. "You'll definitely have something to put on your blog later!"

Paige rolled her eyes. The four of them and the three guys had been nicknamed the Seven Deadly Sinners freshman year, and it stuck. So when they all made blogs, they put their nicknames on them: Zac was Lust, Abs was Gluttony, Matt was Greed, Rhonda was Sloth, Amanda was Envy, Stacy was Pride, and Paige was Wrath. They had started the blogs in order to sign up with Google Adsense so they could put Google Ads on them to make money, and had blogged under their nicknames to avoid online stalkers. Their pages had become something of a phenomenon within weeks of making them, and as a result they had a small amount of fame and a lot of cash in their bank accounts, because Google paid a lot monthly depending on how many hits the ads got.

"Don't forget Facebook and MySpace!" said Paige.

The girls laughed and talked about everything from classes to parties.

"If you guys don't hit it off we'll have to set you up with that hottie from Intro To Ethics," said Stacy.

"No way!" said Paige. "He showed up to class hungover twice in a row on the first week!"

"Yeah, don't go out with him," said Amanda.

Rhonda spit out her gum and popped in another piece.

"Life's a bitch, you marry one, and then you die," said Rhonda.

More laughter was shared among the four girls – then the doorbell rang.

"Oh God, he's here," said Paige.

"He's on time, points for that," said Stacy.

"Go get him, girl!" said Amanda.

"Have fun, behave!" said Rhonda.

Paige answered the door. Sure enough, it was Don. He was wearing a leather jacket in place of the coat he had been wearing the last time, which was a total turn-on for Paige – whenever men wore leather jackets it totally upped their sex appeal.

"You look great," said Don.

"Thanks, so do you," said Paige.

They left the sorority house and got into Don's car. Don began to drive, and Paige decided to start a conversation.

"I thought people who lived in New York City didn't own their own cars," said Paige. "I heard it was annoying or something along those lines."

"Unmarked cruiser," said Don.

"No way!" said Paige. "Back where I used to live before coming here, there were so many of them that I learned how to spot 'em from a mile off."

"Where was that?" said Don.

"You don't wanna know the answer," said Paige.

"Don't tell me you're from New England," said Don. "That's Red Sox territory!"

"I am – New Hampshire to be exact," said Paige. "Small city called Nashua – compared to this metropolis you couldn't call it a city."

Don laughed, and was slightly surprised when Paige joined him.

"I hated it there," said Paige. "I knew after a while that I wanted to go to college in the big city, but wasn't so sure where at first – it was a toss-up between this, Chicago, and Miami for me."

"Not into L.A.?" said Don.

"No, everyone who lives there is so into themselves," said Paige. "Plus there's the wildfires to contend with."

"What's your major?" said Don.

"Journalism," said Paige.

"How didja get interested in that?" said Don.

"Before 9/11 happened, I never read the paper," said Paige. "When it happened, I was curious as to what was going on, so I would read the paper to find out what was happening. My parents were glad that I was taking an interest in current events, but my mother had a hard time getting me to go to school in the morning because I was always reading the paper! My father would tell her to quit it and let me finish the article I was reading. I've been reading the paper and watching the news ever since. I also wrote for my high school newspaper for three years, and I currently write for the school paper at NYU, do the school radio station, and the college cable channel."

"Sounds like you got your mind made up," said Don.

Paige nodded. Soon they got to Billiards And Bowls, a place where people went to bowl and shoot pool. Don liked doing both, and he could see from the look on Paige's face that he had made the right choice.

"I love bowling," said Paige. "It's so much fun."

Don got out of the car and opened the door for Paige. It was when she got out that he smelled the faint scent of coconuts. He wondered if it was lotion or shampoo, but didn't really care because it was a nice smell. They walk in and got bowling shoes and went to lane 10, which was free for them to use. Paige put her purse on a nearby table and Don took his jacket off. Paige then went for one of the balls and aimed it. She managed to knock all the pins out in one strike.

"Guess I gotta one-up you somehow," said Don.

They went on for an hour before their stomachs protested. Don realized he was having fun and he wasn't happy about it. It was supposed to be a one-time no strings attached date and they would go back to their respective lives. He didn't want to involve Paige in a relationship that could end in disaster – he had known what he was getting into when he had become a detective, he knew the job was dangerous. He couldn't ask her to take on everything that would go with having a relationship with him. Don bought a pepperoni pizza and soda at the concession stand. Paige tried paying for her half, but he wouldn't let her. Secretly, she was grateful – she needed it for Starbucks tomorrow. Paige saw Don eyeing the Guinness on the beer menu as they went back to their table.

"I wouldn't have minded you drinking beer in front of me," said Paige. "I didn't get tempted from watching my older friends drink it at the sorority house."

"That's not it – I'm on the clock tomorrow," said Don. "I try to avoid a hangover at work if I can help it."

"So what kind of detective are you?" said Paige.

"Homicide, first grade," said Don.

"Wow," said Paige. "So how many murderers can you say you've caught?"

"I lost count after a while," said Don.

"Do you do anything else on the job?" said Paige.

"Sometimes I patrol, like the night we met, but that's rare," said Don. "I also go on a drug raid if it's big enough."

"Drugs raids, huh?" said Paige. "Sounds wild."

"Believe me, they are," said Don.

"Doesn't surprise me," said Paige.

"I take it you like your pepperoni," said Don.

"Yeah, it's my favorite kind of pizza," said Paige. "I had this one friend in middle school who always bought pepperoni pizza for lunch, but she was vegetarian so she picked off the pepperonis and I would eat them."

"Why didn't she buy cheese?" said Don.

"The cheese pizza had no cheese on it," said Paige.

"That's just wrong," said Don.

They both burst out laughing. Paige really liked Don. Apart from being sexy as hell, he had a wicked sense of humor, which for her was a must in a potential boyfriend. If they didn't have a sense of humor she wouldn't bother. They resumed their game of bowling, and Paige won by a point.

"Rematch at the pool tables," said Don.

They went over, still in their bowling shoes. Don noticed that Paige wasn't complaining about how ugly they were – all the other women he had taken out would've just played pool or would've wanted to go elsewhere. They started the game and Don hoped he wouldn't get beat a second time.

"So what do you like doing for fun?" said Paige.

"Pool, watching and playing sports, going to Sullivan's with my friends after work," said Don. "I also like Monopoly."

"Me too!" said Paige. "I actually have a bunch of spin-offs that this other game company made, and a few of them are pretty funny. I watch sports too, but if my family knew I traded in my Red Sox T-shirt for a Yankees T-shirt, they would die!"

"What is your family like?" said Don.

"Got two parents, one younger sister, a bunch of extended relatives who mostly live outside New Hampshire, and two dogs," said Paige. "What about you?"

"My parents, brother and I grew up in Queens," said Don. "My brother, Jimmy, is going to law school in Connecticut."

"Most of my relatives live over there," said Paige. "My father originally came from there but when he and my mom married they moved to New Hampshire because she wanted to stay in her hometown – thought it would be better raising a family there, I guess."

"You didn't like it much," said Don.

"No, I didn't," said Paige. "I never felt like I belonged. When I was at my parents' last summer, it was too quiet – I'm used to all the noise this city makes. Feels more like home than preppy New England, or as my friends called it, Trashua."

They laughed. Paige knew she was into him, they had stuff in common. The only question now, was he into her? Paige wound up winning the game of pool when Don accidentally sunk the eight ball.

"I'm an idiot," said Don.

"It happens to the best of us," said Paige.

Soon they left. It was almost midnight, and Don knew they would both need sleep. He had work, and she probably had class.

"Man, I'm so glad its Friday tomorrow," said Paige. "I've got no classes whatsoever."

"That's nice," said Don.

Soon they got to the sorority house. Paige got out of the car and Don walked her to the front steps of the house.

"I had fun tonight," said Paige. "We should do this again sometime."

Don was about to tell her there wouldn't be a next time when she kissed him. He kissed her back, enjoying the moment and the scent of coconuts that he smelled whenever they were in close proximity.

Soon they broke the kiss and went their separate ways. Don knew he would never see her again.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

**Song is "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. I also updated Phoenix tonight for those of you following that story. Hopefully that'll mean twice the reviews, hint hint.**


	6. Chapter 4: Something's Missing

**so i heard that there are angell haters running around. i may not be one of them, but between that and school canceled due to inclement weather, im gonna capitalize on both misfortunes, although for me the latter is a fortune cuz my math professor drones. enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Something's Missing**

_November 4__th__, 2005._

The pre-party at the Delta Delta Delta house was in full swing. Paige was eagerly counting down the clock, waiting until eleven for when the real fun began and the Alpha Phi Alphas came over, which was three hours away. Right now everyone was getting ready and the older girls were assigning this year's new pledges to various tasks. Paige grabbed one of them and told her where the dips she had whipped up earlier that afternoon were stashed. Paige then stared at her cell phone. That was when Rhonda blasted some hip-hop and began dancing.

"C'mon Paige! Join in!" said Rhonda.

Paige joined in and busted out some serious moves. Back in Nashua she had been pretty good at dancing to this type of music. She had hung out with a group of girls and a guy who had been into hip-hop like there was no tomorrow as well as Latin and dance music. After she had had enough, she went into the room Amanda and Rhonda shared and joined Amanda in eating a bag of M&Ms. Paige found herself staring at her phone again.

"He'll call," said Amanda. "We all saw that kiss last night."

Paige shook her head.

"He won't call," said Paige. "I'm not his type."

"Was he yours? Oh wait you don't have a type!" said Amanda.

They laughed and threw a couple M&Ms at each other. After the silliness subsided Paige grew serious again.

"Maybe its better this way," said Paige. "Last thing I need with my schedule is a relationship – got schoolwork, my extra-curriculars, and the Manhattan Minx roller-derby every fall."

Paige grinned, thinking about how she had been discovered by the Minx. A few of them had been at a rollerblading complex and Paige had been showing her friends Ian, Galen, and Amelia how fast she could skate – and had attracted the attention of Rose and Polly, two members of the Manhattan Minx. Paige had a starting spot on the team and like all the other girls on the team, a nickname – Flash.

"Are you sure that's all?" said Amanda.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Paige. "It has nothing to do with Josie."

"I never brought her up," said Amanda.

"We both knew you were thinking about it," said Paige. "Hell, telling the six of you about it was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I did it. I don't know what Don's reaction would be, so yes, maybe his not calling back _would_ be the best."

"You deserve happiness too," said Amanda.

"He's probably out on a date with some slut right now," said Paige.

************************************************************************

Don Flack sat across from Cassie at the restaurant, trying hard not to gag on his tongue. The minute he had picked her up, she had begun talking about herself. He had no idea why it bugged him, because it hadn't the last couple times they'd been together. Right now she was drinking a margarita and he was drinking a glass of wine. Don hoped the waiter would come soon – he could order a steak and his chewing would drown out all the shallowness spewing from Cassie's mouth.

"So I was on Fifth Avenue today and I bought the coolest pair of shoes!" said Cassie. "My bestie Missy was so jealous – her fault that she couldn't get them first."

Don felt his mind drift back to last night and his date with Paige. She had been so real, so unlike Cassie. The waiter came by.

"Steak, medium," said Don.

"Caesar side salad, dressing on the side," said Cassie.

Don had to use every single ounce of concentration to keep from rolling his eyes. What was with these women, anyway? All they ever ate at a restaurant was a side salad, and Don had no idea why. He had never made any women feel like they had to eat less in front of him. It had been fun sharing a pepperoni pizza with Paige. She didn't seem the type to eat salad, at least when she went out. His mind then drifted farther back to high school, when he had met this goth girl named Monique senior year. She had been into all sorts of stuff and had been pretty cool, not like the other girls he had known. All his jock buddies had razzed him about it and he had eventually caved. He could still remember her parting words. They cut through him like a knife. She had said that she had loved him, that she would've stuck by him if indeed he did go to the police academy, and that she wasn't sure he would find a girl willing to sign on for what that would entail in a relationship. Unfortunately, his ex had been right – he had met this beautiful Irish redhead in a bar named Katie, and they had dated for six months. She known about his job and had been cool about it until a shootout landed him in the hospital – she hadn't visited, and after he got out she had told him it was over. Since that point Don had been going through every single blond that he met, and it had only gotten more fun when he had met Danny Messer, both a fellow player and police academy outcast like Don. As the years had gone by, it had been their Saturday night plans for Don and Danny to go to a new club and pick up the hot single women. Now, something was missing and Don was pretty sure he had come close to grasping it last night. Their food came and Cassie was rambling on and on about the girl that had stolen her ex from her. Don, frustrated out of his gourd, took a huge sip of wine.

************************************************************************

Paige, Stacy, Amanda, and Rhonda put various clothes on the bed and found their party outfits for the night. Paige remembered how she had met them. Her roommate freshman year had been Rhonda. She had had a very funny personality, a lot like Paige. Next door had been Stacy and Amanda, and the four of them had gotten close, helping each other with homework and surviving in the city. Amanda had also met Matt in College Composition 1, and the two of them had begun going out the second week of the first semester. They had met Abs next. He had been Matt's roommate. Once Matt began dating Amanda however, Abs went in search of a new wingman – and found it in Zac. He was the member of the group that tried so hard to be a jerk, and sometimes managed to get all of them mad at him. The seven of them had rushed together, and had all gotten into the most popular fraternity and sorority on the campus. Then there were Paige's other friends, Ian and Galen. They had lived right across the hall from her freshman year, and dormcest had been the reason not to pursue things further, although she hadn't been attracted to either of them regardless. Ian was a computer geek who played computer games and when he needed a bigger challenge, he would hack into the database of his choice. Paige had walked in many a time to find both guys playing on the Nintendo system plugged into the TV. Sometimes it wasn't just them, Paige's other friend and Galen's girlfriend, Amelia, was there most of the time. Freshman year she had lived one floor up. She was really nice, but she didn't like other girls because they were catty. Paige was the exception – to that, and Galen hating people in the Billiards' Club because they had once said to call the gaming room the Billiards Room. Of those three friends, none of them had rushed and still lived in the dorms. Paige suspected they would never rush, which was fine with her. He liked having friends beyond all the partying, even though Galen always flirted with her when Amelia wasn't around.

************************************************************************

Don almost lost it right then and there when Cassie started picking the croutons from her salad bowl – if it could be called a bowl. To Don it looked like a cup.

"If I eat them I'll get fat," said Cassie.

Don took a closer look at her. He hadn't noticed before, but the woman was plastic surgery obsessed. Her face was too unnatural and her breasts were too big to be real. He could also smell the heady designer perfume she was wearing from across the table. It made his eyes water. He thought about how Paige had smelled – that soft scent of coconuts. He had liked it and he had had a good time with her. He had enjoyed her asking about his job, it had showed that she was interested. Once he had told Cassie what he did for a living, she had immediately moved on to another subject of conversation. He hadn't cared at the time, but now he did. It was possible that he had just let what could've been the best thing to come into his life slip through his fingers, and all because he wasn't certain about tomorrow.

************************************************************************

Paige walked into the bathroom, watching Stacy dump powdered Kool Aid into the tub.

"Ah, bathtub jungle juice," said Paige.

They giggled. It had been Paige's suggestion, because it would minimize cleanup. The friends thought it was funny. It was the modern-day version of 1920s bathtub gin. Paige heard the doorbell rang and ran downstairs to get it. It was a few Alpha Phi Alpha pledges.

"Ah, you brought the keg," said Paige. "Roll it in, boys!"

They rolled in the keg, following Paige to the kitchen where they set it down.

"Go back, you know when the party starts," said Paige.

They went back across the street, and Paige checked on the supply of Canada Dry in the fridge. She saw they were low. She checked on the other hangover antidotes – saltines, eggs, milk and orange juice. Except for eggs, they were low on the rest. Luckily for Paige there was a convenience store just off campus, and she had a mountain bike that she knew would get there, and get there free.

"We're low on hangover remedies!" said Paige. "I'm gonna go restock!"

"Take the money from the jar and knock yourself out," said one of the older girls.

Paige went to the jar that was filled with money for expenses that went toward the house. She emptied it, and after counting out a wad of bills, she left and hoped there wouldn't be any creeps. The convenience store was one of those that also operated a gas station, and Paige had seen the news enough to know that the longer she waited the more creeps would be prowling around.

************************************************************************

Don checked his watch. It was almost ten and he couldn't stand Cassie any longer. Right now sex was the last thing on his mind. All he wanted to do was halt the date and hail the margarita-soaked Cassie a cab. He waved for the waiter, who brought their check. Don paid and then the couple went outside, where Cassie promptly threw up. Don rolled his eyes and hailed a nearby cab. The cab driver laughed, his toothless grin annoying Don even more than he already had been.

"Go home, you're drunk," said Don.

"Call me," Cassie slurred.

The cab drove off, and Don shook his head. He flipped open his phone and promptly deleted her number from his cell. He then hailed a cab and went to Sullivan's, where everyone from the team except for Mac and Stella were enjoying their Friday night.

"Stella's on a date," said Hawkes.

"Good for her," said Don. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Frankie Mala, he came by the lab one time to help on a case," said Danny. "What about you? Did you close the deal with Cassie?"

"Nope," said Don. "She puked her brains out all over the sidewalk, so I hailed her a cab."

"You didn't go with her?" said Lindsay.

"She was driving me nuts," said Don. "I was gonna dump her tomorrow morning anyway."

Danny snickered and Lindsay rolled her eyes. Don looked through his contacts and suddenly realized he had forgotten to delete Paige's number. He smiled.

"You seem happy," said Danny. "Got a Plan B in there?"

"Nope," said Don. "I am going to call Paige."

"What?" said Danny. "You're gonna pursue a thing with that girl?"

Lindsay remembered how Don had told them about the date. He had said he had had fun, but Lindsay was sure there had been more than just a good time bowling and shooting pool. If she was right, he had fallen for this girl.

************************************************************************

Paige walked throughout the convenience store, finding the items she needed. She brought them up to the register and the clerk rang them up. Paige then put them in a tote bag she carried around and walked outside.

************************************************************************

"Call her," said Lindsay.

Don dialed the number.

************************************************************************

Paige saw some guy following her as she walked toward her bike. It was creepy. Her phone rang and she immediately picked it up, thinking it was one of her sorority sisters. She almost gasped in surprise when she realized it was Don on the other end.

"Hey Don!" said Paige.

"Paige, I had a lot of fun last night," said Don. "There are things I'd like to say but I can't say them over the phone. There somewhere you'd like to meet up?"

"There's a Starbucks right off campus," said Paige.

"I'm gonna meet you there tomorrow at noon," said Don. "If I run late I'll call."

"Sure," said Paige.

"You okay? You sound nervous," said Don.

"Some creep is following me around," said Paige.

"Where are you?" said Don.

"Gas station off campus," said Paige.

"Alone?" said Don.

"Yeah, all the girls were too busy getting ready to party," said Paige.

"Stay inside, I'm coming down," said Don.

Paige hung up her phone and was walking back inside when the guy came close behind her and tried grabbing her. Paige kneed him in the groin and ran for the entrance. She watched from inside as he stumbled off. She didn't get a good look at him, but he reeked of paint. She knew because her parents had given her former home a huge renovation the summer before her sophomore year of high school. Paint had been involved.

************************************************************************

Don soon got to the gas station and saw to his relief that Paige was standing inside and seemed to be in one piece. The two of them talked in the cab he had ridden over, the bike now sitting atop the car roof.

"Maybe we can talk here," said Paige. "You probably have work tomorrow."

"We already agreed on coffee, and I'd still like to do that," said Don.

Paige smiled.

"Sorry about worrying you," said Paige.

"It's alright, I wanted to come," said Don. "I was thinking about you all day."

Soon they got to the sorority house. Don helped her take her bike off the cab roof.

"Thanks," said Paige. "I can take it from here."

Don nodded. They kissed again, only this time it was Don that made the first move.

**See the review button. Be the review button. Press the review button.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Coffee, Psychos, DEAD!, All-nighters**

_November 5__th__, 2005._

Paige wound up getting to Starbucks first. It was just a walk away from campus, and she always got there earlier than she intended. She saw her favorite barista, Dana Miller, and seeing she wasn't busy decided to walk over. Dana was twenty-one and had lived in Texas her whole life. Now she lived in the Village and worked at Starbucks to pay the bills. She had wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and a free-spirited attitude.

"Hey, Paige," said Dana. "What are you having today?"

"Don't know yet," said Paige. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Does this someone happen to be a guy?" said Dana.

"I know a lot of guys," said Paige.

"Not like this," said Dana. "You're blushing."

"Darn," said Paige.

She whipped her compact out of her purse to take a look. It turned out she was blushing a little. She looked at the menu to take her mind off it and looked in her mirror again.

"Phew, it's gone," said Paige.

She heard the bells chime behind her.

"Wow," said Dana. "That has to be the finest male specimen I have ever seen in my life, the epitome of New York hotness."

Paige turned around. It was Don.

"Is that him?" said Dana.

Paige nodded.

"Go get him," said Dana.

"Hey Paige," said Don.

"Hey," said Paige. "Did you get here okay?"

"Yeah," said Don.

They ordered what they wanted and decided to go dutch this time around. Don had decided just to get the coffee of the week while Paige got a mint mocha chip frappuccino. They went and sat on one of the couches.

"Usually I don't go to Starbucks," said Don. "Too many yuppies."

"I agree with you there, although on some days the rest of the NYU population outnumbers them," said Paige. "Gets pretty funny when it does because the professors start fighting the Wall Street hotshots for the wi-fi access, and Ian takes them on too."

"Ian?" said Don.

"Friend of mine," said Paige. "Never leaves his dorm without his laptop. What did you want to talk about?"

"I like you, a lot," said Don. "I need to know if you'll be able to take on a relationship with me."

"What are you talking about?" said Paige. "We both know how we feel."

"Just hear me out," said Don. "We talked a bit on our first date about what my job was like, but I don't know if you know just how dangerous things get. There are way too many variables to list. I could get shot or stabbed tomorrow and what would happen then?"

"So what you're saying is you want me to know what I'm getting myself into," said Paige.

"Exactly," said Don.

"I do know what I'm getting myself into," said Paige. "My dad – he wasn't a police officer but he was a firefighter. Last few years he was a firefighter he was chief, and I was in my teens by then. When I was younger I thought it was really cool, but after that I saw the darker side of the job. The entire neighborhood I lived in was all firefighters, their wives, their kids, and they all worked for my dad. I was the oldest girl on my street, so I was the only one who could baby-sit when the parents weren't home. Being the chief's daughter meant I was the one with more responsibilities, because all the older kids on the street always pitched in. One time I was baby-sitting for my neighbor when I saw my father pull up in the pickup truck he drove while he was on duty. He sometimes came by to pick me up on his way home – he never liked me walking outside alone in the dark. At first I thought that was all it was until I saw him come out with the priest that came along whenever my father had to tell one of the wives that her husband had died."

"I take it both of you got the shock of your lives," said Don.

"The guy who died, his wife had to go and help her in-laws out at the last minute so she called me and I walked over," said Paige. "My dad rang the bell and I only opened the door because I thought my mother had called him, but she had been at the hospital doing her surgical rounds and had forgotten. Needless to say I had to close the door in my father's face so the kids wouldn't see the priest. They were still at that age where they had no clue just how dangerous the work their father had done was but they knew why the priest came door to door. I made them go to bed and I told my father where to find their mom. My father hadn't been expecting to see me there and I wound up staying the night because he couldn't drive me home."

Don knew that jobs like that always had families sticking together, so he wasn't surprised that Paige had stayed with the kids. He remembered something similar in his own neighborhood, where most of the cops from his dad's precinct had lived.

"There were plenty of close calls when I was growing up," said Paige. "The worst one was two years ago – my dad got caught in a nasty warehouse fire searching for one of his guys and was injured pretty badly. He had to take early retirement and nothing was really the same after that. Both my father and my sister would wake up in the middle of the night having nightmares. My mother, who's a cardiac surgeon, drowned herself in her work and I came pretty close to having a falling out with her. She said she cared, but she didn't act like it. It didn't help that my father was drowning in so much guilt that he lashed out at whoever would take it, which happened to be me."

"Why did he feel guilty?" said Don.

"The guy he was trying to rescue died," said Paige. "Burned to a crisp, he was in the triage room next to the one my dad was in and the doors swung open. Third-degree burns all over."

Don didn't really know what to say to that. He had wondered if she was too naïve, but he had had no idea that she had grown up with a lifestyle similar to his.

"How are things with your family now?" said Don.

"Better now that I'm here," said Paige. "My father worries more about me than himself now that I'm here. He still thinks I'm that ten-year-old girl who named the firehouse Dalmatian Sublime after the band. We actually have the dog at home. My sister and I are more like friends now, though she likes to be a pest now and then, but that's what younger siblings are for, I guess. Things are still iffy with me and my mother. She wanted me to be her little Ivy League valedictorian track star that she could brag about at the country club, and it wasn't happening."

"Far cry from a journalist in the big city," said Don. "A dog named Sublime. Sounds unique."

They talked some more. Don told her about how his father had been a detective before him as well as the CSI team he worked with and Paige was pretty interested. Don's own interest was piqued when Paige told him about her roller derby gig.

"All the kids on my street who were my age were all guys," said Paige. "I learned how to skateboard, rollerblade, roller skate, do stunts on my bike, the whole nine yards – and I never broke a bone, not once."

"You're saying you did all this stuff and you never broke a bone," said Don.

"I'm half Polish, which means I got a tough streak," said Paige. "I'm also half French."

"Half Irish, half Italian," said Don.

Paige remembered once talking with Rhonda about how hot Italian men were. She made a mental note to keep this bit of information classified from her sorority sisters, at least for now.

_November 9__th__, 2005._

Paige was studying outside on the quad when it got too cold, so she decided to head in. She found her way into the dining hall and went upstairs to the lounge area. She could see the TV from up there. The news report was talking about that psycho Darius and how he was on a rampage throughout New York. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, so she picked it up. She saw Don's name flash across the caller ID.

"Don, hey," said Paige. "Have you seen the news?"

"I'm working with the team to catch him right now," said Don. "He's been killing young women both here and in Miami. Just be careful, alright?"

"No prob, I'm probably gonna grab something at Starbucks then go back to the sorority house to do my homework," said Paige.

"I don't care what you do, just don't go too far off campus," said Don.

They hung up.

_November 15__th__, 2005._

It was Tuesday and Paige groaned when she realized how much of her textbook from Intro to Psych she would have to read.

"Ian, where's Galen?" said Paige.

"DEAD!" said Ian.

Paige rolled her eyes. Whenever someone was late to one of Ian's classes or late to meet them above the cafeteria, he declared them "dead".

"I gotta get back to the sorority house, dude," said Paige.

"You're gonna come over, right? Watch _NCIS_ and _House_ with Galen, Amelia, and I?" said Ian.

"Course," said Paige.

_November 16__th__, 2005._

Paige groaned. It was now the wee hours of Wednesday morning, and all her professors had decided that they wanted to cram in all their homework before Thanksgiving break. She was seated in a chair in her shared room reading the assigned chapter from her Intro to Psych textbook. It was her last assignment, thank god because it almost three a.m.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile Don was pulling an all-nighter of his own. He was currently questioning potential witnesses in the apartment building of a man who had been shot. First person was a man in his early thirties.

"No, I didn't hear anything unusual," said the man. "What happened?"

"Guy was shot down the hall," said Don.

"Oh, yeah – I heard that," said the man.

"Did you call 911?" said Don.

"No, why?" said the man.

Behind door number two was a woman in her early thirties who looked liked she had been woken up by Don knocking on the door.

"Are you serious?" said the woman. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am," said Don.

"I asked you a question!" said the woman.

"Do I know what time it is? Yes ma'am I do, it's three a.m.," said Don.

"You people are crazy!" said the woman. "I outta sue for harassment!"

She then slammed the door in his face.

"You have a good night now," said Don.

The third time was the charm for Don to almost completely lose it. Knocking on the third apartment, the door opened to reveal a fat guy in nothing but tighty whiteys, scratching his chest and grinning. Don didn't want to know what was going through that guy's head, but was so freaked out that all he wanted to do was hit speed dial and hear Paige's voice on the other end.

"Never mind, carry on sir," said Don.

This time he was the one slamming the door. As soon as he got the precinct he immediately called Paige. He heard a yawn on the other end and realized in horror that he had probably woken his girlfriend up and he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Hey Donnie," said Paige.

"Did I wake you up?" said Don.

"No, I'm doing homework," said Paige. "All-nighters – I don't get them often but they stink."

"I get all-nighters too, just not the same ones," said Don.

He heard Paige laughing on the other end.

"So why do you have a lot of homework?" said Don.

"Thanksgiving break happens next week," said Paige. "I get a whole week off while my sister only gets a couple days. I leave on Monday."

Don had almost forgotten about holiday breaks. He had been spending a lot of time with her. They had been on two dates so far, and had spent a lot of time at the Starbucks near NYU. He had been telling everyone on the team about her too. Danny wasn't nuts about her, but that was mainly because Danny had to go the club circuit alone. Don hoped Danny got his head out of his butt soon, because he didn't want to get forced into choosing between them.

"Before you leave, I'm gonna take you somewhere nice Friday night," said Don. "That's a promise."

"Where to?" said Paige.

"Well, the NYPD Christmas party is coming up next month and I gotta brush up on my dancing skills," said Don. "There's this dance club that's eighteen and over, it's perfect."

"Sounds fun," said Paige. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Don.

"I want to tell my family about us," said Paige. "Are you gonna tell your family or am I gonna be the only one?"

"I'm telling them," said Don.

"I'm done with my book," said Paige. "Sorry to cut this short but I'd like to get some sleep before the sun comes up."

"Goodnight," said Don.

They both hung up. Paige felt mixed emotions. Happy that things were going well, bummed out because of Thanksgiving break. She would be leaving the city, her friends, and her guy for a whole week.

**See the review button? You know you want to...**


	8. Chapter 6: Shall We Dance

**Chapter 6- Shall We Dance**

_November 18__th__, 2005._

Habanero. It was the name of one of the hottest chili peppers to exist. It was also the name of the trendy eighteen-and-over dance club that had recently opened up in Midtown. Don had heard about it but hadn't been there mainly because of all the crazy college students that made out on the dance floor – at least that was what Danny had said happened at the club.

************************************************************************

Paige didn't really have any formal dresses, just the staple little back dress. Once she put it on she gasped.

"I forgot how short this thing was!" said Paige. "This is a little little black dress!"

Rhonda laughed.

"You look hot in that thing," said Stacy.

"I don't know," said Paige.

It was a mini cocktail dress, and it was too short. While Paige liked the gold on the sleeves and hem, she didn't want to show too much skin, especially when she had no intention of giving it up in the third date.

"It says 'fuck me'!" said Paige. "I'm not, not tonight anyway."

"Your closet is full of little black dresses," said Amanda. "Just pick another one."

Paige grinned and went back to her closet. Her friends were always borrowing her little black dresses. They had no idea where she got them – vintage websites. Paige had the URLs of a few and the dresses were more unique and definitely cheaper than the Fifth Avenue gowns that the Blondtourage had in their closet. If Don intended to take her to the NYPD Christmas ball, she already had a dress in mind – it was just a matter of getting asked and then she would buy it. She plucked another dress from her closet. Black strapless velvet dress with red ruffles on the hemline – it was perfect for a night out at Habanero. She also had this mauve satin lounge jacket she had found on one of her secret sites that went perfectly with her dress. She got ready while she waited for Don.

************************************************************************

Don got the sorority house in record time and saw a couple frat boys having trouble with what looked like a keg. However, he was off-duty and had left his badge at home. He rang the doorbell and Paige answered the door.

"Wow," said Don. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," said Paige. "I think we better get out of here now before the traffic picks up."

"Are you talking about the taxis or your friends partying all night?" said Don.

"Both," said Paige. "The parties always start at eleven. It's ridiculous."

They got into Don's car, talking about how the week had gone for them.

"That night I called you? Poker player shot dead in his apartment. I had to question the inhabitants on that floor, and they weren't too cooperative. I had a guy who wondered why he should've called 911, a woman who slammed the door in my face, and a fat guy in tighty whiteys that I'm pretty sure was hitting on me," said Don.

"Oh no!" said Paige. "Reminds me of the time my sis and I were at Hampton beach and we saw this fat guy in a speedo – he wanted us to rub down his hairy back!"

Both Don and Paige burst out laughing.

"Then there was this time in tenth grade – I knew a guy a couple grades above me," said Paige. "Valentine's Day came around and he got a letter from this gay guy who had had a crush on his for four years! I got nothing against gay people but that was just wrong! My friend and I were both creeped out."

"So how did your week go?" said Don.

"You're gonna hate me in a few minutes – I interviewed the members of U2 for one of my articles!" said Paige.

"Get outta here!" said Don. "How didja manage that?"

"Professor Holden, the advisor for the school paper, used to be a journalist until 2000," said Paige. "He's been teaching ever since, and he's got god knows how many people from his days as a TV reporter in his back pocket. Anyways, he took me under his wing when I first got here and when he heard the band had stopped in New York during their tour he took me to one of their concerts and got me backstage so I could interview them. I was the only one on the paper who even expressed an interest in doing it, and when it got out that I had gotten backstage at a concert all the older members of the paper began to hate me."

"Crazy," said Don. "This Holden guy, his first name wouldn't happen to be Bobby, would it?"

"Yeah, why?" said Paige.

"My father hates him," said Don. "Says Holden tried to hinder every homicide by getting under the crime scene tape to get a quote."

"Sounds like him," said Paige. "He has no ethics – I do, though."

"Good to know," said Don. "So did you get star-struck during this project?"

"No," said Paige. "They were all pretty easy to talk to, and I liked talking to Bono about his charity work. I got no clue why people think he's preachy. He isn't my favorite Irish man anymore though."

"Who is?" said Don.

"I'm looking at him," said Paige.

Paige could feel Don put his hand on her leg as they drove. It sent shivers down her spine. She knew she was pretty close to becoming a puddle of goo, like when he had kissed her in front of the sorority house the night he came to get her from that gas station. Soon they were at Habanero. They could hear music from the club blaring even before they got out of Don's car. It was even louder inside.

"So how skilled are you at ballroom?" said Don.

"Everything I know I learned from _Dancing With The Stars_," said Paige. "I would watch it then I would get one of my guy friends to practice with me.

"They have mandatory dance lessons before the Christmas Ball every year," said Don. "I'd like you to come with me. Most of the team will be there, but they won't bite."

"I'd love to go with you," said Paige.

"I'm glad," said Don.

They found a table and took off their jackets. Don's first thought when he saw the rest of Paige's dress was that she was dynamite – and that she would cause him to blow up.

"So what dances do you like to do and which ones do you find too difficult?" said Paige.

"I'm not really into waltzing, slow dances aren't my thing," said Don. "I always manage to wreck the pasa doble somehow."

"Bull fighting on the dance floor isn't really my thing either," said Paige. "I hate the Foxtrot and the Quickstep. All my mother's friends did those at the country club – boring!"

"I don't like those dances either," said Don. "Let's just stick to the rest."

"Which one do you wanna try first?" said Paige.

"I know the Jive like the back of my own hand," said Don.

They found a spot on the dance floor and tried their luck at it. Paige was having a lot of fun, especially when Don let her go and she was spinning around on the dance floor like a top. She felt Don catch her in a dip a few seconds later.

"That was fun," said Paige.

They did the Cha Cha next. Both of them were novices but were having a lot of fun, and it showed to everyone who was watching, even the pros who took the art of ballroom seriously. They did the Samba after that. It was obvious to Paige that Don liked the faster dances. She liked them too, she always got lost in the music. They started on the Mambo next. After they were done, Paige gave Don a funny look.

"What?" said Don.

"All that hip action you were doing?" said Paige. "All you need now is to slick your hair back with some gel and you could pass for Elvis."

"Bad idea," said Don. "They would think I was the real thing."

They laughed at their little joke and decided to move on to the Rumba. It was a dance designed to portray the romance between the dance partners, and by now mostly everyone had cleared off the floor to watch the couple. Afterwards they moved on to what they both thought was one of the most emotional dances – the tango. They found themselves dancing to it, feeling lost in the music and in each other's arms.

_They say around the way you ask for me  
There's even talk about you wanting me  
I must admit that's what I want to hear  
So let's just talk until you take me there...oh_

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling 'cuz I need to know  
Girl you gotta let me know which way to go_

_Cuz I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know_

_My every thought is of us being true  
It's getting harder not to think of you  
Girl I'm exactly where I want to be  
The only thing's I need you hear with me..oh_

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here  
wondering if you're ever gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling 'cuz I need to know  
Girl you gotta let me know which way to go_

_Cuz I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby girl cuz I need to know_

************************************************************************

They left a little while later, their arms around one another and laughing as they walked back to Don's car.

"I had a great time," said Paige. "You?"

"Definitely," said Don.

They talked a little on the way back to the sorority house but both of them were pretty tired from all the dancing they had done. By the time they got back it was half past midnight. When they got there Don was surprised to find the house empty.

"Where is everyone?" said Don.

"Across the street at the Alpha Phi Alpha house partying 'til they puke," said Paige.

"You don't drink, do you?" said Don.

"No, but can I tell you something and you won't use it against my friends?" said Paige.

"Lemme guess, they're the party animals," said Don.

"Yup," said Paige. "Personally, I prefer to remember what I did the night before. No regrets that way."

The two of them made their way to a couch in the entertainment room.

"We could watch a movie," said Don. "Got anything good?"

"_Die Hard_," said Paige. "My friend Rhonda's a movie buff, she's got all the good ones and we both watch this one a lot."

"I love that movie," said Don. "Pop it in."

Paige popped the DVD in the DVD player and the movie started. The two of them only saw bits and pieces of the film, as they started making out at the beginning and only stopping when they needed air. The couch was pretty small, and Paige found herself lying on top of Don while they were kissing. She heard a clicking noise as the movie came to an end. She felt Don break the passionate kiss they had and the two of them just stared into each other's eyes. It was quite intense.

"Your eyes have a little grey in them," said Paige.

"No one else noticed that," said Don. "I like your hair. It's really soft."

Paige smiled. They were about to start making out again when the door opened and they heard a crash.

"What was that?" said Don.

"Rhonda," said Paige. "Party animal personified."

Stacy, Amanda, and the rest of the Delta Delta Delta house trailed in after her, most of them heading upstairs muttering about who had worn what, who had done what and/or who, and how they had to sleep off all that alcohol. Don rolled his eyes. He then saw Stacy, Amanda, and a drunken Rhonda stagger over to the couch.

"Paige, I think your friends want to dish – Paige?" said Don.

He looked and realized his girlfriend had fallen asleep in his arms. Amanda saw what had happened and brought over a blanket.

"I'll wake her up tomorrow morning," Don whispered.

He was pretty tired himself. After Amanda and Stacy helped Rhonda up the stairs, he felt his eyelids begin to droop. He didn't bother fighting it and fell asleep within seconds.

**Song is "I Need To Know" by Marc Anthony. and here I thought I was incapable of writing fluff... that ending is definitely fluff! then again i am incapable of NOT writing angst, so be warned.  
**


	9. Chapter 7: Facebook And Farewells

**Chapter 7- Facebook And Farewells**

_November 20__th__, 2005._

Don was in the lab sharing a pizza with Danny, Lindsay, Stella, and Hawkes. He didn't count on Mac showing up, and it was a rare day when he did. He ate up here when he could because no one at the precinct liked him – they all thought he had risen up the ranks as quickly as he had because of who his father had been, which hadn't been the case. He had gotten where he was fair and square, although his fellow cadets during his academy days had disliked him for being the prodigal son. That was why he liked Danny. Danny had been the black sheep in an outlaw family, and everyone had thought he was a bad seed, so _his_ fellow cadets had ignored him too. Both men knew they would have each other's back through thick and thin.

However, the things Danny had been saying about Paige were enough to make Don's blood boil and enough for Lindsay to look up from the laptop she had borrowed from Adam. Don had been telling them about their most recent date, but had decided not to talk about what had happened afterwards. That was when Danny had started.

"Tell me you banged her, man," said Danny.

Stella spat out the water she had been drinking.

"Banged her?" said Sheldon.

Lindsay shook her head. Don decided the best thing to do was ignore Danny before the urge to punch him became strong enough.

"Lindsay, what is that?" said Don.

"Facebook," said Lindsay. "It's a social networking site, you can add your friends, and there's all sorts of stuff you can do on your page to tailor your interests. I got everyone on the team but you and Mac on my Friends list – he knows about the site but refuses to get it."

"I think Paige has one," said Don.

"You guys can stay in touch while she's away with this," said Lindsay. "I'll help you make a page."

"Go crazy," said Don.

"Blah blah blah blah blah," said Danny.

Stella and Sheldon both left, obviously annoyed at Danny's immature behavior. Soon Don was done with his page. He sent Paige a friend request, followed by Danny and the rest of the team.

"So what's your status gonna be?" said Lindsay.

"No idea," said Don.

He read Paige's. Hers said "Paige is going home tomorrow."

He scrolled down a little more and saw that her relationship status was "in a relationship." A lot of people had commented, and still were, mostly people that seemed to be from her hometown. Soon he got paged by the precinct and had to leave. Unbeknownst to him, Danny was muttering "virgin alert" under his breath. The Staten Island native quit his childish antics when Lindsay whacked him over the head with the pizza box.

************************************************************************

Paige heard the bells chime in Starbucks and saw Don enter out of the corner of her eye.

"C'mere," said Don.

Paige abandoned her stuff and walked over, giving him a hug when she was close enough. She heard him wince and she withdrew.

"Donnie, what happened?" said Paige.

"It's nothing," said Don.

"I didn't hug you that hard," said Paige. "What happened at work?"

Don rolled his eyes and led Paige to the couch they always sat at. She had ordered a frap a while ago. Don bought a bottled water and then joined her.

"I got kicked in the stomach," said Don.

"Ouch," said Paige.

"I hate it when they run," said Don. "I had tackled the guy and was putting the cuffs on when he kicked me right in the gut."

"Then I had to go and hug you and hurt you even more," said Paige. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's his fault," said Don. "Not only am I gonna be sore for a few days but my drycleaner is charging me extra."

"I hate it when things get more expensive," said Paige. "Wanna know what really pisses me off? I was watching the news one night during my freshman year, and some girl at Chelsea got busted for dealing heroin – she still made money before they took her in!"

"I worked that case," said Don.

"Why does living honestly mean that I'm close to broke half the time?" said Paige. "Sorry, I'm rambling about my money annoyances again – you got hurt at work so I'm shutting my mouth."

"I wanna take my mind off it, so talk," said Don.

"These drug dealers are swimming in it and I can't get part-time work to save my life," said Paige. "I've applied everywhere, they won't take my 'cuz I'm a full-time student."

Don watched his girlfriend roll her eyes and take a long sip of her coffee drink. It wasn't fair. Drug dealers on campus were living comfortably while students like Paige trying to stay out of that stuff had to make sure they didn't overspend, or else.

"I thought you had a full scholarship," said Don.

"I do, but last I checked it didn't pay for groceries and other necessities of that nature," said Paige. "I'll have to come up with something new. Hustling the guys with poker is out of the question."

"Why is that?" said Don.

"I used my cleavage as a distraction and that's disrespectful to you, so I won't do it," said Paige. "Or maybe I could just count on them getting wasted on their scotch. That works too. They forget what they're holding."

Don tried to laugh, but let out a nasty groan.

"You should go home and rest," said Paige.

"I probably should," said Don. "Just got a question for you."

He asked her a bit about Facebook. He could see the laptop on her lap, her Facebook page on it.

"Oh that reminds me – you gotta be kidding!" said Paige. "My friend Candace is so busted!"

Don looked at Candace's page. It read "Candace says that was the dopest dope I ever smoked."

He rolled his eyes. He could hear Paige laughing and saying "stupid" over and over.

"I take it this is someone you know back in Nashua?" said Don.

"Yeah," said Paige. "I met Candace my senior year of high school. She and her friends, including me, would always go to the train tracks behind my house. I was the only one who ever left sober."

"You still hang out with this group?" said Don.

"Just when I'm home, they haven't come up here yet," said Paige. "It's gonna be pretty boring. I'll probably be with them at the mall making fun of the mall cops."

"Cut those poor men some slack," said Don.

"I highly doubt you ride a segway when chasing the bad guy," said Paige. "To make matters worse I'm a former track star who is fast enough to out-_walk_ them, much less out-run them."

"You're right, they look pretty stupid," said Don.

Don put an arm around her, wanting to sit with her just a little bit longer. He wondered where her friends were. They came in sometimes. The ones he saw most were Rhonda, who had a nasty addiction to caffeine, and Ian, who liked his wi-fi.

"I'm gonna miss you when you go," said Don. "What day did you say you were coming back?"

"A week from today," said Paige. "I'm gonna go to Grand Central tomorrow, take the New Haven Line to State Street Station in Connecticut. My aunt is gonna drive me to Union Station and I'll take the Acela to Boston South Station from there, meet up with my parents and my sister, then it's a long drive back to Nashua. I'm the last one to leave. My friends either took a Greyhound or a flight out of the city earlier today."

"You're going to Grand Central by yourself?" said Don.

"I'll be fine, Donnie," said Paige. "I did it last year for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and summer break. Nothing happened."

"Sorry, I'm just a little protective," said Don.

Paige couldn't blame him. She knew that hanging around Grand Central wasn't the smartest thing, and there was always someone shady hanging around.

"It's alright, I know why," said Paige. "You investigate murders on a daily basis and you're worried some creep is gonna be prowling around the station."

"I also wanna see you off," said Don. "Maybe we could eat at the Oyster Bar. When's your train?"

"Two o' clock," said Paige. "We got time for lunch."

_November 21__st__, 2005._

Don looked at the menu and grimaced. He hadn't thought the food would be this expensive.

"We could just get appetizers and dessert," said Paige. "Best parts of the menu anyway."

"You definitely aren't a diva," said Don. "Y'know, now that I just realized that, I'm really gonna miss you."

"Back at you," said Paige. "My sister is gonna have her BFF over and they're both gonna ask me what I did in the city and once I mention you they are gonna harp like crazy."

A waitress came by. Don and Paige decided to order drinks – Guinness for Don, soda for Paige – and an appetizer. They agreed on the shrimp cocktail.

"I got a younger sister, so I know exactly what you mean," said Don.

Don noticed Paige give him a look. He hadn't just mentioned that out loud, had he? He had, and now he had to come clean right when the food had arrived.

"My sister, Samantha, is a touchy subject," said Don. "She's always getting in trouble. She hangs out with a pretty bad crowd. I guess that's why I wasn't too nuts about your friend Candace."

"Some people have a harder time saying no than others," said Paige.

"These friends of yours," said Don. "You're different than them, how did you wind up hanging out with them?"

"I knew them throughout high school, although I was closer to another group of friends most of the time," said Paige. "During the spring of my senior year, something happened and they were there for me. They didn't turn on me like the others did."

"What happened?" said Don.

FLASHBACK

_Paige drove like a speed demon to Josie's house. It was her father's Mustang, and she knew she shouldn't be driving it but it was the fastest car in the driveway. She found the door open and she felt her stomach do flip-flops. Paige ran inside and up the stairs. The door to Josie's bedroom was open. She heard screaming. It took her a full minute to realize the screaming was her own._

END FLASHBACK

"I – I can't talk about it," said Paige. "Could we talk about something else?"

"No problem," said Don.

He could remember every interrogation where the suspects would act cocky then their demeanor would do a one-eighty when they were found out. What had just happened right in front of him was eerily similar. Paige had been really happy then when he had asked what had happened she had immediately gone pale and was close to crying. Something was eating at her, and he wished she would just tell him.

"Paige, did I tell you about the crime scene where Danny got trapped in a panic room?" said Don.

Paige looked up from the shrimp she was nibbling on and shook her head.

"He was gonna be trapped for thirteen hours, so we had to call a guy to get him out," said Don. "At one point he said to me 'crime stopper, run to Ray's and grab me a slice of extra pepperoni, bring it back, fold it up, and slide it under the door.' He must've been desperate, but that's no way to treat good pizza. Told him that right then and there."

Paige laughed. Don was glad that telling her that had made her feel better. He took a shrimp and fed it to her.

"I like shrimp," said Paige. "Didja know they're serving sea urchins at the raw bar? Sounds interesting."

"Not in front of me," said Don.

"I'll share," said Paige.

"It doesn't sound edible," said Don.

"C'mon Donnie, have a sense of adventure," said Paige. "I'll just get one piece and if we hate it we hate it, but we can say we tried it. I've even had sushi."

"Do I wanna know?" said Don.

"One of the girls in the sorority house is pretty skilled at making it," said Paige.

The couple went up to the raw bar and bought one, taking it back to their table and wondering how it would taste. Paige didn't find it that bad, but she knew Don did when she saw him take a long sip of his beer. Paige giggled.

"You're lucky I like your laugh," said Don.

They finished the rest of the shrimp cocktail and ordered an ice cream sundae to split between them.

"This is fun," said Paige. "I wouldn't say we do this every time I go on a holiday break but its fun."

"Agreed," said Don.

Soon they were finished with the sundae and left after paying. The two of them walked to the platform where Paige was supposed to board her train. They had half an hour of time left before the train arrived. Paige double checked and made sure all her suitcases were nearby. They talked and soon her train arrived.

"Watch your back while I'm gone, alright?" said Paige.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" said Don.

"I hated the word goodbye more than I ever hated the word no when I was a kid, still do," said Paige.

Don understood why. The word was so final, and it was the word people spoke at wakes and funerals because of its finality. He had hated it too growing up, and he still did.

"I'll see you in six days," said Paige.

They shared a passionate kiss as other people boarded the train. Yes, Paige was definitely a reason to ignore Danny's urges to use the it's-not-cheating-if-you're-in-different-zip-codes loophole. He wanted to remember that lovely coconut smell, the softness of her hair, and her sense of adventure.

"Bye," said Paige.

"Bye," said Don.

He watched as she boarded the train and the doors closed.

He kept watching until the train left the station.

**Today is my birthday, so I decided to do some writing. Maybe I'll get some reviews for a bday present?**


	10. Character Info Part 2

**OK, the reason I didn't put up bios of the people from Paige's hometown prior to this was 'cuz they weren't in any of the previous chapters. There will probably be one more page of OCs after this. I'm hoping that will be it.**

**OC Characters Part 2:**

Vivian Anderson

Age: 45

Description: Short dyed red-brown hair and hazel eyes. Works as a cardiac surgeon for Memorial Hospital in Nashua and is the mother of Paige and Violet Anderson. Is a perfectionist and likes to keep up appearances, something that has caused strain in her relationship with Paige.

Status: Married to Joseph Anderson.

Joseph Anderson

Age: 60

Description: Salt-and-pepper hair and green eyes. Was once one of the most brilliant firefighters in Nashua until a devastating warehouse fire caused an injury that forced him into early retirement and killed one of his men, something that causes him guilt to this day. His hobbies include shotguns, sports cars, and his collection of action movies, hobbies that Paige picked up. He also has a lot of WWII tapes, which Paige thinks are just too violent. He says the same about her horror film collection.

Status: Married to Vivian Anderson.

Violet Anderson

Age: 13

Description: Brown hair and hazel eyes. Practices ballet with the hope of attending Julliard one day. Is a perfectionist like her mother, but worries that her mother's expectations are sometimes too much. She isn't allowed to date until she turns 16, so she spends her free time hanging out with her BFF Emily Willis and annoying Paige.

Status: Single by parental ruling.

Katrina "Trina" Anderson

Age: 55

Description: Shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes. Is a chemistry professor at Harvard University as well as Joseph's younger sister. Adopted the nickname Trina after the hurricane hit. Went through a nasty divorce right before Paige's birth, the details of which mostly kept to herself. Although she is a cat person, she only has three, not thirty. Thinks of her nieces like they're her daughters and spoils them rotten. She plays old music from her teen years a lot, which Paige has managed to put onto her iPod.

Status: Single

William Martin

Age: 87

Description: Salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes. Paige's grandfather on her mother's side. Has stayed single since the passing of Paige's grandmother a couple years back. Likes to spoil his granddaughters.

Status: Single

Lisa Mason

Age: 58

Description: Short brown curly hair and brown eyes. Next-door neighbor to the Anderson family. To date was the only woman widowed by a firefighter not to leave the neighborhood after the funeral. She stayed single after his death, and has two bichon frises for company. Most of the kids on the street save for Paige and Violet thought she was a witch.

Status: Single

Sophie Cummings

Age: 19

Description: Petite blond blue-eyed girl from the "Train Tracks Crowd". Doesn't drink much or do any drugs, but began hanging out with them because the popular girls called her "Slutty Sophie". Despite that, she's very sweet. Is currently going to cosmetology school to get her degree. Has always wondered why Paige is choosey about men, so is curious as to who the lucky guy is.

Status: Taken

Candace Larson

Age: 19

Description: Brown hair, brown eyes, mystic tan all year round. Ringleader of the "Train Tracks Crowd". She drinks, smokes cigarettes and weed, and occasionally snorts cocaine. Admires Paige for rebuffing peer pressure. Deep down, worries that Paige is the only one who likes her for who she is and not for how hard she can party. When she isn't partying, she dirt-bikes on the weekends.

Status: Taken

Jonathan "Jon" Reynolds

Age: 19

Description: Blond hair, grey eyes, mystic tan, and gayer than Damian in _Mean Girls_. Is Candace's right-hand man and helps all the girls out with their wardrobe. He loves shopping and using people's secrets against them – when his and Candace's ex-BFF Evie left them in lockup senior year, he told Paige about Evie's abortion. He also knows Paige's Achilles heel – she's a shoeaholic. Owns a Hummer H2 that the group rides around in when they get bored.

Status: Single, but always looking for boyfriends on MySpace.

Renee Rodriguez

Age: 19

Description: Brown hair and eyes, Latina. Lives in the projects, which are along the train tracks where the group hangs out. Her hair is really short, so her ponytail looks like a Mohawk. Despite being petite, she has a nasty temper. Her neighbor is Isabel Cortez.

Status: Taken

Isabel Cortez

Age: 19

Description: Black curly hair and brown eyes, Latina. Lives in the projects next door to Renee Rodriguez. Despite her sweet nature, won't hesitate to swing fists and ask questions later.

Status: Taken

Emily Willis

Age: 13

Description: Dark brown hair and eyes. Violet's BFF. Idolizes Paige.

Status: Single

Sara Jensen

Age: 16

Description: Short black hair and grey eyes. Dresses punk and is in band and chorus. Neighbor and mutual friend of Paige and Violet. Is in love with the idea of being in love and as a result has set herself up for heartbreak.

Status: In a rocky relationship with fellow band geek Sam Adams.

Sam Adams

Age: 16

Description: Black hair and dark brown eyes. Sara's boyfriend. Doesn't know how to end things and as a result is hanging out with Paige so Sara will do it for him.

Status: In a rocky relationship with Sara Jensen.

Andrew "Andy" Dawson

Age: 19

Description: Brown hair and brown eyes. A guy Paige used to have a crush on during her senior year of high school, rumor has it he liked her too. A series of events caused things to end before they could begin. Was captain of the football, basketball, and baseball teams. Was also class vice president, which was how he and Paige became friends (Paige was class prez).

Status: Single, but has a crush on Paige (little does he know she found better).

Trevor Sweeney

Age: 19

Description: Blond hair and blue eyes, was on the football, basketball, and baseball teams. Andy's best friend. Briefly mentioned.

Jocelyn "Josie" Fischer

Description: Light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Paige's best friend. Was a cheerleader and the lead star in the Senior Class Play of Grease as Sandy. Paige played Rizzo. Mentioned in flashbacks.


	11. Chapter 8: Never Settle

**Wahh, I still have a psychology project to do! Bad muse, bad! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Never Settle**

_November 21__st__, 2005._

Paige put her suitcase on one of the racks. She had packed what she had thought was too summery for the colder weather she would face upon her return. She saw an older woman and stayed standing to make room for her.

"Thanks for saving me a seat," said the woman.

"No problem," said Paige.

"Your boyfriend seems like a nice man," said the woman. "How long?"

"Almost a month," said Paige.

The woman nodded in approval. Paige's thoughts drifted to another time, another place.

FLASHBACK

_Paige walked along the schoolyard, staring at the playground. She was the only preschooler heading for the magic carpet. She wanted to hang upside down. She was about to climb on it when she heard crying. Some of the other girls from her class were picking on that girl with the light brown hair again._

"_Stop it!" Paige yelled._

"_Or what?" said one of the girls._

_Paige punched one of them in the nose._

"_Who's next?!" Paige yelled._

_The group of girls ran off. Paige walked over to the bullied girl, who was trying to wipe away her tears._

"_I'm Paige, what's your name?" said Paige._

"_Jocelyn, but everyone calls me Josie," said the girl._

"_I'm going to the magic carpet," said Paige. "Wanna hang upside down?"_

_Josie nodded._

END FLASHBACK

Ever since then, it had been the two of them against the world. Paige hated it whenever the thought of the girl she had called her BFF for fourteen years entered her mind. Paige had known that when Josie still called her despite having a boyfriend when Paige wasn't even allowed to date that their friendship was going to last. Paige could still remember what her life had been like growing up. She had been slightly chubby, and it had been enough to get her called fat by almost everyone save for Josie and their friends Sadie, Erica, and Karen. She had tried losing weight, but she hadn't lost it until she had joined the track team her freshman year of high school. It had helped her get the discipline she had needed to lose the weight and keep it off, despite the fact that she went to Starbucks once a day when she had her classes, sometimes more. It was always fun when Stacy dragged them all to the campus gym. After Paige had lost the weight, she gained a bad reputation – a cheerleader named Cynthia with too much time on her hands had been spreading rumors about all the girls in ninth grade. She had called Sophie a slut, but Paige had gotten it worse – she had gotten the lesbian rumor. To make matters worse, Paige hadn't had a boyfriend at the time – both her parents had forbade her to date until her sixteenth birthday. When she had tried confiding in her mother, words had been exchanged that were irrevocable and had managed to put both mother and daughter at odds with each other.

FLASHBACK

"_Mom, can I talk to you?" said Paige._

"_I'm on call, make it quick," said Vivian._

"_This girl is spreading rumors about girls in our grade, and she's talking bad about me," said Paige. "She called me a lesbian. Mom, two of my friends aren't speaking to me any more! What should I do?"_

"_Did you say something to her?" said Vivian. "You must've done something to make her say that about you."_

"_I just said she's targeting more people than just me," said Paige. "She called Sophie a slut."_

"_Well, Sophie's easy," said Vivian. "You've also been looking pretty butch lately. Sure you're not into girls? I know a psychologist at the hospital you can talk to."_

"_You don't know me at all!" said Paige. "Fuck you!"_

_The words had slipped out, and Paige almost regretted it until her mother's next words gave her no remorse._

"_You'd like that wouldn't you?" said Vivian._

END FLASHBACK

Paige rolled her eyes. She had moments when her relationship with her mother was amicable, but those words had changed everything for both of them. Painful jabs at the other, and Paige's teenaged rebellion had clouded the Anderson household until 2003, when Paige got the call about her father being critically injured in a warehouse fire. She had always been closer to her father, even before the loathing of her mother had begun. Granted, when he got angry he yelled, but it didn't hurt Paige as much as when she got into it with her mother. She was pretty sure that it was because her mother wanted her to be something she wasn't, whereas her father just wanted her to succeed. As a child, there had been no room for naïveté – her father had had a dangerous job and her mother had worked in a hospital, so Paige had known about death early on. She had no idea why her mother could be so cold, like an ice bitch. Ice Bitch. All the wives of the firemen in the neighborhood had bestowed that nickname upon Vivian Anderson. Paige had heard it a few times, and one of the wives had hastily closed her mouth.

FLASHBACK

"_Paige, I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry," said Debra._

"_Don't be," said Paige. "You got it better than I do, I live with her!"_

END FLASHBACK

Paige looked out the window, seeing the sky, seeing the skyscrapers that she loved to look at. New York City had been a dream that Paige had latched on to when she had been trying to help Josie, the girl who had been a sister to her. Josie had always wanted to be on Broadway, and Paige had wanted to be a journalist and an author. She was writing a series about the Las Vegas mob and she hoped she could get it published. It wasn't about fame, but about putting something out there. A book could brighten even the darkest hour of someone's life. She saw it all whiz by her, the metropolis of Manhattan giving way to homes and lawns. She could be anywhere, she knew. Soon she heard the train stop and the conductor telling her they were at Street Station. She grabbed her things and got off the train. She kept her head high so people wouldn't think she was lost. She wasn't, but it did keep predators away. She then spotted her aunt near the exit and quickened her pace.

"Aunt Trina!" said Paige.

She enveloped the woman in a huge hug. Paige was pretty sure her aunt had gone out for a smoke, she could smell it.

"How was school, Paige?" said Trina. "Tell me everything."

Paige nodded. They made their way out of the station and headed to her aunt's car. Trina helped her niece put the suitcases in the back, even though Paige insisted that she had it. Soon they were done and they were on the way to Union Station. Paige had been telling Trina all about the crazy stuff her friends had pulled to Professor Holden's latest antics on the school paper. Paige mentioned a bit more about campus life, but her aunt noticed that there was something else.

"You're different," said Trina.

"No I'm not," said Paige.

The radio had been on an oldies station. Suddenly the song "The Boy In New York City" by The Ad-Libs came on. Paige burst out laughing.

_Oo ah oo ah oo oo Kitty  
Tell us about the boy from New York City  
Oo ah oo ah come on Kitty  
Tell us about the boy from New York City_

"How cliché is this?" said Paige.

"Cliché?" said Trina. "Wait a minute – you met a guy in New York, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," said Paige.

"How long?" said Trina.

"Almost a month," said Paige. "His name is Don Flack."

"What's he look like?" said Trina.

_  
He's kinda tall  
He's really fine, yeah yeah  
Someday I hope to make him mine, all mine, yeah yeah_

"I got a picture, I'll show it to you if the traffic light stays red," said Paige.

Paige fished around in her purse and found her phone. She went to where her saved pictures were and found the one of her and Don from their second date. They had gone out to dinner at this little Italian place in Queens called Giovanni's. She could still remember the circumstances under which the picture had been taken.

FLASHBACK

"_I haven't been here in years," said Don. "I used to go with my family all the time but now that my brother and I don't live with our parents anymore, we haven't been. I highly doubt Jimmy would ever come back to this place either."_

"_Why not?" said Paige._

"_My father isn't too keen on him becoming a lawyer, and Jimmy has all these snooty friends that I just can't stand," said Don._

"_So does my mother," said Paige. "Can't stand her, and I hate that. I can't remember the last time things were good. We aren't estranged, but we aren't best friends either."_

_Don nodded. It was the same with him and both his brother. Their waitress came by with the drinks they had ordered._

"_You two look so good together," said the waitress._

"_Thanks," said Paige. "Wanna take a picture?"_

_Don watched Paige slide the girl her cell phone._

"_Could you two stand up? I wanna get a good one," said the waitress._

_They stood up next to the booth they had been sitting in while the waitress snapped a photo of the couple._

"_This'll be a great souvenir of tonight," said Paige._

_Don just smiled._

END FLASHBACK

They were at a red light, so Paige slid her phone over to her aunt.

"He's handsome," said Trina. "Pretty tall too."

"Six foot two," said Paige. "It's a good thing he's only taller by five inches or I would have to wear stilettos on all our dates."

_And he's neat and oh so sweet  
And the way he looked at me just swept me off my feet, yeah yeah_

"I hope he treats you right," said Trina.

"He does, he's really sweet," said Paige. "I think he brought chivalry back from the dead."

_Oo ee you outta come and see  
How he walks, yeah yeah  
And how he talks_

The light turned green. Trina handed the cell phone back to her niece.

"He's awesome," said Paige. "The Starbucks by campus that I told you about? He'll drop by unannounced and we'll talk for hours."

_Oo ah oo ah oo oo Kitty  
Tell us about the boy from New York City  
Oo ah oo ah come on Kitty  
Tell us about the boy from New York City_

"He looks a lot older than those guy friends of yours from college," said Trina. "What does he do? I already know Wall Street is out 'cuz you once said you wouldn't be caught dating one of them, but what's with the suit?"

_He's really down  
And he's no clown, yeah yeah  
He has the finest penthouse  
you've ever seen in town, yeah yeah  
And he's cute in his mohair suit  
And he keeps his pockets full of spending loot, yeah yeah_

"He's twenty-seven, he's a homicide detective, first grade," said Paige. "He has to wear a suit 'cuz of the dress code. It's always funny to see which tie he'll pick out. To date, I've never seen the same one twice."

_  
Oo ee yeah you outta come and see, yeah, oo oo  
he's pretty bold yeah yeah  
in his brand new car yeah yeah_

"He's also got this unmarked cruiser that he uses when he's off the clock, and I've been in it when we've gone on dates," said Paige. "It's a pretty cool car. It's got a radar gun and everything."

_Everytime he says he loves me chills run down my spine  
Everytime he wants to kiss me he makes me feel so fine_

Paige let her thoughts drift for a little bit. The way he kissed her, passionate yet gentle, was something she wanted to hold onto while she was away from the city that she thought more of as home than the place she had been born.

_Oo ah oo ah Kitty  
Tell us about the boy from New York City  
Oo ah oo ah Kitty  
Tell us about the boy from New York City_

"So what do you two do together for dates?" said Trina.

_oh he can dance  
and make romance  
thats when I fell in love with just one glance.  
he was shy, and so was I  
I know he'll never ever say good bye_

"The most recent one was at this club for people eighteen and up, we were brushing up on our ballroom dancing skills," said Paige. "The NYPD have this Christmas ball every year and he said he wanted to take me, so I guess it was good that we went out and did that. The department makes everyone take mandatory dance lessons, and those start the first week of December. I gotta go to them 'cuz I'm his date and they're three times a week, but they sound fun so I'm not complaining."

_ooo eee outta come and see  
he's the most from coast to coast_

"Just remember the advice I gave you," said Trina. "Remember also that it applies to more than just men."

"I know, Aunt Trina," said Paige. "Never settle – and I never will."

Paige wished she had gotten that advice before she had left her hometown. When she had finally been allowed to date, she had gone out with the first guy who had asked, Chris, and she hadn't even liked him. She had just gone out with him to make the lesbian rumors disappear. All the guys she had liked back home had been out of reach. Her first boyfriend, Chris, had been a complete groper, although apart from that things had been okay. She had dumped him when tenth grade ended. In her junior year, she managed to land a senior, Kyle that she had had the biggest crush on, but a girl from his grade stole him away. After him all she ever did was friends with benefits, spacing things out to avoid a slut rep. Sophie, ever the optimist, always kept asking if Paige was ever with someone. At sixteen, Paige had found out just how bad high school guys could really be, and had sworn them off. Maybe it had just been the ones with brown eyes. In college she had decided to play the field and flirt. Once she had gotten to New York she hadn't cared. She had vowed to follow her aunt's advice and not settle. With Don, she knew she wasn't.

_ooo aaa ooo aaa oo oo kitty  
Tell us bout the boy from new york city  
ooo ahh ooo ahhh come on kitty  
tell us bout the boy from new york city._

Paige felt the car stop and realized they were at Union Station. Paige and Trina got the suitcases out of the back and walked inside. Paige checked her watch. She had been pretty certain that she wasn't late but the last thing she wanted was to have to sit and wait for another train. Sure enough, she was right on time.

"I'll see you on Thursday," said Paige.

"You too," said Trina. "Let me know how it goes over with your parents."

Paige nodded and boarded the Acela. This time there was a seat for her, and she didn't hesitate in claiming it. She had heard somewhere that the train she was currently riding was one of those that went really fast. To Paige, it sounded fun. She liked taking the train. It was a mode of transportation that called to her adventurous self. It was almost early evening when she arrived at Boston South Station. Even though it was early in the night, the sky was already dark. Paige got off the train and made out the three faces of her family.

"Mom! Dad! Violet!" said Paige.

Her mother was the first to pull her into a hug. Then they broke apart, Vivian gave her daughter a once-over.

"Have you gained weight?" said Vivian.

Paige was mad. If anything, the pair of jeans she was wearing was pretty loose. A night of dancing was more than capable of causing such a shrinkage of the waistline, but Paige knew that this was the game her mother liked to play – and she struck back with her own remark.

"I see you forgot to touch up your hair, your grays are showing again," said Paige.

Paige saw the look on her mother's face and moved on to give her father a huge hug.

"How was the drive?" said Paige.

"I let your mother drive," said Joseph. "She was dragging the anchor again and we came this close to missing you."

Father and daughter burst into laughter. Vivian always drove slow on the highway and Joseph was content to go above the speed limit to get where he needed to be. Paige had driven the speed limit back in her hometown unless someone was riding her bumper, and even then she would only go five miles up. There was never anything for the patrol cops to do other than write up tickets and arrest DUIs, Nashua was that sleepy – well, except for what had happened in the spring of 2004. Suburbia had gotten a nasty wakeup call. Paige then went over to her younger sister Violet and gave her a hug.

"How's school? Ballet?" said Paige.

"Both good," said Violet. "What about you?"

"The city is great," said Paige. "Maybe in five years you'll join me there. I'll have my own apartment by then."

Paige knew she would need one with two bedrooms. It was only a matter of time before their mother got under Violet's skin, and if Violet got into her dream school, Julliard, then Paige would need a spare room for her little sister when things got bad with their mother.

"What if you start dating someone and move in with him?" said Violet.

"I already am," said Paige. "We haven't even been together a month though, so why would that come up?"

"You have a boyfriend?!" said Violet. "Spill!"

"In the car," said Paige.

Soon all four of them were in the family SUV and making the drive home. Paige knew that her father's Mustang, the one he had saved up money for four years was already in storage and that her mother only drove her Lexus to the hospital and the country club when visiting with her fellow surgeons. Paige told them about Don, but her parents weren't as excited as her aunt Trina had been.

"Eight years apart?" said Joseph and Vivian.

"He's a homicide detective," said Paige.

"Taking killers off the street, he's good in my book," said Joseph.

Paige was glad her father had changed his mind. She knew that he had said what he said because he still thought of her as his little girl. Paige wasn't little anymore. She had grown up and was living in a big city getting her education and trying to succeed. She passed her phone to her sister and mother so they could see the picture.

"He's hot," said Violet.

"He's cute, I'll give him that," said Vivian. "Are you sure you can handle dating someone his age?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," said Paige. "You and dad are fifteen years apart, that's twice the age gap."

"She has a point," said Violet.

Joseph nodded. Soon the whole van was silent and Paige decided to nap. When she got home she brought her suitcases upstairs to her childhood bedroom and unpacked. She then booted up her laptop and changed her status to "Paige is home!" Right after she did that she got a text message from Candace.

"_Train tracks, biatch! Gotta celebrate your homecoming!_"

Paige rolled her eyes. She knew what Candace's idea was of celebrating, which was all the booze and drugs she could handle. Paige knew what everyone did in the group. Sophie drank but didn't do drugs, Isabel, Renee, and Josh drank and did pot. Candace did all that and snorted coke. Paige grabbed her purse and went down into the basement and out the back door, running through the woods until she got to the train tracks. She saw all her friends waiting for her, waving and looking slightly tipsy. When she got closer, Sophie ran over and gave Paige a hug.

"Paige! How are you?" said Sophie.

Paige smiled. Her friend was only giggling, so she wasn't even remotely tipsy yet. She remembered how they always joked that Paige didn't need it because she was, as they put it, "high on life".

"Still high on life?" said Renee.

"Yeah," said Paige.

Laughing, she took a seat inside a rusted boxcar that had been there for god knew how many years. It was warm inside and smelled musty. Paige could see Jon's Hummer H2 parked nearby and could hear the rap music coming from it. She saw a light in the darkness of the boxcar.

"Hey Candace," said Paige.

"So much for hogging my joint," said Candace.

"Don't look at me, I don't want it," said Paige. "Hey! All of you get in here!"

Soon all six of them were sitting in the boxcar together. Five of them were eager to hear what New York had been like this time around. Jon began flicking his lighter on and off. Both he and Candace were smokers and always stealing each other's cigarettes. A bottle of Captain Morgan was being passed around, which Paige declined.

"So I was on Facebook yesterday," said Sophie. "I went on your page and saw that your status was 'In a relationship with Don Flack'. Who is this guy?"

"Spill, biatch," said Candace.

"I don't know, Candace," said Paige. "I mean, you do think New York is gross."

"I saw his picture, he is hot!" said Jon.

"He's mine!" said Paige.

Everyone burst out into laughter. After the laughter subsided Paige began telling them about Don.

"Sounds like quite a gentlemen," said Sophie.

"How many ties does he have?" said Isabel.

"I wouldn't know," said Paige.

"You haven't gotten laid yet?!" said Candace. "You either use it or lose it!"

"It doesn't work that way," said Paige.

"Have you seen him use his cuffs?" said Jon.

"Down boy," said Paige.

Everyone laughed again.

"We gotta go shopping tomorrow," said Renee. "I gotta buy Christmas presents."

"I think we all do," said Sophie.

Paige soon left. Sophie followed her. Memories of going to the New England Dragway with Sophie to flirt with the drivers stuck out in Paige's mind.

"After everything that happened, you deserve to be happy," said Sophie.

"It's too horrifying," said Paige. "My friends in New York found out only because it had been a year since it happened and one of them walked in on me crying my eyes out. I can't even talk about it with you and the others, and I know you and my friends in New York have my back. In Don's line of work, it's guilty until proven innocent – which is exactly what happened that spring."

"Just try talking to him when you get back to New York," said Sophie. "You said that you're able to talk to him easily."

"Not about this," said Paige. "After what happened to Josie, the girls we both knew turned on me. I won't risk it happening again. I can't let myself be happy, Soph. It hurts too much."

"If you wanna blame someone, blame those girls, and blame Trevor," said Sophie.

_November 22__nd__, 2005._

The Train Tracks Crowd was at the mall, shopping for Christmas presents for their loved ones. After spending a fair part of the day in department stores, they made their way to the food court. Candace and Jon bought turkey wraps, Renee and Isabel bought chicken wings, and Paige and Sophie bought Blizzards from Dairy Queen. They ate and soon went up to the second floor where the exit was. One of those mall cops went by on a segway. Paige couldn't resist and she quickened her pace to a fast walk. She heard him curse in annoyance and her friends laugh. They then left.

_November 24__th__, 2005._

Paige sat in the dining room with her parents, sister, Aunt Trina, and her grandfather eating Thanksgiving dinner. She had told her grandfather about Don and he had approved. Paige vaguely wondered how Don's Thanksgiving was going.

************************************************************************

Don walked into his childhood home in Queens and greeted his father, who was watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"Where's mom?" said Don.

"She's in the kitchen," said Don Sr.

Don walked into the kitchen. He could smell the turkey as he got closer. Everyone who knew Caroline Flack knew she was one of the best cooks around, especially her family. Don vaguely wondered where Jimmy and Samantha were.

"They went out to get the wine," said Caroline. "I forgot to buy it."

Don grinned. Caroline took a good look at her oldest son. There was something different about him. He seemed more relaxed, and a lot happier than usual. She suspected there was a woman in his life and asked him as much.

"Yeah," said Don. "Her name's Paige, Paige Anderson. She's young but I think you'd like her."

"How young?" said Caroline.

"I can't exactly take her to Sullivan's," said Don. "She's a sophomore at NYU, she's nineteen. She actually acts a lot older than she already is."

"So how long have you two been together?" said Caroline.

"Almost a month," said Don. "Technically I met her on Halloween night and I probably wouldn't have seen her again but fate had other plans."

Caroline nodded. Don was in no way about to go into specifics about the shootout. He didn't want his mother to worry. She had done that all her life with his father and now she did it with him. He had known what he was getting into, but he hated that his mother worried. After the shootout that had landed him in the hospital years ago, he had spotted her crying pretty hard by his hospital bed. He hadn't ever brought up the incident and he highly doubted she had known that he had seen anything.

"What does she think about you being a detective?" said Caroline.

"She understands," said Don. "We both have busy schedules, so we see each other when we can."

"That's not what I meant," said Caroline.

"Paige can handle it," said Don.

As Don helped his mother in the kitchen, his mind went back to their conversation in Starbucks about Paige's father. She had told Don more about what had happened. It had been the summer of 2003, and the night of the blackout that threw New York and several other states including New Hampshire into darkness. Paige had been at a friend's when the blackout occurred and when all the lights had gone out she had seen the warehouse fire. She and her friend had driven to the firehouse, and then to the scene of the fire when she found her father's office empty. She had gotten to the blazing inferno just in time to watch it explode and watch her father get tossed out and land on the ground like a rag doll. His back had broken, and even though he went to rehab even two years later, he still walked with a slight limp. To make matters worse, another firefighter had been killed and the fire had been arson. Don knew that Paige had told him these things in confidence, and would only tell his family if he got her blessing to do so. However, he knew that whatever had been bothering her at Grand Central was something else, another event that had happened long after the fateful warehouse fire.

************************************************************************

_November 26__th__, 2005._

Paige drove up to the floral shop and walked in.

"Two yellow roses," said Paige.

The girl at the counter happily obliged. Paige saw the sun was going down and that she should head home, but she had waited until the last minute to do this. She hated the sadness it brought her but now that she lived in a different state she did it when she was home. That was part of the reason she was glad she was in New York. After making her purchase she got into the SUV and drove to the cemetery. She drove until she got the Fs. She parked her car and got out. She saw another car driving in. She knew who it was and rolled her eyes. Instead of acknowledging the driver, she walked over to the gravestone she intended to lay the flowers on. She knelt in the grass once she got to her destination and gently placed the roses on the gravestone, reading the name, date, and words engraved on it.

_Jocelyn Fischer_

_October 18__th__ 1986- March 27__th__, 2004_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, And Friend_

_Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum_

"Save us from danger, save us from evil," Paige whispered. "We were obsessed with Evanescence. We were gonna go see them in concert, remember? Our parents gave the okay and we bought the tickets and were gonna go during the summer. They released this new single, 'Missing', and it was such a pretty song."

Paige knew singing in front of a gravestone wasn't the most normal thing, but since when was grief normal?

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Paige heard someone clapping behind her.

"When did you get back in town, Paige?" said a voice.

She turned around and glared. It was Andy Dawson. She hadn't seen him since high school graduation, and she had tried to keep it that way.

"Go away," said Paige. "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"You weren't so resistant that night I took you parking," said Andy.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life," said Paige.

"Had I known what was going to transpire that night I never would've taken you, trust me," said Andy.

"Trust you? Ha!" said Paige.

"Did you tell that boyfriend of yours?" said Andy. "Before you ask, none of your friends told me. Not directly, at least. They don't even talk to me. I overheard Jon and Candace talking in that convenience store over slurpees that we used to hang out in after class office meetings. Don't you remember, Paige? You would always try a different slurpee and your lips looked like candy afterwards."

"You were too busy looking at the old PlayBoy mags in that store to notice," said Paige. "You had a different blond on your arm every month. I don't know why I ever went with you that night. I guess I thought we had a chance. I didn't know you were just trying to divert my attention."

"I wasn't! I liked you then, and I still do!" said Andy. "He'll never want you once he knows the truth, Paige! That deal you made with Detective Tanner and DA Clark turned almost everyone against you!"

"Funny, I never saw you jump to my defense – but then again that was because I was entrapping Trevor, your very best friend," said Paige. "He had to be stopped, Andy. I never thought Tanner would put such a plan on the table."

"It was a dirty trick," said Andy. "They screwed both you and Trevor over."

"I wasn't the one who did anything illegal here," said Paige.

"Don't worry, I washed my hands of Trevor," said Andy. "He was slime. Had I known, I would've called the cops myself. This is your last night, right? How about we go to Apple Bee's? I don't mind long-distance."

"You only want me 'cuz after what happened your steroid use came to light, you lost your scholarship and now all the girls who hung all over you won't touch you with a ten foot pole," said Paige. "Sorry but I don't date junkies and I definitely don't settle for second best."

Paige then left a gaping Andy alone in the cemetery as she drove towards home. When she got out of the car, she saw her neighbor Lisa walking her dogs. At the other house next door, Paige saw Sara and Sam making out on the front steps. She ran inside the house and up the stairs. She got undressed and jumped into the shower, leaning against the wall and letting the hot water run down her face – or were they tears?

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Tomorrow she would leave suburbia and go back to the life she lived.

In Nashua she existed, but in New York City, she lived.

_It sheltered me from nothing but the weather  
I called it home for a moment of my life  
This place I see just doesn't look familiar  
I wonder if it looks the same inside_

_So there's the corner that I sat on  
The road I walked home in the rain  
And there's the star I used to wish on  
It all just seems like yesterday_

_Days go by  
Nothing's getting clearer  
Can't change my mind  
My troubles are the same  
Faces change  
The names they are familiar  
And the streets I see  
Will stand the test of time_

_So there's the corner that I sat on  
The road I walked home in the rain  
And there's the star I used to wish on  
It all just seems like yesterday_

_And those stars  
Stars still shine  
Shine down through the rain_

_And there's the corner that I sat on  
The road I walked home in the rain  
And there's the star I used to wish on  
It all just seems like yesterday_

_And I stare out this dirty window  
As this world goes slowly by  
And somewhere out there is the future  
That I once thought had passed me by_

_Sheltered me from nothing but the weather_

**Songs in order: "The Boy From New York City" by The Ad Libs, "Missing" By Evanescence, and "The Corner" by Staind. Also, those Latin words on Josie's gravestone were from the Evanescence song "Whisper". They mean "Save us from danger, save us from evil".**

**The review button's calling your name!  
**


	12. Chapter 9: The Bond Of Small Town Girls

**YES!!! The site is fixed! I can finally post something! The muse is happy again! Oh and btw i promise i'll get back on the ball with my other fics lol!**

**Chapter 9- The Bond Of Small-Town Girls**

_Spoilers: Jamalot_

_November 29__th__, 2005._

The Manhattan Minx were practicing at a local skate arena in the city, the team split three on three in a mock match. Paige tried skating out of the way, but it was too late. Her good friend and star of the team Rose Wilson had her flat on her back within seconds.

"Gotcha," said Rose.

Rose's triumphant grin soon faded when the college student somehow managed to flip over. Now Rose was flat on _her_ back. She wasn't too surprised. There was a reason Paige had gotten the name "Flash". She was pretty fast, and going against each other in practice was always fun. Polly, who had watched it all go down, skated over.

"Shit Flash!" said Polly. "You're a demon!"

Paige just smiled. Of the other girls on the team, she was closest to Polly and Rose, especially Rose. Both of them had grown up in small towns and had known leaving was essential in order to achieve their dreams. They also liked a lot of the same things. Both young women liked playing roller derby, rap music or Madonna, shopping, and getting tattoos. After Paige had finished her freshman year of college, Rose had taken her to a tattoo parlor and they had both gotten tats. More specifically, a blue rose on the inside of their right ankles. Paige had read somewhere that a blue rose was a symbol of achieving the impossible, and both of them had thought it an appropriate tattoo to get. The Manhattan Minx practiced for another hour before hailing a taxi to Bugaboo Creek, a steak house restaurant just outside the city. Paige looked at the menu and decided to order the Bunyan Onion. Rose ordered the Snowbird chicken salad. The six of them chatted and gossiped about their coach and each other. Birdie, the rookie of the team, was the first as always to leave. She worked security at a mall so she was always beat. Two of the other girls, Noelle and Kay, left soon after. Polly left a half hour later, leaving Paige and Rose alone in the restaurant. By then Paige had ordered dessert in the form of the Big Foot Chocolate Chip Cookie and was sharing it with her friend.

"If we get weighed in, we're screwed," said Rose.

"I wish I cared, but I like my chocolate too much," said Paige.

"This is sin in a cookie," said Rose.

They laughed.

"Is the mysterious beau coming tomorrow?" said Rose.

Paige giggled. Rose knew she had a boyfriend, and vice versa. However, neither of them had revealed names as of yet, playing a silly game of I'll-show-you-mine-you-show-me-yours.

"What about yours?" Paige countered.

"He'll be there," said Rose. "I'll point him out after the game, but first you show me yours."

"I don't know if he'll be in the front," said Paige.

"If he comes, he'll get a hard-on just looking at you in that uniform," said Rose.

Paige rolled her eyes but couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth.

"Who knew we would be in the best city at this point in our lives?" said Paige.

"Tell me about it, if I had stayed in West Virginia I would probably be married and have two kids already," said Rose. "Fuck the white picket fence."

"Hear hear," said Paige.

They clinked their glasses. Both of them were having soda. Rose sometimes ordered a fruity cocktail but never the night before a game, especially this one. Tomorrow was the final game of the season. Soon they left. Rose paid for the cab. She knew that her friend couldn't afford it. They stopped off at the sorority house first.

"See you tomorrow night!" said Rose. "Remember our little deal!"

"I'll point him out!" said Paige.

The cab left and Paige went inside to find Don waiting for her on the couch.

"How are you?" said Don.

"Sore," said Paige. "Roller derby practice is fun, but I probably smell even with the shower I took over there."

Don shook his head. Paige walked over and sat on the couch. It was an after-practice ritual to hang out with her teammates, mostly Rose, and if Don had time he would wait up for her and give her a massage.

"That feels good, Donnie," said Paige. "So you'll be able to make it tomorrow, right?"

"Yup," said Don. "I'll be there."

She felt him kiss the crook of her neck where her left shoulder was. That was a crazy spot. She was for reasons unknown to her very ticklish on her left side. Her younger sister had used it to torture her when they were kids, her friends both at NYU and on the roller derby had done it when they were drunk and didn't know better, and Don did it because he knew it drove her crazy and made her want more.

_November 30__th__, 2005._

Everyone but Rose had gotten into their uniforms. The star player of the Manhattan Minx was currently in the powder room getting ready and Paige was certain that she had heard moaning noises earlier. Perhaps Rose had been doing the deed with her boyfriend? Paige decided to get out now while she could have face time with Don. She and the others skated out. She saw Don leaning against the bleachers.

"You aware all your friends made two huge posters?" said Don.

Paige looked up. Sure enough, all her friends were sitting in the bleachers holding up two posters with her team name Flash painted on it.

"Oh my god, Matt painted himself!" said Paige. "He's such a jock it's ridiculous!"

Don couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend. She looked really hot in that uniform she was wearing.

"The way you're dressed right now… wow," said Don. "How can you skate in that?"

"Easy," said Paige.

She spun around, and Don saw her nickname "Flash" on the back of her shirt. He gently grabbed her and traced the name with his finger. Paige turned around and Don kissed her.

"Good luck, I'll be watching," said Don.

Paige smiled and skated back to find Rose, who was now ready to come out.

"After the game, Flash," said Rose. "You show me yours I show you mine."

Paige grinned and the two friends skated out into the arena to huddle with the others, knowing that they would have each other's back against the Brooklyn Clobbers. Soon the game started, people chanting Rose's nickname "She Hate Me". Paige didn't care in the slightest. She was already in the spotlight for her writing and roller derby was just a way to have fun. Those Clobbers definitely weren't messing around. Paige got knocked clear out of the rink by one of them despite grabbing onto the railing and heard the reaction of the entire audience. She got back up and used the railing as leverage to get back in the rink without being tackled by a girl from the opposing team. She'd gotten a good look at the girl who'd thrown her, Hallie On Wheels. She caught up with Rose and nodded in her direction. They went behind the Clobber to double team her but Hallie elbowed Rose right in the mouth. Paige kept going. It was either that or risk losing. She managed to tackle a couple other Clobbers and Rose was sitting with Polly getting patched up.

"Stay down bitch!" Hallie yelled. "You'll be safer!"

Rose was pissed. She saw Paige coming. Good. The feisty co-ed had already taken out two clobbers. For being the youngest member of the team she could really kick someone's ass. Rose got up and scrambled after Paige and Hallie. She nodded in her friend's direction. It was their tell to each other. They would first nod in each other's direction and then in the opponent's that they wanted to tackle. Rose grabbed Hallie's hair like Hallie had done Paige – give the bitch a taste of her own medicine. Hallie went down flat on her back. Paige elbowed a girl out of the way then caught up to Rose. The teammates/friends slapped high fives, even though they could hear the ref calling Rose's move out as a foul. Suddenly Hallie was right behind them. Paige got out of the way just in time, but Rose wasn't as lucky. Suddenly all the Brooklyn Clobbers were on top of Rose. Paige couldn't see her anymore.

"Polly!" Paige shouted.

She then grabbed one of her opponents and threw her off. She was then joined by the rest of the girls as they tried to get their angry rivals off Rose. Paige knew it was bad when the refs stepped in. Everything went by in a blur until she saw Rose. She knew her good friend was dead even before the paramedics called it.

************************************************************************

Mac, Stella, Lindsay, and Don surveyed the scene on the rink. Paige was the only Minx left and was skating back to her locker, oblivious to everyone's presence.

"You know you can't work this case Don," said Mac.

"She didn't do anything wrong," said Don. "I was watching the whole time."

His phone then rang. It was a body dump.

"Duty calls," said Don. "Will you keep me informed as much as you can?"

"We'll do our best," said Stella.

Don left somewhat reluctantly.

"He's worried about her," said Lindsay. "I'm gonna see how she is."

Lindsay walked down to the rink and caught up with Paige. The young girl had a couple cuts on her face but otherwise wasn't worse for wear.

"Detective Monroe, I'm with the Crime Lab," said Lindsay. "Were you close with the victim?"

"Yeah," said Paige. "I – I was gonna go to my locker, we were all told to clear out. Am I in trouble?"

"I can't say yet," said Lindsay.

Paige looked up into the bleachers. She didn't know what was worse, Rose dying, these detectives she didn't know running around, or the fact that Don had just left and wasn't returning her texts. Scratch that, it was all three. If he had been called out on a case, he would've told her. However, only her friends had stayed with her until they had been asked to leave. Don hadn't come down, and it made her angry. _He thinks I did something, just like everyone back in Nashua did. I can't stand this!_

************************************************************************

The five remaining Manhattan Minx sat in the locker room not knowing what to make of Detective Taylor and Detective Monroe. Paige had to give Monroe some credit. At least she had been sensitive to her outside the locker room. Taylor wasn't even acting like Rose's death affected them in any way. To him it was just another case to solve.

"I'll need all your clothes," said Mac.

"What about the Clobbers?" said Paige.

"We already have their uniforms," said Mac.

Paige shot the detective a nasty look, daring him to arrest her for doing it. If Don had left then it was obvious where they stood and if she wound up in lockup for getting on this Taylor guy's bad side then so be it, she didn't care. She was grieving and would do what she did best – be defiant. How dare that detective make her strip in front of him! She wasn't comfortable about stripping down in front a complete stranger. Polly immediately took her shirt off, making Detective Taylor uncomfortable. Most of the girls were laughing, so Paige joined in. Served him right anyways.

"Here you go," said Polly. "My skirt is really tight. Could you help me with this?"

Paige snickered when she saw Mac blush.

"I'll need your skates as well," said Mac.

"If you help me I'll teach you how to jam," said Polly.

More snickering followed.

"Detective Monroe will collect all your clothes," said Mac.

He walked out. Four of the girls groaned. Paige was secretly relieved.

"You can just leave everything in front of your lockers," said Lindsay.

Paige watched Detective Monroe leave. She changed into a pair of Victoria's Secret PINK sweatpants and a Rolling Stone T-shirt as she talked to Polly and the other girls about what was going on. She left her uniform and skates by her locker and walked outside. She saw Detective Monroe sitting on a nearby bench.

"Can I take your statement?" said Lindsay.

Paige nodded and sat next to her. She could see Stan Vonner and his wife arguing with a curly-hair detective at the other end of the stadium. She gave Lindsay both her team nickname and her real name. She noticed the latter caused the detective to raise her eyebrows. Paige remembered Don mentioning a Lindsay Monroe a couple times and knew it was the same woman.

"Rose and I were skating together when some girls from the Clobbers gave chase," said Paige. "We had been giving one of the players a hard time, so I wasn't too surprised when one of us got tackled."

"How did you get away?" said Lindsay.

"Luck of the draw, I guess," said Paige. "I hate this. Rose was my friend. Sometimes only the two of us hung out. We had this monthly thing we would do. We would go to her place and make nachos and pop in a DVD. After we finished eating we gave each other mani-pedis. Just some girly fun."

"Why were you closer to her?" said Lindsay.

"We were both from small towns trying to live different lives than the way we had been raised," said Paige. "Small town girls gotta stick together."

Lindsay nodded, a small smile forming on her face. Being from Bozeman, there hadn't been much to do and everyone had been expected to fill traditional roles, something Lindsay had hated. She had loved the country as a kid but when she had gotten older she had wanted more.

"I know what you mean, I was born in Bozeman, Montana," said Lindsay. "Call me Lindsay. Something tells me we got something else in common other than small town upbringings."

"I'm not sure about that," said Paige.

Lindsay gave Paige her card then got statements from the others.

************************************************************************

Paige got to Starbucks and ordered a grande Java Chip frappuccino. She never got a frap with whipped cream. In her mind that was just too much. She wasn't a dieter but she cut corners here and there, 86ing the whip on her fraps being one of them. She heard the bells chime and looked up. Her face fell when she noticed it was one of the yuppie crowd. She lay out on the couch, not wanting to go anywhere and wanting to know where she stood. She could still remember the whispers and the speculations back in her hometown, the way Erica, Sadie, and Karen had turned on her after Josie's death. First she had been frozen out. She had gotten no phone calls at home, but at first she had thought that was normal. Josie had been the only one in the group who had really given a damn. Then the whispers and catcalls of "Murderer!" had started and it had taken all of Paige's inner strength not to give up. She had started marking off her calendar, counting down the months, weeks, and days until she started her freshman year at NYU. She could remember some of the things she and Rose had talked about – being ugly ducklings in their childhood and feeling trapped in the places they had been born and raised in. Paige remembered their first meeting.

FLASHBACK

_Paige skated around the rink with her friends Amelia, Ian, and Galen. A song from a Top 40 station played. After a half hour the foursome got hungry and decided to order a pizza. Galen and Amelia split for parts unknown while Ian waited for the food. Paige skated over to the skee ball area and put in some tokens. She saw a couple girls skate up to her. One of them had brown hair and eyes, the other had blond hair and blue eyes._

"_That was some impressive skating I saw out there," said the first girl. "You're really good."_

"_Thanks," said Paige._

"_I'm Polly, and this is Rose," said the first girl._

"_I'm Paige, nice to meet you," said Paige._

"_Who cares about being formal, we're in New York City!" said Rose._

_Paige laughed._

"_So what's your secret?" said Polly._

"_I was the only girl in my age group in my neighborhood when I was growing up," said Paige. "When I asked the boys if I could play, they said I had to play their way or go home, so I started learning how to blade and skate and all sorts of other stuff."_

"_You're really fast," said Rose. "Come with us, I wanna show you something."_

_The three of them skated to a table. There were two other girls there. They sat down. All the girls started telling Paige about being on the Manhattan Minx. She hadn't played roller derby before but it sounded like a lot of fun._

END FLASHBACK

Paige went back to the sorority house and straight to bed. The next day she went to Starbucks and then to class. Paige hated that she had allowed herself to fall for Don. If he was going to assume the worst and ask questions later, then he could go to hell. She had no idea why she had allowed herself to fall for those gorgeous eyes and that smile. She had been hooked right off the bat. Her friends had seen it, no wonder they had set her up the way they had. Paige hadn't wanted to fall in love. She had been scared of getting sidetracked, of losing her perfect balance between academia and a social life – of having to go back to suburbia. After her classes ended she went out to the quad to do her homework and got a text from Polly.

"_Meet me at Starbucks. Come alone."_

Paige grabbed her stuff and made the walk. She and Polly arrived at the same time. When they went inside Paige could tell her friend was making a beeline for the table right under the speaker that the music came from. They went up and both ordered skinny lattes then went back to their table.

"It's too cold for fraps," said Paige.

"I wish this was just me checking up on you," said Polly. "The female detective, Bonasera, brought me downtown for questioning. I wouldn't have been too annoyed but one I was working and two it wasn't Taylor. He was pretty fine."

"No offense, but you would think so," said Paige. "Why did they bring you downtown?"

"None taken. Rose didn't die from a kick to the head, she was poisoned," said Polly. "They thought the DMP in the muscle cream I used on you guys was responsible. Did you ever tell your guy about that Jamalot shoot?"

"Yeah," said Paige. "He isn't too big on the whole press thing."

"They may take you downtown," said Polly.

"Why? I had no motive to poison her," said Paige. "Besides, I know why DMP is illegal. That stuff cooks your guts. What a way to go."

"You were second in line," said Polly.

"What are you talking about?" said Paige.

Then it dawned on her.

"Oh my god, I was her successor?" said Paige.

"You didn't know?" said Polly. "I overheard Vonner and his wife talking one day by mistake."

They both knew what it meant. Flash would be the new face, the new everything if the team didn't disband from bad press. Paige didn't want it. She didn't want to be in the _Post_ or the _Daily News_ just for grabbing a cappuccino before class. She wanted to be a journalist and write novels, not be the latest flavor of the month.

"If one of those detectives calls you in, don't be surprised," said Polly.

"Thanks," said Paige.

"No problem," said Polly.

They left Starbucks and went their separate ways. Paige went back to the quad and did her homework, feeling very unsettled. Just like in her hometown, she had had nothing to hide and yet at the same time had a target on her back.

************************************************************************

Lindsay looked at all the girls including Paige with their wet hair either wearing a bathrobe or wrapped in a towel. Polly then started her antics again and flirted with Mac.

"I can think of better things to give you other than my arm," said Polly.

"Just give me your arm Polly," said Mac.

"Sure you don't wanna swab me?" said Polly.

Paige heard detective Taylor mutter something about needing a blood sample. She then heard Birdie ask if they were all poisoned. _This would be a good time to get a call from my guy. Is it really too much to get moral support?_

************************************************************************

Don had been in the lab with Danny and Hawkes discussing leads when Stella pulled him aside.

"I have good news and bad news," said Stella. "The good news is Paige is in the clear."

"And the bad news?" said Don.

"The entire starting team was poisoned," said Stella.

"Paige is on the starting team," said Don.

Stella nodded.

"We had to send all the girls to the hospital to get checked out and have the DMP flushed out of their systems," said Stella.

"She'll be okay, right?" said Don.

"Yeah," said Stella.

"I was at the game. She was a hairsbreadth away from being in the pile along with Rose," said Don. "God, she could've ended up in the morgue!"

He couldn't believe everything that had happened. While he hadn't been with Paige long, the fact that she could've died in that stadium made him upset. They had talked about something happening to him, but not to her.

"Find out who did this," said Don.

He then went back to Danny and Hawkes. The sooner they found out who killed that writer, the sooner he could go see Paige.

************************************************************************

Paige was sitting in Starbucks later that night after getting discharged from Trinity. Don had called her and told her he had wanted to meet her there. She heard the bells chime and saw him walk in. He had a bouquet of red and white roses with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your texts, I was working a case," said Don.

He sat on the couch next to her.

"I shouldn't have bothered, you told me you don't like getting personal messages on the clock," said Paige.

"You had just lost a friend, its okay," said Don. "I got some crazy news of my own today. Well, you know how I only told you I had one sister? I actually have two. Both of them managed to anger my father in some way so I don't talk about them much."

"So there's Samantha and who else?" said Paige.

"Melanie," said Don. "She took off for L.A. after high school and hasn't been back since. I got a call from her. She and her roommate got burned out of their condo 'cuz of the wildfires."

"They okay?" said Paige.

"Yeah," said Don. "Melanie asked me to come get her, so I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I just hope my father won't stay mad at her. The only reason she never came back was 'cuz she didn't have enough money to fly out."

"My aunt Marilyn on my mother's side doesn't have enough to fly up either," said Paige. "She lives in Miami."

Don nodded. He was about to go in for a kiss when Paige started to say something.

"At first I thought you didn't call 'cuz you thought I was involved," said Paige.

"That wasn't why," said Don.

"I know that now, but hear me out," said Paige. "Something happened to me a while ago, and I need to be truthful about it with you."

"If you did spring break last year and got drunk I won't hold that against you," said Don. "I got drunk in high school every Saturday night."

"I did, but that's not the point," said Paige. "This is something that happened long before I started attending NYU."

She took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Despite knowing plenty of people growing up, I only had one close friend," said Paige. "My BFF Jocelyn Fischer, but everyone called her Josie. I met her in preschool and we were friends for fourteen years. We did nearly everything together. Despite having things in common, we had our differences. In middle school we both found we weren't on the A-list, which was okay with me but Josie didn't like it. She wanted people to like her so she tried out for the cheerleading squad. She got in and got some new friends that we both hung out with, but I knew they didn't like either of us that much. She was allowed to date sooner than I was, but our friendship managed to survive that. For Josie, her world was the stage. She did beauty pageants and school plays. When we got to high school, the Senior Class Play was the thing everyone wanted to do. We were both extras the first two years, Josie got a good role junior year and I was an extra again, which didn't bother me 'cuz I was vying for the school paper's editor in chief position. Senior year, we both got good roles in _Grease_. She was Sandy, I was Rizzo. I liked being Rizzo 'cuz I had wanted to know what it was like to be a complete bad girl. Josie and I would head over to this little Italian place, Carlo's, and practice our lines while eating pizza. Course, we had a nasty problem that started our junior year – and his name was Trevor Sweeney. He was Josie's boyfriend since the summer before tenth grade. One time Josie and I were at Carlo's celebrating the end of our finals when Trevor called looking for her. He started getting all possessive and saying we were at some club grinding on guys. He was being a control freak. He made her give me her cell. I told him to leave us alone, and he cussed us out! I wasn't even mean about it, but when he did that I cussed back and then held the phone out so Josie could hear all the trash he was saying about me. I almost hung up on him, but she begged me not to. I never should've done that. He drove over and picked her up. He was completely bombed, but she had the keys so I tried to shake off how scared I was. I don't scare easy, Donnie. Trevor had me freaked out. I found out later that night that I was justified. Josie drove over to my house. She was a mess. He beat her up real bad."

Paige sighed and put her head in her hands, struggling to keep the tears at bay. What she had said so far was small potatoes compared to what she was about to say next.

"I think she only stayed with him because he was popular and everyone thought he was a golden boy, which I knew was a complete lie," said Paige. "I think his best buddy Andy Dawson was in the dark about most of it or he was just that dumb. Andy and I wound up in student office my senior year and we saw a lot of each other. Everyone thought the two of us were going to go out, but I knew better. He was a player who had a different flavor of the month every month. He was a good friend, though. Anyways, as for why I mentioned _Grease_ before and why I'm mentioning some guy who was a complete flirt, it's 'cuz it all contributed to my life falling apart. March 27th, 2004. It was Saturday and the last performance of _Grease_. I had been able to get Josie to dump Trevor the month before and so far things had been okay. All of us who had been in the play were at UNO's enjoying a deep dish pizza and some other good food on the menu. The night was winding down when Andy showed up."

FLASHBACK

"_Oh my god, this was so much fun!" said Josie._

"_Just wait 'til April and we're roomies in Williamsburg!" said Paige. "Four days and hardly any chaperones! Its gonna be our first independent trip, this is so exciting!"_

_They giggled and nibbled on pizza. They heard the door to UNO's chime and looked up._

"_Paige, its Andy!" Josie whispered. "He came to see you!"_

_Paige shook her head. She wondered why he was here this late and by himself. He was usually at some crazy party or had a girl on his arm. She noticed he was walking to their table. Everyone attending the impromptu cast party looked at the newcomer._

"_What are you doing here?" said Josie._

"_I came to see if Paige would like a ride," said Andy. "I was thinking we could go to the Moonlit Trail. You, me, and a view of this so called city."_

_Paige giggled. Andy knew she wanted to get out, everyone who knew her did. It was a goal that was as important as breathing._

END FLASHBACK

"The Moonlit Trail was a dirt road leading to a bluff where couples would go parking," said Paige. "You could see the city of Nashua from the bluff. Some guy had capitalized on it and opened up a burger stand that was where the road ended and the bluff began. I was pretty sure Andy only wanted some action, and it was my senior year so I had no want to start something unless it was casual. We were up there a little while when Andy decided he wanted a burger. Needless to say, the events that followed caused things between Andy and me to end before they began."

FLASHBACK

_Paige and Andy disentangled themselves._

"_What's up?" said Paige as she straightened her shirt._

"_I'm hungry," said Andy. "You want anything?"_

"_I'll have a coke," said Paige._

_She followed him out of the car and stood nearby as he paid for a cheeseburger and a small coke. She saw him talking on his cell._

"_Look, I don't know what your plan is," said Andy. "I got her away from Josie so you could try getting back together, so why are you calling me? You told me you wouldn't call."_

_Paige felt the blood drain out of her face. Trevor had set the whole thing up. She knew he wasn't planning anything good. She had to get to her friend before it was too late. Once Andy ended the call, she walked up to him._

"_Sorry, that was one my girlfriends," said Andy. "You know how it is."_

"_I do," said Paige. "Look, this isn't anything personal, but I'm tired and I'd like to get home and hit the sack. Could I have a ride?"_

"_No prob," said Andy._

END FLASHBACK

"He drove me home and once he was gone I knew I had to get to Josie's. My mother was at the hospital, which meant her Lexus was as well. The family SUV was at the repair shop as well, which meant I had to take my father's Mustang, which was a big no-no but Trevor was dangerous and taking the fast sports car was my only option at that point. When I got there, I – I saw – it was – my best friend."

FLASHBACK

_Paige drove like a speed demon to Josie's house. It was her father's Mustang, and she knew she shouldn't be driving it but it was the fastest car in the driveway. She found the door open and she felt her stomach do flip-flops. Paige ran inside and up the stairs. The door to Josie's bedroom was open. She heard screaming. It took her a full minute to realize the screaming was her own._

END FLASHBACK

"The door to her bedroom was open so I went inside," said Paige. "All I saw was red. All over the walls, all over the floor, and my best friend was lying in her bed in a pool of blood. I immediately ran downstairs and called 911. It – it was pretty obvious that she was dead. Her neck, it – it was shredded. It was Trevor, had to be. Her parents had banned him from the house but they along with her little brother had gone away for the weekend. The detective on the case was some guy named Tanner. He and the DA, Clark, wanted Trevor's head on a silver platter. There was a rumor going around that he was dealing PCP-laced steroids, and I'm pretty sure that one was true. It got worse. The reason the family SUV was in the shop was 'cuz someone broke in the night before. Only one thing had been stolen – my dad's Swiss army knife. His first fire was a burning car on a highway in Connecticut, and the two sixteen-year-old girls inside had already burned to death. He gave me the knife so I could cut myself out of the car if the gas tank ruptured. He didn't want me suffering the same fate those girls did. Unfortunately, I was always sticking something in the glove compartment and sometimes had to move the knife."

"Which meant your prints were on it," said Don.

"Tanner did his homework and found I had tried out for the role of Sandy," said Paige. "I wrote down several roles, though. While I never got jealous of people, Tanner didn't believe a teenaged girl could go her whole life without being jealous and decided that that was probably my motive, even though Clark was sure Trevor had done it. She wanted Trevor to rot in the state pen. They found his prints over mine on the knife and when they autopsied Josie, they found that he – he forced himself on her. Even with that evidence Trevor's rich parents provided him with a nasty lawyer who argued everything, so Tanner and Clark decided to do the unthinkable – they blackmailed me. They were both sick of murder cases growing cold and were going to put someone away for Josie's death one way or another. Andy had been my alibi, and he recanted to save face. I either went along with their plan to be the prime suspect and lull Trevor into a false sense of security so they could bring him in, or they would arrest me for the murder."

"What?" said Don. "No way. They aren't allowed to do that."

"I didn't have a choice," said Paige. "To make matters worse, the friends Josie and I shared, Sadie, Erica, and Karen? They all turned on me. No one was supposed to know that it was a ruse. Luckily Candace and the rest of them in that group believed me. They were the only ones that did. I went out to the train tracks every night and sat with them while they got drunk. I hung with them in school after that as well. They aren't squeaky clean but they had my back then and they have it now. A few days after that nasty plan got put into effect, they took Trevor in and charged him with first-degree murder and possession with intent to sell – the drug rumors were true. Andy gave the cops information in exchange for a suspended sentence. Andy had been buying Trevor's drugs and had distracted me so Trevor could get close to Josie and kill her. The worst part? I found out that I probably missed Trevor leaving her house by only a few minutes. I – I had to take the stand as a witness for the prosecution. Not the first time I did that either, I had to testify in against the arsonist who almost got my father killed. Trevor had showed up not to reconcile like Andy thought but with the intent to rape and kill her, and with my dad's Swiss army knife at that! From what I heard on the news, she was stabbed eight times. She – she died when he cut her throat. It was one of the hardest things I had to go through. I – I don't like telling people 'cuz I'll never know if they'll believe me. On the flip side, I know that in a relationship I have to be honest."

"This was what was bothering you at Grand Central, wasn't it?" said Don. "You could've told me then."

"Yeah, that was what was bothering me," said Paige. "I – I thought if I told you that you would leave. Y – you're a homicide detective, y – you question m – murder suspects every day and they're g – guilty f – first a – and innocent l – later, right?"

Paige tried to keep the tears at bay, but she couldn't and she was so choked up on them at this point that she could barely talk. She put her head in her hands so Don wouldn't see her cry. She felt a pair of arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere, not right now anyways," said Don.

Don gently shifted his position on the couch so her head now rested on his shoulder.

"Sorry," said Paige. "I don't usually cry like this. I probably stained your shirt."

"It's just a shirt," said Don. "I gotta give you a lot of credit. I knew you were tough, but I've seen grown men fold with even less on their plates. What happened to your best friend was terrible and what you were put through afterwards was horrible, but I won't turn like the others did."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," said Paige. "She was a talented actress. She could've been big on Broadway. She blew me away every time I saw her on stage. That's the way I like to remember her. It was when she was happiest. When she was on stage, no one could tell her she was nothing. I just wish I hadn't lost another good friend this week."

"How are you fairing there?" said Don.

"The Minx disbanded," said Paige. "It's just as well given how Rose died. I'm going down to West Virginia tomorrow for her funeral."

"I'm leaving tomorrow for L.A., so I guess we're seeing each other off," said Don.

"Yeah," said Paige.

Don went in for a kiss, one that Paige eagerly returned.

************************************************************************

Dana neatened up the counter and shook her head when she saw the lovebirds making out. She didn't care what they did in Starbucks, except for one thing.

_They better not have sex in here!_

**So that's one of the angsty chapters you'll see in this fic. Next chapter will be on the lighter side, promise. I wanna see some signs of life! press that button!**


	13. Chapter 10: Lectures And Dance Lessons

**Chapter 10- Lectures And Dance Lessons**

_December 6__th__, 2005._

Paige was on her way to her last class of the day, Intro To Psychology. Walking With her was Amelia, one of her friends outside the Greek life. She was glad she had some friends in the dorms. Most people at NYU didn't rush, but Stacy had talked them all into it.

"What do you think will happen today?" said Amelia.

"No idea, but Dr. Bartlett always makes things interesting," said Paige.

They giggled. Dr. Bartlett fit the stereotypical role of nutty professor very nicely, and that was why the woman was one of Paige's favorite teachers. Ian saw the girls and caught up to them.

"Where's Galen?" said Amelia.

"Dead," said Ian.

"Shut up Ian," said Paige.

"When I conquer the world I'm gonna make it a law saying you can't tell me to shut up," said Ian.

"Shut up," said Paige.

Amelia laughed. Soon they were in class. Ian and Amelia took their seats behind Paige, who was sandwiched between Stacy and Rhonda. Next to Stacy were Zac, Abs, and Matt in that order. Dr. Bartlett came up to the front of the class and asked if everyone had done the homework, to which most of the 150 students present nodded. All that one really had to do for homework was read the book.

"Today we're gonna talk about how to reward people," said Dr. Bartlett. "This usually helps with men and children."

Most of the guys present guffawed. Paige rolled her eyes. There wasn't a mature male in the room. She could feel Amelia playing with her hair. Paige didn't mind it too much, so long as her friend didn't pull it. She heard the doctor ask a question and raised her hand.

"So what rewards could be used for men? Paige?" said Dr. Bartlett.

"Food, sports, and sex," said Paige.

She popped a piece of gum into her mouth to drown out the snickering of her guy friends.

"Correct!" said Dr. Bartlett.

Paige watched her professor write the three answers on the board. She then proceeded to tell the class how men always wanted to save the day and be the hero to their girlfriends. Paige then felt 149 pairs of eyes on her.

"Something interesting going on?" said Dr. Bartlett.

"Yeah!" said Zac. "Her boyfriend's a detective! He can play the hero, but we can't!"

"Blah blah blah," said Ian. "I'm a higher life form. I can do whatever I want."

"And you have more money than god," said Amelia.

Paige rolled her eyes. Ian was richer than many of the dead presidents who had been born with money. His parents had died in a plane crash when he was two, and he had lived with his wealthy grandmother in Seattle ever since. For the longest time everyone on campus had thought Ian and Paige were an item, but in reality the two were just very close friends. Frankly, Paige was sick of the gossip. She was dating a handsome man who treated her like a queen, and she didn't want any gossip about the company she kept to ruin it. She could hear Rhonda humming Bonnie Tyler's song "Holding Out For A Hero". Soon the lecture turned to sexual innuendo, and Paige kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't laugh. A part of her wondered what sex was like. She wondered what it would be like with Don. Soon class was dismissed and everyone left. Paige walked with her five friends from Frat Row until they met up with Amanda.

"I hate Economics! So much homework!" said Amanda.

Matt consoled her in the form of a kiss. The Sinners saw a couple making out and rolled their eyes.

"Real classy," said Stacy.

"Kissing and telling without words and on an amplified scale," said Paige.

They all nodded and went back to the Alpha Phi Alpha house to play some pool.

"I gotta go get ready, Don and I got our dance lessons later," said Paige.

She left, and the other three girls followed in hot pursuit. Soon they got inside the sorority house and ran upstairs to Paige's room.

"Dance lessons? Honey from what you told us you two tore up from the floor up at Habanero!" said Rhonda.

"Mandatory, the political figures of the NYPD want the ball to be this huge classy affair," said Paige. "I'll bet the politicians just want to pimp themselves out."

"I know all about those dances," said Stacy. "The cops go, and then you get all these politicians and rich people in attendance. Sit-down dinner, cocktails, speeches, and finally the dancing. They serve dessert towards the end, and these things are pretty long, eight hours if you count arrival 'cuz the press are everywhere."

"How do you know all this?" said Paige.

"My sister used to be married to this CSI in Miami," said Stacy. "He was pretty cool, he had a motorcycle."

"I want one so bad," said Paige. "I took the classes to get licensed in this state, but it doesn't do me squat when I got no cash to buy one. I want a Harley."

"Tim had a Suzuki," said Stacy. "I lived with him and my sister Grace my last year of high school. I couldn't stand the drama that came with living in L.A."

"Wait a minute, I know what you're talking about now," said Paige.

The girls went silent. Stacy's older sister, Grace, had moved to Miami and had become a bartender, moving from club to club because they never operated long. One time a club Grace was working in caught fire and she had been saved by a CSI who had been there with a friend. Ever since that night, Tim Speedle and Grace Palmer had been a couple and had married six months later. The summer before her senior year of high school Stacy had moved down to Miami to live with them and finish up the school year. From what Stacy had told the others, Tim had thought of Stacy as his little sister, and although it had hindered her dating life somewhat, Stacy never gave Tim hell for it – mainly because the guys who wanted to be with her only wanted one thing. They hadn't even been married a year when Tim was shot dead in the line of duty.

"She was never the same," said Stacy. "She has all these tattoos now, and this purple-streaked black hair that is just awful. She also manages to push my parents and me away whenever she can, although she'll probably get wasted and fly up here again like she did last year."

Paige sighed and made sure she had on the appropriate clothes before leaving for the dance studio where the lessons were to take place. They were three times a week on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays.

"You weren't supposed to go down this way," said Stacy.

"I'm not Grace," said Paige. "And thanks for bringing that to the front of my mind, I was having a great day until you did that."

Paige left. Amanda and Rhonda gave Stacy looks.

"What? What did I say?" said Stacy.

"You know what you said," said Amanda.

"I set them up so she could get laid, she wasn't supposed to fall for him!" said Stacy. "If something happens to him it'll destroy her."

"She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for," said Amanda.

"It's like a romance movie seeing the two of them," said Rhonda.

"You better hope it's not a tragic romance movie," said Stacy.

"Or they could live happily ever after, we don't know what the future holds," said Rhonda.

The sorority sisters nodded in agreement.

************************************************************************

Paige walked into the dance studio and sat on a bench. Don had called her and said he was running late. She wasn't surprised. She took out her laptop and began working on her article for the school paper. While professor Holden had told her she could skip the meeting, he still wanted the article emailed to him the next day, no exceptions. Paige hadn't expected anything less. Her latest article was on a tex mex restaurant called Jose's, responsible for numerous food poisonings and when Paige had gone to try some of the shady menu items, she had ordered a taco and had found a baggie of pot on it. Needless to say, the responding patrol cops had picked it up and arrested the waiter responsible all while laughing off the sugar rush from the donuts they had eaten earlier in the day. She put the finishing touches on it and smiled as she emailed it out. She saw a man sit on the bench earlier. He was humming a song.

"Blitzkrieg Bop by the Ramones, right?" said Paige.

"Yeah," said the man. "How do you know about the Ramones, eh? I should introduce myself. Name's Danny Messer."

************************************************************************

"Oh god, he's flirting with that poor girl over there!" said Stella.

"Who is Danny's latest victim?" said Lindsay. "Oh lord! He's flirting with Paige!"

Mac surveyed the scene and shook his head.

"Looks like Danny's got a bit of trouble over there," said Mac. "Paige isn't responding to his advances."

Hawkes arrived and shook his head.

************************************************************************

"So what's your name? Wanna go out after this?" said Danny.

"I got a boyfriend," said Paige.

"He doesn't have to know," said Danny.

He figured the musically-inclined young woman sitting next to him was dating a uni.

"Whoever you're dating, you're dating down," said Danny.

"Dating down? No, see, that would be dating you," said Paige.

"Looks like someone put you in your place Messer," said Lindsay.

Paige grabbed her stuff and went to a room where the vending machines were. She bought a kiwi strawberry Snapple and sipped it. She looked and saw that Lindsay had followed her.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there," said Paige. "He's a horn dog!"

"He's also Don's best friend," said Lindsay.

"That's it! I'm in hell!" said Paige.

The other CSIs save for Danny who was still sitting on the bench busted up laughing.

************************************************************************

Don arrived and saw Danny sitting by himself.

"I'm losing my mojo thanks to you!" said Danny. "I tried picking up a cute girl and she turned me down!"

"Was she taken?" said Don.

"Yeah, but it's not cool," said Danny. "She knows who the Ramones are."

Don chuckled.

"Danno, you know that when they're taken you don't have a good shot," said Don.

Don then went where the vending machines were and saw Paige talking with Lindsay.

"Hey Don! How was your shift?" said Paige.

"Good, and how were your classes?" said Don.

"Never a dull moment," said Paige.

Don noticed Hawkes snicker.

"What happened before I came here? What did you guys do to her?" said Don.

"Wasn't us, it was the Italian Stallion," said Hawkes.

"I can't believe Danny still calls himself that," said Lindsay.

************************************************************************

Danny looked up and saw the Ramones-savvy young woman walking back to the bench.

"So you changed your mind?" said Danny.

"No, but my boyfriend arrived and he's coming back from the vending machines any minute," said Paige.

"Ha! Let's get it on right now!" said Danny.

Danny saw someone come from the vending machines and almost wet himself when he got a good look at who the boyfriend was.

"That's pathetic Danno, and very disrespectful," said Don.

"Jeezus! I – I can explain!" said Danny.

Paige snickered.

"How the hell can you go out with her Flack? She's a baby!" said Danny.

"Quit talking about my girl like that," said Don.

Don took Paige's hand in his and they walked back to the others.

"No offense Don but Danny's the one being a baby," said Paige.

"I gotta agree with you there," said Don.

Soon the lessons started. Out of the corner of her eye, Paige saw Mac and Stella dance together in perfect harmony.

"Are they together?" said Paige.

"Who?" said Don.

"Mac and Stella," said Paige.

"No," said Don.

Paige was surprised. She had thought they were together.

**Someone called me the annoying one on a Facebook photo. Wahh! So I decided I would post up a chapter of something so the reviews would cheer me up lol. I would've had Phoenix up too but my sis computer-jacked me. Hopefully it'll make an appearance tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 11: Exams

**Chapter 11- Exams**

_December 19__th__, 2005._

"Final exams! Ugh!" said Paige.

She was heading out to take her Intro to Ethics exam. Afterwards she had four more, her last exam falling on Friday – the same day that the NYPD Christmas Ball was, as a matter of fact. All her friends accompanied her.

"Those aren't your only exams!" Zac chided.

"Fuck! I almost forgot!" said Paige.

"Someone's meeting the family," said Stacy.

"Most of 'em, his brother doesn't come back till Saturday and I'm leaving that day," said Paige.

"So what are you up against?" said Matt.

"In addition to his parents there's two sisters," said Paige.

************************************************************************

Don didn't know whether or not to dread Thursday night. He was taking Paige to Giovanni's to meet his parents and sisters. He was at his childhood home right now, talking with his parents about the whole thing when Melanie walked in. Don wasn't really used to seeing her. She had been at a police station because the shelter she had staying at burned down too, and it had been a bit of a shocker to see her with blond hair. When he had told Paige that it had weirded him out because of how he had slept with every blond prior to meeting her, Paige had just laughed and said it was karma.

FLASHBACK

"_I really don't care that you were with a lot of blonds, so long as you didn't catch anything," said Paige._

"_I deserved that, but no I didn't catch anything" said Don. "Seeing my sister blond was worse!"_

_Paige laughed._

"_That was karma biting you in the butt," said Paige._

END FLASHBACK

Don knew he should've seen something like that coming.

"Relax, I'm gonna grow it out and I'll be brunette again," said Melanie. "Oh I got a job at that salon Gemini on Fifth Avenue."

"That's great," said Don.

"Once I got enough money I'm movin' outta here," said Melanie.

Flack Senior then came in.

"So you're bringing her by on Thursday, right?" said Flack Sr.

"Yeah," said Don.

Samantha then walked in.

"Bringing who by?" said Samantha. "Another one of your girlfriends Don?"

"It's only one girl," said Don.

Melanie and Samantha snickered.

"So which night is it?" said Samantha.

"Thursday, at Giovanni's," said Don.

Samantha nodded. Her cell phone then rang and she left. Don shook her head. Only eighteen and she was always off doing god knows what.

"I gotta go, the salon's expecting me," said Melanie. "I hope this girlfriend of yours is nice."

"She is," said Don.

"Then I'll like her," said Melanie.

"When are you gonna get rid of that tan?" said Flack Senior. "Those spray-ons are tacky."

"It's not a spray on Pop," said Melanie. "I really gotta get going. Bye!"

Don chuckled when Melanie left. She had always been the girly one. Samantha was the party girl. Jimmy was preppy, and Don had followed in his father's footsteps.

"You say she's loyal to you, but would she stay with you if she knew what happened in March?" said Flack Sr.

"That's out of line!" said Don.

Caroline shook her head. The whole thing with Gavin Moran had done a number on the Flack family, especially the bond between father and son. Don, however, was a little worried. Paige had told him her secrets because she had known honesty was the best policy in a relationship. The entire situation made Don feel like a hypocrite. He would tell her – he just hoped he was able to before his father brought it up.

_December 21__st__, 2005._

Don was driving back to the lab with Danny and Lindsay.

"Nothin' on the radio," said Danny. "What the hell?"

Don switched to the station that he knew the radio show from NYU did.

"Anything good?" said Lindsay.

"What is this?" said Danny.

"Paige's Hump Day Hour," said Don.

Danny laughed.

"Be quiet, it's not you think," said Lindsay. "Get it? Wednesday? Hump day?"

Paige's voice then streamed into the car.

"_Hey all! It's the Hump Day Hour with Paige! Tonight I'm talking about Christmas presents, exams, and whatever comes to mind. Call in!"_

Lindsay dialed the number.

"Paige, this is Lindsay," said Lindsay. "Don, Danny, and I are listening to the show. You're pretty good at this stuff."

"You're on the radio Montana!" said Danny.

"_Thanks. Tell Don I said hello."_

Another call came through the station.

"_Paige, this is Nathan. I recently got a girlfriend, and my best friend is sabotaging our relationship."_

"_Join the club Nathan. I'm on the receiving end."_

"Burn!" said Lindsay.

"Hey!" said Danny. "Flack, she just dissed me on the air!"

Don was laughing so hard that tears were coming down his eyes. Truth be told, he was still smarting over all of Danny's remarks and had been pretty sure that Paige was annoyed as well. This was proof as to how annoyed she was, although he was grateful that she hadn't mentioned Danny's name. Doing that would've crossed the line from harmless fun to just plain brutal.

"_So what do you suggest I do? I don't know why my buddy hates my girl, and she isn't too fond of the way he's acting either."_

"_Well Nathan, try balancing out the time you spend with each one. Perhaps your friend feels like he's been replaced, so if that fear is dispelled things should go back to normal. As for your girlfriend, get her a nice present and hope all goes well."_

"_Same to you."_

The call ended.

"Me jealous of her?" said Danny.

After they all clocked out Don and Danny went to Sullivan's.

"Virgin alert," Danny muttered.

"What did you say?" said Don.

Danny, who had already had way too many drinks, got cocky.

"You heard me," said Danny. "Virgin alert."

Danny began to chant it. Don hated it. Granted, he and Paige had talked about that but he hadn't told Danny a thing.

"Virgin alert! Virgin alert!" Danny chanted.

Danny didn't really care that he was being a jerk until he got punched in the face.

"Flack, what's the matter witchu?" Danny slurred.

"Quit talkin' about my girl like that Messer! I mean it!" Don yelled.

Don left, a drunken Danny stumbling after him.

_December 22__nd__, 2005._

Paige was grateful when the clock struck noon. Even though she had finished her Intro to Cultural Anthropology exam half an hour ago no one was allowed to leave, so she had been bored. Her last exam was tomorrow, and then she had an appointment with Lindsay at the Gemini salon and spa tomorrow before the ball. She went back to the sorority house, picked up her cell phone, and went to Starbucks. She looked up and saw the snow falling. When she walked in she saw that the coffeehouse was packed. All her friends were there.

"How do you people handle this weather?!" Stacy squealed.

"Easy, I grew up in a state close to Canada and wound up getting the full blow of every major snowstorm to hit the U.S.," said Paige.

She saw Don sitting where they usually sat and joined him.

"Was I late? I'm not allowed to have my cell on me during exams," said Paige.

"It's okay," said Don.

"You sound upset. What's wrong?" said Paige.

"Danny's being a complete tool," said Don. "I punched him in the face last night. He was talking badly about you and I wasn't gonna stand for that."

"Cops punching cops," said Ian. "What's this world coming too?"

"Ian! Eavesdrop on someone else!" said Paige.

"It's either sit over here or watch Galen flirt with everyone _but_ his girlfriend," said Ian. "I cannot believe he tried playing footsie with you."

"That was gross," said Paige. "Don't worry Don, nothing happened."

"It _was_ gross," said Ian. "Sorry but I still remember you as living across the hall. My mind doesn't allow me to go there."

"Dormcest?" said Don.

Ian nodded and walked away, snickering.

"Why is he snickering?" said Don.

"Galen's a complete flirt, and he's always doing it when Amelia isn't around, the jerk," said Paige. "I told him I was dating you but he likes a challenge. It's a fruitless challenge. Course, when I told him you were a detective he thought I was kidding. That's why Ian was snickering."

Don looked over. He saw Ian talking to Galen, the former with a smug look on his face and the latter's face turning an ugly shade of green.

"Looks like he believes you now," said Don.

"Well, at least things won't be awkward anymore," said Paige.

Don told Paige a bit more about what happened at Sullivan's.

"You punched him in a cop bar?" said Paige.

"How do you know it's a cop bar?" said Don.

"Zac went in with a fake ID freshman year as a hazing ritual," said Paige. "When he knew why he ran right back out."

Don laughed. He couldn't help it. He had met all of Paige's friends at various times. Zac and Galen were the only ones he really couldn't stand. Galen flirted with any girl he was friends with and Zac was just a jerk. Zac then walked up to them.

"I'm cold," said Zac.

"You're wearing shorts!" said Paige.

Zac walked away and sat with Abs and Stacy.

************************************************************************

Later that night Don brought Paige to Giovanni's. She was wearing a turquoise blouse and this pair of back pinstriped pants that she had once said went with everything in her closet.

"Do I look okay? I'm sorry I'm a little nervous," said Paige.

"You look great," said Don. "Don't worry, they'll love you."

They walked inside, hand in hand. Paige saw a table with four people and knew it was them. Most of them had the same colored hair Don did, except for the blond woman that Paige guessed was probably Melanie.

"Hey everyone," said Don. "This is Paige Anderson, my girlfriend. Don't go interrogating her all at once."

A ripple of laughter went throughout the table. Just because Flack Senior had retired didn't mean he had lost his interrogation skills and he had grilled people the Flack children had brought home on more than one occasion, which was a big reason for Don wanting to introduce Paige at Giovanni's. It was neutral ground.

"Paige, these are my parents and those are my sisters, Melanie and Samantha," said Don.

After some polite exchanges were made, everyone sat down to look at their menus and ask questions as they ordered their food.

"So Don told me you go to NYU," said Caroline. "What are you majoring in?"

"Journalism," said Paige. "It's a very exciting field and it's something I'm good at."

_It was the one thing I could call my own back in Nashua_, Paige thought.

"Same with me, only I'm in the cosmetology field," said Melanie. "You got nice hair. I wish that the people I saw day in and day out had hair half as good."

"Thanks," said Paige.

She hadn't dyed it, not even during her junior year of high school when she went goth. She had managed to shock her mom, who kept saying she wouldn't do it. Paige had thought the goth style was cool. Not all the goth girls she had known had worn the typical baggy pants, and neither had she. Her look had been goth with a retro-glam twist. The events that transpired the following summer had Paige getting rid of most of her goth clothes, although she was far from a complete girly girl. Most of her clothing was rocker-glam, retro, and hippie styled. A few trendy items made their way in, but only if she liked them. Her favorite things had to be her vintage dresses. Everyone had ordered lasagna, and they were all eating and having a good time. Paige was having a nice talk with Caroline.

"So where are you from?" said Caroline.

"Nashua, New Hampshire," said Paige.

"That's all the way up near Canada!" said Samantha.

"You would know," said Flack Senior.

Don couldn't believe this. He knew his father didn't approve of Samantha's behavior but he didn't have to cut her down like that, especially in front of Paige.

"Well I'm sure Paige has done her share too," said Samantha.

"No, I didn't go to Canada," said Paige.

Don almost laughed. Paige hadn't gone to Canada, but she _had_ gone to Cancun with her friends last year for spring break. From what she had told him it was one big party, although her favorite part had been doing a Mayan Zip Line through the rainforest on her last day there.

"That's pretty far," said Caroline. "What do your parents think?"

"They're okay with it for the most part," said Paige. "Luckily for my family I'm close enough that I can go back during the holidays."

"You like it here?" said Samantha.

"I love it here," said Paige.

She remembered the first time she had come to New York. Her parents hadn't wanted to take her on a tour of NYU and her aunt had been at a seminar, so she called her godfather and he flew up from Chicago with his girlfriend and the three of them went to Manhattan to check out the university. Then they had gone shopping on Fifth Avenue, seen Chicago on Broadway, and ate at Serendipity 3. Paige loved living in New York City. It was the complete opposite of Nashua, which was asleep all the time. It had always been too quiet. She thrived on the noise, the lights and the action that went with New York. Whether or not things with Don worked out, she knew this was her home for the rest of her life.

"You seem to have a good head on your shoulders," said Flack Senior. "Course, with any career path there's a fine line between being driven and ruthless in order to get to the top. Did Don tell you that he crossed that line?"

"You're out of line!" said Caroline.

Samantha cursed and excused herself, along with Melanie. Both of them headed to the bathroom, knowing it was gonna be World War III in a matter of minutes. The silence that followed afterwards was intense and all Paige could hear was the scratch of the old vinyl records playing inside the restaurant. Don immediately walked outside.

"Nice meeting all of you, excuse me," said Paige.

Caroline watched as the young woman followed Don outside.

"You had no business mentioning that!" said Caroline. "He did what was right."

"Turning Gavin in wasn't right," said Flack Senior.

************************************************************************

Don walked out into the cold night air, angry that his father had had the nerve to bring up Gavin like that. That had happened long before Paige entered the picture. He was walking so fast that he didn't hear Paige running to keep up with him until a squeal and a thump proved that the pair of black ballet flats she had been wearing were no match for the slick ice.

"You okay?" said Don.

"I'm fine, I fell on my butt," said Paige. "All that does for me is cause embarrassment, given that you've said on more than one occasion that I got naturally what J. Lo probably bought."

Don helped her up, but she almost fell again.

"Sorry," said Paige.

"S'alright," said Don.

He decided carrying her would be a better option.

"Thanks," said Paige.

"Don't mention it," said Don.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her back to the car. Paige loved how sweet he was being right now, but she had to ask what had gone down earlier. Something was bothering him, and she didn't want her boyfriend to be upset.

************************************************************************

Don turned the heat up and wrapped his coat around Paige as she snuggled next to him inside the car. He was about to turn on the radio when he heard her whisper something.

"What?" said Don.

"What is it, Donnie?" said Paige. "What happened in there?"

"It's complicated," said Don.

"I told you I was okay with you being a detective and whatever came with it," said Paige. "Just tell me, baby."

"After I graduated from the academy, I was mentored by an older cop for four years, Gavin Moran," said Don. "I rode on the same beat with him until I became detective. He was also a friend of my father's and a friend of mine. He was always inviting me to have dinner with his wife and daughters even after I was no longer his charge. It made me happy because hardly anyone in the precinct thinks highly of me. In March, there was a holdup of a wine store in the Bronx and the owner was shot to death. Three teenaged gang-bangers, and one of them turned out to be Gavin's son from an extramarital affair he had fifteen years ago. When he realized his son was one of the teens, he stole a soda can from the crime scene that he knew would put the kid there. Hector, that's the kid's name. I had to take Gavin's memo book and then I had to take Gavin in. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do and my father's been ragging on me ever since. Said he'd never 'betray the badge' like that. I was doin' my job."

"You did what you had to do to make things right," said Paige. "Doing the right thing isn't always pretty. Just 'cuz I didn't succumb to peer pressure when I was growing up doesn't mean everyone thought it was great. It got lonely at times, especially around my birthday 'cuz it's the day before Valentines. No one wanted to hang out with the girl who didn't drink, smoke, or do drugs over their boyfriend. Also, why doesn't anyone at the precinct think highly of you? You're great at what you do."

"I told you my father was a detective before I was, that he was an NYPD legend," said Don. "When I got into the academy, none of my fellow cadets respected me. I had to work twice as hard, but it paid off. I'm the youngest homicide detective at my ranking. It doesn't help that there's so many sets of people either looking down on me or expecting me to be exactly like my father. Everyone thinks I got to where I was 'cuz of who he was and that getting to the top meant only resting on his laurels and not working as hard as everyone else. After everything with Gavin went down, they started talking trash again."

"Jerks," said Paige. "They never bothered getting to know you, did they? They think you're better than them just 'cuz of your name, but you worked even harder than they did."

"Sounds like you understand what I'm going through," said Don.

"Every time I tried bettering myself someone tried to bring me down," said Paige. "When I was a kid my mom called me fat and asked why I wasn't graceful like my sister. It didn't help that I was chubby and had absolutely no discipline whatsoever. She hasn't told me she loved me since before my sister started taking ballet lessons. That's when I was ten. I think you can do the math."

Don shook his head. Terrible. That was just terrible.

"She kept saying I would be great on the track team, so when I got to high school I signed up, thinking I would finally be good enough," said Paige. "I lost the weight and got some discipline, I felt good. Then this cheerleader who liked spreading nasty rumors decided to tell everyone I was a lesbian. It didn't help that I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen and that I was on the track team – it wasn't acceptable for girls at my school to be jocks. Course, when I tried confiding in my mother she insinuated that the rumors were true. Half of my friends, the ones who were girls, stopped talking to me after that. I had been rebelling since sixth grade but after that I was worse. I managed to get detention and get suspended as much as humanly possible. I was just sick of all the preppy fakeness and the fact that everyone was trying to label me when I was still trying to figure out who I was."

"You felt like you had all these expectations to live up to," said Don.

"I also had no direction, not till I joined the school newspaper and finally realized I was good at something," said Paige. "My ambition to be a journalist was mine. No one could touch it and that felt good. I wrote this article about rap music and people who didn't even know me were coming up to me in the halls and slapping high fives with me. My advisor on the paper suggested I begin looking at colleges, so I looked around. I picked New York City in the end because it was the total opposite of where I grew up. I never fit, Don. I felt trapped there. All the girls I knew were in a rush to date these guys that I couldn't stand and I had to play their game or have a target on my back for the rumor mill. Course, when junior year rolled around I was more than content to rebel. I went goth, although I didn't wear those baggy pants. I thought they were tacky. Didn't dye my hair either. My mother was so mad, and I felt victorious. I think that year was the most I got in trouble. Course, when March rolled around and my acceptance letter to NYU came in, I felt like there was hope for me. I knew if I didn't get out I was done."

"I thought those letters came in November," said Don.

"I applied early acceptance," said Paige. "Course, the summer following that my father almost died and my world was basically shot to hell. I stopped rebelling 'cuz I had to grow up pretty fast. For the life of me, I'll never know why she left it to me."

"Who?" said Don.

"My mother," said Paige. "After my dad came home from the hospital she's drowned herself in her work ever since. She rarely takes time off unless it's for one of Violet's ballet recitals. And before you ask, no. She never came up to visit, not once and as a result the whole family hasn't been up. I don't know why I care."

"You want respect and you want to know she gives a darn," said Don. "Whether or not you admit it, it still hurts."

They were quiet for a moment.

"My father said you wouldn't want to be with me when the whole thing with Gavin came out," said Don.

"That's bull," said Paige. "We all got crap in our lives we didn't ask for. We didn't ask for the people in our lives to try and bring us down."

They looked at each other, two people who had been trying their hardest despite the haters.

Two people who had found each other and were taking their mind off it all with a passionate kiss.

**So here's another chapter. Next one's the Christmas Ball!**


	15. Chapter 12: What Happens After Midnight?

**Chapter 12- What Happens After Midnight?**

_December 23__rd__, 2005._

Paige sat in the sorority house sorting out her Christmas presents before Lindsay arrived. She had gotten a Starbucks gift card from Ian, a _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_ DVD from Galen, and the _Wedding Date_ DVD from Amelia.

Her six other friends AKA her fellow Sinners had really gone to town in the gift giving department. A huge gift basket had been filled with the following: bubble bath from Stacy, an iTunes gift card from Amanda, the _Moonstruck_ DVD from Rhonda, a book on hip-hop from Abs, a Yankees baseball cap from Matt, and a box of Trojans from Zac. Paige knew that Zac bought condoms for all his friends every Christmas. While the Seven Deadly Sinners exuded class, Zac was at times sleazy. However, their mostly classy mystique had earned them a permanent place in the rumor mill. They were campus royalty made only the more famous by the things they did and what they had supposedly done. Plenty of rumors had circulated, one of the most recent that Stacy had had a threesome with Zac and Abs. One of the things that had gone around campus that _was_ true was when all four girls had been out during St. Paddy's. The guys had been puking up their booze in the Hudson, and a group of male drunken co-eds from Chelsea had come up to them, stripped naked, and did a tribal dance around them until their Dutch courage got them arrested for indecent exposure, all the while calling the girls goddesses until the squad car doors closed. Paige and her relationship with Don had been a subject of interest as of late. Someone had said that the couple had gone skinny dipping in the East River, which had been quickly debunked due to the chunks of ice currently floating around. None of the Sinners really took offense to any of it. Nothing hurtful had been said and all of it was the stuff of college urban legends.

Paige took a look at her gift from Professor Holden. It was one of those handheld DVD players. She made a mental note to figure out how to use it over the break. She was going home tomorrow. She went outside and saw a cab pull up. She could see Lindsay sitting inside so she got in.

"How much do I owe you?" said Paige.

"Don't bother," said Lindsay.

Secretly, Paige was happy about that. Despite aggressive job hunting she only got as far as telling them her schedule before they said "next!" She hoped she would have enough cash to go on spring break this year. She and her friends didn't fool around, they did it big. They refused to go to overrun places like Panama Beach or Lake Havasu – all that went on was drunken debauchery and mugshots. While Cancun had been a lot like that, Paige had still enjoyed herself. She chatted with Lindsay a bit about what things had been like since the final dance lesson. Soon they arrived at Gemini. It was the newest salon on Fifth Avenue and it was also a spa. Every single trendsetter had managed to get in on the first week, so the place could be packed on some days. Today was no exception. Paige and Lindsay had gone up to the counter to confirm their arrival when one of the socialites present tried bullying them out of line.

"Move it bitch," Paige hissed. "We were here first."

The girl narrowed her eyes and went back to stand with her friends.

"Wow," said Lindsay.

"I hate rich girls," said Paige. "They think just 'cuz they have money they can rule the world and in this case cut to the front of the line."

"What about the guys?" said Lindsay.

"I know a guy who's loaded, but the fact that he's a computer geek made him more approachable," said Paige.

Paige and Lindsay confirmed their hair appointments and were led to a couple chairs.

"Megan! Get the new girl, there's more women coming in for that ball tonight!" said the receptionist.

Megan, a hairdresser who had been styling someone's hair, called the back.

"Oh no, those women are gonna be there tonight?" said Paige.

"You took the words out of my mouth," said Lindsay.

Two hairdressers walked out. One was a guy and the other one was…

"Melanie?" said Paige.

"Hello ladies!" said the male hairdresser. "I'm Juan!"

Juan went over to Lindsay while Melanie went over to Paige.

"So what happened after you ran out?" said Melanie.

"What?" said Lindsay.

"It's complicated," said Paige.

"Not so much," said Melanie. "My father tried to stir up drama, as always."

"That's dumb," said Paige.

"So what kind of hairdo do you want?" said Melanie.

"Half-up, half-down, and I want the part left down curled," said Paige. "Not full blown barrels but you get the idea."

"I like that," said Melanie.

Paige reached into her purse and took out a pouch with a couple hair combs she had brought with her. Also, several hair sticks with crystals dangling off them were inside.

"Think you could do something with these?" said Paige.

Paige had bought some expensive hair accessories for both her junior and senior proms and they had been sitting at home being used by her sister at middle school dances until she had decided to bring them back with her after Thanksgiving break, thinking they would go well with her dress.

"Ooh, SoHo Hair accessories!" said Melanie. "I've seen these, they're pretty."

"Thanks," said Paige.

"Yeah, I can definitely work with these," said Melanie. "Between you and me, I love how you told that girl off earlier."

The conversation flowed as Melanie went to work on Paige's hair.

"So what is everyone wearing?" said Juan.

"I found a black dress at JC Penney," said Lindsay.

"I found this awesome dress," said Paige. "Blue, strapless, hits the floor. The top is velvet and the skirt is tulle."

"That's a jaw-dropper of a dress," said Melanie. "Where did you find something like that?"

"A _Cosmopolitan_ reader never reveals her secrets," said Paige.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Better make sure that comes with a warning label," said Lindsay. "Don is gonna drool."

"TMI, TMI!" Melanie cried.

**1 Hour Later**

Paige sat patiently as Melanie grabbed a mirror and held it in front of Paige.

"I love it!" said Paige.

"You look gorgeous," said Lindsay.

"Thanks," said Paige.

Paige then took a cab back to the Delta Delta Delta house. The minute she got back inside she decided to take advantage of the fact that all her friends had left for break via airplane or a Greyhound bus – Paige was the only one lucky enough to be able to take advantage of the trains. Abs was the only one in the group who lived in New York. He lived in Brooklyn, and sometimes if they partied too hard they would go over one weekend for his mother's scrumptious quesadillas. She stripped and got into a bathrobe as she drew a bubble bath. She then grabbed the latest issue of _Cosmopolitan_ and flipped to a random page, glad that someone had had the sense to stick magazines in the bathroom. She wasn't surprised that she had landed on a sex article. She had been thinking about sex more often. While she had been worried about doing something that major with someone, her motto was carpe diem with everything else, especially since she had started living in New York.

**Half Hour Later**

Paige got out of her bubble bath and made way to her bedroom, where her dress and everything else that went with it were currently laid out on her bed. She had two hours before Don came over. They would be exchanging presents and then heading over to The Plaza Hotel where the ball was taking place.

************************************************************************

Don dropped by Sullivan's and met up with Danny to shoot some pool. Instead of what people usually wore to work everyone was in tuxedos. There wasn't a woman in the place.

"They're all getting ready for tonight," said Hawkes.

Don looked. In addition to Danny, Hawkes and Mac were also there.

"At least they like getting dressed up," said Mac. "I hate the schmoozing that comes with these functions."

The men nodded. Don left soon after. He had to pick up Paige.

************************************************************************

Paige was sitting in the living room reading when the doorbell rang. She went and opened the door, careful not to trip in the pair of sparkly heels she was wearing. She had also brought some jewelry from home to wear: a sapphire and diamond necklace, a black pearl and diamond bracelet, and a pair of sapphire and diamond drop earrings. She had also gotten this watch a couple years back which looked more like a gold charm bracelet. Trendy and she wouldn't be using her cell phone to check the time. Her nails were a deep red, matching the lipstick she had applied a little earlier. A smoky eye, sparkly mascara, and a little blush completed her look. She knew she had done a pretty good job when she opened the door and Don was rendered speechless for a few seconds.

"You look beautiful," said Don.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," said Paige.

To Paige, it was the biggest understatement of the century. Don was so handsome in the tux he was wearing. She almost melted right then and there, especially when he took her hand and kissed it like in the movies. Paige grabbed her black beaded wrap, her evening purse, and the gift-bag with Don's gifts inside.

"I brought your presents with me," said Don.

"Cool, we can do it by the tree," said Paige.

Don followed Paige into the living room where a Christmas tree decorated in all its glory dominated the entire area.

"I'll get yours," said Paige.

She took the small gift-bag and handed it to Don. Inside was a red scarf and a Saint Michael medallion.

"These are great," said Don.

"You're always wearing that huge coat, I saw the scarf and thought it would go well with it," said Paige.

He liked both his presents. He knew she would like what he had gotten her.

"I know you gotta take the train back tomorrow, so I got you this," said Don.

Paige unwrapped her gift and grinned when she saw it was a copy of _Mary, Mary_.

"I love the Alex Cross series!" said Paige.

Don handed her a smaller box. Paige tried to hide how giddy she felt. Every female old enough to wear it knew small boxes meant jewelry. She opened her second gift and almost gasped when she saw the gold locket inside.

"It's beautiful, Donnie," said Paige.

There was a P engraved on the heart. When she opened it, she found pictures of her and Don inside.

"Wow… I love it," said Paige.

"Here, let me help you put it on," said Don.

He took the locket and put it around her neck.

"Hold on a sec," said Paige.

She disappeared upstairs then came back down.

"Didn't need my other necklace," said Paige.

Don chuckled and the two of them left, hand in hand.

************************************************************************

Paige's first thought as she walked on the sidewalk with Don was how magical the The Plaza Hotel looked. She felt like Cinderella, only the ball was in a hotel, she was a college student, and her prince had a Queens accent. In her opinion, it was the best modern take on the old fairytale. The couple walked up the steps and went inside where press members from the _Post_ tried to get a picture.

"Ridiculous," said Don. "They do it every year just 'cuz I bear the Flack name."

"That is ridiculous," said Paige.

They made their way to the ballroom. To Paige, it looked like a high school prom with all the cliques. Don led them to their table, where they would be sitting with Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Mac, and Stella. For the most part, everyone was happy save for Danny and Mac.

"I don' get why the higher-ups gotta throw these things," said Danny. "I gotta blow all this money on a tux that isn't even mine and then we gotta hear speeches! I just hope I can get a beer before the speeches start."

A waiter walked by with glasses of champagne which Sinclair and Gerrard helped themselves to. Mac had a look of disdain on his face.

"Lemme guess, politicians?" said Paige.

"I hate these functions," said Mac. "There are so many political games going on that it isn't even funny."

"They just opened the bar," said Danny. "I'm gettin' a beer."

He left. Don reached under the table and took Paige's hand in his.

"You two seem happy," said Lindsay.

"Well, I'm here tonight with the most beautiful woman in the room, so I couldn't be any happier," said Don.

Paige smiled. Mac looked at the couple. Don and Paige seemed quite happy together. He hoped it lasted, he knew just how fleeting life and love could be. Once Danny got back, someone up front told them to sit down. Danny took a long sip of his beer. The officer speaking at the podium began talking about everything that had happened that year. An officer had been killed in the line that year, and everyone bowed their heads when the speech got to that point. Paige could hear Danny take another huge sip of beer. She couldn't say she blamed him. It seemed like forever but finally the speeches ended and the buffet tables were set up.

"Flack! Check out the spread!" said Danny.

"He reminds me of my guy friends during the blackout last year," said Paige. "Funny story too. I called Ray's and they delivered pizza for me and the guys – the guys finished it in five minutes!"

Hawkes laughed. Soon everyone had their food and went back to their table.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever," said Danny.

"Not fair Danno. Paige isn't 21," said Don.

"I got a beverage, that's good enough for me," said Paige, gesturing to the raspberry iced tea she had gotten during the speech about the fallen officer.

"Then it's settled, we're playin'" said Danny. "Never have I ever… called Mac 'sir'."

Lindsay took a sip of wine.

"Never have I ever… curled my hair," said Lindsay.

Stella sipped her wine.

"Never have I ever… played Monopoly over Clue," said Stella.

Both Don and Paige took a sip of their drinks.

"Never have I ever… moved out of the state," said Don.

"Hey!" said Paige.

Paige, Lindsay, and Mac all had to take a sip. After everyone finished their food, they went onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" said Danny.

"In your dreams," said Lindsay.

Hawkes led Lindsay out onto the floor, Mac took Stella, Don took Paige, and Danny resigned himself to flirting with the socialites. Even though he currently had a girlfriend, he wasn't that serious about her to take her to one of these things. It made him wonder just how serious Don was about Paige.

************************************************************************

A fast song played.

"You having fun?" said Don.

"Yeah!" said Paige.

**3 Hours Later**

Don and Paige sat at their table by themselves sharing a slice of chocolate cake. She was about to take the bite with a large amount of frosting when Don beat her to it.

"Hey!" said Paige.

"What?" said Don.

"Nothing," said Paige.

"I requested a song, let's get back out there," said Don.

They walked back out onto the dance floor and the song Don had asked the DJ to play began playing.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

_There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you_

_Don't try then  
You're never gonna win_

_Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it_

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

They just swayed to the music. Paige loved being in Don's arms like this. It felt so right.

"I'm glad you're my date tonight," said Don.

"I'm glad you asked," said Paige.

They shared a kiss on the dance floor.

************************************************************************

"I can't believe the night is over," said Paige.

"Me neither," said Don.

Don dropped Paige off at the sorority house, kissing her greedily.

************************************************************************

Paige walked around the house for a few minutes. It was uncharacteristically cold. She went to flip on a light switch. No go.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!!!" Paige yelled.

She had seen the snow falling outside the Plaza Hotel. It had been pretty heavy, and Don had carried her part of the ways so she wouldn't fall. Paige immediately packed up her laptop, iPod, and cell phone then grabbed her purse.

************************************************************************

Don had just gotten back to his apartment when he got a call from Danny.

"_Flack! Didja turn on the news? The entire west side of Manhattan just lost power! Stella is gonna be mad tomorrow!" said Danny._

Don laughed then stopped when he realized that NYU was on the West Side.

"Luckily for me I live in the Lower East Side and you live in the Bronx," said Don.

Danny laughed on the other end.

"_I gotta go, Cindy's knocking at my door," said Danny._

They hung up.

************************************************************************

Paige soon found out that all of Greenwich Village and even all of the West Side was without power when she hailed a cab and heard the news over the cab radio.

"Where to?" said the cabbie.

"Nearest Starbucks on Lower Broadway," said Paige.

The cabbie drove. Paige would've walked as it was a short walk, but all the snow made it difficult in the clothes she was wearing. When she got to the Starbucks she ordered a venti Signature Hot Chocolate and snagged a table for herself to charge her iPod and her cell phone as well as take advantage of the wi-fi. The place was packed. She went on Facebook and saw that Don was on.

_Paige: I thought you'd be sleeping._

_Don: I heard about the blackout. Where are you?_

_Paige: The Starbucks on Lower Broadway. You can't miss it, there's a line almost coming out the door._

_Don: I'm gonna come get you._

Don then signed off. Paige took a look at her iPod and her phone. They had both charged, so she put them back in her purse. She put her laptop away and heard the bells chime soon after.

"Don!" said Paige.

They embraced and laughed when they saw neither of them had changed their clothes.

"You're cold," said Don.

He put his tux jacket around Paige's shoulders and they walked outside to his car.

"This is one nasty snowstorm," said Don.

"I've been through worse," said Paige.

They drove back to the sorority house to get Paige's stuff, which was already packed into suitcases.

"Are you sure it's ok? Me spending the night?" said Paige.

"Definitely," said Don.

After they got all of Paige's stuff into the car, they drove to the Lower East Side.

"Oh my god, there's power here!" said Paige.

Both of them busted up laughing. They then went into Don's apartment building and made their way to Don's apartment.

"Nice place," said Paige. "So where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"Over here's fine," said Don.

Paige took off her jewelry save for the locket, her heels, packing them in the appropriate parts of one of her suitcases. She took her hairclips out as well.

"So what do you want to do?" said Paige.

"I got a Monopoly game," said Don.

"I'll beat you," said Paige.

They set up the game and wound up playing for an hour.

"Darn!" said Don.

"Can't help that I won," said Paige.

"You're gonna get it," said Don.

Paige tried to get out of the way. Too late. Don had grabbed her and was tickling her senseless.

"Have mercy! Stop! Stop!" Paige squealed.

They tripped and fell onto the couch, Don on top of Paige. Paige was out of breath and giggling from being tickled as Don stroked her hair.

"I remember the last time we were like this!" said Paige. "We were in that photo booth in the mall! In fact, that's where the pictures from the locket are from."

"How can I forget, we came pretty close to doing things that would've had us both charged with lewd behavior in a public place," said Don.

"I got no objection to lewd behavior in a private place," said Paige.

Don and Paige began making out, their tongues doing a furious dance. Don then began planting kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"I want to take this further," said Don.

"Me too," said Paige.

Their lips found each other again. Don got up, picked Paige up in a bridal lift, and carried her to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut when they got inside.

**M RATING! IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ SCROLL DOWN TO WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER!**

Don gently placed Paige on his bed before joining her. She wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside as he went to work on her dress. His pants were next. Soon he had tossed her dress to the floor and her bra followed shortly after. Paige moaned as Don kissed both her breasts. She did away with his boxers and he almost ripped her panties taking them off. She reached for a box of condoms on the nightstand and tossed them over.

"Here," Paige breathed between kisses.

Don slid inside her and Paige let out a breathy moan.

"Oh, Don," Paige moaned.

"Baby," said Don.

He thrust deep inside, and Paige reached orgasm. She cried out in ecstasy. Don reached orgasm as well soon after.

**M RATING OVER! YOU CAN LOOK NOW!**

Paige sighed contentedly as Don traced random circles on her back. She fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.

_December 24, 2005._

Paige woke up the next morning and found herself staring right into Don's eyes.

"Hey," said Paige.

"Hey," said Don. "You're really cute when you sleep, didja know that?"

"No," said Paige. "Last night was… wow."

Don smiled.

"I'm gonna make us breakfast," said Don. "Stay put."

Paige was pretty sure she had a dopey smile on her face. She couldn't help it. She grabbed Don's button-down shirt off the floor and put it on. Don came back in a few minutes later with a breakfast tray that had two plates of pancakes and a couple glasses of orange juice.

"You look better in my shirt than I do," said Don. "That should be a felony. Besides, you look even more beautiful without clothes on."

Paige laughed as Don sat beside her. They ate breakfast in bed together and talked.

"I hope the trains are still running," said Paige.

"I would've heard if they weren't," said Don.

"I wish we could stay like this all day," said Paige.

"We'll have a day when we can," said Don.

The couple shared a long, lingering kiss. They kissed that way again at Grand Central several hours later.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," said Paige.

She boarded her train, and they stared into each other's eyes until the train pulled out of the station and Don could no longer see her face.

**I hope this is what I need to get 100 reviews! I'm getting a new job, which means im gonna have less time to update, but I promise to try and update as much as my new schedule allows.**


	16. Character Info Part 3

**This will hopefully be the last one lol!**

**OC Characters Part 3**

Bryce Marcato

Age: 37

Description: Black hair and brown eyes. Godfather to Paige. Took her to New York City to tour NYU and likes to spoil her rotten with the money he makes as a lawyer, which has gotten him in hot water with Vivian at least once. He also lived in NY while attending Chelsea University.

Status: Dating Raquel Chavez.

Lou Marcato

Age: 60

Description: Salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes. Real estate agent, Joseph Anderson's best friend, and Bryce's father. Likes to drag race in the summer at the New England Dragway.

Status: Married to Connie Marcato.

Connie Marcato

Age: 60

Description: Brown hair and brown eyes. Louis' high school sweetheart. Mother to Bryce and his two siblings. Is a high school teacher. Drag races along with Lou during the summer.

Raquel Chavez

Age: 34

Description: Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Met Bryce at the firm where they work and has been dating him for over four years. Is a trendsetter. Took Paige on the college tour of NYU with Bryce and also spoils Paige rotten.

Status: Dating Bryce Mercato.

Chris Martin

Age: 12

Description: Blond hair and brown eyes. Paige's sole kid cousin living in NH, the rest are all adults. Makes a small appearance when Paige and Chris find themselves left out of a party Vivian throws after Violet's ballet recital.

Status: Single by parental ruling.


	17. Chapter 13

**I forgot to credit the song in the last chapter. It was "Can't Fight The Moonlight" by Leanne Rimes.**

**Chapter 13- Why Holiday Break Is Dysfunctional  
**

_December 24__th__, 2005._

Paige got out of the shower and dressed in her clothes for Christmas Eve Mass. Her outfit consisted of a green velvet dress, black tights, and black pumps that had seen way too many funerals for her comfort. A strand of white pearls, a French twist, and a little makeup that completed her look made her seem like the perfect Catholic girl. She looked in the mirror. No one could tell what had happened the night before, and she could always sport a good poker face should the situation arise.

"Paige!" said Vivian. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" said Paige.

She ran downstairs and soon the entire family of four went into the SUV. Paige sat in the back with Violet and their parents sat up front. First they were going to pick up her grandfather then they would go to Saint Mary's. Small talk was made in the car.

"Paige, I must say I underestimated you," said Vivian. "You haven't smoked, done drugs, drank, or had sex. If you hadn't gotten into trouble at school growing up you would've been the perfect child."

Paige's response was to laugh.

"Mom, where's the fun in that?" said Paige. "You only live once. Besides, Violet's 'perfect' and hardly anyone talks to her."

"It's stupid too," said Violet.

Paige nodded. Soon they were at her grandfather's house. Vivian got out of the car and went in the back, causing Violet to move over a seat. William sat in the front seat where Vivian had been sitting earlier. They all made the drive to Saint Mary's and went inside to find a pew to sit in. Paige then went with her grandfather to light a candle. Usually she just walked with him but this year she was lighting one as well. Appealing to the higher powers couldn't hurt where Don was concerned. Soon the entire family was sitting together listening to Christmas carols as Mass began.

************************************************************************

Paige walked into the family home, kicked her shoes off, and went into the kitchen to help her mother get the appetizers out. It was a tradition in the Anderson home to have a small assortment of appetizers after Christmas Eve Mass. The five of them nibbled and talked while the family Dalmatian, Sublime, and Paige's red miniature dachshund, Chloe, walked around the dining room and kitchen looking for leftovers.

_December 25__th__, 2005._

Paige went downstairs in her PJs with Violet in hot pursuit to see if their parents had put the stockings out. They had, and when the sisters looked inside there was candy and gift cards for their favorite stores.

"These are definitely coming in handy when I go back to school," said Paige.

Later in the afternoon William and Trina showed up for Christmas dinner. Everyone was asking about Violet's upcoming ballet recital and Paige's time in New York City.

"I got good grades on all my exams," said Paige.

Trina saw the locket around her niece's neck and gave her a knowing look.

************************************************************************

Don wasn't too happy at the moment. Jimmy had brought his longtime girlfriend Britney from Harvard, and it was obvious she hated being here. She wasn't saying anything outright, but Don was pretty sure she was the type to only eat out. He pulled Jimmy aside later that night when Britney was outside having a smoke.

"Why do you even bring her around? She doesn't even like us," said Don.

"At least I found someone I dig," said Jimmy. "Whose this Paige Anderson chick that I've yet to meet?"

"Everything Britney isn't," said Don.

_December 26__th__, 2005._

"So how was Christmas?" said Paige.

"_Same ole', same ole'," said Don. "My brother brought his girlfriend around. None of us like her. She's ten different kinds of snobby."_

"Sounds like my mom," said Paige.

She smiled when she heard Don laughing on the other end of her cell phone.

"_So what are you doing today?" said Don._

"I'm gonna see a movie with my sister and her best friend then get some UNO's takeout for when my friends come over later," said Paige. "Sophie, Candace, that group."

"_I'd search them if I were you," said Don._

"Ha ha, very funny," said Paige. "Tradition we have every year since I left. Yes, Candace and Jon like to spice things up but they listen to me – well, except for what happened the night of my senior prom. That's a story for another time."

"_What else did you do? No seriously I'm bored," said Don. "The criminals decided it was too cold to kill anyone so I'm doing paperwork at the precinct."_

"I watched a Bond film with my dad," said Paige.

Paige thought of that. It was another tradition in itself. Her father would go to the cemetery to pay respect to the fallen firefighters he had known, and Paige would look for a Bond film to watch because it was his favorite series of movies.

"_Which one?" said Don._

"_Tomorrow Never Dies_," said Paige.

"_I gotta go, I'm beginning to procrastinate," said Don._

"Later," said Paige.

They both hung up. Paige heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was Violet and Emily.

"You done with the phone sex?" said Violet.

"We wanna see an R-rated movie!" said Emily.

"No, we're underage!" said Violet.

"I got the keys, we'll see what I wanna see, okay?" said Paige.

The girls nodded. All three of them went to the SUV. Paige started it up while her sister and her sister's BFF got in the back.

"Paige, thanks for taking us," said Emily.

"Yeah, thanks," said Violet.

"No problem," said Paige.

************************************************************************

Later that night Paige dropped Emily off at her house and made the drive to UNO's.

"So what did you think of _Memoirs of a Geisha_?" said Paige. "Emily liked it."

"It was good. I liked Sayuri's speech in the end," said Violet. "So are you and your friends hanging out in the basement?"

"Yeah," said Paige.

The summer before her sophomore year of college, Paige had taken on the basement in the family home, moving clutter to the huge garage that housed all three cars. With her father's help, she had picked out carpeting, a small TV, a DVD player, a clock radio/CD player, a futon, a coffee table, a small fridge, and an air mattress – the kind that could be deflated when not in use. When carpeting the basement, they had left a small patch of the concrete floor uncovered because when water leaked in it had a tendency to go in a spot in front of the stairs, so that spot remained uncovered to prevent the carpet from getting moldy. Paige had purchased a few more things on her own – throw pillows, an ash tray, a bean bag, and home spray for when Jon and Candace stunk up the room with their cigarettes. Soon Paige and Violet were at UNO's. Paige liked when she and her friends lounged in the basement during the winter. The day after Christmas was usually a huge event. Paige bought a lot of takeout from UNO's, all finger food and a good amount because the group liked having leftovers of what they considered the coolest post-holiday feast. She made a salad at home, popped store bought fries in the oven, and had all the leftover Christmas candy in a bowl that currently resided in the basement. A liter of Coke and condiments sat in the basement fridge, the DVD set of all three Godfather films was ready and waiting to be played, and the radio was tuned to the local Top 40 station. Paige walked inside the restaurant and ordered the items she and her friends had decided to get: the southwest of Chicago steak quesadilla, pizza skins, onion strings, muchos nachos, buffalo wings, crispy cheese dippers, and the numero uno and prima pepperoni deep dish pizzas. After all the food was ready Paige brought it out to the car and asked Violet to hold the food while she drove. Paige had the radio on a rock station and was singing along to the song currently playing.

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

Paige was singing and having fun when Violet began fiddling with the radio dial, changing up the stations to annoy Paige.

"C'mon you little snot! Put it back!" said Paige.

Violet stopped fooling around, but her shenanigan had backfired – she had landed on a news station when she had taken her hand off the dial, and the news report was ominous.

"_Officer David Mathews died in the hospital after being taken off of life support. He was declared brain dead after being shot in the head in the line of duty earlier today. Mathews was responding to a domestic disturbance call in Manchester when he was shot by Tim Allister. Allister is currently being held without bail and a trial is set for later in January. Speculation is that Allister will get the death penalty. More on this story as it develops."_

Violet shakily changed the station back to where it had been. Paige could hear the new song playing. It fit what had just happened.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

_A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out_

************************************************************************

Paige ate with her friends while watching _The Godfather_. No one was talking much. They had all heard what had happened to the cop in Manchester.

"You're shot in the head, you're done," said Candace. "Everyone knows that."

"Why do they do that? Sign up to get popped in the head?" said Renee.

Paige nibbled on an onion string, deep in thought.

"You mad?" said Jon.

"I'm thinking," said Paige.

"I saw pictures of his wife and sons online," said Isabel. "It's wrong."

"They haven't put anyone to death in New Hampshire since the 1930s," said Paige. "They still hung people then."

"So will they hang him now?" said Sophie.

"I hope so," said Paige. "It's cheaper to hang him than to sentence him to life without parole. Your tax dollars at work – and he killed a cop, so he should be hung."

"Hang the bastard!" said Candace.

Jon took a nip of rum from his pocket and offered it to Paige, who declined.

"You said that sister of yours played with the radio dial in your car," said Candace. "You're dating a detective. Sure you don't need a drink?"

"Sure as shoo… holy fuck I can't believe I almost said that," said Paige.

"They should hang him, he deserves it," said Sophie.

They all began to chant "Hang the bastard!" and the bloodthirsty camaraderie had them laughing to the bank when Clemenza inspected Paulie's corpse and told Rocco to leave the gun and take the cannoli because Clemenza's wife wanted cannolis that night.

"He's in the mob and he's acting like a scared little shit 'oh my god my wife's gonna kill me if I don't bring home cannolis tonight!'" said Paige.

Everyone busted up laughing, then quieted down while they ate and enjoyed the movie.

_December 27__th__, 2005._

Everyone in the auditorium clapped as the ballet dancers bowed and the curtain closed. Violet's dance recital was over. All the family members including Vivian's cousins went to the Anderson home for food and drinks. Everyone was surrounding Violet, so Paige was about to go upstairs and IM her friends from school on her laptop when she noticed her only kid cousin in the state, Chris Martin, sitting all by himself. His mother was Vivian's cousin. She had changed her married name back to her maiden one after her husband ran out on the family.

"So Chris, what do you wanna do?" said Paige.

"I'm hungry," said Chris.

The two of them made their way into the dining room and loaded up a couple plates with the numerous dips Vivian and Paige had made. Paige was slightly miffed that her mother was pulling the 'perfect wife' routine. It was nauseating.

"I'm gonna get a DVD, I'll be right back," said Paige.

Chris nodded. Paige then came back with _Miss Congeniality_.

"That's a girlie film," said Chris.

"Have you seen it before?" said Paige.

"No," said Chris.

"Don't knock it till you try it," said Paige.

They sat back and watched the film.

"Some kid in my middle school got arrested," said Chris.

"What for?" said Paige.

"He's a Blood," said Chris.

"Bloods? In Nashua? Puh-lease!" said Paige. "He's probably a wannebe."

"Either way it's scary," said Chris.

Paige nodded.

"Mom said you got a boyfriend," said Chris.

Paige rolled her eyes. Her mother's way of staying in the spotlight was always calling every single family member and dishing about everything that happened.

"Yeah, I met him in New York," said Paige.

"So have you done the nasty thing?" said Chris.

"No, and how do you know about that?" said Paige.

"My brother does it and he's in college too," said Chris.

"Watch the movie dude," said Paige.

"I like this movie," said Chris.

"Told ya," said Paige.

After everyone left Paige got a knock on the door. It was Sam Adams, Sara's boyfriend.

"If you're looking for Sara, she's not here," said Paige.

"Can I come in?" said Sam. "It's freezing."

"Get in," Paige sighed.

The two of them talked while playing Battleship. Paige liked Sam – he was like a little brother minus the annoyance that came with having one. She knew why he was here – she had seen that things between Sam and Sara were going downhill, and once it hit rock bottom, it was going to hit hard. They mostly made small talk. Paige knew things were going to end soon. If he had really wanted to find her he would've called her as the whole family was on vacation.

_December 28__th__, 2005._

"Stop doing that!" said Paige.

"Stop doing that!" mimicked Violet.

Paige rolled her eyes. Going to Connecticut to see her aunt Trina, her godfather who she rarely saw because he lived in Chicago with his girlfriend as well as seeing his parents: good. The long car ride down which gave Violet ample opportunity to annoy Paige: bad. Paige decided a nap was best until they checked into the hotel.

************************************************************************

After checking into the hotel, they later left for aunt Trina's house. Trina lived in Hartford and commuted to Harvard University every day during the week save for the holidays that the students had on break. Paige arrived to ZZ Top music playing over the radio Trina kept in the kitchen. Tigger, Trina's Ocicat, came to greet them all. Lucy the Siamese and Misty the Russian Blue came out. A kitten that Paige hadn't seen before came out.

"You have four now?" said Violet.

"This is Abby, she's an Abyssinian," said Trina.

"She's adorable," said Paige.

"Yeah," said Trina. "I hope there won't be any literal catfights considering they're all female."

Everyone laughed at that and ate some takeout from an Italian place near the house that Trina had gotten earlier. Tigger weaved around the table while Lucy sat next to the chair Trina occupied. Abby and Misty ran for the stairs.

Later that night Trina showed Paige the handheld DVD player _she_ had gotten.

"I have no idea how to work with it," said Trina.

"I got one for Christmas, so I know what to do," said Paige.

Soon both aunt and niece were watching _Moonstruck_, a movie that was one of Trina's favorites.

"I don't get it," said Paige. "If Loretta's in love with Ronnie then why is she still gonna marry Johnny?"

"Some women marry for companionship," said Trina.

"Not me. Not ever," said Paige.

"Good," said Trina.

Later that night, Paige and the rest of her family, save for Trina, went back to the hotel. Violet then jumped onto the bed and made bounce up and down, all the while her face and stomach planted into the comforter. Paige rolled her eyes.

"You know that Stephen King said in _1408_ that you never know what people have done in your hotel room before you got there, right?" said Paige.

A freaked out Violet couldn't get off the bed fast enough.

_December 29__th__, 2005._

The Andersons made the drive to the Marcato home after checking out of the hotel. Paige was glad that Bryce and Raquel had come up. They weren't always able to make it up from Chicago every holiday.

"Why doesn't he propose to her?" said Paige. "He's been dating her since I was fifteen."

"That's the million dollar question," said Vivian.

Paige smiled and was the first to get to the door and ring the bell. Lou was the first one there, followed by Bryce and Raquel. Hugs were exchanged, and all but Joseph and Lou sat at the countertop table in the kitchen where Connie and Raquel were setting out appetizers.

"Lou! Cut it out!" said Connie.

Paige looked. Lou had whipped up a margarita pitcher and had poured two large glasses for her father and himself.

"You want one Paige?" Lou joked.

"Knock it off, dad," said Bryce. "Paige, how's New York treating you?"

"It's been good," said Paige.

Paige had brought her laptop, and Violet had typed in the Google website and was laughing at Paige's most recent search.

"The Rangers? Is that a football team?" said Violet.

Paige burst into laughter, and Bryce, who had also gone to college in New York, joined in.

"Its hockey," said Bryce.

"You googled sports?" said Lou.

"Yes," said Paige. "I googled."

"Paige, wanna help set the table?" said Raquel.

Paige nodded and followed Raquel. She had a close bond with the Mexican woman and hoped that her godfather would come to his senses soon. It had been over four years now since they had started dating and as childish as it sounded, Paige didn't think she would like anyone else. Raquel was kind, and even though she was older was very fashionable. More importantly, Paige found Raquel easy to talk to.

"Now I know you got into sports when you started going to NYU, but it was mostly football and baseball, right?" said Raquel.

"Yeah," said Paige. "I met someone a couple months ago… the Rangers are his overall favorite."

"I take it he's your boyfriend?" said Raquel.

Paige nodded, hoping the smile on her face didn't look completely ridiculous.

"Don is such a gentleman," said Paige. "I forgot that men like that actually existed. He's a homicide detective with the NYPD. It runs in his family, his father was like some sort of legend or something. I got a picture."

She went back to her purse and fished out her wallet. She had brought a digital camera to the NYPD Christmas Ball and had been snapping a few candids of Don and his friends – candids were Paige's specialty – when Lindsay had offered to take a picture of the two of them.

FLASHBACK

"_Is this your first one?" said Paige._

"_Yeah," said Lindsay._

_Danny walked up. He had been following Lindsay around like a puppy dog, the socialites not doing it for him – he wasn't fond of rich people._

"_There's a photographer, but they want fifty bucks for a whole photo package," said Danny. "Wrong, wrong, wrong."_

_Don, who had been standing near Paige, laughed._

"_I got a digital camera. Who needs those cheesy backdrops?" said Paige._

"_Can I see it?" said Lindsay._

_Paige handed it over._

"_Okay, you and Don figure out how you wanna do this," said Lindsay._

_Don put an arm around Paige and pulled her close. Danny rolled his eyes._

"_Do we really have to say 'cheese'?" said Don._

"_I hope not," said Paige._

"_Aw, you two look so cute together," said Lindsay._

_She took the picture._

END FLASHBACK

"You two make quite the couple," said Raquel.

"Thanks," said Paige.

Soon the table was ready, and after the appetizers in the kitchen were finished everyone went to the dining room to feast on Connie's Italian cooking.

"So you guys are gonna do the New England Dragway this summer, right?" said Paige.

"Yup," said Connie.

Paige knew Don liked cars. Most men did. If she was still dating him by then, it would be a cool way to spend time together. After lunch, Paige and Violet got some gift cards – Lou and Connie had gotten some Barnes & Noble while Bryce and Raquel had given both girls some gift cards for the department stores. Unfortunately, the day flew by fast and the Anderson family soon had to leave.

************************************************************************

"Home sweet home!" Vivian gushed.

It was late at night, so Joseph and Vivian went to bed while Paige and Violet stayed up and watched TV. They settled on MTV, which was airing reruns of _Jackass_. Paige vaguely wondered why her mother hadn't come down and yelled at her to turn the TV down. The volume was never low enough for Vivian. Paige heard a weird noise above her head.

"What is that?" said Paige. "Sounds like a mattress spring going up and down."

"The TV," said Violet.

Paige muted the TV, and realized to her horror that it wasn't one of the stupid guys on the show pulling a stunt – the noise was indeed coming from above her head, and she knew which room was right above the TV. It was her parents' bedroom. The sisters exchanged a look of pure horror and the TV was quickly unmuted.

_December 30, 2005._

Paige was trying to sleep in to no avail. Her mother had woken up at five in the morning and was singing "Pon de Replay" by Rihanna in the shower. Not only was singing Top 40 out of character for the emotionally unavailable cardiac surgeon, but she was also tone-deaf.

"Hey Mr. DJ, turn the music up!" Vivian sang.

"Oh no, she did not just do that," Paige moaned.

She fell asleep a few minutes later.

************************************************************************

Paige woke up five hours later and went downstairs to find three notes on the kitchen table.

_Paige – your father's going shopping for our New Year's Eve goodies. Start making the recipes when he comes back._

_Mom._

Paige saw a note from her father saying he was at the supermarket, a to-do list from her mother to her father, and a note from Violet saying that she was on the second floor of the garage practicing her ballet. The second floor of the garage was slightly bigger than a crawlspace but big enough for a small dance studio to practice ballet, which was accessible by a trapdoor. Paige went back upstairs and got dressed in her pair of black velvet Calvin Klein sweats – trendier than regular ones. They had been Josie's last Christmas gift to her. In an odd twist, Paige had gotten her late friend the exact same pair in a light shade of pink. Paige took out her diary and opened it, deciding now was as good a time as any to write before her dad came home and she would be making various appetizers for the better part of the afternoon. She had been keeping a diary since she had turned eight. She had several diaries, all of which had lasted four to five years depending on the amount of time she had written. She had written more as she got older, but even at age eight she had needed to put things on paper. She opened her first one and flipped it open to a random entry.

_December 21__st__, 1994._

_Dear Diary,_

_Dad's alarm went off. I watched him run down the stairs. He didn't know I was up and that I saw him. I'm supposed to be in bed, I got school tomorrow. He drove off. I wonder how big the fire is he has to put out. I hope he'll be okay._

Paige couldn't believe how young she had been back then. The next day she had gotten home from school to see his hands wrapped in bandages. Young she had been and still was, but naïve was something she hadn't had the luxury of feeling. No rose-colored glasses, no illusions. While she hadn't known what death was at age eight, she had known that her father's job was dangerous. She heard the SUV pull into the garage and knew he was home. Sublime and Chloe began to bark downstairs. Paige put her diaries away, put on her pair of leopard-print slippers, and walked down the stairs to help her father with the groceries. When that was done, Paige got to work on making the lipton onion dip, which only took a minute. The phone rang. Joseph picked it up. It was Vivian. She was leaving early so they could pick her Lexus up from the shop, which Joseph hadn't wanted to do because of how bad the roads were and the men driving the plows seemed to be on a permanent lunch break.

"Tell Violet I left," said Joseph.

After he left, Violet came back from the garage soon after. Paige got to work on the seven-layer Mexican dip recipe while sipping some raspberry iced tea. It was her favorite drink, even though she would often drink soda. She wasn't fussy. Violet poured herself a glass of soda and went inside the TV room. She turned it on and put _Titanic_ in the DVD player.

"Awesome," said Paige.

"Someone's trying to drive down the street," said Violet.

"It's not plowed is it?" said Paige.

"Nope," said Violet.

"Poor bastard," said Paige.

"Ooooh man, this guy can't drive," said Violet.

"Probably not a local," said Paige. "It's suicide to drive in this weather, especially down our street – it's a cul-de-sac."

She started on the last recipe, a dessert dip.

"He just drove into one of the snow drifts!" said Violet. "Holy crap!"

"What?" said Paige.

"He almost took out our mailbox!" said Violet.

"Shit," said Paige.

The sisters had a laugh. Violet watched the man get out of the car.

"He's coming up the driveway," said Violet. "Why aren't the guys in middle school that hot?"

"Its middle school, that's why," said Paige.

"He's got flowers," said Violet. "Shit he's coming up the walkway!"

"Who the hell is it?" said Paige.

"Six foot two, black hair, blue eyes," said Violet. "Care to take a guess?"

"Oh my god, I look like crap!" said Paige. "Wait, I gotta change!"

Paige immediately ran upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a white cardigan. She put on some makeup then went back downstairs. She was about to unlock the door when she realized the set of keys both sisters shared were nowhere to be found.

"Violet! Where are the keys?" said Paige.

"I have them, we can't let him in," said Violet. "You know mom and dad's rule – no boyfriends in the house unless they're home."

"Rules, shmules," said Paige. "Don is standing outside freezing his poor ass off – and he brought me roses. Please give me the keys."

"Can't – rules are rules," said Violet. "Hey!"

Paige had grabbed the remote and paused the movie just as Jack was teaching Rose how to spit.

"I'll unpause it if you give me the keys," said Paige.

"Fine," said Violet.

"Keys first," said Paige.

Violet tossed Paige the keys, who in turn unpaused the movie. Rose hawked a huge gob of spit over the side of the doomed cruise ship while Paige unlocked the door.

"Don! Come in," said Paige.

Don walked into the house after making an attempt to get the snow off his boots.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd been through worse weather," said Don.

"My sister was watching everything that was going on outside," said Paige. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Don.

Violet walked over. She was wearing a key heart necklace that looked like it had come from a Tiffany's store.

"You must be Don," said Violet. "I'm Violet, I'm Paige's sister."

"Are you wearing my necklace?" said Paige.

"Yeah," said Violet.

"I don't care, just ask next time," said Paige.

"Course you don't, he gave you that locket," said Violet.

Don watched Violet jump onto the couch and go nuts over _Titanic_. Both his sisters were obsessed with that movie. Don decided to do away with his boots and coat – he was cold. The couple went into the kitchen. Violet ran in and made kissing noises. Paige glared in response.

"I wish Emily was here, it's more fun to heckle when Emily is here," said Violet.

"Whose Emily?" said Don.

"My BFF," said Violet. "Oh well I'm going over to her house later anyways. We're gonna watch _Titanic_ and cry our eyes out."

Paige rolled her eyes.

"You want some hot chocolate?" said Paige.

"Yeah," said Don.

He watched her busy herself with a couple packets of Swiss Miss and putting the bouquet of pink roses he had brought into a vase. He could still hear that horrid chick flick playing in the other room and Violet acting melodramatic. Paige brought over two cups of hot chocolate as the scene with the Irish dance party began to play.

"Had I known you were coming I would've shoveled," said Paige.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Don.

"I'm glad," said Paige.

Don was about to kiss her when he heard two cars come down the street.

"Mom and dad are home!" Violet yelled.

She turned off the movie right when Jack and Rose were getting busy in the car. Sublime and Chloe ran up to the door and started barking. Joseph and Vivian walked in with confused looks on their faces, not seeing Don right away.

"Would someone please explain why a car with New York license plates almost took out our mailbox?" said Joseph.

"At least it's not a rental," said Paige.

"Yeah," said Don.

"Have fun, I'm going upstairs to call Emily," said Violet.

"Eavesdrop is more like it," said Paige. "I'll be right back – neither of you are allowed to grill him until I get back!"

Don watched Paige run into the garage as both her parents got a good look at him.

"So you must be Don Flack," said Vivian.

"Yeah, I am," said Don.

Paige then walked in.

"I'm back," said Paige. "Just had to tie up a loose end."

"Did you know he was coming?" said Joseph.

"No," said Paige. "Look, I know what the rules are around here but one I'm an adult, and two it was cold outside."

"You tried driving down here?" said Joseph. "That's suicide."

"I wasn't thinking about the weather," said Don.

"I'll be right back," said Joseph.

He walked into the garage, and came back out with a shotgun.

"Dad! Put that away!" said Paige.

"Do you know how to fire one of these?" said Joseph. "Taught my daughter here how to use it."

"No, Mr. Anderson," said Don.

Joseph went to cock it.

"It has bullets, why won't it work?" said Joseph.

"Joke's over dad, I unloaded it," said Paige. "Give it here."

While Don had known that Paige's father had just been toying with him, Paige obviously hadn't found it funny. Both men watched her go back into the garage in a huff.

"If that's what she's like when she's mad, then I better do my best to never be the cause," said Don.

"Smart choice," said Joseph. "It never pays to be in the doghouse."

The stunt with the shotgun forgotten, they grinned. Paige came back inside.

"So dad, you gonna be nice or am I gonna have to take Don out for a drive?" said Paige.

Violet, who had overheard that exchange, pretended to make out with herself.

"Real classy sis," said Paige.

"I overheard you get mad," said Violet. "You never interfered before when dad did that."

"I'm not the first?" said Don.

"No," said Vivian.

"It's done, it's done," said Joseph. "I'm gonna go call Ed, find out what time that car show is tonight."

"Guys?" said Paige. "Is it okay if Don stays?"

"Talk to your father, I just got paged," said Vivian. "Violet, if you want a ride to Emily's you'll have to come with me. I'll drop you off on the way."

"I'll go get my stuff," said Violet.

Violet went upstairs then came back down with a sleeping bag and an overnight bag.

Joseph watched his wife and youngest daughter go. He wanted to get his oldest daughter's boyfriend alone, talk man to man. The opportunity presented itself as the three of them were shoveling and Sara Jensen, the high school junior next door that both Paige and Violet were friends with, was walking up one of the snowy hills crying her eyes out.

"I'll be right back," said Paige.

Paige walked over to Sara. Her friend's grey eyes were bloodshot from the tears, and her black hair was stringy from the snowfall.

"Dad, I'm going inside with her," said Paige.

Paige followed Sara into the Jensen home. The two girls settled into a couch.

"Sam dumped me," said Sara. "I love him, he's my life! How am I ever gonna live without him?!"

"No man is worth the time to cry over," said Paige.

************************************************************************

Don shoveled another hunk of snow onto Paige's yard – or was it the neighbor's?

"You didn't flinch when I pulled that stunt back there," said Joseph.

"I'm a cop, flinching is out of the question in _any_ situation," said Don.

"I couldn't flinch when I was a firefighter either," said Joseph. "One wrong move can cost you everything. I'm gonna cut straight to the point. You seem like a good man, and I like that you're dating my daughter. I won't have to sleep with one eye open anymore wondering if some creep is gonna get her. Less chance of that happening with you around."

"I've caught a few weirdos," Don admitted. "I know you're worried that I'll hurt Paige somehow. I won't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," said Joseph. "You may not want to hurt her intentionally, but there's always the chance she's gonna get that phone call one day when you go into work and don't come home."

************************************************************************

A pint of Ben & Jerry's and a box of tissues later, Paige left Sara's house and went back to her own. She noticed that Don and her father were done shoveling.

"I hope you two are getting along," said Paige.

"Don't worry," said Don.

Paige smiled. The three of them went back inside. A few hours later Vivian called to say she would be staying longer to do paperwork.

"I'm not going to the car show," said Joseph.

"Why not? The weather's better than it was this morning," said Paige. "Just go, dad. I'll be fine."

"I'm trusting you," said Joseph.

Neither Don nor Paige knew who Joseph was saying it too. Perhaps both of them. He left half an hour later. It was nightfall, and the couple sat on the couch in the TV room and talked a bit.

"So are you leaving tonight?" said Paige.

"No," said Don. "I got a room at the Holiday Inn near that road that goes up to your house. I'm staying until the 2nd."

"That's great," said Paige. "I could show you some of the places I like and introduce you to my friends."

"Those friends?" said Don.

"Yup," said Paige. "Just to warn you – they come when they please, but if I call Candace she'll leave the contraband alone if I ask her to. Frankly, I wish she wouldn't but it's not like I'm her mother, I can't tell her what to do."

Don nodded.

"So what do you wanna do?" said Don.

"Pizza and a movie, at least for tonight," said Paige.

When they left the house, Don was pretty certain that there would be some sort of twist involved. Paige was very creative. She had given him a sneak peek to her novel series _The Raven_ about the intertwining of the Las Vegas mob, a gang of jewel thieves, and an actress who was trying her hand at running a club. Needless to say, there was a twist in the evening plans – Paige had stopped Don's car at a supermarket.

"I was thinking we could make the pizza," said Paige. "As for the movie, we could go through my DVD collection when we get back."

************************************************************************

They had found everything they had needed to make a pizza with everything on it and now they were headed back. Don thought the traffic was terrible.

"I hate the traffic," said Paige.

"Join the club," said Don.

"Goin' a few more miles won't hurt," said Paige.

She sped up a little, knowing that there were others going faster and they would get pulled over first. She saw an accident up ahead with at least two cruisers parked next to the scene. Paige immediately hit the breaks, as did everyone else.

"Oh, so now you're gonna slow down," said Don.

Paige's response was to laugh.

They got back and went into the kitchen to make the pizza. Once it was done they were slicing it and discussing what they wanted to watch.

"How about _Speed_?" said Don. "Haven't seen that one in a while."

"I love that movie," said Paige. "Hold on I'll get my DVD."

She went in the basement. It didn't take her long to find it. She organized her films by genre.

"Got it, let's watch it," said Paige.

The two of them made their way to the TV room, each of them with a plate of pizza that had the works. Paige popped the DVD in and turned it on.

"Yeah – shooting the hostage ain't right," said Don. "I'm more like Harry."

"Don't you remember what happened to Harry?" said Paige. "He got blown up."

"Yeah," said Don. "Jack almost forgot the mission."

"Let's just watch the movie," said Paige.

They cuddled on the couch, knowing sex wasn't an option but at the same time were having difficulty keeping their hands off each other.

"Jack shot Harry," said Paige. "At least no one got dead – yet. The movie's just begun."

"Pop quiz hotshot," said Don. "You're lying on the couch with your boyfriend – what do you do?"

Paige pulled Don into a kiss.

"Now this is my idea of a nice date," said Paige. "Just spending time together, not thinking about life for once."

"Ditto," said Don.

"Could we just cuddle?" said Paige. "It's not that this is the house I grew up in, but I feel like cuddling right now."

"I don't mind," said Don.

He put his arms around Paige and felt her snuggle in closer. They had been sharing a blanket, and he adjusted it so both of them were under it.

_December 31__st__, 2005._

Paige woke up the next morning feeling happy and wondering what to wear so she would look good when Don came over. She was about to go downstairs and make breakfast when she heard her sister scream in the bathtub. Paige knew then that she had slept in pretty late – Violet had slept over Emily's house last night.

"Are you okay?" said Paige.

"Ew, there's pubic hair in the soap!" said Violet.

"That's nasty," said Paige.

Vivian heard the ruckus and went upstairs. Violet passed her mother the soap.

"Definitely your father's!" said Vivian. "I better have a talk with him."

Vivian left, carrying the offending bar of soap and laughing while Paige went into the bathroom and got a new one for her sister, grateful that Violet hadn't opened the curtain or Paige would've been even more scarred than she already was.

"Ew, how does she know that?" said Violet. "Do they have sex?"

"How did you think you were born?" said Paige.

"Uh, the stork?" said Violet.

Violet stuck her hand out through the shower curtain. Paige handed Violet the new bar of soap.

"Keep deluding yourself – and hurry up so I can get ready for when Don comes over for tonight," said Paige.

"Oh that reminds me – Emily and I got you a couple presents last night, they're under the tree," said Violet.

"Thanks, you're a good sister," said Paige.

Paige went downstairs to figure out what she would eat. It was almost noon, so she was thinking of foregoing breakfast altogether. Maybe she would grab one of her mother's yogurts and eat it so she didn't pig out later. Soon Vivian showed up in the kitchen.

"Can we talk for a minute?" said Vivian.

"Sure mom, but I gotta get dressed," said Paige.

"You and your father like the same foods, right?" said Vivian.

"Yeah, why?" said Paige.

"Here try this," said Vivian.

She handed Paige a spoonful of strawberry jelly. Paige tried it.

"This is good, what is it?" said Paige.

"It's my new nipple cream, I'm surprising your dad tonight," said Vivian.

"Wybaczają mnie podczas gdy udaję się wznoszą," said Paige.

"Hey, you know I don't know Polish that well, only you and your father speak it!" said Vivian. "What did you say?"

"I lost my appetite," Paige lied.

She went into the living room, grossed out at the events of the day and wondering just how much worse things would get.

Paige found out when she opened the gift from Violet and Emily.

It was a pack of Trojans and the KY 2-in-1 set.

"Great, my baby sister knows where to buy condoms and lube," Paige muttered.

She felt better when Don showed up. If he was here it meant they would all have to behave, which meant no perversion for anyone.

************************************************************************

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," said Violet.

"Cut it out, we're waiting for the ball to drop," said Paige.

The five of them, plus Sublime and Chloe, were sitting in front of the TV watching the New Year's Eve celebration in Times Square. Normally, Don was one of the revelers, running around with Danny either flirting or annoying the rich yuppies. He liked how he was spending it this year, snuggling with his girlfriend on her parent's couch while Chloe ran around the room and Sublime walked from person to person looking for food. Paige's parents were sitting on the floor and Violet was lying in a huge recliner doing her best to annoy Paige.

"So I take it you're able to put up with my crazy family?" Paige whispered.

"Mine's worse," said Don.

"I think we all say that," said Paige.

"Maybe," said Don.

Paige giggled. Don loved her laugh. It sounded like music. Don then noticed Chloe stare at Joseph, who was sitting with his back against the couch. Chloe ran up Joseph's stomach and got on the couch. The couple laughed.

"Smart dog," said Don.

Chloe walked over and began to lick Don's face.

"Aw, she's giving you kisses," said Paige.

Don was slightly grossed out. He didn't want to get kissed by either dog, and he liked dogs. He was more in the mood to kiss Paige. He watched Sublime walk around nearby as she hunted for leftovers. Chloe then went to the other end of the couch and sat in a corner.

"We got two female dogs and my aunt Trina has four female cats," said Paige.

"She's got cats? She'll hate me," said Don.

"She won't hate you," said Paige. "I'm her favorite niece – I got her wrapped around my finger."

The people on the TV began to count down the seconds until midnight.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

The ball dropped and a bunch of fireworks went off as Don pulled Paige into a kiss.

"Happy New Year 2006!" a reporter yelled.

_January 1__st__, 2006._

"So where are you taking me for dinner?" said Paige.

"You'll know when we get there," said Don.

"Okay," said Paige.

"I can't find a place to park," said Don.

"That's Main Street for you," said Paige.

Don finally found a spot. When Paige saw what restaurant they were near, she smiled.

"Oh my god!" said Paige. "Really?"

"You're always telling me how much you like this place," said Don. "I made reservations even before I drove up here."

Paige knew then how lucky she was. She had been going to Martha's Exchange since she was a little girl. Usually she would get a sandwich or something else that caught her fancy. She never got dessert off the menu. The restaurant had a candy shop with in her opinion the best chocolate in town, not to mention how fun it was to watch the machines in the brewery section of the restaurant. They walked inside and a waitress directed them to a booth.

"I swear, everyone who works here knows who I am," said Paige. "It's crazy."

"I wondered why the hostess was looking at me like that," said Don.

"Thanks – for everything," said Paige.

"Anytime," said Don.

Soon their waitress came back and took their order. Don ordered the rib eye steak while Paige got the Acapulco seafood plate.

"I like seafood," said Paige. "It's a very powerful aphrodisiac."

"At least it's not a sea urchin this time," said Don.

"You're never gonna let me live that one down are you?" said Paige.

She laughed. Don joined her. Their food arrived. They ate and drank, talking about stuff.

"So do you speak any Irish or Italian?" said Paige.

"I speak both, but I'm pretty rusty," said Don.

"I can speak Polish, French, and I learned Spanish in high school," said Paige. "It was the easiest language to take and everyone I knew was taking it too, although I'm more fluent in the first two."

"Say something in Polish," said Don.

"Mam zabawę dziś wieczorem," said Paige. "I'm having fun tonight."

"That's sexy," said Don.

"Your turn," said Paige. "Irish".

"Tú féach álainn anocht," said Don. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Now for some French," said Paige. "Faire vous aime quelques crabes? Would you like some crabs?"

"No, I don't want crabs!" said Don.

Paige laughed at the terrified look on her boyfriend's face.

"Um, Don?" said Paige.

Don looked. On Paige's fork was a piece of crab.

"I'm sorry," said Don.

"You confused the seafood with the STD, that's just funny," said Paige.

"Yeah, I guess it's funny," said Don. "Embarrassing, though."

"I just laugh off my embarrassment," said Paige.

They both wound up doing just that. After they finished their dinner they headed to the candy shoppe where Don bought some chocolate for the two of them. They then walked back to his car and got inside, nibbling on the chocolate and trying to drive out of Main Street, traffic at every turn.

"You never spoke any Italian," said Paige.

"L'adoro," Don whispered. "I adore you."

"I'd kiss you but you're driving," said Paige.

"I can easily rearrange that," said Don.

They parked again and Don pulled her into a kiss. It grew deeper, and they didn't stop until they had to come up for air and get out of their parking spot before they had to put money in the parking meter. They talked on their way back to the Anderson home.

"Why did you choose New York in the end?" said Don.

"It was on my list," said Paige.

"What list?" said Don.

"I got this list of things I wanna do, I guess you could call it a life list," said Paige. "Living in New York City was one of them. After I began attending NYU I managed to knock a lot of things off that list. Unfortunately, I haven't been to Six Flags Great Adventure yet. That's on my list. There's like twelve roller coasters there and they're building another one in June. Oh, and the tallest and fastest coaster in the world, Kingda Ka, is at that park. I better stop before I start rambling about roller coasters! I'm obsessed like you wouldn't believe. They're the ultimate high."

"Do I wanna know how you know that?" said Don.

"I got nothing to compare it too," said Paige. "Although, it's not as good as sex."

Don began fishing in his pocket for something and groaned.

"You're lucky I got some on me," said Paige. "Let's find somewhere to park – again – and we can get in the back."

"No," said Don. "Your father will shoot me and I respect you too much to get busy in my car in public. Not to mention I haven't cleaned the back."

"Okay," said Paige.

_January 15__th__, 2006._

Don was getting ready for his birthday party at Sullivan's and talking to Paige on his cell phone.

"_I know I can't be here for your birthday but I sent over your present – did you like it?" said Paige._

Don smiled. He hadn't known about all the candids she had taken of him and the team at the ball until he got the album in the mail yesterday. He loved it. There were a few of him goofing off with Danny and even more of Danny following Lindsay around like a lovesick puppy. A picture was worth a thousand words, and as the pictures suggested there was more going on than either CSI was willing to let on.

"I loved it," said Don.

"_I mailed out your other present the same day," said Paige. "Have you gotten it yet?"_

"What other present?" said Don.

"_It should've been delivered to your apartment," said Paige._

"I'll go outside and look," said Don.

He opened the door and was shocked to see Paige standing right outside, wearing a long leopard print coat and holding her cell phone to her ear.

"I think we should hang up," said Paige.

They ended their phone call.

"I thought you weren't coming back for another week," said Don.

"And miss out on your birthday?" said Paige. "I asked my dad to drive me to the station. I already had the tickets and everything. All my stuff is at the sorority house and a few people are already trickling back in, so I'm not the only one on campus."

"Aren't you a little warm in that coat?" said Don. "It looks really thick."

"Actually, I'm hot," said Paige. "I'm very very hot."

She took her arms out of the sleeves and let the coat fall off her shoulders. Don's jaw dropped when he saw the lingerie she was wearing underneath. It was a black halter neck babydoll that was all fringe on the part that covered her stomach. She also wore a matching g-string.

"I told you there was another present," said Paige.

"You definitely did," said Don.

They began making out, both of them wondering if they would ever make it to the bedroom.

"Think we should at least try to make it to the bed?" said Paige.

Don responded by picking her up and carrying her there himself hoping Danny wasn't waiting around outside with the two dollar hooker he had joked about getting as a birthday present.

**M-RATING! DUN DUN DUN!**

Paige wrapped her legs around Don as they got to the bed, and managed to wind up on top. She wasted no time in ripping Don's shirt off and tossing it to the floor. She was pretty sure he had plans, but if he had wanted to protest, he could've done so when she first arrived. Paige felt Don undoing the neck of her babydoll as she undid his pants. Soon both of them had done away with each other's underwear and he was inside her.

"Oh, Don!" said Paige.

"Happy birthday to me!" said Don.

Paige would've burst out laughing if the orgasm that followed hadn't temporarily caused all conscious thought to cease.

**M-RATING OVER!**

"You didn't come that quickly the last time," said Don. "Not that I'm complaining either way."

"I read in _Cosmo_ that I would get a better orgasm if I was on top," said Paige. "Course, if I'm not mistaken, you were enjoying it as much as I was."

Don reached over and stroked Paige's hair.

"How could I not?" said Don. "You showed up here in nothing but a leopard coat and that sexy little thing that could've gotten you picked up by Vice."

Paige snickered and had started making out with Don when Danny began knocking at the door.

"Flack, you're late to your own party!" said Danny. "You better be dead or havin' sex!"

"Maybe if I wait long enough he'll leave," said Don. "I don't want to be that guy who only has quickies with his girlfriend."

"You're having a party at Sullivan's with your friends, right?" said Paige. "Go, I'll still be here when you get back. I may be asleep though, I had a rough couple of weeks."

"What happened?" said Don.

"Some jerk ran me off the icy highway, and I was driving my mother's Lexus at the time," said Paige. "The car is totaled. I also got my wisdom teeth pulled. Violet thought it would be funny to annoy me as I was coming out of the anesthetic. Luckily I only had some cuts and bruises from the crash so only my jaw hurts from the surgery."

"Ouch," said Don.

"It's not that bad. The doctor prescribed me vicodin," said Paige. "My friends and I will make junkie jokes until we run out of ideas."

"It doesn't look like it was all bad," said Don. "Did you get highlights? You have red in your hair."

"Yes, I did," said Paige.

"I like it," said Don. "What does that tattoo behind your neck mean?"

Paige giggled. Since coming to New York, she had gotten two tattoos and her belly button pierced. She had the rose tattoo on her ankle and a Kanji on the nape of her neck.

"It's a Kanji, a Chinese character," said Paige. "It means 'Dream'."

"It fits you well," said Don.

He got out of bed, got dressed, and left – but not before kissing Paige good-bye.

************************************************************************

Paige was asleep when the front door opening woke her up. She heard Don singing and knew he had imbibed a little too much – he never sang, claiming he was tone deaf and as much as he wanted to, that he couldn't carry a tune to save his life.

_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night.  
I love you baby.  
Trust in me when I say: OK  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down  
I pray.  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.  
And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...._

Paige remembered that song. Lauryn Hill had done a cover and the love song had had such a summery vibe. 1998 had been the year it had come on the radio. Memories of her and Josie listening to the Top 40 station came and went just as quickly. She heard the door to the bedroom open. Don stood there with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and two spoons.

"Thought this might help you feel better," said Don. "It's chocolate, your favorite."

Paige smiled as he got in bed next to her and they shared the ice cream.

**Wow, I put a lot of lyrics in there lol! In the order they were there: "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi, "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette,and "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Lauryn Hill.  
**

**The translation of what Paige said to her mother is "Excuse me while I go throw up." The ones in the Martha's scene are pretty much explained.**

**Also, I was watching a music video on youtube and the song sounded like the perfect love song for Don and Paige, so I'm gonna post the link in my profile.**

**I did my part, now you gotta do yours lol. Review lol!  
**


	18. Chapter 14: Those Three Words

**A special thanks to LegoLass for being my 100th reviewer. I was typing up the next chapter for Phoenix but I'm half asleep and this chapter came along quite nicely muse-wise -- not that I'm having writer's block but the ideas just kept coming lol. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14- Those Three Words**

_January 25__th__, 2006._

The second semester at NYU had started without much fanfare. Paige and the Sinners were split right down the middle as Matt, Zac, and Stacy were all majoring in various business degrees. The rest were all in the liberal arts department and taking that next batch of required courses. The seven of them only had one class together, Intro to Sociology. Right now they had all convened above the cafeteria for their lunch break – just because they now had most of their classes apart didn't mean they hadn't been able to mesh their schedules somewhat. However, only six of them were eating.

"Carrie, you okay?" said Rhonda.

Paige grinned. The four of them all loved Sex and the City and could each relate to one of the characters. For Stacy, it was Samantha, Amanda it was Charlotte, Rhonda it was Miranda, and for Paige it was Carrie.

"I'm fine," said Paige.

Paige rested her head on her balled up hoodie and closed her eyes. She didn't feel fine and she knew it. Her head felt like a fireball and she was freezing everywhere else despite being dressed for the weather. She was pretty sure it was the flu. Matt also had it and if he could get through class by sheer force of will, so could she. She only had one left for the day.

************************************************************************

Rhonda thought of Paige as a best friend and vice versa, and they knew each other pretty well, which was why Rhonda knew that Paige was _not_ fine at all. Rhonda looked and saw her friend was sleeping, or at least trying to, laying on one of the couches using her hoodie for a pillow.

"Yo Matt, we gotta get to the gym dawg," said Abs.

The guys left.

"He can't work out in his condition," said Amanda.

"He probably just went to spot them," said Stacy.

"I think Paige is sick," said Rhonda. "She looks pale and she _never_ naps before class."

Rhonda put the back of her hand against Paige's forehead.

"She's burning up," said Rhonda.

"I don't have a fever," said Paige. "We got class an in hour, I gotta attend class."

"You're sick, you gotta get back to the house and get some rest," said Rhonda.

"What about my homework?" said Paige.

"It's World War II History, all we gotta do is read the chapters," said Rhonda. "Amanda, can you get the assignment so she doesn't miss the homework? If I miss class as well I'll just text you."

Amanda nodded and left.

"Stacy, go set up Paige's bed and get her PJs out," said Rhonda. "I'm gonna take her to the infirmary."

************************************************************************

Rhonda rolled her eyes. She had brought Paige to the campus infirmary half an hour ago and no one had come out for them yet.

"Sorry… not good company," said Paige.

"It's ok, get some rest," said Rhonda.

Rhonda adjusted her position on the floor. The waiting room was packed because of the flu season, so she had taken the floor so Paige could lie down on the couch. Rhonda knew her friend wasn't deathly ill – Paige had walked to the campus hospital under her own steam – but Rhonda hoped they would get examined soon so she could get Paige back home so she could get some real rest, not a half-ass doze-fest in a noisy waiting room.

"Anderson?" said a nurse.

"Finally," Rhonda muttered.

Paige wearily walked inside the doctor's office while Rhonda made a call on her cell phone.

"Hey, it's Rhonda. Look, Paige isn't feeling too great, I think you should get down to the house ASAP," said Rhonda.

************************************************************************

Paige coughed as the door to the doctor's office opened.

"Rhonda, what are you doing here?" Paige croaked.

"Came back here to see you," said Rhonda.

She sat in a chair. Paige sent her a friend a weak smile. A nurse came in and took Paige's temperature.

"102," said the nurse.

The nurse left and a doctor came in shortly after.

************************************************************************

Paige and Rhonda were in line at a CVS near campus. The former had needed antibiotics, had called them in, and was now here to pick them up.

"Pneumonia," said Paige. "I fucking caught pneumonia."

"How are you even walking right now?" said Rhonda.

"The minute I get back I'm going straight to bed," said Paige.

Soon the girls got the prescription and they headed back. Paige saw that her pillows were propped up and was grateful – whenever she had a cough she could never sleep flat on her back. She got in her PJs and fell dead asleep.

************************************************************************

Rhonda decided to catch what was left of class, so she was happy when she heard the doorbell rang.

"I'm glad you're here, I got class but I didn't wanna leave her by herself," said Rhonda. "She's sleeping right now. I think she may for a while. I left a bowl of water by the side of the bed, there's a cloth in it for her forehead."

Knowing Paige was in good hands, Rhonda left.

************************************************************************

Paige felt nasty. She was hot, cold, achy, and was wheezing even with a tissue box on hand. Still, she tried to sleep. She felt something cool on her forehead and moaned.

"Shh," said a voice.

"Donnie?" Paige whispered.

"Yeah, it's me," said Don. "Rhonda called and told me you were sick."

"I got pneumonia," said Paige. "Doc put me on antibiotics for two weeks."

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him. He liked her eyes. They were big, green, and always sparkling. Now they were bloodshot and made her look like the junkies he saw in the precinct every day. It didn't matter to him, though – in his mind, she was still beautiful.

"Just go back to sleep, ok?" said Don.

"Sorry… not good company," said Paige.

"I'll still be here later when you wake up," said Don. "I took a few days off so I could take care of you. I'm still gonna be here, ok? It's a promise."

Paige nodded and let herself drift off. Even though she prided herself in being independent, she was happy that he wanted to take care of her.

************************************************************************

For the next few days until Paige was well enough to go back to class, Don kept his promise. He made sure she was comfortable and when she was up to eating he got her chicken soup. When she finished the homework that her friends brought by for her, she would sleep and he would make sure she was warm enough. The first couple days hadn't been that great – Paige had lost her voice and hadn't been able to talk at all for two days. She was over the worst of it in a week, and gave Don a hug before he left and smiled. How she landed such a big catch was beyond her, but she didn't take him for granted, not at all.

_February 2__nd__, 2006._

It was after class and Paige had decided she was going to make Don her famous brownies to thank him for everything he had done for her while she was sick. Even though she was well enough to attend class, she still felt slightly drained and would rather wait until she was feeling completely better to have sex. All six of her Sinner friends were present. The girls were watching _General Hospital_ and doing homework while the guys fooled around in the kitchen. She turned away from the batter for a minute, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Zac dump weed in the batter.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" said Paige.

"Having fun?" said Zac.

"Those were for Don!" said Paige. "I don't believe this, now I have to go out and buy more ingredients!"

"Just give them to him," said Zac.

"He's a detective you moron! He can't eat special brownies!" said Paige. "Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!"

She dumped the batter in the trash and washed out the bowl.

"Damn," said Matt. "You could've let us use it you know."

Abs was too busy rapping "Juicy" by the Notorious B.I.G. to know what was going on.

************************************************************************

Gavin Moran was annoyed at the traffic. He was trying to do some grocery shopping for his wife – his thought was if he did everything she wanted and more, he would be let back in the master bedroom one day. He wished she would just divorce him because her yanking his chain was no fun. It was just one time, and a woman could become pregnant even that one time. He heard giggling voices and soon saw the sources – four young women, probably in college, all dressed for winter in that fashionable manner that most female New Yorkers went by. One had light brown hair, one had dark brown hair, one had auburn hair with red highlights, and the last one had strawberry-blond hair.

"I can't believe Matt didn't notice my hair," said strawberry-blond.

"I noticed, I think it looks great," said auburn.

"Yeah, and you always call 'em as you see 'em," said dark brown.

"In that case, I call Zac the biggest tool on the planet," said auburn.

"I can NOT believe he did that," said light brown. "It's terrible and yet kinda funny at the same time."

"No it's not Stacy," said strawberry-blond.

"Amanda, you need to lighten up," said Stacy.

Gavin saw Amanda sigh and watched the four girls pick out various ingredients for brownies.

"So Paige, do you love him?" said dark brown.

Gavin saw the auburn haired girl almost drop her purse.

"That's private Rhonda," said Paige.

"Look, isn't your three-month anniversary tomorrow or something?" said Rhonda.

"He's going in tomorrow night," said Paige.

"I'm not saying it's you, but that's why casual sex is best!" said Stacy. "No missed anniversaries, no commitment, no diddly squat!"

"Stacy, the guy's an NYPD detective, he can't exactly drop everything when he wants to," said Amanda.

Gavin's head jerked up. So this Paige girl was dating a detective? No drunken debauchery for her if she was below drinking age.

"Well at least he treats you right, or I'd have something to say to him," said Rhonda.

"Why did you even ask me that question?" said Paige. "Seriously, you only believe in love when you see it in the movies."

The banter continued to the bus ride, which Gavin was on as he watched the four young women talk.

"I don't know what to think, and I worry if I say it first he'll think I'm clingy," said Paige.

"Aha! So you DO love him!" said Rhonda.

"Yeah, I do," said Paige. "I'm in love with Donald Flack Jr. and its one hell of a feeling."

Gavin got off at his stop and couldn't believe his ears. Don was dating a girl that young? However, Gavin was happy that Don had found someone. Even though they weren't in contact anymore, he harbored no ill feelings towards is former charge and friend. The whole incident with that woman, Katie, had almost shattered the young man and Gavin had been pretty sure Don would never give anyone his heart again. Course, people could always be wrong about such things.

************************************************************************

Don looked up from his desk when the smell of brownies wafted into the precinct. What he saw was Paige with a big plate of them.

"I made these for you," said Paige. "Where should I put 'em?"

"Sorry, my desk is messy," said Don. "I'm also sorry about tomorrow. I really wish we could do something."

"It's alright, really," said Paige. "I got homework anyway."

_February 13__th__, 2006._

Paige woke up. It was her birthday. She was twenty today. However, it seemed that everyone had forgotten. As she walked around that morning, Stacy and Amanda acted oblivious trying to figure out what they would do for Valentine's Day. Paige was pretty sure Stacy just wanted some damn good sex and Amanda wanted a hot date with Matt. Rhonda was busy organizing all her romantic films for tomorrow, content to spend the day in class followed by watching movies. Abs and Zac were combing the campus for hot girls, Galen and Amelia were prepping for V-Day, and Don wasn't able to get either day off. While Paige was willing to let Don off the hook because of the weird hours he had, her friends were another matter. Were they all so busy that they didn't have the time to wish her happy birthday? She was sitting above the cafeteria eating onion rings with Ian.

"Happy birthday," said Ian.

"Aw, thanks," said Paige.

There had been a bake sale downstairs, and Ian had bought a cupcake. He jammed a candle in it and lit it.

"Borrowed one of Amelia's many lighters," said Ian. "Make a wish and blow before the alarm sounds and the fire department arrives."

Paige blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" said Ian.

"Not telling," said Paige.

She ate the cupcake and watched a random episode of _House_ with Ian on his laptop.

"House is awesome," said Ian.

"Why, 'cuz he's arrogant?" said Paige.

"Yup," said Ian.

Paige got a text message from Rhonda asking if she would come back and to bring Ian with her, saying that her DVD player wasn't working. Paige told Ian what had happened and the two set off for Delta Delta Delta. When they got there, the house was dark.

"Rhonda?" said Paige.

The lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!"

Paige's jaw was slightly dropped as she saw balloons and streamers everywhere. Her friends shot silly string at her.

"Happy birthday!" someone shouted.

Everyone laughed and Paige tried to find the source.

"Don! I thought you had work," said Paige.

Don came up and wrapped Paige in a hug.

"And miss your birthday? Not a chance," said Don.

"Aw," said all the girls.

"Okay, let's cut the cake, 'cuz I'm a fat kid who loves cake dawg!" said Abs.

Everyone laughed.

************************************************************************

Several boxes of pizza were passed around as everyone tried to find their favorite slice. Everyone ate pizza and drank soda. Galen and Amelia sat nearby arm in arm, co-existing with the Greeks so Paige could enjoy her big day. Soon it was time to bring out the cake. It was an ice cream cake, and someone had stuck candles in it.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Paige, happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

"Cha cha cha!" sang Zac.

"How old are you now? How old are you now?" Ian sang.

"Make a wish!" said Galen.

"Incest and greed, threesomes with me," said Ian.

"I would sooner wish for a slow and painful death," said Paige.

"Blow baby blow!" said Zac.

Don glared at Zac.

"Ignore him, we all do," said Matt.

Paige blew out all three candles. Soon the radio came on and "The Real Thing" by Bo Bice played as everyone ate the cake and Paige opened her presents.

_Every word I say, I mean it  
Every single day, I feel it_

_But sometimes when you talk  
It's obvious you want to show it  
So don't blow it_

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hangin on_

_I can read the signs between us  
I feel it inside when you come nearer  
There's a stillness in the air like no one else is there  
And every moment stays in the moment  
Yeah_

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hangin on_

_Sometimes it hurts to watch you leave  
It feels like you're taking a part of me with you  
I never know how it'll be  
I guess it's just a mystery  
But is it the real thing (that keeps me hangin on)_

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot, tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
That keeps me hangin on_

_Tell me what we got, tell me it's a lot, tell me it's the real thing  
Tell me not to change and always be the same, tell me that's a good thing  
It's a good thing  
Tell me not to lie, tell me not to wait  
Tell me that you want the same things as me  
Tell me that it's fate, driving me insane  
Tell me it's the real thing  
The real thing_

_February 14__th__, 2006._

Paige was waiting for Don to pick her up for their date as Rhonda popped out her DVD of _Titanic_ and popped in _Ghost_.

"My idea of a perfect Valentine's Day," said Rhonda. "Watching romantic tearjerkers."

"Ha ha, very funny," said Paige.

"If he gives you any chocolate would you share?" said Rhonda.

"But of course dahling," said Paige.

The two girls cracked up.

"So any luck?" said Paige.

"No, I haven't found him," said Rhonda. "All I know is that he lives in the city, and it's a big part of the reason I enrolled here in the first place."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. She had been raised by two loving parents in the South Side of Chicago who had adopted her after her mother's death from lupus when Rhonda had been thirteen. Her mom had been her best friend. She had bounced around the foster care system for a year before being adopted by a couple who wanted a teen. Rhonda had later found out that it was because while they wanted a kid, they were so involved in their careers that raising someone from day 1 up was out of the question – but they loved Rhonda nonetheless. However, Rhonda needed information on her real dad. All she had was that he lived somewhere in Manhattan, information she had gleaned from a diary her mother kept while pregnant with her.

"When did she meet him?" said Paige.

"Fleet Week, he served overseas," said Rhonda.

"So was he in the Marines or the Navy?" said Paige.

"Don't know," said Rhonda. "She had a fling with some guy and when Ant Flo didn't visit she put two and two together – voile! I'm the end result of my mother's thing for men in uniform!"

They both laughed.

"You look great," said Rhonda. "That another vintage dress?"

Paige was wearing a silver dress that had black lace and crystal rhinestones over it. She had had to be careful putting it on considering the black lace spaghetti straps.

"Beats the fake and expensive clothes on Fifth," said Paige.

Rhonda snickered and took a long sip of her iced coffee.

"It's nighttime, you didn't have to make that," said Paige. "You're already an insomniac as it is."

"Yeah I did, you know I can't survive without coffee," said Rhonda. "Coffee, ice cream, chicken wings, and pizza are the four basic food groups – and I got the first three with me right now."

"I can tell," said Paige.

The doorbell rang. It was Don.

"You look beautiful," said Don.

"Take it outside, I'm sulking over here!" said Rhonda. "If you see Stacy on your way out tell her I want my condoms back!"

"Rhonda you can be a V-day scrooge when I leave, okay?" said Paige. "Besides, I highly doubt you want 'em back after she's used 'em."

Rhonda walked over.

"That friend of yours called and talked smack about Paige," said Rhonda. "What was his name? Something that sounded like messy."

"Danny Messer," said Don.

"Yeah, I told him where he could stuff it," said Rhonda. "He wasn't too happy about that."

Don watched the snickering Rhonda leave and chuckled. Danny had met his match in feminist Rhonda – he was surprised his best friend was still alive.

"Aw, you brought me flowers," said Paige. "You really must've liked the box I made for your ties."

Don grinned. She had found an old jewelry box in the attic of the sorority house and had tweaked it a bit so he could put his ties in it, painting it red, white, and blue because those were the colors of the Rangers. The box was all blue, "The Rangers" painted on in red, and Est. 1926 painted on in white, all the wording on the cover of the box. Don didn't just like it, he loved it. Paige took a big whiff of the bouquet – a dozen roses. Four of each were red, pink, and white. It wasn't all he had gotten – Paige grinned when she saw the box of two dozen Godiva dark chocolate truffles.

"I'm just gonna hide these so no one eats 'em while I'm gone," said Paige.

She was only gone a couple minutes before she returned. They then left.

"So where are we headed?" said Paige.

"It's a surprise," said Don. "We'll have to take the train to get there."

"I don't mind," said Paige.

Don was pretty sure that if it had been anyone else other than Paige or someone he worked with, they would've minded after getting dressed to the nines. They went to Grand Central and boarded a train to White Plains. They took a seat by the window. Don noticed Paige looking at something and asked her what it was.

"The city looks so beautiful at night, don't you think?" said Paige. "I don't really go out unless my friends do, and I love how it all looks."

"It's a beautiful city, and you're a beautiful woman," said Don.

Soon they got there and they got off the train. Don hailed a cab and soon they got to The Melting Pot, a restaurant that specialized in fondue.

"Wow," said Paige as they went inside. "I've heard of this place, it's supposed to have this area for couples called Lover's Lane."

"That's why I picked this one out of the other four in the state," said Don.

"You're a sly one Donnie," said Paige.

Soon they were at their table and looking through the menus.

"So which cheese fondue do you want for the appetizer?" said Paige. "I don't care which one we get."

"I haven't been here before either," said Don sheepishly.

"There's a spicy one, Fiesta Cheese," said Paige. "I like spicy."

They decided on that one and ordered, along with their drinks. Don got a glass of red wine while Paige got raspberry iced tea.

"Spicy," said Don. "Reminds me of this time shortly after I met Danny. We were trying to see who was tougher and the bartender at Sullivan's, Frankie, took out this jar of jalapeno peppers soaked in brine and gave Danny and I one each – Danny wussed out first."

"I'm not surprised you won," said Paige. "How much crap do you put on your hot dogs? Seriously, I can't even see the wiener anymore after you're done putting the toppings on."

"You ate it anyway," said Don. "You stole my wiener… that came out wrong didn't it?"

"So wrong," said Paige. "We keep having faux pas on dinner dates like this we'll be able to quit our lives and go on the road."

They both burst out laughing, and when it subsided began to feed each other and talk. Unfortunately, the night flew by too fast and soon they were eating the dessert fondue they had picked out, Cookies 'n Cream Marshmallow Dream.

"I got somethin' for you," said Don. "Guess you could call it a combination birthday and Valentine's Day gift."

He took something out of the inner folds of his jacket and placed it on the table. It was a jewelry box.

"Sorry, I forgot to wrap it," said Don.

"Doesn't matter," said Paige.

She opened it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet.

"I love it," said Paige.

She looked at the various charms on it as she put it on her wrist – an amethyst birthstone heart-shaped charm, two letters depicting her initials, a heart-lock charm with a key, and a heart-shaped charm with the words "I Love You" engraved on it. She felt Don take her hand in his.

"I love you Paige," said Don.

He meant every word. He never thought he would fall this hard for someone, but Paige was different. She had never asked him to be anything other than who he was, and he didn't have to throw a lot of money around when they went out to have a good time – a bunch of his former "girlfriends" had wanted to go to places like the Four Seasons which he couldn't afford on his salary whereas Paige loved going to Giovanni's and the two of them could just spend time together.

"I love you too," said Paige.

She had known it for a while, but wasn't exactly sure as to when she had first known, although it had been sometime between getting sick and her surprise party. Soon they were finished eating and they left.

"I wish tonight didn't have to end," said Paige.

She felt Don wrap his arms around her on the train ride back to Manhattan. She loved the safe feeling she had when she was in his arms.

************************************************************************

Stacy and Amanda had their faces pressed against the window waiting for Paige to come back and dish.

"You two outta be ashamed of yourselves," said Rhonda. "Come over here and watch TV with me."

"There's a taxi pulling up!" said Stacy. "It's them!"

Rhonda went up to the window against her better judgment. The girls watched Don give Paige a long, lingering kiss on the front steps.

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is?!" said Amanda. "Oh my god he gave her his leather jacket!"

Rhonda and Stacy peered in for a better look. Sure enough, Don's leather jacket was draped over Paige's shoulders. Stacy went to get the door and Paige walked in, holding the jacket close.

"Dish!" said Rhonda.

Paige went upstairs, looking like she was on Cloud Nine. Knowing their friend wasn't sharing anything tonight, the girls groaned.


	19. Chapter 15: Family Secrets And Money

**So the song in the last chapter was The Real Thing by Bo Bice, it'll be in this fic a lot. I thought it was a good song for Don and Paige. Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15- Family Secrets and Money**

_Spoilers: Stuck On You and Fare Game_

_March 3__rd__, 2006._

Nothing beat the unusually warm weather like lounging around Central Park on a Friday.

"That guy is hot," said Stacy.

The girls looked and saw a guy jogging.

"He couldn't beat my average if he tried," said Paige.

"Agreed," said Rhonda.

While Paige didn't run anymore, she was still pretty fast. The guy came up to them. Stacy guessed he was in his early twenties – and he was built. If he wanted to take her home, she wouldn't say no.

"So what did you ladies think?" said the guy. "I'm Carlo Francetti."

"I think my friend Paige could lay your butt out all the way to next Tuesday," said Rhonda. "Go and race him, Paige!"

So Paige took up Rhonda's suggested dare and raced Carlo, beating him.

"You're a good runner," said Carlo. "I was thinking, perhaps I could have a rematch – in the bedroom? Cosmopolitan, Penthouse Suite."

"No," said Paige.

She walked off, her friends snickering. Carlo, not wanting to waste a chance on the other three, made another move.

"I'm having an art show at my loft tonight, if any of you decide to come tell me right now and your names are as good as on the guest list," said Carlo.

"Rhonda and I'll go," said Stacy. "I'm Stacy Palmer, and she's Rhonda James."

Amanda watched her two friends flirt with the billionaire and rolled her eyes. She then went after Paige and the two of them went looking for a bite to eat when they bumped into Danny.

"Oh – it's you," said Paige. "For the record I turned down that asshole."

"She did, I was there," said Amanda. "So don't go and run off and tell lies 'cuz if you do I'll know about it."

"I saw what happened," said Danny. "Now I'd like to talk to Paige alone, so maybe you can go and get a smoothie or somethin'."

Amanda left.

"I know I've been treating you badly, and I want to apologize," said Danny.

"Why are you sorry now?" said Paige.

"At first Don was so smitten I thought you would replace me, then I worried you would run when you got the chance," said Danny. "You had a chance back there, but you didn't take it. I got respect for you 'cuz of that."

"Good, 'cuz I didn't wanna come between you two," said Paige. "Don talks about all the crazy stuff you two have done. I highly doubt I'm gonna replace you in any way possible."

Amanda came back, and Paige left. Danny wondered how a co-ed was grounded enough to maintain any relationship at all – he hadn't. Then again, he had been a hormonal male trying to bed as many girls as possible back then.

************************************************************************

Rhonda walked around the loft, glass of champagne in hand. She didn't want to get drunk, so she was sticking to champagne. Both she and Stacy had donned little black dresses for the art show. Right now she was talking to a director from Hollywood who was in the city on business. She didn't pry, she was just glad she was getting an inside view of the industry. She wondered when Stacy would come back – her friend was busy having sex with Carlo.

"So keep studying and soon you'll be directing films in Hollywood with the rest of us," said the director.

He gave Rhonda his card and left to talk to someone else. Stacy then came back.

"I hope you used protection," said Rhonda.

"Sure did – it was a blast," said Stacy.

Rhonda noticed her friend was pretty drunk, so they went outside and got some air. Seeing Carlo make out with some girl on the roof, they laughed – until the bow and arrow injured him and killed the girl, and then they screamed.

************************************************************************

Don shook his head at seeing the two tipsy friends of his girl. After Mac took their statements, he took them to a nearby Denny's and got them both strong cups of coffee.

"I love coffee," said Rhonda.

Don noticed something about Rhonda was familiar, but he couldn't place it. She reminded him of someone he knew, but he didn't know who it was. He decided to brush it off and took them back to the sorority house, where Zac took over.

"Did you have fun, Stacy?" said Zac.

"Yeah," said Stacy. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine – why wouldn't I be?" said Zac.

After making sure Stacy and Rhonda got in bed, Zac went back to the frat house and drank half a bottle of Smirnoff. He had no idea why Stacy didn't like him. He knew he was a jerk, but it was a front. He had put his front aside other times, and still she didn't see, which was his last thought as he drowned his sorrows.

_March 5__th__, 2006._

Most of the CSIs save for Danny and Hawkes had been investigating a murder case that was involving a game created by some eccentric millionaire known as Watergun Wars – the winner got a 100 grand, and there were only five players left. Stella, Lindsay, and Don decided to go out and find the other four players unaccounted for. Stella was going through one player's photos when she came across Paige's picture. She made a phone call.

"Lindsay, its Stella – I found Paige's picture, I want you to track her down," said Stella.

************************************************************************

Paige was walking around Greenwich Village sipping a Starbucks Iced Latte when Lindsay walked up.

"Lindsay, hi!" said Paige. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Have you heard of the game 'Watergun Wars'?" said Lindsay. "Don't make me flash my badge."

"Can we sit down somewhere?" said Paige.

They walked a few steps more to the Starbucks near NYU and sat down at an outside table.

"Yeah, I've been playing. I'm surprised I've lasted this long, even though it's pretty much a form of the college game Assassin – I placed first in the NYU game last year," said Paige.

She showed Lindsay her pictures.

"What were you looking for?" said Paige.

"I didn't find it, so you're okay," said Lindsay.

"I heard about the murder on the news this morning," said Paige. "At least the player I don't have got outed, so now I can try and create a ruse to get her – and him."

She pointed to the picture of the guy not crossed out in red marker.

"I got the perfect ruse, I'm just waiting for him to call me," said Paige.

"This is dangerous. Why are you doing this?" said Lindsay.

"It's not dangerous if I'm careful – I've been using the water balloons mostly," said Paige. "Even with the scholarship paying for tuition, books, and boarding, I need dough for clothes, sorority dues, my share of spring break, my Starbucks habit, the list goes on."

"Your parents don't send any money?" said Lindsay.

"I get gift cards from them, that's it," said Paige. "My mother has financially cut me off."

"Why?" said Lindsay.

"My father was a firefighter. He got in a really bad accident in the line when I was seventeen and was forced to retire 'cuz his injuries were so bad. At least he didn't die, but I can tell he misses it," said Paige. "Can I ask you a question, Lindsay? Do you believe the old saying like mother like daughter?"

"Why?" said Lindsay.

"I hope not, 'cuz I'm not a thing like her," said Paige. "I'm always there for the people I love, but her? She'll kick a dog when it's down."

FLASHBACK

_September 6__th__, 2003._

_Paige opened the door and let Jon and Candace in._

"_Hurry up so we can get to the party!" said Jon._

"_Jon! Chill!" said Candace. "Evie can hold the fort until we get there."_

"_I'll be right back, I just gotta get one more thing," said Paige._

_She loved sneaking her mom's jewelry to wear. She opened the jewelry box and decided she wanted to get into the bottom drawer. When she opened it she found something that made her gasp._

"_That bitch," Paige whispered._

"_What? What?" said Candace._

_Paige read over the papers. August 14__th__, 2003 – they had been drawn up while her dad had been fighting for his life in surgery. Jon looked over Paige's shoulder and gasped._

"_No!" said Jon._

"_Yeah," Paige whispered. "She drew up divorce papers."_

END FLASHBACK

"I took them with me when I left," said Paige. "Took one of Jon's lighters and burned 'em. I confronted her when she got home and threatened to tell Violet – my little sister, who my mother views as the favorite and thinks should be kept in the dark of the harsh ways of the world, which is a load of bull considering all my mother wants is for Violet not to find out what a bitch she is. My mother told me after that incident that if I decided to go through with attending NYU that she wouldn't lend me a cent, which for the most part has been good, although I've been in survival mode since I was seventeen. If I win this, I won't have to worry about money anymore. A hundred grand can change a person's life – I won't be a millionaire but I don't have to be. I just need enough to get through college. It'll probably be more than enough."

They went their separate ways. Lindsay hoped for the best. If any of the players deserved it most, it was Paige – Lindsay could still remember how expensive college had been, and the prize money could alleviate that for Paige.

************************************************************************

Don was questioning Jordan Stokes in the precinct when Paige walked in. Jordan turned around and grinned.

"Amelia, so glad you showed up!" said Jordan. "Did you bring the game? I got the money."

"I got it, it's in my bag," said Paige.

Jordan turned back to Don.

"She had a flier up, said she was selling a first edition of Grand Theft Auto and to call! Awesome!" said Jordan.

Don didn't think so. Jordan Stokes was about to "die". Paige had told Don earlier that afternoon – he hadn't been too happy about it in light of that girl Jennifer Cooper getting shot because of her water gun, but knew Paige was doing it so she wouldn't be broke off and on in college so he had decided not to press the issue save for warning her not take out her water gun in an area with police presence. He hoped she won the money, he really did – everyone else seemed like they were all too eager to blow it all, like Jordan, who was drooling over a so-called video game Paige was taking out of her bag. Don ducked so the water balloon wouldn't hit him. He heard Jordan cuss so bad it would make a sailor blush – the guy left after submitting his DNA.

"That was a well-aimed shot," said Don.

"Are you still upset?" said Paige. "It's not about kicks for me, Donnie."

"Just concerned, and I know," said Don.

"Sorry, I kinda vented to Lindsay today when she found me," said Paige.

She sat in the chair the gamer had formerly occupied and told Don what her mother had done.

"You do know that whole like mother like daughter thing is baloney, right?" said Paige. "I'm not two-faced like her."

"I know, baby," said Don.

They kissed, and a whooping noise nearby caused them to come up for air and look for the source. It was Scagnetti. Don rolled his eyes.

"Later Don," said Paige.

"How many left?" said Don.

"Three," said Paige.

"Knock 'em dead," said Don.

They both burst out laughing, realizing what that phrase meant for both of them – Don had a case to solve and Paige had three more people to "kill". After leaving the precinct and knowing Jordan's pictures were a dead end, Paige decided to go for Jennifer, who she had seen on the news after being shot and had been outed as a result. She immediately took the green floral shop apron out of her bag that had taken days to make and went to Jennifer's apartment armed with a fake bouquet, her water gun hidden behind it. She rang the bell.

"Hi, these are from a secret admirer," said Paige.

She waited until Jennifer had the bouquet in her hands then took the "kill shot".

"That was creative, I'll give you that," said Jennifer.

Paige left with a new batch of photos in hand, grinning like a fool. They could wait until tomorrow. She would hit the next target after class after coming up with a ruse. She got a call from Don asking her to meet up in the crime lab.

"Two to go," Paige whispered.

"Good," said Don.

They took the elevator up, making out heavily until they reached the 35th floor. They walked into the break room and were greeted by the rest of the team, who were all aware of Paige's most recent extracurricular activities.

"Just don't use any blank guns," said Mac.

"No way, Rhonda told me about some actor who was fooling around and shot himself in the head with one," said Paige.

"Alright, settle down," said Danny. "I got mealworm spaghetti, stinkbug pate, cricket croquets, braised ant brochette, Thai dragonflies – who's goin' first?"

"You gotta be kidding!" said Stella.

"Pass!" said Don.

"What about you, Paige?" said Danny.

"Maybe not the stinkbug pate, but I've eaten some pretty foul things and the rest shouldn't be a problem," said Paige.

"I got a taker," said Danny. "So what will you have, hmm? Bet a college student like yourself would love somethin' fried, no?"

"Don't do it," Don mouthed.

"On second thought, no," said Paige.

Hawkes shook his head. Lindsay picked up a fried tarantula.

"It's just protein," said Lindsay.

She bit off two legs, half of each. The look on Don's face was so priceless that Paige immediately burst into giggles.

"Sorry babe," said Paige as she laughed.

Danny handed Mac five dollars.

"Told you she'd do it," said Mac. "Okay, pizza in my office."

Everyone but Danny and Lindsay went, where two boxes of pizza, one everything and one pepperoni, sat on top of Mac's desk. Everyone talked and nibbled on pizza.

"I had to watch Lindsay eat a bug, now I have to watch you two feed each other," said Hawkes.

Mac looked over to where Don and Paige were seated, the couple sharing a slice of pepperoni pizza.

_March 6__th__, 2006._

Paige had her next target – he was a broker, and she was currently sitting in his office, the water gun in her purse.

"So, Megan – what can I do for you?" said the broker.

"I would like to start an account," said Paige. "My information is in my purse, hold on a sec."

She pretended to fish around for her wallet and took out her water gun. He never knew what hit him. Armed with what was the last set of photos, Paige went and tracked down the man to Columbia U where he was a T.A. She waited for him to walk out of the professor's office that he assisted, and when they were face to face she threw a water balloon at him.

"Damn, I had your photo… I think you won," said the guy.

Paige took a look at his pile of pictures then went straight to Don's apartment.

"Hey," said Don.

"I think I won!" said Paige. "Sorry I'm just waiting for the Supreme Commander to call, I'm a little overexcited at the moment."

"You don't have to apologize," said Don.

Suddenly Paige's phone rang.

"Hello?" said Paige.

"Congratulations, Paige," said the Supreme Commander. "You've won the game."

"I won," Paige mouthed.

Don smiled.

"Now the same warehouse you picked up your first dossier is where you'll find the briefcase. The combination to unlock it is four numbers. You already know the combination," said the Supreme Commander.

He hung up, and Paige had a confused look on her face as she told Don about the call.

"An abandoned warehouse? You're not going by yourself this time," said Don.

"Not fighting you there," said Paige.

"How did you even get the flier?" said Don.

"It was in Ian's junk mail, he thought it was crap and was going to throw it out anyway so I took it," said Paige.

They left for the warehouse and went inside. Don saw the briefcase in the center of the floor.

"That's it," said Paige.

They walked over to it.

"Yeah, it's a combo lock," said Paige.

"Do you know the numbers?" said Don.

"He said I already knew them and he didn't tell me – eccentric people and their riddles, that's my karma for using three-syllable words in front of Candace," said Paige.

Don remembered meeting Paige's friends in Nashua – it had been the same day he had surprised her with the trip to Martha's. They hadn't been too bad – he had later found out that Paige had told them to drink coffee before showing up. He remembered the blond, Sophie, had pulled him aside and told him that he shouldn't take Paige for granted because according to her Paige didn't take relationships lightly. He didn't take Paige for granted at all – he loved her, and hoped things would keep going well.

"I just figured it out," said Paige.

She flicked the combination numbers. 8, 5, 7, and 1 all in that order.

"Okay, no way in hell is the combination my badge number," said Don.

The case flicked open.

"Oh my god," said Paige. "I got it! I got the hundred grand!"

************************************************************************

Paige was driving Don's car around – she had had things turn around for her tonight, and wanted to do the same for him.

"So what are gonna do with it all?" said Don.

"Stick it in the bank," said Paige. "I got spring break coming up in a few weeks and I'll need all the money I can get."

"Where are you and your friends going?" said Don.

"The Bahamas," said Paige.

They pulled up to an apartment building in the East Village.

"Oh no, not here," said Don.

"At least try talking to him, Donnie," said Paige. "If it doesn't work it doesn't work but you can say you tried."

Don nodded and the two of them made their way up to the fifth floor of the building and stopped at a door. He hesitantly knocked, taking Paige's hand in his as he did so. The door opened and a woman with brown hair and grey eyes answered.

"It's been a while," said the woman. "Who's she?"

"This is Paige, my girlfriend," said Don. "Paige, this is Andrea."

"I still have his last name – I got no idea why," said Andrea. "Gavin! You got company!"

Andrea then left the doorway, and Gavin took her place.

"Don? What are you doing here?" said Gavin.

"Can I come in?" said Don.

"Sure," said Gavin.

Once inside, Paige stepped off to the side so Don could talk to Gavin in private.

"How long you two been seeing each other?" said Andrea.

"Little over four months," said Paige.

"He must've really fallen for you," said Andrea. "He didn't even give Katie his jacket."

"Don told me about her," said Paige. "What a – excuse my language – bitch."

"He actually swore off relationships after that," said Andrea. "You must be someone special if he's willing to take a chance on love again."

Don came up an hour later and took Paige's hand in his.

"We gotta go," said Don. "I got work, you got class."

They left and on the car ride back to the sorority house, they talked.

"I called him sometimes, but his pride wouldn't let him return the calls," said Don. "I'm glad you brought us here. I was able to actually talk to him… he doesn't hate me for what I did. Things are good now."

"I'm glad I was able to make that happen," said Paige.

"You're one in a million baby," said Don.

**Next time: What do St. Paddy's and Spring Break have in common? Answer's pretty obvious lol.**


	20. Chapter 16

**Just a funny St. Paddy's and Spring Break chapter. Enjoy! btw in case you guys don't know legal drinking age in the Bahamas is 18, thought I'd clear up the confusion b4 it starts.**

**Chapter 16- 99 Bottles Of Booze On The Wall…**

_Spoilers: Necrophilia Americana_

_March 17__th__, 2006._

Paige went throughout her bedroom and got dressed.

"TGIF," Paige muttered.

"Paige, it's five in the morning," said Stacy. "Why are you getting ready to go out?"

"Don's in the New York City St. Paddy's parade," said Paige.

"Oh," said Stacy. "I'm going back to bed."

Paige watched as her friend fell asleep and found the dress she was looking for. It was a dark green sleeveless knee-length dress with ruffles on the neckline and sleeve areas and a keyhole tie-neck. She put on a matching pair of sandals and found the aerosol can of green spray-on hair dye and put some on her hair. Paige had avoided getting pinched last year, and she would avoid it again this year. She wore the jewelry Don had given her, a gold toe ring she had purchased off a site that sold the belly rings she liked, a pair of gold hoop earrings, a pair of gold studs in her second set of holes, and a green belly ring with a clover dangling off it that no one could see because of the dress. After checking her nails – painted green – and putting on Don's leather jacket, she headed out and hailed a cab to the Lower East Side, hoping to catch Don before the parade started. She got to his apartment and knocked. He opened the door, dressed in his dress blues.

"Wow," said Paige.

"Back at you," said Don.

They began kissing.

"We'll never make it if we keep doing this," said Paige.

"I'm tempted to keep going," said Don.

"Aren't you the one who said you would be missed?" said Paige.

"You got a point there," said Don. "Yeah, we better get outta here."

They left and once they got to Fifth Avenue, split up soon after. Paige walked around with the cash she had to buy some food and ran into Danny.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," said Danny.

"How's Lindsay? I haven't seen her lately," said Paige.

"She's good. How's college life?" said Danny.

"It's good," said Paige. "I'm going on spring break next week."

"Where?" said Danny.

"Bahamas," said Paige.

They found some food and watched the parade, both of them grateful that the past annoyances were in the past.

************************************************************************

After the parade was over, Don went looking for Paige and found her sitting with Danny.

"I hoped you behaved yourself Danny," said Don.

"Why you askin' me?" said Danny.

"Track record," said Don.

Don took Paige into his arms and began to kiss her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Danny.

He left to buy a hotdog and to go back to the lab so he could have the night off and get wasted, glad that his best friend had found someone who cared about him – the fact that guy nights at Sullivan's were exclusively theirs due to her being under 21 didn't hurt either.

************************************************************************

Later that night U2 blared across several speakers in the Alpha Phi Alpha house as everyone was getting drunk.

"Beer is yummy," said Matt.

Paige danced around, wearing her outfit from earlier. U2 was one of her favorite bands. She loved the messages of peace conveyed in their songs. Matt had Amanda on his shoulders and they were spinning around, the latter squealing every few seconds and wearing Matt's varsity jacket like she had been doing since freshman year. Rhonda stood near Paige, bottle of Jameson in hand and taking big swigs out of it. Abs, Zac, and Stacy were at the keg of Guinness one of the seniors had bought for the occasion.

************************************************************************

Don sat at the bar in Sullivan's, drinking a tall glass of Guinness. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Stella.

"It's green," said Don.

"Ignore him, he's drunk," said Danny.

"You're drunker!" said Don.

"You're drunkest!" said Danny.

"We're all drunk! Own it!" said Stella.

"Where's Lindsay?" said Danny.

"She and Hawkes caught a cab an hour ago, remember?" said Stella.

"Oh," said Danny.

"And you're all saying I'm way too drunk," said Don.

He chugged an Irish car bomb as Stella also left.

"Flack, how many of those did ya –" said Danny.

Danny was interrupted by a loud thump. He turned around and saw Don had passed out on the floor.

************************************************************************

"I'm surrounded by drunken idiots," said Paige.

"Top of the mornin' to ya!" said Zac.

"Lame!" said Rhonda. "Lame lame lame!"

"Something's vibrating," said Paige.

Her friends laughed as Paige answered her cell phone.

"Need a designated driver?" Paige joked.

"It's Danny, you gotta get down to Sullivan's – he drank too much, passed out, and I'm not in much better shape," said Danny.

"He overdid it?" said Paige.

She rolled her eyes and hung up.

"Idiot," Paige muttered.

She hailed a cab to Sullivan's and walked in. Danny was trying to help Don up, the latter could barely stand.

"Congratulations Don – you just outdid my friends," said Paige.

"Naw I didn'," Don slurred.

"Did he?" Danny mouthed.

Paige nodded and began to assist Danny in helping Don up off the floor.

"What are you doin' 'ere, you can' be in 'ere," Don slurred.

"Danny called me," said Paige.

"I went overboard again didn' I?" said Don.

"Yup," said Paige. "Danny, I told the cab driver to wait, so we won't need to call."

"Where we goin'?" said Danny.

"I got enough coffee at the house for a drunken army of Greeks and you two – let's go," said Paige.

Danny and Paige helped Don into the cab and soon they left for the Delta Delta Delta house. When they got there, Don promptly puked in a bush.

"Okay…" said Paige.

"I'm getting flashbacks to my own college years," said Danny.

"I'm gonna open the door and hope he doesn't leave a trail on the way in," said Paige.

"I feel sick," said Don.

"I can tell, let's get you inside," said Paige.

Danny and Paige helped Don up the stairs.

_March 18__th__, 2006._

Danny had bunked on the couch and woke up to very hot co-eds moaning and groaning about hangovers. He saw Paige in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee – it didn't appear to be the first one she brewed either.

************************************************************************

Don woke up, not knowing where he was. A girl sat up in a bed next to the one he was in. When he realized it was a very hungover Stacy he put two and two together and realized he was in the sorority house.

************************************************************************

"I'm gonna go check on him," said Paige.

"Let him sleep – when he gets hungover like this, last thing you wanna do is wake him up," said Danny.

"Fine, but I'm gonna make sure he doesn't have alcohol poisoning – I think a couple people actually did last night 'cuz I saw an ambulance on campus," said Paige.

She went upstairs. Danny remembered seeing sirens in the window. She came back a few minutes later looking through an album. Danny saw that the cover of the book was decorated to look like a beach and said "What Happens On Spring Break Stays On Spring Break".

************************************************************************

Don got out of bed when he was certain his head wouldn't roll off his body and went downstairs in search of coffee and painkillers. When he reached the first floor, he saw a few plates of omelets with red peppers in them. Danny was eating one of them and saying something to Paige, who laughed.

"South Padre, Texas," said Danny. "I'm pretty sure I took a few years off my life but it was worth it – I went there for spring break twice."

"The guys wanted to go last year but the girls and I said no – Girls Gone Wild wasn't getting footage of us, so we picked Cancun," said Paige. "Some of my fondest memories are of a place called Senor Frogs."

"Spring break?" said Don.

"You're up – how you feeling?" said Paige.

"Like I got hit by a truck," said Don.

He promptly sneezed.

"There's a cat in here isn't there?" said Don.

"Yeah – Hades, she belongs to the housemother and has free reign of the house," said Paige.

Danny looked. There was a black cat with green eyes walking on the kitchen counter looking for food. She soon jumped off, the pepper-spiked omelets not doing it for her and ran upstairs. Paige gave Don an apologetic glance.

"Sit, eat an omelet, and I'll get you something for that nasty headache you probably have," said Paige.

The house mother, Kim, walked in. She was a lovely woman at thirty with blond hair and brown eyes, and Danny was too busy staring at her butt to notice that she wasn't in a good mood.

"Who puked in the rosebush last night?" said Kim. "I smelled it when I went outside this morning to see if Hades hid out on the roof again."

"No clue," said Paige.

Kim went upstairs, but not before slapping Danny's ass. Danny followed her and Paige cursed under her breath.

"Isn't he dating some girl named Cindy?" Paige whispered.

"They're not exclusive," said Don. "A little while ago I crashed at his place and found him with a woman he called 'Train Girl' 'cuz they met on a train."

"Wasn't that around the time you had that eccentric millionaire throw bird food at you?" said Paige.

"Yeah," said Don.

They both laughed. Paige went upstairs and came back with some Tylenol for Don.

"So who puked in the bush?" said Don.

"You," said Paige. "You threw up all the Guinness and Irish car bombs you drank last night – Danny told me he lost count of how much you drank. Do you always go overboard like this?"

"I can usually hold my liquor, but I wasn't drinking 'cuz of lent," said Don.

"Not being able to eat pepperoni on Friday is punishment enough," said Paige. "Hey, you ok? Danny and I were just comparing spring breaks is all."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little worried about you leaving tomorrow," said Don. "I don't want you to wind up like Natalee Hollaway."

"I won't disappear on you Donnie," said Paige. "I'm gonna stick with my friends, and I'm gonna be careful about who I talk to, ok? I promise I won't go off alone – that's just stupid."

_March 19__th__, 2006._

The Seven Deadly Sinners were all at JFK waiting for their flight to Nassau to be called.

"So where are those other friends of yours going?" said Rhonda.

"Panama City Beach," said Paige. "Personally, this sounds more fun."

Don stood next to Paige, an arm around her. He had wanted to see her off, so he didn't mind putting up with the guys goofing off in the terminal.

"So what are gonna do down there?" said Don.

"Probably go clubbing mostly," said Paige. "The hotel is right on Cable Beach – Breezes. All-inclusive place. One of the pools has a swim-up bar and the hotel rooms my friends and I are staying in have sliding glass doors that open right onto the beach."

"You're really excited about this," said Don.

"Yeah," said Paige. "Wow, I've been boring you with the details since my friends and I decided where to go, huh?"

"No, you haven't," said Don. "I'm gonna miss you though."

"Same," said Paige. "I'll get you something while I'm down there though. I'll take plenty of pictures, so you'll get to see all the places I went."

Soon the flight was called. The couple shared a passionate kiss before Paige boarded with her friends.

************************************************************************

Several hours later Paige and her friends got off the plane at Nassau International Airport. It was small, which helped everyone find their luggage easily. After rounding up various suitcases, Abs spotted the Bacardi stand in the middle of the airport.

"Let the party begin," said Stacy.

"I don't think I have jet lag so let's do it," said Paige.

The seven of them went up and each bought a nip of rum for themselves.

"Here's to spring break," said Matt.

"Spring break!" said the group as they downed the nips.

The man running the stand shook his head. More rowdy college students.

************************************************************************

The friends all hailed a jitney to get to Breezes Bahamas, their hotel in Cable Beach, Nassau. When they got there, they walked up to the front desk where they got the key cards to the two rooms they had booked. Paige remembered how she had had to sit all her friends down and talk about sleeping arrangements – last year she could've cared less, but she had been single last year. Talking to them had been a nightmare, but Rhonda had decided to bunk with her. Stacy was probably gonna switch it up with Zac and Abs depending on who brought a girl back with them. As for Matt and Amanda, that one was self-explanatory. Both rooms had a view of the ocean, sliding glass doors that opened onto Cable Beach, and two queen-sized beds each. Paige, Rhonda, Matt, and Amanda took one room while Zac, Stacy, and Abs took the other.

"This is gonna rock!" said Rhonda. "Let's go check out the pools!"

Matt and Amanda grabbed each other's butts.

"Amanda and I are staying here," said Matt.

"I wanna explore the grounds," said Amanda.

Paige and Rhonda exchanged a look – cockblocked by the hotel pool.

"I guess I'll come too," said Matt.

Everyone changed into bathing suits. All the girls except for Paige wore bikinis, she wore a tankini. The guys, all in their trunks, met the girls on Cable Beach.

"Wow," said Paige. "It's beautiful."

They walked around the beach and saw a huge building in the distance.

"Oh my god, is that a club?" said Stacy.

"It is!" said Zac.

They all ran up and looked at the sign.

"Cocktails And Dreams," Amanda read.

"Aren't we going to Charlie's tonight?" said Rhonda.

"Yeah," said Paige. "We'll have to catch this club another night."

Later that night after dinner at a party place known as Senor Frogs – there were several located in different places throughout the tropics – they wound up at Charlie's, and apparently Sunday was reggae night. "Is This Love" by Bob Marley played and influenced the atmosphere.

"I love this song!" said Paige. "One day I wanna visit his grave!"

"Me too!" said Rhonda.

After a few hours, they left for Hammerheads Bar & Grill and proceeded to drink even more. The bartender was a woman who was giving out tarot readings and asked Paige if she wanted one.

"Sounds cool," said Paige.

The woman took out her deck as the friends sipped their fruity concoctions and placed three cards face down on the bar for the past, present, and future, then flipped the first one over.

"Death – you've suffered a tragic loss and went through a significant change in your past," said the bartender.

It made sense to Paige – she had lost her best friend and then went from sleepy surburbia to the bustling metropolis of New York City. The card for the present was flipped over.

"The Lovers – you have a deep and passionate connection with someone. He has an important place in your heart and the bond you both share is a strong one," said the bartender.

"Yeah, she has someone all right," said Rhonda. "He's definitely not the type you see everyday."

"Now for the future," said the bartender.

Everyone snickered in anticipation. The card that was flipped over was The Tower.

"Uh oh," said Stacy. "That's bad!"

"There will be great hardship in your life," said the bartender. "A crisis will happen that will throw a lot of chaos into many lives and have a great impact on them, especially yours."

The friends went back to drinking, trying to forget the ominous reading – the first two cards had hit it on the nail, which meant the third one would as well.

_March 20__th__, 2006._

After eating breakfast the friends all went to the beach to lie in the sun and recover from last night. Paige decided to run to the ocean and splash in the surf, Matt and Amanda at her heels.

"So that cabbie that took us back here last night told me about some place called Fish Fry," said Amanda.

"Sounds yummy, let's hit it for lunch," said Paige.

"Why? We can get food at the hotel," said Matt.

"It's spring break, be all you can be," said Amanda.

For Amanda, her relationship with Matt was the typical college student romance. They had already been going over a year so they only went out on real dates once a month, usually dinner. The rest of the time was sex and study sessions with a vacation during the summer, which wound up having their other five friends along for the ride. Last summer had been spent in Amanda's hometown of Mason, Ohio, tackling the amusement park King's Island then driving up to Sandusky to take on Cedar Point. Matt had been the sole member of the group to wuss out and stay on the ground, fearing the roller coasters that Amanda loved. She had discovered just how much her friend Paige loved them too – the girl from New England was somewhat of a novelty on campus, being the only student from that area of the U.S. since the 1970s to attend NYU. While Stacy had been out having for one-night stands, Paige had been trying to keep her grades up while having a few flings here and there – then Don had come into the picture. Amanda liked him, he treated her friend and sorority sister like a queen and it was obvious that the two of them were madly in love.

"You think Stacy will make out with a girl like she did in Cancun?" said Amanda.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Paige.

Cancun had been a crazy break. Matt and Amanda had had sex wherever they could, Zac and Abs brought girls from various bars and clubs, both of them had somehow found two pairs of twins and Paige had been certain the shower would need disinfecting. Rhonda had made out with Abs after getting drunk, then had a hot fling with some guy who was supposedly from Cuba. Paige had had a hot fling with one of the locals who could barely speak any English, but he knew how to surf and had shown her a good time – she had later learned that her Latin hottie rarely got down with the spring breakers, but the whole long-distance thing hadn't been for either of them so she had left things on a good note – although the joke about her and Don being long-distance because he lived in the East side of Manhattan and she lived in the West side was just plain funny. It didn't hinder them, and Stacy had found a couple suits in Paige's side of the closet that definitely belonged to Don.

Later that night they made their way to Cocktails And Dreams, where a theme party was going and people spilled out onto the beach reveling and drinking fruity cocktails as well as the local brew. They danced to Sean Paul and when the club closed walked along Cable Beach drinking a bottle of rum Abs had purchased.

"It would be so funny if we all passed out and woke up on the beach!" said Matt.

"_Pirates Of The Caribbean_ dawg!" said Zac.

"What the fuck?" said Abs.

"Let's get back to the hotel!" said Paige. "I need my beauty sleep!"

_March 21__st__, 2006._

"Waterloo!" said Rhonda.

The club of choice that night was a club called Waterloo, which was a converted mansion with a pool in the middle. Everyone was dancing, drinking, having a good time. Suddenly Paige got the urge to jump in, Golden Goddess style. She surfaced, wet and yet still fashionable like the clubbers on Club Med.

"Oh my god I caught that on camera!" said Rhonda. "Awesome Facebook shot!"

_May 22__nd__, 2006._

Hip-hop played as the friends danced all the way to 5 am at Fluid Lounge and Nightclub.

"The clubs are better here than at Cancun!" said Stacy.

Another group of spring breakers started hanging out with them and soon the party went back to the hotel, where Paige took on the duty of bartender and mixed drinks for everyone, including herself. She jumped around on her bed and soon got tackled by Stacy.

"I can't find any guys," said Stacy.

"You don't need 'em," said Paige.

"I'll just do what I did last time," said Stacy.

"Oh no you don't! Find another willing participant, but not me!" said Paige.

Paige ran for the beach, a drunk and horny Stacy chasing after her.

_March 23__rd__, 2006._

Pure Lounge Nightlife was a wicked cool club with a lot of VIP lounges. The Seven Deadly Sinners managed to get themselves in one when the bouncer mistook them for celebs.

"Its spring break – I say we milk this all night," said Paige.

The others nodded in agreement.

"That cheeseburger at Senor Frogs was good," said Rhonda.

They all laughed – Rhonda had been eating the regular American cheeseburger at Senor Frogs every night during their vacation.

"Hey! Hey! Maybe your bio-dad likes them too!" said Zac.

They all laughed again, wondering how a cheeseburger would be the missing link to a connection. After the VIP life got old for the Sinners, they hit Shooters Bar & Grill for some dancing and drinks where the paparazzi couldn't find them.

_March 24__th__, 2006._

"I can't believe we're flying back tomorrow," said Stacy.

The seven friends were on the beach again. The week had been wild and filled with drunken debauchery. Paige had been drunk but hadn't done anything she shouldn't have, and when her single friends were hitting on people she stuck with Matt and Amanda so she didn't feel left out. Temptation hadn't been a problem – she was in love, so why screw it up? When afternoon came they went from The Fish Fry – which had been a fun place to lunch – to the Bacardi Distillery for a tour of the place. They listened to their guide while looking at all the ways the rum was made, and when the tour was over they purchased several rare varieties of rum, which they drank when they got back to the hotel. They went to Senor Frogs for the last time and ate outside, watching the fish swim and the various ships come into port.

"I wanna do a cruise so bad," said Paige.

"Who doesn't?" said Rhonda.

"To a wonderful spring break better than the last one," said Matt. "May we have two more and may they be even crazier than this one."

They toasted their drinks.

_March 25__th__, 2006._

Don and Danny were at a murder scene at a construction site. The CSI noticed a hole in the concrete.

"Why must people do that?" said Danny. "They can't resist messing up fresh concrete."

"Could be worse," said Don. "Least there's no heart with two people's names in it who are gonna wind up killing each other after they realize they're married."

"Yep, well, at least with those people, we know what happened," said Danny. "Speaking of knowing what happened, what's up with you? Did she drunk dial you from Nassau and tell you about a wild threesome she had? That why you like this?"

"I thought you didn't hate Paige anymore," said Don.

"I don't, I'm just wondering why you're down on the whole love thing – if I'm not mistaken, you dropped the L-bomb on her last month, am I right?" said Danny. "And I know you love her 'cuz I had to listen to you freak out all week until your phone rang this mornin' and she called tellin' you she was flyin' back. And I'm gonna say it – I told you she would be okay and there was nothin' to worry about. She probably didn't want roaming charges."

"Probably," said Don. "Love and marriage aren't the same things Messer. I love Paige, but I don't got the urge to pop the question – god knows my ma is gonna push it the longer Paige and I go out. Seriously, my ma wants grandchildren like nothin' else."

"What does Paige think of all this?" said Danny.

"She's in college – marriage is the last thing on her mind," said Don.

"Good for her," said Danny. "She ain't tryin' to tie you down or whip you senseless."

They laughed. After they wrapped up the case, Don checked his watch. Paige's flight would be touching down in an hour.

"Want me to flash the lights on the way to JFK?" said Danny.

"I'm goin' myself," said Don.

************************************************************************

Paige and her friends got off the plane, tanner than when they had left and with stories to tell. Paige glanced around the airport and smiled when she saw Don. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss that he eagerly returned.

"Looks like a couple lovebirds missed each other," said Matt.

"Let's leave, give them some time alone," said Amanda.

The reunited couple broke the kiss just in time for Paige's friends to bid her good-bye. They left to find their luggage.

"We'd better go find mine," said Paige. "I won't make you carry it, I only packed one suitcase – I took a lot of pictures, I think you'll like them."

Don listened to Paige tell him about everything that had happened in the Bahamas. She had come back with a tan that drove him wild. Soon they found Paige's luggage and they hailed a cab to the sorority house so she could drop it off, then they went to Don's apartment, falling onto the couch and making out.

"Stop, stop," said Don.

"You okay?" said Paige.

Don immediately reached for the remote and switched on the TV. Paige saw that a Rangers game was about to start.

"Phew! I haven't missed anything," said Don.

_I just got cockblocked by televised sports_, thought Paige.

She left right then and there.

**Consider this my gift of comic relief in light of what is to come this week. Only a few chapters left til we get back to the prologue, unsure as to the exact number but you'll know by the dates.**


	21. Chapter 17: Of Love And Loss

**So I forgot to mention the little blurb about the billionaire scene being from Risk, but i bet a few people caught that. Also, a small blurb referencing Consequences. I remember in the episode Don saying the drug bust was six months ago -- 3x08 aired in October so the bust would've been in April. And if anyone reading this watches GH or has done so in the past, you may recognize what I'm referencing... personally, I think the writers made THE worst mistake in killing jesse off... now maxie is a total bitch lol.**

**Chapter 17- Of Love And Loss**

_March 30__th__, 2006._

At first, the idea of staying at the Tri-Delta house while his apartment building was fumigated appealing to Danny – Kim had gotten him to fix a few loose ends and had also gotten him in bed a few times, much to the chagrin of Paige and the girls in the house she was friends with – but now a dark cloud had settled over the house.

All because of a stupid soap opera on SoapNet.

_General Hospital_ – Danny had gotten a few glimpse of it. Mobsters, a casino owner who still acted like a rolling stone, and the Top 5 Couple List taped onto a kitchen cabinet, each couple numbered by favoritism.

_1. Jesse Beaudry and Maxie Jones _

_2. Jasper "Jax" Jacks and Carly Corinthos_

_3. Luke Spencer and Tracy Quartermaine _

_4. Lorenzo Alcazar and Sky Quartermaine _

_5. Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis_

It was ten pm and all the girls were crowded around the TV, waiting with baited breath.

"What's going on?" said Danny.

"Jesse's gonna die, I know it!" a freshman squealed melodramatically. "He was shot in the head!"

"Maxie's gonna freak out!" said another girl.

"Paige, come join us!" said Stacy.

Danny noticed that Paige was sitting on a barstool in the kitchen with a textbook propped open, wanting her friends to _think_ she was distracted. She wasn't all cool and collected either – something was up.

"C'mon Paige – pretty please?" said Amanda.

"All right, you guilted me into it," said Paige. "I read the spoiler sites, so don't expect me to be shocked."

Danny watched Paige join her friends, so he decided to get some shut-eye – but then Cindy called him so he wound up talking to her upstairs in the room he shared with Kim.

************************************************************************

On General Hospital:

"_SHOOTER! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" Detective Lucky Spencer yelled._

_The people attending the carnival ducked for cover, the assassin dressed as a clown shooting at his target. Lucky's partner, Detective Jesse Beaudry, got shot in the head while shooting at the bogus clown. Maxie turned her head and looked to see Jesse on the ground…_

All the girls were pretty freaked out – one girl in particular…

_The assassin ran, Lucky shot him._

"_Jesse? Jesse?!" said Maxie._

_She went over to him and put her hands on his head – they came away bloody._

"_OH MY GOD! JESSE!" Maxie screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

The girls watched as several people ran over – two of the characters started CPR on Jesse.

"Fuck," Paige muttered. "Fuck fuck fuck."

"Shut up," a freshman hissed.

"You wanna stay in this house, you'll show some respect," Rhonda whispered.

"_Please, you need to let me hold his hand so he knows that I'm here!" said Maxie. "HE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT I'M HERE!!!"_

Danny came downstairs at that exact moment.

"Whose shoutin'?" said Danny.

"TV," said a senior.

"Oh," said Danny.

He got paged and left the house. Paige felt sick watching Maxie lose it on the TV, knowing one day it could be her.

_The paramedics arrived and took Jesse to GH. Maxie followed them into the ER they took Jesse into. Soon after Dr. Patrick Drake and Dr. Robin Scorpio were talking about who Jesse's next of kin was._

The girls knew from watching prior episodes that Maxie was all Jesse had. A scene that came up where Maxie was visiting the unconscious Jesse and telling him to hang on so they could go to Chicago had everyone in tears.

_Monica Quartermaine led Maxie outside._

"_I need to know his next of kin," said Monica._

"_I'm all he has," said Maxie._

"_You have so much on your plate right now Maxie… are you sure there isn't anyone else?" said Monica._

"_I can handle it – he'd want me to," said Maxie._

"_I need to know if he's an organ donor," said Monica._

Paige threw up a little in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" said Rhonda.

"I'm fine – just need some juice," said Paige.

She made a beeline for the kitchen and poured a glass of cranberry juice then went back to the TV room.

"_He can't die… I love him," said Maxie._

Paige felt the tears go down her face and knew they wouldn't stop.

_March 31__st__, 2006._

Ten pm and all the Tri-Deltas grouped around the TV, waiting to see what Jesse's fate would be.

_Jesse was taken up to surgery._

"_Well this is ridiculous," said Maxie. "Here I am worried about a guy I haven't even known a year."_

"_Sometimes love happens that way," said Georgie Jones, Maxie's sister. "One day you have no idea they exist, and the next you can't remember life without them."_

Love. Paige had learned a lot about love in her relationship with Don. She knew that it wasn't an emotion that could be suppressed like anger or happiness, and everything described in the famous poem in 1 Corinthians by Apostle Paul, something that all Christians and Destiny Child fans were familiar with, was true about love.

_Patrick and Robin came out of the operating room, their faces grim._

"Oh shit," said Rhonda.

"_It's bad, isn't it?" said Maxie. "He's gone…"_

"_I'm sorrier than you know," said Patrick._

The girls watched Maxie cry. They started crying themselves.

"Brain-dead," said a freshman. "He won't even know she's saying good-bye 'cuz he ain't even there anymore."

Paige left the room and went upstairs. She couldn't watch anymore.

_April 1__st__, 2006._

"And I said 'great – now where's the rest of it?' And he said 'I dunno'," said Don.

"Probably his stomach," said Paige.

They laughed, eating dinner at Giovanni's.

"I'm never letting Scagnetti near your cooking again," said Don. "Learned my lesson of doing that the hard way."

Paige leaned over and gave Don a kiss.

"Mmm… what was that for?" said Don.

"I love you, do I need a reason?" said Paige.

"And I love you too," said Don. "We need to talk though."

"About what?" said Paige.

"There's going to be a drug bust in Brooklyn Friday night – I'm heading it," said Don.

Paige almost dropped her fork. A bunch of what-ifs went through her mind – she shut them out just as quickly. She was Paige Anderson, the college student who didn't get rattled easily and wasn't about to let a TV show, a soap opera no less, rattle her.

"Just be careful, okay?" said Paige. "I love you."

"I'll do my best," said Don. "No matter what happens, even if the worst should happen either Friday or some other day, I love you too."

They drove back to the sorority house and made out – the amorous mood disappeared just as quickly when the couple figured out who was moaning upstairs. Don, not needing to hear his best friend doing the deed, decided it best to call it a night and he left – but not before the couple got the shock of their lives.

Danny came downstairs and someone followed in his shirt – but it wasn't Kim.

It was Rhonda.

_April 7__th__, 2006._

Friday came quickly. As Paige was trying to distract herself, the doorbell rang. It was Raquel – and she had a diamond ring on the third finger of her left hand.

"Oh my god!" said Paige. "When? When?!"

"Saturday!" said Raquel. "I got an appointment at Kleinfeld Bridal, the cab is still here, you need to get ready at all?"

"I'm good – let's go," said Paige.

************************************************************************

When they got there, Paige saw Raquel's sister, mother, best friend, and Connie.

"Did he get you that charm bracelet?" said Raquel.

Paige nodded.

"It's your day today, we can talk about my life some other time," said Paige.

She was glad Raquel had whisked her off. Not only would her mind be in a better place, but she was glad that her opinion meant something. Paige idolized both aunt Trina and Raquel. While their lives were very different, they represented what Paige wanted in the long run for her own future – to be successful and have it all, whatever that "all" would be to her. Soon the bridal consultant came and Raquel started talking about what she wanted in a dress. After several rounds of trying on dresses, everyone finally agreed on a strapless a-line by Ian Stuart. When everyone left, Raquel and Paige pared off from the others.

"Wow… you were a knockout in that dress," said Paige.

"I was wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid," said Raquel. "Bryce told me to ask you, but I would've done it anyway."

"Of course I'll do it," said Paige. "Did Casey opt out?"

Casey was Bryce's sister and a total tomboy.

"Yeah," said Raquel. "I told her she could've worn a pantsuit, but apparently Connie was gonna make her wear a dress so she opted out – and I know you, any excuse to dress up. Like in that photo you showed me with you and your boyfriend."

Paige smiled, thinking of how just a little over five months ago she had grabbed Don and kissed him for all it was worth right there on the steps of the Tri-Delta house. Now she was deeply in love with him and hoped nothing terrible would happen today.

"So are you going to bring him with you?" said Raquel.

"Definitely," said Paige.

They talked a bit more about the impending nuptials at PinkBerry, a restaurant that served frozen yogurt and was the place for anyone on a diet that had a sweet tooth. When they stepped outside it was nightfall – Paige turned her phone on. She got a phone call a few minutes later. She grinned when she saw Don's name on the caller ID.

"Take it, I got all the time in the world," said Raquel.

Paige answered her phone.

"_Hey," said Don. "The raid's over, the guy's in custody. Everything went okay – I'm okay."_

"I'm glad," said Paige.

"_I'll be able to get outta here in a couple hours – wanna do dinner?" said Don._

"Definitely," said Paige. "I got stuff to tell you."

They said their good-byes and hung up.

************************************************************************

Don led Paige into Giovanni's later that night. Paige knew he was in a good mood, so things must have gone as smoothly as he had put it when he called her. They ordered dinner and talked.

"Black cocaine? I never heard of that," said Paige. "How is that even made?"

"Couldn't tell ya," said Don. "Danny saw you running into a bridal salon."

Paige immediately busted up laughing at the thought of Danny near Kleinfeld Bridal.

"Okay, I remember seeing a hot dog stand over there, maybe that's where he was," said Paige. "I told you about my godfather and his girlfriend Raquel… well, they're engaged and she showed up at the sorority house and whisked me off to be judge and jury along with a few others at her dress appointment. She also asked me to be a bridesmaid."

Don could tell Paige was trying to hide her excitement.

"Hey, don't hide your excitement on my account," said Don. "When's the wedding?"

"First week of October," said Paige. "I'll probably get an invite in a few months along with the rest of my family – she was going on and on about it being a black-tie affair. Would you like to be my date?"

"It'd be an honor," said Don.

He hated weddings, but he loved Paige and the thought of spending a weekend with her without the dread of being called out on a case sounded fun – from what she had said about all the major people involved, everyone he would be encountering was cool and not likely to smother him with questions, so it wouldn't be the overwhelming flash mob of relatives like back in his teens when he had attended literally every single wedding in his childhood neighborhood of Astoria.

************************************************************************

If a fly was on the wall of Don's apartment, it would see the various clothes strewn in a trail that led to the bedroom. Two pairs of shoes, two pairs of pants, a button-down shirt, a camisole, boxers, a bra, and panties.

**M RATING!**

Paige let out a sigh as Don planted a kiss between the valley of her breasts, followed by a series of kisses leading back up to her mouth. She moaned – he had been teasing her with his long, thick member ever since he slipped it inside her and knew doing just that would make him come.

************************************************************************

Don heard Paige let out that sexy moan of hers and knew it wouldn't be long until he lost all control. The phone – his landline – rang. Just as Don was about to cum, the caller left a message.

"_Hi sweetheart," said Caroline Flack._

**M-RATING OVER!**

Don wasn't too happy – while he knew his mother had been worried about him, finishing up what he had started had proven impossible after her voice had come over the answering machine.

"Sorry," said Don.

"I can't blame you," said Paige. "I got a pretty funny story – wanna hear it?"

"Tell me," said Don.

"No offense but your dad's an ass," said Paige. "He lectured at my Intro to Sociology class and I thought it would be fun. It wasn't. He came in his dress blues and puffed his chest out all over the place and acted like a complete jerk."

"I'll bet you had something to say about it," said Don.

"You're right about that – and my friends decided in not-so-subtle ways to prove they weren't listening to his speech," said Paige. "Now they have a nickname for him as well."

FLASHBACK

"_So his dad is speaking here today?" said Rhonda._

"_Yeah – it'll be fun," said Paige._

"_I thought you weren't too fond of him," said Stacy._

"_Stacy, Paige is trying to be the bigger person – and if I recall his dig wasn't aimed at her," said Amanda._

"_I'd rather not rehash – let's go sit with the guys," said Paige._

_They found the guys and sat with them. Ian, Galen, and Amelia were right behind the group of seven. They talked as other classmates filed in. The professor announced Flack Senior and he walked in as the professor left. Paige had expected him to wear something smart – instead he was wearing his dress blues, which she wouldn't have minded except they were obviously didn't fit and he was puffing out his chest even more than Kanye West had at that year's Grammy Awards._

"_If I could arrest you all right now, I would – that filthy rap music as polluted all your brains," said Flack Senior._

_Paige felt the anger radiating off her friends as well as herself._

"_Can we screw with his head yet?" Abs hissed._

"_Wait until I give the say-so," Paige whispered._

"_With all due respect, that's stereotyping," said Paige. _

"_And how would you know that missy?" said Flack Senior._

_The entire class let in a harsh breath – Paige was no one's "missy". The man was going to get a verbal lashing for the record books._

"_I'm no one's missy!" said Paige._

"_Women shouldn't speak unless they're spoken too," said Flack Senior._

"_Don did say you were old-school – he wasn't kidding," said Paige._

"_Ooh, burn!" several students said._

_Flack Senior was about to open his mouth when Paige began speaking again._

"_I'm not finished, sexist pig!" said Paige. "For starters, it's 2006, not 1956. And you're not NYPD anymore – we're all allowed to reminisce, but I'm sick of your song! So you're the great NYPD legend – fuck it! Some legend you are, saying that rap music makes us criminals and that women are only to be looked at! So how about you quit blowing smoke and show some respect? And if you can't respect any of us here today, at least show some to your own son – showing him up like that when he introduced me was low! And if you can't even respect the man I love, then go fuck yourself."_

_The entire class clapped. Paige sat down. A video was shown about Flack Senior's career in the NYPD. Amanda and Matt gave each other massages, Stacy read the sex article in the new issue of _Cosmo_, Zac and Abs listened to their iPods, and Paige and Rhonda watched _The Green Mile_ on Paige's laptop. When they got to the part with the practice execution, Rhonda quoted the guy with the food cart, Toot-Toot._

"_Yeah! I want a fried chicken dinner with gravy on the taters, I want to shit in your hat, and I got to have Mae West sit on my face, because I am one horny motherfucker!" said Rhonda._

_Paige laughed uncontrollably._

"_I'm fryin'! Fryin'! I'm a done tom turkey!" Rhonda quoted._

"_Clouseau is fat," said Zac._

_After the video was over class was dismissed, Zac and the guys calling Flack Senior "Inspector Clouseau."_

END FLASHBACK

Don was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"He definitely underestimated you," said Don.

"He tried apologizing later too," said Paige. "I think he only did it 'cuz I slashed his ego in public."

"At least he learned his lesson the hard way – now he won't do it again," said Don. "If he does I'll kick his ass – no one should talk to you like that."

"I love you Donnie," said Paige.

**And that's it for now... the length of chapters until the prologue will be bewteen 5 and 10, that much i know. so it won't be long. And I got nominated for Best Reviewer, so please be kind and vote for me -- it was my only nom!  
**


	22. Chapter 18: Getaway, Holiday, Adversity

**Turns out I was wrong... less than 5 spoilers til all the CotP drama starts. I suggest stocking up on tissues.**

**Chapter 18- Getaway, Holiday, Adversity**

_Spoilers: Run Silent, Run Deep_

_April 14__th__, 2006._

Danny had no idea why Don had summoned him to the sorority house after a shift that had gone way into the wee hours of the morning. The environment was pretty tame – Paige was playing her acoustic guitar and singing a Nirvana song. Danny noticed Don watch Paige with a grin on his face, then turn his attention to Rhonda, who sat near Paige painting her nails.

"Why the hell did you sleep with her?" Don hissed.

"Cindy and I aren't exclusive man," said Danny.

"This isn't about Cindy – you have any idea how awkward this is?" said Don.

"Paige isn't giving me funny looks – look, Rhonda and I were just a one-night stand," said Danny. "It was fun, we had a good time, but it's not happening again. And why the hell do you care anyway? You're not with her, you're with Paige."

Don remembered what he had asked Stella last night.

FLASHBACK

"_Stella," said Don._

"_What is it?" said Stella._

"_Got a question – if two people are biologically related, are they likely to act the same even if they don't know each other?" said Don._

"_It's possible," said Stella. "Nature versus nurture studies have found that adoptive siblings share less traits than biological ones."_

"_All I needed to know," said Don. "Thanks Stel."_

END FLASHBACK

He looked at Rhonda, hoping Paige would hand the guitar over – not just because he was whisking her off on a beach getaway on the way to his parents' but that Danny would notice what he had a long time ago. Paige handed it over a couple minutes later. Don noticed Danny recognized the way Rhonda handled the guitar.

"Holy crap! You're kidding, right? I mean, you know who her dad is right?" said Danny.

"No," said Don. "No one does."

"C'mon, Mac isn't her dad," said Danny.

"You're just sayin' that 'cuz you slept with her and don't wanna get shot," said Don.

"If Mac had a kid, he wouldn't 'ave abandoned him or her, so you're deluded," said Danny. "I'm goin' home and gettin' some shut-eye."

Danny left.

"I got everything packed ages ago," said Paige.

"I thought you had a lot of homework," said Don.

"Rhonda helped me, she's really good with details," said Paige. "She's also my best friend and confidante, so I trust her with my life – let's blow this place."

Don and Paige got into Don's car and they drove to Rockaway Beach. Don had hoped to get some alone time with Paige before they arrived at his childhood home in Astoria, because he knew his mother and sisters would smother her. He remembered when Paige had mentioned that she didn't get a break for Easter weekend, so he had asked out of the blue if she wanted to spend it with him and his family – his father had promised to behave if Paige had accepted Don's invitation – and Paige had said yes. When Don had told the rest of his family they had been thrilled, his mother especially given that Jimmy was spending the holiday at his girlfriend's again. Don had known that the minute his younger brother was accepted to Harvard that he had sold his soul to the devil. A song came up on the radio and Don turned it up.

_Say baby you been lookin' real good  
I remember when we met  
Funny how it never felt so good  
It's a feelin' that I know  
I know I'll never forget  
Ooh it was the best time  
I can remember  
Ooh and the love we shared-  
is lovin' that'll last forever_

_There wasn't much  
in this heart of mine  
There was a little left  
and babe you found it  
It's funny how I never felt so high  
It's a feelin' that I know  
I know I'll never forget  
Ooh it was the best thing  
I can remember  
Ooh and the love we shared-  
is lovin' that'll last forever_

_I think about you  
Honey all the time  
my heart says yes  
I think about you  
Deep inside I love you best  
I think about you  
You know you're the one I want  
I think about you  
Darlin' you're the only one  
I think about you_

_Somethin' changed  
in this heart of mine  
An' I'm so glad that ya showed me  
Funny how I never felt so high  
It's a feelin' that I know  
I know I'll never forget  
Ooh it was the best time  
I can remember  
Ooh and the love we shared-  
is lovin' that'll last forever_

"_And that's 'Think About You' by Guns N' Roses. More Guns N' Roses when we get back from the break," said the DJ._

"Nice," said Paige. "They're a cool band."

"One of my favorites growing up," said Don. "They haven't put a CD out in forever, though – Van Halen, Red Hot Chili Peppers… and what's all that weird stuff you listen too? Black Eyed Peas?"

"Everyone listens to the Peas!" said Paige. "And if I'm not mistaken I caught you fiddling with my iPod a few times."

"Yeah, I'm wonderin' what the hell happened to real music," said Don.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing – I love the rock stations," said Paige. "I grew up on rock, but I like a lot of stuff as you very well know – except country, there's only that song by the Dixie Chicks on my iPod and it doesn't even sound like a country song."

"Didn't you say the music video looked like a Stephen King movie?" said Don.

Paige laughed. Don parked the car at the beach and they walked the docks for a bit, eventually finding a guy with an ice cream cart. Both of them got chocolate ice cream cones and walked around peeking into various shops. They bought a bag of saltwater taffy, a box of fudge with different flavors picked out, and Paige bought a mood ring. That made the total of rings she currently wore to three: her high school class ring, the mood ring, and a lab-created alexandrite that had an interesting story that Paige had told Don a while back.

FLASHBACK

"_Should that be changing colors?" said Don._

"_That's what alexandrites do," said Paige. "They're supposed to change color in the light – this one is lab-created, genuine ones are really rare to come across in a mine. Lab-created doesn't mean fake though."_

"_Didn't know any of that," said Don. "Who got that for you?"_

"_I bought it myself," said Paige. "My mother always goes to this jeweler to get her watches repaired, and the shop also sells jewelry. The employees liked to spoil me because I was always staring at the stuff… one time when I was twelve I saw a ring and wanted to try it on. When they told me about it I wanted to buy it, so I began putting away money for it and went back every chance I could get to make sure it was still there and it was by the time I had enough to buy it."_

END FLASHBACK

After walking around a bit, they got to the beach and walked along the sand, hand in hand.

"Wanna swim?" said Paige.

"I didn't bring my trunks," said Don.

"You're kidding, right?" said Paige. "I didn't bring my suit and it's not like anyone is in a hurry to join us."

"Why don't we wait until we get to the motel," said Don. "Besides, that's against the law and we both know it."

Don pulled her close.

"Besides, I may be tempted to do more than just skinny dip with you," Don whispered.

"That a hint of what's to come later?" said Paige.

"Wait and see," said Don.

Paige grinned and kissed Don, who kissed her back. While both of them were content to make out on the beach all day, they had to get to the motel and check in. They got there and soon got to the room they would be staying at for the night, which happened to be on the second floor. The seaside motel had a great view of the ocean, which Paige thought was really romantic.

"I like the view," said Paige.

Don came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. As much as Paige didn't want a hickey, she had packed concealer for a reason.

"That tickles Donnie," Paige whispered.

Don spun her around and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Let's get inside before we frighten the marine life," said Don.

They backed inside their room, making out and falling onto the bed in the process.

"I think we should wait until after dinner," said Paige. "Where are we eating anyway?"

"I saw this place on the dock that serves barbecue, we'll go there," said Don.

They went and each ordered cheeseburgers. After they were finished, they walked back to the motel and split one of the pieces of fudge they had bought.

"You've been teasing me all day," said Don.

She leaned over so she could whisper in his ear.

"I'm not wearing any panties," Paige whispered.

"You know what I gotta do, right?" said Don.

"I didn't know you liked talking dirty, Donnie," said Paige.

He responded by kissing her passionately.

**M RATING!**

They made out furiously, their tongues exploring familiar territory as Paige felt Don taking her shirt off. She immediately ripped his off and went for his jeans next, undoing the belt buckle as he undid her bra. He pushed down her skirt as she yanked his boxers off – she definitely wasn't wearing panties. Don left a trail of kisses from her mouth all the way down to her stomach and back again. He felt teased even more when Paige moaned THAT moan – the sexy one that always got him going along with that coconut smell. He slid inside her and they rolled over so Paige was on top. It was only a matter of time before she came.

"Donnie!" said Paige.

He lost control – and this time there were no interruptions.

**M RATING OVER!**

_April 15__th__, 2006._

The next morning they both jumped in the shower – but with the hot water raining down on them and the sexual tension filling the air, they gave in to their desire.

**M RATING AGAIN!**

Don pushed Paige against the wall of the shower, capturing her lips in a greedy kiss that left both of them breathless and wanting more. She felt him nibble her neck and knew the concealer would definitely be coming in handy later. Their lips connected again in a fiery dance as Don was inside her once again.

"Don!" Paige moaned over and over.

**M RATING OVER!**

As they were getting ready to leave, Paige took one final look in the mirror, making sure she had covered the hickeys Don had given her last night and this morning.

"Don, c'mere," said Paige.

"I'm not wearing any makeup," said Don.

"I gave you a hickey, you want your parents to know what we did last night – and this morning?" said Paige.

"I'll tell them you whacked me with the hair dryer," said Don.

"What for?" said Paige.

"Accident – motels shouldn't have such bulky things, and you being a lefty makes that one plausible," said Don. "Now let's get outta here and find that bakery you saw – I'm starving."

"You're always hungry after we do it," said Paige.

She rolled her eyes as they left, getting to the little bakery where they each got a bagel with cream cheese and ate in the car on the drive to the Flack family home in Astoria.

"I look okay?" said Paige.

"You look great," said Don. "They'll all be happy to see you."

"Does your brother get a break?" said Paige.

"Yes, but he decided to spend it with his girlfriend," said Don. "So my whole family – yes, even my dad – is happy you could make it."

Paige giggled. Soon they pulled up next to a house that Paige figured was where Don had grown up. From what she could see of it, it had been a good place to call home.

"It's a nice house," said Paige.

She heard a woman shouting in rapid Italian, which she only knew because a few times after having sex, Don had put his arms around her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear in Italian. Samantha and Melanie ran out and gave the couple a warm welcome.

"Dad cuffed Mom to a table and she's cussing him out in her native tongue!" said Samantha.

She began laughing, but was soon drowned out by shouting.

"BASTARDO!" Caroline Flack shouted.

"Pop, cut her loose before someone calls the cops!" said Melanie.

The four of them busted up laughing at the thought of patrol cops showing up at the Flack home. Caroline ran outside and gave Don a hug then turned to Paige.

"I'm so glad you came! It's gonna be a great weekend with you here!" said Caroline.

Soon everyone was in the house, chatting about how their lives had been since seeing each other last. Flack Senior muttered something about Easter Vigil.

"I'd better change, I brought a dress with me," said Paige.

"I'll show you where my room is," said Don.

They went upstairs, putting their stuff in Don's old bedroom. Paige let her eyes wander – posters of rock bands along with paraphernalia from both the Rangers and the Mets.

"Green Day? I didn't know you were into them," said Paige.

"I was then and I think your iPod got me into them again," said Don.

"I knew you liked _something_ on it," said Paige. "So you like the Mets, what about the Yankees?"

"I like 'em both, but it gets to be funny when Danny says the Yankees are better – I say the Mets every time," said Don.

Paige grinned and gave Don a kiss before he left so she could change. She had found this cute cream colored dress with a floral pattern on it, it was also strapless. That part of the dress had a ruffle design with a bow in the middle. Paige had also brought her white gladiator sandals and an ivory trench coat which made the dress look more modest for attending the Easter Vigil.

"Wow," said Don. "You look great."

After everyone was ready, they went to Saint Michael's church which was a couple blocks away. The service was to start at nine, but Flack Senior had thought the traffic would be, in his words, murder. He had been right. When they got there Flack Senior and Caroline grumbled about the holy rollers who had shown up.

"How often do you go to church Paige?" said Caroline.

"Once a week every Sunday – school gets busy but I try," said Paige.

"Good," said Caroline.

Paige hadn't gone every week when she had first started going to NYU, trying to balance her studies with her partying had felt like a big task. She had made more of an effort after Don had come into the picture. If their schedules allowed they tried going together, barring a homicidal maniac getting in the way of things.

**3 Hours Later**

Don, Paige, and the rest of the Flack family filed out of the church after Flack Senior had introduced Paige to Father David, the priest who had been in charge of the Easter Vigil. They all got in the car and began the drive to the Flack home. When they got there, Caroline grumbled about flipping the turkey in the morning.

"If you like, I could help you tomorrow," said Paige. "What do you need me to do?"

"If you could throw breakfast together, that would be great," said Caroline. "I'll show you where everything is."

"I'll take care of that part," said Don.

Caroline pulled Paige aside.

"I insist, he never wakes up over here until he smells breakfast," Caroline whispered.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Paige whispered.

She went upstairs to Don's room and got into a pair of PJ shorts and a matching cami. Don came in soon after, wearing a Rangers T-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"What are you looking at?" said Don.

"Your ass," said Paige.

Don smirked, then he smiled at the woman he had come to love more than life itself.

"Ma must really like you if she wants you on kitchen duty with her tomorrow," said Don.

He climbed into bed and put an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

_April 16__th__, 2006._

Paige woke up early the next morning, put on a bathrobe she had packed, and went downstairs. Caroline was waiting, still dressed in sleepwear as well. She stood by the oven, where she had put in the turkey the night before when they had all gotten home.

"No sense ruining our good Easter clothes while cooking," said Caroline. "I'd better get that lazy husband of mine up. I can't flip that bird by myself – and I knew it, Don wouldn't wake up to help out in the kitchen either."

Paige rolled her eyes – men could be so irritating sometimes. Caroline told Paige that they normally had French toast on Easter Sunday, along with bacon and eggs – Caroline told Paige just to crack the eggs and do sunny side up, considering everyone in the house ate them that way.

"No problem, just show me where everything is," said Paige.

Once she had everything, Paige got started with the French Toast as Caroline left to wake up Flack Senior, humming a No Doubt song – she had a funny habit of singing as she cooked, but if she knew people were still sleeping she hummed instead. She almost laughed when she saw Caroline dragging Flack Senior by his ear, the latter clad in a bathrobe, an old NYPD t-shirt, and boxers.

"How are things going?" said Caroline.

"I'm gonna get the bacon and eggs started while this is cooking," said Paige.

Paige did that while Flack Senior and Caroline opened the oven to flip the turkey over. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and felt a pair of arms around her.

"I wonder what'll taste better – you, or breakfast," Don whispered.

"Don, your parents are right there trying to flip over that blasted bird in the oven," said Paige.

"Let 'em see – I want everyone to know how much I love you," said Don.

"I don't wanna burn your food, Don," said Paige.

Don pressed a kiss to Paige's shoulder.

"Tell you what," said Don. "I'll just stand right here and watch – it looks like you set the table already, or Ma did that."

"Just don't tickle me," said Paige.

"Deal," said Don.

Soon Paige was finished, and breakfast was ready – unfortunately, both the parents had gotten an eyeful due to finishing the battle with the turkey before Paige had finished cooking breakfast. It didn't seem to dissuade Don, as he still had an arm around Paige as she helped Caroline serve breakfast. Melanie and Samantha came down, robes over their PJs like all the other members of the Flack family, and upon seeing their brother with his arm wrapped around Paige's waist and his hand MIA, they let out a collective "EW!"

"What?" said Don.

"Guys, relax," said Paige.

"If you two wanna do something, go upstairs for our sakes," said Melanie.

"He just had his arm around me and the tie on my robe came undone – no biggie," said Paige.

Noticing his sisters breathe a sigh of relief, Don burst out laughing and Paige followed suit as they realized the conclusion the Flack sisters had jumped to. Everyone then sat down for breakfast, and Paige noticed that everyone seemed to like her cooking, which helped her relax.

**Later That Day**

The six of them gathered around the table once again for Easter dinner dressed in their Easter clothes from last night, passing around side dishes and talking about their lives.

************************************************************************

Several hours later Paige put on her coat – Don wanted to take her for a walk in Astoria Park. They walked the whole way, holding hands like those old couples that have been married fifty years.

"I wanted to have some time just with you," said Don. "Ma wouldn't stop peppering you with questions about grandkids at the table!"

"I know! I could see your face turning into a tomato!" said Paige.

"I wish she would let things go so we can have some peace and quiet," said Don.

Soon they got to a clearing at the park, and Don sat on the grass and pulled Paige onto his lap so she wouldn't get grass stains on her clothes. They shared some kisses, each one more passionate than the next. They spent a long time like that before they went back to the Flack home.

What neither of them knew as they made the drive back to Manhattan that night was the drama that was about to unfold in the next few days.

_April 20__th__, 2006._

Paige was sipping a frappuccino in Starbucks when Don came in. He looked upset.

"What's the matter?" said Paige.

"Danny got implicated in a murder case," said Don.

"What? What happened?" said Paige.

Don told her everything.

"I thought the Hoffa thing was an urban legend," said Paige. "I got dropped off over there with my friends freshman year as a hazing ritual and we had to find our way back – some local told us about it."

"Hoffa's an urban legend, this isn't," said Don.

Later that night Don stood with Danny in Trinity General, trying to calm down his friend after the Tanglewood Boys had beaten Louie Messer half to death. Don heard his phone rang and felt better when he saw Paige's name on the caller ID.

"_I heard about Danny's brother on the news. How's he holding up?" said Paige._

"As good as he can considering," said Don.

"_I'm gonna hail a cab, which hospital are you guys at?" said Paige._

"I'm glad you wanna be supportive, but the guys that did this… they could come after Danny, and I don' want them comin' after you just 'cuz you're in the vicinity," said Don. "I love you."

"_I love you too… be careful," said Paige._

They ended the call. Paige later found out that Louie had confronted the Tanglewood Boys after learning of Danny's predicament, and had been wearing a wire. She sat with Don in Starbucks once again, both of them wishing they could've done more.

"I hope nothing else happens," said Paige.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Don.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

Danny's hardship was only the beginning.

**I go to work in a few hours and would really enjoy reading some reviews when I get out lol.**


	23. Chapter 19: Why

**So this chapter got pretty dark, so I had to insert some funnies to balance things out. Some of it is based off this clip of _Sex & The City_ I saw and the dessert is something I heard about one night on this joke site I frequent. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19- Why?**

_Spoilers: All Access_

_April 28__th__, 2006._

The Blue Moon – a classy club in Times Square that was owned by one Nicole Frasier, who happened to be the longtime girlfriend of Professor Bobby Holden. As a result, he always held his newspaper meetings at the Blue Moon and sometimes met up with his students outside the club during the night hours. Tonight he went over an upcoming article with a member of the NYU school paper.

"Get an interview with Kid Rock by any means you deem fit," said Bobby. "I'll read the finished article over the weekend."

"No problem," said Paige.

************************************************************************

Jessica Angell stood with her mentor, Detective Benton, surveying the crowd control.

"Body at a concert," said Jessica. "So Detective Taylor's team is on the case?"

Benton nodded.

************************************************************************

Backstage, Paige was bummed about the discovery of the driver being dead, but had managed to get a few minutes alone with the famous rocker, something that all the other girls wanted. Well, the other girls would have to wait – Paige had a story to get, and she would get it. Some guy tried to get backstage, and Kid shooed him away. Paige hid when Mac and Lindsay came into view as Kid slipped something into her hand. It was a note attached to the CD she had brought to be autographed.

_Wait for me. We're going back to my room – Kid Rock._

Paige waited then Kid Rock put an arm around her and led her to the new car that came around.

************************************************************************

Jessica watched the ruckus and saw Kid Rock come out with a girl. She knew from precinct talk who it was.

"Holy shit," said Jessica.

"What?" said Benton.

"Nothing," said Jessica.

Once she got to the precinct, she told the first person she saw.

************************************************************************

"_All units 10-10! Shots fired! 2344 Lexington Avenue! Possible officer involved! Apartment 12 Charlie! I repeat possible officer involved…"_

************************************************************************

Mac and Don ran as fast as the adrenaline pumping through their veins would allow and burst into Stella's apartment, guns drawn and followed by several more cops.

"NYPD!" Mac yelled.

The apartment looked like the latest casualty of Hurricane Katrina, only it was located in the Big Apple, not the Big Easy.

Stella's boyfriend Frankie was dead, shot three times.

And Stella… neither of them knew if she was alive.

"I got a pulse, call EMS!" said Mac.

Don made the call as Mac called Stella's name, hoping she would wake up. When she did, she asked where Frankie was.

************************************************************************

Paige managed to get all she needed during the ride – the minute she stepped out of the limo, she hailed a cab.

"I thought we were going upstairs!" said Kid.

"Call that girl who gave you the CD, I'm sure she'll put out," said Paige.

Paige got in the cab and left for the sorority house.

_April 29__th__, 2006._

As Don listened to Stella try to put things together, he felt his own mind going to the wayside – the rumors circulating the precinct that morning that Paige had had sex with Kid Rock were eating at him almost as bad as the situation Stella was in. Scagnetti had said that the rookie, Jessica Angell, had started it and upon hearing that piece of info Maka had told Don not to believe it because according to Maka Jessica had had her eyes on Don for months. Don knew the only way to get to the bottom of this would be to talk to Paige – she had gone to a concert before to get a story, maybe she had gone in the limo just to get a quote? He was confused, but also knew that Stella's wellbeing was nagging at him more, so he decided he would see her through this then talk to Paige.

************************************************************************

Paige was in the process of finishing up her article and saving it to her flash drive – god forbid her laptop crash. One time she had been writing one of her novels over break when Chloe hit the power button with her paw and the laptop shut off – thank god for the flash drive. She grabbed her cell and called Don.

"Don, it's me. I heard about Stella on the news. Call me back, okay? I love you."

Paige ended the call and Amanda walked over with Stacy and Rhonda.

"Paige, guess what?" said Amanda.

"We're gonna spend our rainy day watching _Titanic_?" said Paige.

"Tantric sex workshop – I signed us all up," said Amanda.

"That's funny," said Paige. "Why did you sign us up?"

"I can't get Matt to enjoy post-sex, he always falls asleep right afterwards," said Amanda.

"Does Don fall asleep or does he cuddle?" said Stacy.

"She never told us she slept with him," said Rhonda. "And if she was going to tell anyone, it would be me."

"I bet she did and she's having better sex than I am!" said Amanda.

"Forget being a student, I could teach the entire workshop," said Stacy.

"This conversation is getting nowhere, let's just go," said Paige.

"Why is the workshop in an apartment?" said Rhonda.

After hailing a cab to the apartment and getting there, they found out why. The woman who was in charge, Dr. Harper, had a man next to her in a robe as she said she would be demonstrating lingum massage – he dropped it five seconds later and laid down, his butt propped up on a pillow.

"Well now I know," said Rhonda.

Paige and Rhonda laughed – the guy wasn't good-looking, and Paige felt weirded out, but it was New York, a lot of weird things happened. Sad things too, like the whole Stella thing. Paige had a hunch of what had happened and had a feeling that Stella had had to do what was necessary in order not to end up like Josie.

"The receiver lies on his back before the giver, naked," said Dr. Harper. "Genitals clearly exposed for the massage."

Amanda had a pen and a notebook out – she looked like she had bitten off more than she could chew.

"You're not writing," said Rhonda.

Amanda laughed. As the workshop went on, Paige's mind wandered.

_I hope Don's okay… a tat, I wanna get another tat. My wrist – that would be fun, and I can always wear a watch over it when I get a job… no harm, no foul… poor Stella… it's just like when Josie died… I know how Don must've felt, despite being trained for shit like that she's his friend… he must've been scared… _

"Massage the head of the lingum as if you are using an orange juicer," said Dr. Harper.

"There go my good feelings about breakfast," said Rhonda.

She and Paige busted up laughing. Amanda swatted Rhonda on the arm.

"Guys! You're embarrassing me!" Amanda hissed.

"We're the embarrassing part?" said Paige.

"Raise your right hand and the receiver's root chakra," said Dr. Harper.

"Root!" said Rhonda.

Again, the giggles of Paige and Rhonda filled the room. Stacy and Amanda were the only ones who seemed to be taking the workshop seriously as Dr. Harper explained more about the root chakra. Rhonda got Paige going for the third time and the two young women unleashed another fit of giggles.

"Will the women who are laughing compose themselves? Thank you," said Dr. Harper.

Paige was able to pull it together, but not before letting out a snort that was ladylike compared to what she had heard come out of Don and Danny's mouths – and other places south of the border.

"Orgasm is not the goal with lingum massage, but it can be a pleasant and very welcome side effect," said Dr. Harper. "Watch what I'm doing here."

All the girls scooted over for a closer look.

"Once you master this, your man will always be faithful to you, 'cuz once they go tantric, they don't go back!" said Dr. Harper.

Paige was a little weirded out at what the doctor was doing to her assistant, as Paige had decided to refer to him.

_Doesn't that hurt? It looks painful… I'm filing that under kinky and definitely NOT to be used on my guy… I can persuade him to be faithful without the kinky tantric, thank you very much!_

The "assistant" began to moan as Dr. Harper massaged faster and faster.

"You go girl!" said Stacy.

The man thrashed and moaned even more.

"Oh my god!" said Rhonda. "He's gonna –"

He came right in front of god and the female audience in the apartment, ejaculate everywhere – and if Danny had still been with Rhonda, he could've told her that the white stuff now residing in her hair was DNA. Paige gasped and laughed due to the shock of what she had just witnessed. Dr Harper, undeterred by flying semen, wiped it form her forehead. Stacy turned around and upon seeing the semen on Rhonda's forehead, burst out laughing. Paige laughed even harder and hid behind Stacy. Amanda was trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" said Rhonda.

When the four of them left, Paige handed Rhonda her compact mirror.

"Get it off me, get it off me!!!" said Rhonda.

Paige handed Rhonda a tissue. Soon they went to Ice Cream Emporium, an ice cream place so they could buy a dessert to share. They saw a new one on the menu titled Maidens' Dreams, so they ordered it as Rhonda fished a picture out of her wallet. Stacy took one look at it and laughed.

"Whose ass is that?" said Stacy.

"I have a hunch, it was found in my mom's scrapbook from her last Fleet Week – 1985," said Rhonda.

"Are you saying that that butt belongs to your bio dad?" said Amanda. "Why did she keep that?"

"Blackmail – no one would ever admit to getting Old Glory tattooed on their ass," said Paige. "Even if they're proud to serve their country… the guy was probably drunk."

They laughed, even harder when the waiter brought out the dessert. It was a banana with vanilla glaze on the tip and it was between two vanilla ice cream balls and there was no spoon which was on purpose.

"I've been seeing all sorts of junk today," said Paige.

They all lost it right then and there.

************************************************************************

After Stella finished telling Don the whole story, he felt a mix of emotions knowing just how close it had been to going the other way – and with that knowledge wondering if he should even ask Paige about the rumors floating around.

He had to – he had to know for sure.

************************************************************************

"Don? It's me, I know you're in there and I know what happened to Stella," said Paige. "Need to talk?"

He opened the door.

"Yeah, we need to talk, but not about that," said Don. "I heard that you were with Kid Rock."

He saw a look of shock followed by sheepishness, but not the kind a cheater wore, the kind that someone who had misunderstood the question wore.

"Very funny, Don," said Paige. "We both know I don't take my clothes off for just anyone."

"Sorry," said Don. "Are you mad?"

"Do I sound mad?" said Paige.

"No," said Don. "I guess I had a small moment of insecurity. Before I started going out with you, I was a total player. Then there are those rock stars that get girls every day. They made me look like a saint. When I heard from one of the guys at the precinct that he saw you getting in Kid Rock's limo –"

"I wanted to do my interview without a bunch of groupies pushing and shoving," said Paige. "He was a little hesitant about it because he thought I'd be another paparazzo. He warmed up to the idea when I told him it was for my college newspaper and that the interview was solely about what inspired his music. I don't know which one of the guys saw me, but tell them to kiss it 'cuz they gave you the wrong idea."

"It was a rookie, and I guess I was wondering why you would want me when you could have a rock star," said Don.

"Dumb way of thinking," said Paige. "All rock stars do is tour and have sex with random girls. I'd rather be with you, and there are just way too many great qualities to list."

Don smiled. The couple embraced, and Don felt her flash-drive through the fabric of her shirt. He had found out long ago that that was where she kept everything she had written.

"Did you get the story you wanted?" said Don.

Paige nodded. Don noticed how happy she was and cursed himself for acting stupid.

"Can I load it up on your computer? I really wanna show you," said Paige.

Don nodded. He loved reading her stuff, especially the music articles. It helped him take his mind off Stella, even though he told Paige about it eventually. Later that night when he dropped her off, he saw her leave the sorority house on foot. He decided to stick around in the car, not knowing what was going on.

************************************************************************

Even after years of not doing track, Paige could still run really fast on a track circle like nothing else. She did it when thoughts of _that_ night filled her brain.

Stella. Josie. Stella. Josie. Stella. Josie. Stella. Josie. Stella. Josie.

Two names, repeating over and over in her mind. Two similar scenarios with two very different endings.

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

She ran until she couldn't run or think anymore, then staggered back to the house. Thinking a swim would help her aching legs, she jumped in and allowed herself to sink to the bottom – she heard a noise and looked up in horror to realize the cover was closing. She had no idea how it had turned on and once it closed over she knew she was done for. She was about to black out when she heard a cutting noise, followed by a splash and a pair of arms grabbing her barely-conscious form and getting her out of the pool. She was vaguely aware of a voice calling her name as she was wrapped in something. She coughed up water and looked up at a very familiar face.

"Donnie?" Paige croaked.

"Paige, thank god!" said Don.

She realized he had wrapped his trench coat around her to keep her warm. When she looked into his eyes – those blue eyes she loved – she saw she had scared him really bad.

"Don I – I'm so sorry," Paige whispered, not quite having her voice back.

"Shh, it's not your fault – you didn't know the cover was gonna close over the pool," said Don.

He gently gathered her into his arms and carried her inside. They went upstairs to Paige's room with Stacy, who was still at the Alpha Phi Alpha house partying. Don shuddered to think of how things would've turned out if he had left.

"I was running so fast… when I do that, if it's hot out, I'll jump in the pool with my clothes on," said Paige. "Was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt anyways."

"Why?" said Don. "You've been acting off ever since I told you about…"

He realized why – why Paige had gone for her midnight run and swim, why she had had a haunted look in her eyes when he told her about Stella. He pulled her into a hug and knew she was about to break.

"Let it out baby," said Don. "Just let it out."

"He – he took her from me," Paige whimpered.

"I know, I know," said Don.

He held her as the sobs racked her body, occasionally planting a kiss on her forehead and rubbing her back.

"Sorry – first I almost drown on you then I break down," said Paige. "I don't think I'm swimming in the pool anymore, not until one of the guys fixes it… I forgot the stupid cover broke 'cuz of Kim and Danny's extracurricular activities. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing – you're human, you forgot," said Don.

He made a mental note to confront Danny later, if not kill him altogether.

"I'm getting another tattoo," said Paige.

"Where?" said Paige.

"Dunno yet… don't worry, not on the butt," said Paige.

"Too bad," said Don.

Paige lightly smacked him on the arm. Then her face grew serious.

"What is it?" said Don.

"I… when I'm in your arms, you… you make me feel safe," said Paige. "I love you so much Donnie."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep, you're exhausted," said Don.

So she did, feeling safe in the arms of the man that she loved.

**Fasten your seatbelt... only a few chapters left.**


	24. Chapter 20: The Hardest GoodBye

**Gabriella "Gabby" Salinas- Black hair, black eyes, Dominican, 19. Is a sophomore at Columbia U and a model. Briefly lived in Nashua and befriended Paige in middle school, but the family moved back to NY the summer before 10****th**** grade because her younger brother was running with a bad crowd.**

**Gary Fleming: Brown hair and brown eyes. FBI Agent, 45. A friend of the Anderson family, befriended Vivian back when he was a cop and eventually married her best friend Vanessa, having two daughters in their teen years. Lives in Virginia, will appear in upcoming chapters.**

*********************************************************

**Chapter 20- The Hardest Good-Bye**

_Spoilers: Heroes_

_May 3__rd__, 2006._

Paige followed Don up the mountain trail they had started hiking that afternoon. Don had had the bright idea of going camping, saying it would be romantic. Paige hadn't ever been camping before, much less with a guy and knowing Don was certain he had packed plenty of hot dogs for the event.

"Are we almost there?" said Paige.

"Almost," said Don. "Kinda funny story of how I found this place. I got pretty hammered several years ago courtesy of Scagnetti and I somehow wound up where we're going – I thought our six-month anniversary would be a good opportunity to take you here."

Soon they arrived and put their stuff down. They were on a huge grassy bluff.

"Wow," said Paige. "You can see all of New York City up here!"

"Yeah… I thought you'd like that," said Don.

"So how do we set up the tent?" said Paige.

"You mean to tell me you never even camped in your backyard?" said Don.

"You saw the attached deck – Violet and I would build forts and eat candy bars," said Paige.

Don was laughing.

"What?" said Paige. "Don! I can't help that! Both my parents were always so busy! Well, my mom was the busier one – once my dad got promoted paperwork was pretty predictable."

"And I know what's that like, glad I can get away from that for a night and be with you instead," said Don.

Now Paige was laughing as she emptied her bag.

"I'll take care of the tent," said Don.

"Sure, I'll just take inventory," said Paige.

She went over to the bags and went through all the items they had brought.

"Yeah, we have everything – how's setting up the tent going?" said Paige. "I could try helping, you know."

"I would let you but I got it set up," said Don. "Where are the sleeping bags?"

"Over here," said Paige.

She picked up both of them and brought them over. Don and Paige got in the tent and positioned the sleeping bags.

"It's really cozy in here," said Paige.

Together, the couple zipped their sleeping bags together. It made for a very intimate night together with the city as the backdrop to the beautiful landscape they had set up camp in. Deciding they liked their setup, they went in search of firewood. Paige lagged behind, trying to get a once-over of Don wearing jeans and a t-shirt without him noticing. It was quite a site – she was used to him wearing those suits all the time and while he looked sharp in them, it was a nice change to see him wear something else when he wasn't on the job and she had him all to herself. Also, his current choice of wardrobe enhanced all his best assets – his jeans showed off his already-hot ass and his t-shirt showed off all the muscles on his upper body. She caught up and gave Don a kiss.

"This is going to be a fun night," said Paige.

"Definitely," said Don.

They found branches to start a fire and brought them to their site, searching for rocks nearby. Soon they found them and when it got darker they started the fire.

"Good thing I brought ingredients for s'mores – you brought a ton of hotdogs," said Paige.

"Paige, look – look right over there," said Don.

She turned around and gasped – the sun was setting right over the city.

"It's so beautiful Donnie," said Paige.

She felt him wrap his arms around her. She relaxed in his embrace as the two of them watched the beautiful site, Don all the while playing with Paige's hair as it got darker. They got hungry and roasted a couple hot dogs and some s'mores, all while gazing up at the stars.

"See all that? Can't get that at a five-star restaurant," said Don.

"I don't want that… all I want tonight is to spend time with you," said Paige.

"You'll get that and more – bought you somethin'," said Don.

Paige watched him go into his pocket and take out a small box. He handed it to her. Paige opened it and smiled. She loved hoop earrings and was almost always wearing them, so she wasn't surprised that Don had bought her a pair – white-gold diamond hoop earrings to be exact.

"Wow," said Paige. "They're beautiful."

"You're even more so," said Don.

There was a full moon out that night. To Don, the light coming down made Paige look like an angel – sometimes he wondered if she was one. Despite the sarcasm he had seen her use on many occasions, she would go out of her way to be kind to everyone she crossed paths with whether it was one of her friends or one of the many street vendors they would buy food from on occasion – he could still remember how surprised Paige had been when the vendor had asked who the new girlfriend was, and it was then he had confessed his frequency of buying food from the street vendors whenever he got outside the precinct tp the point where said vendors knew his name.

"I gotta confess something," said Paige.

"What?" said Don.

"I love you, but I can't stand your fugly ties," said Paige.

Don almost spat out the water he drank.

"Ties are a package deal babe," said Don.

"Babe? Okay, you're gonna get it for that one," said Paige.

She tackled Don to the dirt, the latter grateful he wasn't wearing one of his suits. Paige went into the tent and brought out her present – it was a…

"No way!" said Don. "Really?"

"Yep – funny story behind that one really," said Paige. "Amanda had the flu, Matt had two Rangers tickets, Abs and Zac had the flu, and you were always talking about them so when Matt invited me to go I went for it."

FLASHBACK

"_I wish I knew what the heck was going on – Don is gonna think I'm an idiot," said Paige._

"_You're just not sports-literate," said Matt._

"_Boo you," said Paige._

_Matt blew a raspberry then got clocked in the head – by a hockey puck. Paige, seeing an opportunity, picked it up. After the game, she cornered the Rangers captain Jaromir Jagr and asked him if he would sign the puck._

END FLASHBACK

"Wow," said Don. "How did you keep your friends from getting this?"

"Easy – once it was autographed I stuffed it down my shirt," said Paige.

Don laughed and stared at the hockey puck for the longest time before setting it aside and taking Paige's hand in his, caressing it with his thumb.

"Look! A shooting star!" said Paige.

Don looked – sure enough, there was a shooting star above the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Make a wish," said Don.

"I already did," said Paige.

"What was it?" said Don.

"You know that saying… if you speak it out loud it won't come true," said Paige.

Don and Paige worked on smothering the fire they had started, feeling like going into the tent so they could catch some shut-eye, among other things. Don went inside and changed first then Paige did the same. She wore a black cami and pj shorts set while Don was only in his boxers. They went under the sleeping bag and began making out – Don was glad he had remembered to bring condoms.

**M RATING!**

As they made out, Paige felt Don's hand under her cami as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Take it off, you know you want to," Paige whispered.

He responded by doing just that, planting a kiss on each of her breasts as they came into view. Paige took off Don's boxers and as he took off her pj shorts she zipped the sleeping bag shut, the two of them now entwined inside the cocoon-like necessity. Paige gasped as Don teased her with his erection and stroked her wetness with it. She could feel herself arriving at the breaking point, needing her carnal desires fulfilled. Seeing the look in her eyes, Don slid inside her and kissed her with all his desire. He felt her body move under his as he erupted and in turn giving her an orgasm as he called Paige's name.

"Donnie," Paige moaned over and over.

**M RATING OVER!**

"That was intense," said Paige. "I'd wonder if we scared the wildlife but they're too busy mating."

Don chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of Paige's face.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, not knowing that in less than a week's time, tragedy would strike again.

_May 10__th__, 2006._

All the friends had finished whatever final they had had to do that day and were on their way back to the sorority house.

"I gotta go into town and pick up my bridesmaids dress," said Paige.

"Did you hear that Fleet Week is this week?" said Rhonda. "This could be my chance."

"You had a chance last year, didn't you?" said Amanda.

"No, I broke my arm remember?" said Rhonda. "I couldn't do shit."

They laughed as Rhonda and Paige jumped in different cabs to their destinations – Rhonda to Central Park and Paige into town.

************************************************************************

When Rhonda got to Central Park, she saw Don and waved. He then waved her over – she thought that perhaps small talk was involved until she saw the dead marine and the crime scene tape.

"Oh my god! Who would a kill a marine?" said Rhonda.

"Did you see anything?" said Don.

"I just got here – sorry," said Rhonda. "If I knew anything I'd say so."

"I know," said Don.

He noticed Rhonda staring at the crime scene – he saw Mac stare at it the exact same way. Both of them were trying to figure out what had happened, but in different capacities – Mac as a CSI, Rhonda as a bystander. Both Mac and Rhonda left for the Fleet Week ships at different times. When Don asked why Rhonda was going, he wasn't surprised when she told him about her search for her biological father.

"I don't think he knows," said Rhonda. "My mother knew but she never wrote down or told me a name – she didn't want me resenting him. They had fun for a week, she went back to Chicago and found out she was pregnant two months later so she decided to raise me on her own."

Don watched the girl who was Paige's best friend in New York leave, on a search for an answer that Don had a pretty good hunch on.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,_

Paige was about to walk into David's Bridal when a nasty site caught her eye – a burnt out Cadillac. She wouldn't have cared except for the smell coming out of it – it was the smell of burnt flesh. As the daughter of a former firefighter, she knew the smell all too well. She could see Lindsay taking evidence from the wreck – the site made her skin crawl as she walked into the bridal shop.

Someone had been burned alive in that car. Paige shakily collected her dress and went back to the sorority house then took her bike to the precinct – she was going to have lunch with Don today.

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

Hawkes scanned the skull of the body torched in the car. He felt his heart go cold when he saw the face that came up on the screen, shaking his head vehemently.

No… it couldn't be her.

After showing Mac, he called in the rest of the team save for Flack who they all knew had tried – and succeeded – to fit in a lunch with Paige today, even if it was just pastrami sandwiches across the street from the precinct.

_Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

When Don went back to the precinct, he decided to bring Paige with him – nothing major was going on save for the paperwork he was filling out on the dead marine in Central Park and he needed to finish what they had talked about in the diner – namely, the probability of Rhonda being Mac's daughter.

"They do a lot of the same things," said Don. "I don't know if you've noticed."

"I haven't, but you see Mac on more of a daily basis," said Paige. "Also, he's really serious – too serious to be her dad, and then there's the tat."

"He would've been 23 at the time – even Mac Taylor wasn't immune to being drunk and stupid in his twenties," said Don. "He may not say anything but I'm sure he did his share before meeting Claire."

"Claire?" said Paige.

Don's cell phone rang.

"Another story for another time," said Don.

He answered his cell.

"Flack," said Don.

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change_

Paige watched as the color drained from her boyfriend's face and he turned away. She could tell Don was trying not to cry. She put a hand on his shoulder and he put his hand over hers.

"Give me some time, I'm coming right over," said Don.

He ended the call.

"What happened?" said Paige.

Don didn't answer right away, not until he led her outside and they got in his patrol car.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah_

"Remember that time I told you about Aiden?" said Don.

"Yeah, did something happen to her?" said Paige.

"She's dead," said Don. "Someone stuck her in a car, beat her up, and when they were done, they… they burned her alive."

"Oh my god," said Paige. "I – I think I saw it."

She told Don what had happened when she had picked up her bridesmaid dress and he confirmed her suspicions.

"I should go," said Paige. "I know you're planning on heading to the crime lab and that you're on a case right now."

"I'll call you later," said Don.

Paige gave Don a kiss before exiting the car and leaving on her bike.

_You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

Don walked into the lab, needing to talk to Danny. He couldn't believe this had happened. He had talked to Aiden yesterday on the phone.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Aiden," said Don._

"_It's been a while," said Aiden. "Still dating that girl from NYU?"_

"_Yeah, that's part of the reason I called," said Don. "Celebrated our six-month anniversary a few days ago and I was wonderin' if you wanted to meet her."_

"_Six months? No offense but that's a record for you – I'd be even more surprised if it was Messer tellin' me this," said Aiden._

_Don and Aiden guffawed at the thought of Danny in a committed relationship._

"_Bring her around and hope she likes Italian cooking," said Aiden._

"_She does," said Don. "I hope you love her as much as I do."_

"_Good," said Aiden. "She makes you happy of course I will."_

_They said their goodbyes, both of them looking forward to the meeting._

END FLASHBACK

"We were supposed to have dinner this weekend," said Danny. "I was hopin' she would cook – she made a phenomenal chicken parm."

"I called her yesterday, I wanted her to meet Paige," said Don. "I had talked to Aiden a few times before and she knew I was dating someone."

Bittersweet. It was so bittersweet for them both. The entire team had been happy that Don had found someone and now… now someone who had been happy about that as well was now gone.

************************************************************************

"Girl? Earth to Paige!" Gabby joked.

Paige smiled and sipped her iced latte – Gabby had invited her for coffee, something they had done every month since Paige's freshman year. Both of them were glad to be able to hang out again, like old times – people watching, checking out guys… well, Gabby was checking out guys.

"Damn, he's fine!" said Gabby. "And speaking of fine… still with your boyfriend?"

"Yup," said Paige. "I can't wait till finals are over."

"Me too, it's the pits studying for them," said Gabby.

They talked a bit more then took cabs back to their respective universities. When Paige got back to the house, she saw Don standing on the steps. They went inside and into Paige's room – the girls were off in various study groups.

"Don, what is it?" said Paige.

"We need to talk about that night I picked you up at the gas station," said Don.

"I know what you're talking about," said Paige. "I called and told you some guy was following me. He smelled like paint, it was so nasty – what's wrong, Donnie? I mention paint and you look freaked out."

Don told Paige about DJ Pratt.

"I did some digging and found he was painting the sorority house next door to yours," said Don. "He – he didn't do anything before I got there, did he?"

"He tried but I kicked him in the groin," said Paige. "Do you really think he killed Aiden?"

Don nodded. Paige gave Don a hug and a kiss before he left.

_I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no_

The entire team toasted to Aiden at Sullivan's. DJ Pratt, the serial rapist and as they had found, Aiden's killer, was finally behind bars. He was going to get the needle, but a drunken Danny voiced that he hoped a prisoner killed him first. By that point only Don and Danny were left, drowning their sorrows in their poison of choice.

"We can't drive and the cabbies are asleep," said Danny.

The bartender, Frankie, took one look at the two men and shook his head.

"Anyone up at this time of night who can pick you two up?" said Frankie.

"Yeah, my girlfriend," said Don.

Frankie made the call and Paige came to pick them up, Danny more drunk than Don this time around. They went to Don's place.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" said Paige. "You two are gonna be so sick tomorrow!"

"Naw," said Don. "You can wear my hockey jersey. It's in the bottom drawer."

She left to change and Danny laughed, but it was the uncounted amount of shots that had him in a fit of giggles – if he had been sober he would've been punching out the nearest wall.

"You never let a girl wear your jersey, you really love her huh?" said Danny.

"I do – promise me something," said Don. "Somethin' happens to me, you take care o' her, you make sure she's doin' okay."

"I promise," said Danny.

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?_

_May 13, 2006._

Paige quietly walked the Coney Island Pier with Lindsay. The rest of the team was at Aiden's funeral. Paige and Lindsay were waiting for Don and Danny, both of them hanging out at Coney Island to pass the time.

"Cool!" said Paige.

"What?" said Lindsay.

"C'mon!" said Paige.

She grabbed Lindsay's arm and half-dragged her to a tattoo parlor across the street. Lindsay wasn't sure where they were until she got a good look of the inside and realized they were in a tattoo parlor.

"Oh lord!" said Lindsay.

"Calm down, I'm not forcing you to get one," said Paige. "I'm getting it!"

"Okay," said Lindsay.

A guy with multiple tattoos and piercings came up to them.

"I'm Chaz, whose the lucky lady," said Chaz.

"I'm Paige and I'm the one getting inked," said Paige. "My friend is here to watch."

Chaz snickered and told Paige to choose a design. Paige found one in a matter of minutes. It was an Irish armband, black, Celtic knots, with a shamrock in the middle – perfect to get tattooed on her left wrist. It was better than getting Don's name – she had heard that relationships ended in a breakup the minute one had a significant other's name inked on their body. Paige told Chaz what he wanted and he got to work. Lindsay was watching, but couldn't really stand the site of the needle going into Paige's wrist. As Paige thought about the séance to occur at the house before Greek Week, she saw Lindsay go pale.

"What the hell?" said Paige.

Lindsay's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she fainted.

"Put her in a chair and fire up the needle, that'll wake her up," said Paige.

"You're a trooper, I've had grown men scream," said Chaz.

************************************************************************

"I can't believe I fainted!" said Lindsay.

"Sorry," said Paige.

Lindsay felt embarrassed, but she knew it was karma. She had grossed out Don with the bug-eating and now she had fainted in a tattoo parlor all because Paige had gotten inked. Soon Don and Danny arrived.

"Ya look sick Montana – what 'appened?" said Danny.

"She watched me get my tattoo and fainted before it was done," said Paige.

"Another one?" said Danny. "Nice."

"Did it hurt?" said Don.

"It's a needle, what do you think?" said Paige.

Seeing that her sarcasm wouldn't bring a smile to his face, Paige gave Don a hug instead. Danny had been on his bike so he put his helmet on and drove away. Lindsay hailed a cab, leaving Don and Paige alone.

************************************************************************

All the girls in the sorority house watched as Don and Paige made out in the taxi before Paige exited and walked into the house.

"We're contacting Beth Parker tonight," said one of the seniors.

Snickers went around the room. Beth Parker was a seventeen-year-old girl who was said to haunt the sorority house after being murdered there fifty years ago, long before the house ever became Tri-Delta Sorority House. It had been confirmed when Paige borrowed some music from that era from the school library and the radio turned on during all hours of the night. They would be doing their homework and "Tutti Frutti" by Little Richard would blare from Paige's boom box.

Now they all lit black candles and set up an Ouija Board, preparing to do a séance – Paige and her friends, who had the better connection with Beth, got to use the board.

"Calling all spirits," said Rhonda. "Is Beth here tonight?"

No answer.

"Is Aiden here tonight?" said Amanda.

Paige was about to roll her eyes when the planchette went to _yes_.

Paige couldn't believe it. Aiden Burn had followed Don and Danny, then had deviated and had followed Don and Paige from Coney Island to the sorority house.

The question was why.

"Why are you here?" said Paige.

The planchette began to move, spelling out a word.

_B-E-W-A-R-E_

"You're trying to tell me something?" said Paige.

_Yes._

"What?" said Paige.

_S-U-N-D-A-Y B-L-O-O-D-Y S-U-N-D-A-Y_

"What's going to happen on Sunday?" said Paige. "Is it Don? Tell me!"

No answer.

"Paige, nothing's going to happen to your boyfriend," said one of the seniors. "Stacy moved the planchette to make it look like your boyfriend's friend Aiden was calling the shots, no disrespect."

"None taken," said Paige.

When she went to bed later that night, she overheard hip-hop music playing.

_Hah, sicker than your average Poppa  
Twist cabbage off instinct niggas don't think shit stink  
pink gators, my Detroit players  
Timbs for my hooligans in Brooklyn  
Dead right, if they head right, Biggie there every night  
Poppa been smooth since days of Underroos  
Never lose, never choose to, bruise crews who  
do something to us, talk go through us  
Girls walk to us, wanna do us, screw us  
Who us? Yeah, Poppa and Puff (ehehehe)  
Close like Starsky and Hutch, stick the clutch  
Dare I squeeze three at your cherry M-3  
(Take that, take that, take that, ha ha!)  
Bang every MC easily, busily  
Recently niggas fronting ain't saying nothing (nope)  
So I just speak my piece, (c'mon) keep my piece  
Cubans with the Jesus piece (thank you God), with my peeps  
Packing, asking who want it, you got it nigga flaunt it  
That Brooklyn bullshit, we're on it_

Paige sat up and looked out the window, but saw that it was closed.

"Odd," Paige muttered.

She lay back down, oblivious to her laptop – it was plugged in, although the next day she would swear up and down it hadn't been that way when she hit the hay. The screen was down but the speakers were on, emanating a tune from her iTunes library.

_Biggie Biggie Biggie can't you see  
Sometimes your words just hypnotize me  
And I just love your flashy ways  
Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (uh)_

_Biggie Biggie Biggie (uh-huh) can't you see (uh)  
Sometimes your words just hypnotize me (hip to)  
And I just love your flashy ways (uh-huh)  
Guess that's why they broke, and you're so paid (hah)_

**Songs: "Bittersweet Symphony" by the Verve and "Hypnotize" by Notorious B.I.G., another cool person other than Aiden who lived in Brooklyn and sadly rests six feet under may they both RIP.**

**One more romantic chapter... Don takes Paige on a surprise date, if you want the answer go back to chapter 13 and their conversation after leaving the restaurant, but if you figure it out don't spoil it for others, okay?**

**and then... IT happens!  
**


	25. Chapter 21: Amusement Park Romance

**Wow I can safely say I went overboard with the word count. the public demanded and the public has received! it's almost 3 am, and i creeped myself out writing the end hahaha.**

**Chapter 21- Amusement Park Romance**

_May 20__th__, 2006._

The school year at NYU had ended, and everyone had gone back to their respective home states.

Well, almost everyone.

For almost the past 24 hours, Paige had remained in New York.

FLASHBACK

"_So once Greek Week ends, that's it," said Paige._

"_That's it?" said Don._

"_Yeah," said Paige. "It's kinda annoying 'cuz Violet won't even be out of school till June."_

"_What about your friends up there?" said Don._

"_Summer time is party time – I'll be holding Candace's hair while she goes down on a strange toilet," said Paige._

_Don laughed._

"_Strange guy, strange toilet – you crank out the best jokes," said Don._

"_Not to mention I called my dad and he and my mom are still schlepping Violet to Boston for her weekly ballet lesson – and then there's the camp she goes to at Julliard every summer. Makes my head spin," said Paige._

"_Have you bought your train tickets yet?" said Don._

"_No… why?" said Paige._

_Don leaned over and kissed her. Then when he pulled away he looked her right in the eye._

"_How about you stay with me?" said Don._

_He hoped she would say yes, because he loved having her around and waking up next to her the nights he took her to his apartment._

"_How long?" said Paige._

"_Till you wanna go back up north," said Don._

"_Yes – and I'll come up and visit, so don't think you won't see me the entire summer when I do leave," said Paige._

END FLASHBACK

Paige was glad she had said yes. Today Don was taking her out on a date, but she didn't know where – all she knew was how Don had told her how to dress, which was to stay comfortable during the nasty heat wave that had begun right after Aiden's death and was still going strong up and down the east coast. Paige was wearing a blue tie-dye tankini, denim cutoffs, a green halter top with white flowers on it, and a black pair of vans with skulls that Rhonda affectionately referred to as the "Day of the Dead Kicks". A white scarf with skulls on it was tied as a headband on her head to keep stray hair off her face – regardless of the product she used her wavy hair always became a frizzball in heat like this. A visor with a beach scene went over the ponytail her hair was in and a pair of silver aviator sunglasses were clipped on her top. Money and her cell phone was in the miniature white purse she had, the one that was a better wallet and had a big green flower on it. That along with a big bottle of sunscreen and clean underthings went into a multi-colored checkered knapsack that always seemed to come in handy for stuff like this.

Paige sat on the couch, waiting for Don and checking the mani-pedi of coral nail polish she had done with Amelia after celebrating the end of finals. The only other makeup Paige currently sported was tinted lip balm – not even waterproof mascara could hold up in this heat. She heard the door open – Don had woken her up with a kiss and told her he was going to get breakfast and coffee. She had no idea how he could drink regular coffee in this weather. She had been drinking iced coffee since April.

"I'm back – got enough bagels and shmear to last us a month," said Don.

He took two out along with a jar of cream cheese. Paige thought he looked sexy in the denim shorts and dark blue t-shirt he wore, it brought out his eyes.

"Egg for you, Everything for me, and your iced latte from Starbucks," said Don.

"Thanks," said Paige.

"Gotta beat the heat somehow," said Don.

Paige grinned and sipped the iced latte. They both ate their bagels then made their way to Don's car. Once they got in he turned the AC on.

"Close your eyes," said Don. "I want you to be surprised."

"Alright," said Paige.

Don started the drive, the radio playing classic rock but not too loudly as he thought she might want to talk on the ride over. He was right.

"So what do you think about October?" said Paige. "I – I know you're not so nuts about weddings and marriage and… sorry I'm rambling again, I do that when I get nervous."

"It's 'cuz Ma wants grandkids – I wasn't gonna make a hasty decision just to pop out a couple pups," said Don.

He almost had – Katie. Then the shooting in the Bronx had changed everything. After Katie had dumped him he had gone through more women than socks until Paige had come into the picture. He had hoped to get through the master plan AKA first date her friends had set up by holding his phone hostage intact, dreading a college student who would gossip about drunken friends. Instead he had spent a great night with a young woman who had big dreams of a career in the city and family up north, and despite loving them had had to spread her wings and fly. As things had gotten more serious, they had shared past hardships – Gavin, Josie – and had gone through some present ones themselves. They had met each other's families and were cool with each other's friends.

Over all, the one thing Don loved the most was knowing that even if all the scumbags were running around the city wreaking havoc, Paige was living proof that there was still some good left – hence the reason why he always called her after a case wrapped up, so he could be reminded of that.

"Ever done it using your handcuffs?" said Paige.

"No," said Don.

"Maybe one day before I leave, we should," said Paige.

"Deal," said Don.

"So you're sure that Mac is Rhonda's dad? Like, you can tell just by looking at them?" said Paige.

"It's pretty obvious," said Don.

"Abs is gonna die!" said Paige.

"Abs? That's the kid you and Rhonda hang out with?" said Don.

"I hang out with him but Rhonda is now dating him," said Paige. "I kinda caught them together during Greek Week."

"There's a rumor going around the precinct that Scagnetti and Maka are together," said Don.

"Aren't they partners?" said Paige.

"Yeah," said Don. "We're here."

"Where?" said Paige.

She heard Don open his door and then come around, opening hers and helping her out of the car – she felt for her knapsack and grabbed it on the way out.

"You can look now," said Don.

Paige opened her eyes – and squealed right on the spot.

"Oh my god!!!" said Paige. "I can't believe we're here!!"

She gave Don a kiss – she was so excited, his surprise had apparently been a daytrip to Six Flags Great Adventure. When they pulled apart, Don pulled two tickets out of his jean pocket and gave her one.

"Let's go – thought it might be best to get here a little before it opens," said Don.

"Good, we'll get to Kingda Ka faster!" said Paige.

They only had to wait at the gate a few minutes before it opened – the park wasn't too crowded at this point so when they got stamped and Paige grabbed a park map they headed into the Fantasy Forest section. Seeing the Fantasy Fling, a round-up ride, had no line, they headed straight for it. Don realized if it was anything Paige would run for, it was to beat a line at an amusement park – she took off like a shot. They got on the ride and soon the ride was started. It was pretty fast, so Paige was glad that they had ridden this before lunch. They also rode a pretty bizarre but fun ride called Houdini's Great Escape that played psychological tricks of whether or not the riders were upside down, as the whole ride was encased indoors no one could tell. Afterwards they went onto the Sky Ride, a gondola lift that would take them to the Frontier Adventures section. After it started, Paige took her top off and stuffed it in her knapsack.

"This is awesome," said Paige.

When they got off on the other side they ran straight toward Kingda Ka – there was a line but luckily it wasn't too long.

"How tall is this?" said Don.

"Over 400 feet and over 100 miles per hour," said Paige.

"That's crazy," said Don.

The line moved as people rode – Paige told Don it was slow because the trains seated 18 people apiece.

"Have you done your homework on this thing or what?" said Don.

"Not literally, that wouldn't be possible," said Paige.

Don laughed and put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Her five foot seven frame always seemed to fit so easily in his arms whenever they embraced. They kissed off and on as the line moved. Soon they were at the front and beat a couple guys out for the front seats.

"Where's the chain lift?" said Don.

"Hydraulics," said Paige. "We're gonna get shot out of here like a bullet."

A guy behind them kept saying 'Madre' over and over.

"Someone wants their mommy," said Paige.

Don let out a nervous laugh. He had let Paige talk him into this really weird roller coaster – not that he was scared of them but this was weird.

"This isn't normal!" said Don.

"That's half the fun," said Paige.

The horn went off.

"Oh my god," said Paige.

The train took off and shot up the hill then went down the other side just as fast.

"Whoa!" said Paige.

They went over a smaller camel hill and caught a glimpse of another roller coaster when they got on a flat section of track right before they got back to the station. They got out of their seats and held hands on the way out.

"I always wanted to ride that thing!" said Paige. "Okay, how about the one we saw? Great American Scream Machine?"

"Good choice," said Don. "I used to come here with my family all the time. Jimmy and I would drag our sisters on that thing and they'd scream like when we were all watching horror movies."

Paige laughed as the two of them went to get in line – there wasn't really much of one.

"I guess everyone is waiting until after they eat lunch to come," said Paige. "Hahaha."

Don grinned and shook his head.

"I counted seven loops – awesome!" said Paige.

"You really love roller coasters don't you?" said Don.

"I love you more," said Paige.

They would've made out in line if the line hadn't been so short – they got on in record time. When the ride ended they then got in line for Superman: Ultimate Flight. The line was a little longer, so they made out until they got up to where they were able to board the ride. The train was inverted, which meant it sat below the track unlike the last two the couple had ridden. Once everyone was in their seats, the seats jerked back so all the passengers were lying on their stomachs.

"Another freak of nature!" said Don.

"Good thing I'm not wearing my sunglasses!" said Paige.

After getting off they did two pay attractions, Dare Devil Dive and ErUption, both of which sent Don and Paige into the air for a reasonable price. They then went on a ride called The Twister which flipped them around several times and made them grateful they had stuck to their plan of not eating before going on all the thrill rides. They then headed to Rolling Thunder. Paige got a good look at the racing wooden coaster and grinned.

"Wicked," said Paige.

"You're the only person I know who says that," said Don.

"Everyone in New England says it," said Paige.

They got to the front pretty quickly and got in the blue train. Blue had been Paige's favorite color since she was a child and it was a color Don had been familiar with since his birth – the color of the law, his father always said. The ride started up.

"Do you prefer wooden or steel?" said Paige.

"I don't really care either way – it's still a roller coaster," said Don.

"Me neither – the taller and faster it is the better," said Paige. "Wow, it looks like they're building a new one!"

Don saw the structure of a wooden roller coaster in the distance, almost finished but not quite. Paige let out a rocker-esque scream when the train descended the hill. After that ride ended – the blue train winning the race – they headed for Medusa next. When they got to the front of the line and were boarding the train, Don noticed the train was floorless.

"Look Don, no floor!" said Paige.

"It's gonna chop my feet off," said Don.

"No it won't," said Paige.

"Considering how much you have claimed to ride these things, I'll take your word for it," said Don.

"I've ridden one that when you're strapped in you're standing the entire time," said Paige. "Mantis at Cedar Point. Amanda lives in Ohio, so we all went there and King's Island… good times."

The ride started. When it was done, they both agreed it was fast – although not as fast as Kingda Ka had been. They went on another one, the Runaway Mine Train, that was more silly than scary, but the lap bars enabled Don and Paige to get close during the ride. After getting off they headed to another section that had three other roller coasters in it. The first one they decided to ride was Batman & Robin: The Chiller, being as it was actually open – Paige had heard the ride had been having problems and wasn't open often, so she was glad she was getting the chance to ride it.

"This one goes backwards," said Paige. "Fun huh?"

"Yeah," said Don.

They got in line on the Batman side because it was the only side open – Don was surprised to see lap bars as he had seen from a distance that this was a coaster that went upside down. When they got to the front they boarded the train.

"This is gonna rock my socks," said Paige.

Don laughed – then it launched. They got to a spike.

"This what you meant by backwards?" said Don.

"Yeah!" said Paige.

The train went backwards all the way back to the station.

"That was somethin' else," said Don. "And so are you – you're obsessed with these things!"

"I told you roller coasters are my major thing," said Paige.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" said Don. "And your friend Rhonda says men can't anticipate needs. Well, I anticipated your need for speed did I not?"

"You most certainly did," said Paige. "Nitro next."

They got on Nitro, which was supposed to be a park favorite – Don didn't know, as he hadn't been since 1996 but Paige was excited to ride and so was he. They boarded and went up the hill.

"Wow, you can see everything," said Paige.

The ride was fast but smooth, making it obvious as to why it was a park favorite. Afterwards they went on Batman: The Ride, one that was almost Don's favorite – Great American Scream Machine took that title.

"I think you'll like this one," said Don.

"I think I will – I've only met two roller coasters I didn't like, one of them I got stuck on and it was a bad ride even after it worked again, the other was so slow I felt like I was on a kiddie ride," said Paige.

Getting up to the front of Batman, Don was glad he had done this – he was enjoying himself and Paige was happy. He had needed a distraction after everything that had happened recently, and he was also off tomorrow. Sundays he rarely got off, and it didn't look like he would be called in. If he wasn't, he planned to do it with Paige all day long – with breaks in between to eat of course. Having sex on an empty stomach was one thing he was sure he couldn't do.

They boarded the ride and were soon going up the hill.

"Woo! I love this kind!" said Paige. "There was this one in Virginia that was a total monster! Alpengeist at Busch Gardens! It kicked ass!"

When the ride was over, they headed for Stuntman's Freefall, a drop ride. It looked interesting so they got in line.

"Can't believe they still got it here," said Don. "This thing has scared my siblings to death."

"With Violet horror movies do the trick," said Paige. "She got scared watching _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ – and that was just the remake, which I had rented to see if Jessica Biel kicked butt on the silver screen, which she does. Original is better. Funny enough, I know a lot of people who like those _Saw_ movies but won't even go near _Texas_."

"Does she like horror at all?" said Don.

"Yeah, just not the slashers," said Paige. "She's a big fan of anything and everything paranormal."

They got on the Freefall ride and were hoisted up to the top.

"Wow," said Paige. "Hey! Drop us already!"

"They can't hear you," said Don.

"Haha," said Paige.

It dropped, sending the couple and the teen girls with them careening to the bottom.

"Whoa! Sweet!" said Paige.

They went and rode the last coaster they hadn't been on yet – Skull Mountain, an indoor ride which was good for beating the heat wave that was still going on. They sat in the back, holding hands over the lap bars in the dark. After getting off, they took the Sky Ride in Fantasy Forest over to the Frontier Adventures section to get lunch.

************************************************************************

Back in New York, the heat wave proved to be unbearable.

"Well, at least the criminals decided to either stay indoors or swim," said Scagnetti.

Kaile Maka laughed then felt annoyed when she realized that her shirt was stuck to her, making it see-through. Every guy in the precinct could see her bra and everything else that went with it.

"What are we doing tonight, John?" said Kaile.

Scagnetti rolled his eyes. There were at least three other guys on the force named John.

"Sorry, Scagnetti," said Kaile.

"Here, sit," said Scagnetti.

He let her sit at his desk – the AC was right above it. He went to go get a chair and her paperwork – they would groan about their massive amounts of it together.

"Sullivan's at eight," said Kaile.

************************************************************************

"Best of the West is the best place in the park to eat," said Don.

The waitress brought over the cheeseburgers and fries they had ordered.

"This is one hell of a cheeseburger," said Paige. "Thanks for taking me here. You made me so happy."

"Anything for you," said Don.

After they ate they got some cotton candy at the Conestoga Wagon, a nearby snack cart. They then walked toward the Saw Mill Log Flume.

"Cotton candy rocks," said Paige. "One of my favorite memories involves cotton candy."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" said Don.

"Senior prom weekend – weirdest weekend of my life," said Paige. "Me and my five friends back home went – Jon and I were sorta dates by association given that he was gay and I wasn't with anyone at the time, although Candace wanted to be with Jon the hole night so I danced with her boyfriend Jeff… don't ask me why she wanted it that way, I can't figure out Jon and Candace sometimes, but they got my back. Then the ten of us go out to Hampton beach and we're all walking around the beach – they had all had stuff to drink but Jon and Candace were so blitzed I had to do damage control… they nearly got arrested for indecent exposure but I talked the cop out of it."

"You're kidding, right? You talked a guy outta arresting your friends for lewd behavior?" said Don.

"Well, if Jon hadn't decided to use the parking lot as a bathroom and Candace hadn't been so drunk and stupid to distract the cop by flashing him I wouldn't have had to," said Paige. "I told him I was sober and could I possibly bring everyone back to the motel we were all staying at and they wouldn't see us again for the weekend."

"You friends committed a misdemeanor and they agreed?" said Don.

"I let them test me as a sign of good faith," said Paige. "I had trouble blowing, how embarrassing – the one being a 'good girl' almost didn't work to my advantage."

The thought of Paige having difficulty with a breathalyzer test made Don laugh – then again, it had probably been the only one she had been given. As if reading his mind, Paige confirmed Don's suspicions.

"After they all sobered up the next morning the six of us went to Six Flags New England," said Paige. "We just hung out and took our minds off the horrible stuff that happened that spring – Josie and Evie betraying Candace and Jon."

"What did Evie do?" said Don.

"She used to be one of the group but it all went to hell," said Paige.

FLASHBACK

_March 8__th__, 2004._

_Paige was grateful that the weekend was over. She saw Jon and Candace and waved hello. They walked up, both were angry._

"_What happened?" said Paige. "I'm sorry I wasn't reachable over the weekend but something came up."_

_That "something" had been a terrified Josie hiding from Trevor, so Paige had put on her MySpace that she was on vacation and would be unreachable until Monday._

"_I got a good idea why, that meathead is a tool, I don't care if everyone thinks he's a good guy," said Candace. "That's besides the point – you aren't allowed to talk to Evie."_

"_Right!" said Jon._

_Paige had a good idea why – Evie was "out"._

"_Not a problem," said Paige._

"_Good," said Candace and Jon._

_The bell rang and they went to their classes._

END FLASHBACK

Don and Paige had gotten in line for the flume ride, and Paige was still telling her story.

"Then everything with Josie happened and I was so upset, but I knew something was up with Candace and Jon," said Paige. "I found out that Jon had been put in lockup for being high on speed and driving – how he only got his license suspended is beyond me. The point is, Candace called Evie but she said she didn't have the money – a lie, 'cuz Evie lived in a friggin mansion. Evie had been having sex with her boyfriend – the rule is friends first and Evie broke that rule. Candace and I didn't have any cash to bail Jon out so he was in lockup for the whole weekend."

Don usually didn't feel bad for delinquents, but their friend had left them high and dry when they had asked her for help, which he thought was brutal.

"It was a nasty drama that went on until graduation," said Paige. "Boy was I glad to be outta there! Although, the senior trip to Disney World was nice – I helped planned it."

"That's terrible," said Don. "Kinda funny with everyone in a catfight, but still terrible."

"Yeah," said Paige. "Candace and Jon were so up to their eyeballs in the game it took them a while for them to realize I wasn't trying to climb the ladder. That's why I'm still friends with them."

"That's why I love you, you don't care what other people think," said Don. "You do your own thing and I admire that."

They kissed, and soon were able to get on the ride.

"This is great we're gonna get wet," said Paige. "That's why I love water rides. They come second to the thrills for me."

When they got off, they were slightly wet and decided to head for the Congo Rapids ride, which was another water ride.

"I love these, these are always wetter," said Paige.

When they got off, they were both soaked.

"I'm having so much fun right now!" said Paige.

They rode the last one, the Movietown Water Effect, before heading back to the places they had been and rode the pirate ship rides – the regular one and the one that went all the way around – the bumper cars, the tea cups, the swings, the musical express, the go-karts, and several other rides before making their way to Papa Johns for supper where they ordered The Works, a pizza with everything, to share with cheesesticks on the side.

"We have only the ferris wheel left," said Paige.

"Eh, let's do that last," said Don. "I was thinkin' we could play some games."

"Sounds like a plan," said Paige. "Ya think we could hit up some of the shops too? Don't worry I only wanna get a couple things. No mega-duty shopping I promise."

"No problem," said Don. "You got some sauce on your lip lemme get that off."

He kissed her. After finishing their food they went to a nearby restaurant, Cold Stone Creamery, to get some ice cream. They ordered Chocolate Devotion and decided to just split one. They shared it on a bench near one of the arcade games.

"This is fun," said Paige. "It looks like its getting dark though."

"Doesn't matter," said Don. "We'll stay till it closes then we'll go back to my place."

Paige smiled. They both took a spoonful of ice cream.

"To us," said Don.

"To us," said Paige.

They ate the ice cream.

************************************************************************

Rock music blared in Sullivan's as Kaile challenged Scagnetti to downing shots of her favorite beverage: tequila. Scagnetti was mostly a beer and whisky type of guy but he wasn't the type to turn down a challenge.

************************************************************************

Don grabbed the hammer and hit the platform, sending it careening right to the top.

"Wow – I've never seen anyone hit it that high," said Paige.

They then went to another section to race remote controlled boats. Paige giggled when they both crashed into each other.

"Look, a ladder game!" said Paige.

Paige ran over and decided to climb it.

"Hey, careful!" said Don.

"I'm fine," said Paige. "I'm at the top, I get a prize! That's one prize each!"

"Not quite, I won that stuffed animal for you," said Don.

Paige kissed him. They played a few more games and wound up back at the Boardwalk section, which had a huge midway, and paintball.

"Paintball!" said Paige.

They shot the paintball guns at some targets. They played some games in the midway and wound up doing a dozen rounds of skee ball. Several huge stuffed animals later, they made their way through the shops. Don and Paige bought a couple cowboy hats at a store in the Frontier Adventures section.

"Think it would look good with my ties?" said Don.

Paige laughed so hard she almost fell right into her boyfriend.

"I'm kidding you silly girl," said Don.

Paige smiled. Armed with all their stuff, they took the Sky Ride back to Fantasy Forest, where the ferris wheel was. There wasn't a big line and considering how many seats there were they were able to board right off. Don and Paige snuggled into each other's arms.

"It's so beautiful out," said Paige. "The moon – I think it's full."

"It is," said Don. "I'm screwed."

Paige only found it slightly funny – the crazies Don dealt with weren't the silly homeless guys that hung around the NYU laundromat claiming that they saw aliens every night, the crazies Don dealt with were killers. She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Hey, I'm not goin' anywhere, okay?" said Don.

Paige smiled.

Unfortunately, after stopping to pick up their souvenir photos from the roller coasters and the flume ride, as well as a box of assorted fudge at a candy shop, the night ended too quickly and they made the drive back to Don's apartment. They cuddled on the couch and watched _Letterman_. Don's cell phone rang.

"Flack. Kaile, what happened? Oh, man! No problem, I'll cover his shift tomorrow," said Don.

He ended the call then busted up laughing.

"What happened?" said Paige.

"Scagnetti and Kaile were doing tequila shots – she got him so wasted he can't go in tomorrow!" said Don. "Darn! That means we can't spend tomorrow in bed. Sorry."

"It's okay, duty calls – in this case, literally," said Paige.

Don and Paige soon went to bed. Paige heard a cell phone ringing and realized it was her own. She picked up and answered.

"Who is this?" Paige whispered.

"_It's me, Gary," said Gary._

Paige couldn't believe her ears. Gary Fleming, an FBI agent who was a friend of her mother, had never called her – ever.

"Why are you calling? Gabby's asleep!" Paige hissed.

That had been Paige's guise when she had called her dad explaining her longer stay – that she was bunking with Gabby, and she was going to use it with any and all family friends.

"_Well, I'm actually in the city," said Gary._

"What?!" Paige hissed.

"_Trying to fix what DHS screwed up – they had a laptop stolen and I tracked it to Queens so now I have to find the damn thing, why they can't watch their equipment better and clean up their own damn mess is beyond me," said Gary. "Be careful, whoever took this is dangerous."_

"Okay," Paige whispered. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

"_Goodnight," said Gary._

Paige shut her phone and let herself drift off to sleep.

She had no idea just how right Gary was.

************************************************************************

The man checked his device with a smile. Everything was in place.

Now it was time to show everyone just how vulnerable they were.

His lips curled into a sinister smile as he put his plan into action.

Tomorrow was a new day…

**you know what's next, right?**


	26. Chapter 22: Little Do They Know

**Writing is fun, but I must get back to my homework. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 22- Little Do They Know**

_Spoilers: Charge Of This Post._

_May 21__st__, 2006._

The sounds of the city filtered through the open windows of Don's apartment. Paige woke up in Don's embrace, but it was obvious he had woken up first.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" said Paige.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," said Don.

He pulled Paige into a kiss. When they parted, Don went over to his nightstand and pulled something out.

"Whatcha got there?" said Paige.

"They're for you," said Don. "Be patient."

"Are you gonna have breakfast at the station?" said Paige.

"Nah, we'll eat together," said Don.

_Seattle, WA._

Ian stared at the ceiling and sighed, "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed playing over his sound system. The buxom blonde next to him had been so bad in bed he would have to ice his balls and give them a break for god knew how long. He could hear his grandmother bellowing in her native language, Russian. She probably wanted canned ravioli. For some reason it was her favorite food.

He wasted no time in kicking his poorly skilled bedmate out of bed and making her leave out the window of his room, then he went on Facebook, thinking how much worse his status would be than when Paige had been home for the summer and impaled her foot on a shovel – the shovel had been in her parent's basement, which she had been converting to a hangout for a local group of friends. He heard the bellowing, louder this time.

Ian shook his head and snuck down to the mansion's kitchen. If the cook caught him, he'd grab the ravioli and run.

_Chicago, IL._

Rhonda walked around the apartment, feeling only one emotion.

Boredom.

Ever since her adoptive parents had taken off for their second honeymoon, she had been bored out of her mind. She turned on her phone and decided to try texting her friends to see who would respond, all the while thinking whether or not she should go to New York and extend her information digging into the summer.

She had found out her unknown bio-dad hadn't been on the ship, so he had to have been discharged – but she had found out he had been a marine. Apparently an old framed picture in the mess hall had several marines from the 1985 Fleet Week and one guy on board had thought Rhonda resembled one of the guys in the photo, the one difference being her eye color.

The man Rhonda resembled was definitely her father.

The only problem was finding out what he looked like _now_.

_Brooklyn, NY._

Abs was woken by his phone ringing. It was a text message from a friend in Manhattan.

_Block Party, get down here!_

After getting dressed and telling his mother where he was going, he left.

_Manhattan, NY._

Paige grinned as Don held out a key. They had eaten breakfast and Don was about to get ready to go to work.

"For me?" said Paige.

"We've been goin' out over six months, I should've given you one sooner," said Don.

Paige placed the key on the table, a smile on her face. She noticed he had something else as well.

"What is that?" said Paige.

"It's a claddagh ring," said Don. "My parents got it for me when I was younger. I want you to have it."

"It's beautiful," said Paige.

"These rings are actually worn different ways," said Don. "One way it's worn, if it's pointed towards your heart, it means you're in a relationship with someone."

He slid it on the third finger of her right hand with the ring pointing as he had described. Paige gave Don a kiss, one that he eagerly returned. She had captured his heart, and he knew she would always be there if things got rough, which was why he had given his ring to her in the first place. Don reluctantly broke the kiss so he could finish getting ready for work. Seeing that she would have to do without for a few minutes, Paige turned on her laptop. Facebook was her home page, so hopefully there would be someone to talk to. She got a text message on her phone from Rhonda at the same time.

_Nashua, NH._

A splash occurred in the pool of the Larson home as Candace took in the scene: Isabel and Renee were playing one-on-one volleyball in the shallow end; the ball had splashed into the deep end so Renee had to swim over and get it. Jon sat in a lounge chair next to Candace, the both of them trying to get tan. They heard footsteps and realized Sophie had arrived with all their Starbucks coffee – the rule was whoever was the last to arrive got coffee for everyone else. Candace turned on her cell phone and went on Facebook.

"What are you doing?" said Jon.

"Seeing if Paige is on," said Candace. "Girls! Sophie's here!"

Isabel and Renee got out of the pool as Sophie arrived with a tray of coffee. There two iced coffees with milk (Isabel and Renee), an iced caramel macchiato (Sophie), and two iced lattes (Jon and Candace).

"Caramel?" said Candace.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet," said Sophie. "Remember, Paige once called me sweet Sophie."

"I'm on her page right now," said Candace. "Her status is 'Chillin' for now, then meeting Blue in Central Park for lunch'."

_Manhattan, NY._

Paige wrapped her arms around Don and kissed him. She wished he didn't have to leave but she knew he did. For some reason, today out of any other day she had been with him, Paige didn't want Don to go.

"I'll get away for lunch if I can," said Don.

"I love you," said Paige.

"I love you too," said Don.

He kissed her one final time before heading out the door. When he got to the station, he was greeted by a smirking Kaile.

"Why?" said Don in mock horror.

"I'm sorry," said Kaile. "I would've covered for him but whenever he's on I'm on."

They had a laugh at Scagnetti's expense.

"He couldn't even kiss me good-bye this morning," said Kaile. "He tried to outdo me and he even said it was his first time doing tequila shots."

"No wonder he's flat on his back," said Don.

************************************************************************

Paige talked with some friends on Facebook before deciding she wanted to go to Central Park. She changed into a pair of denim cutoffs – she owned several pairs – and a blue tank top. Blue was her favorite color and she would be the first to admit that it was the color most of her clothes were, not counting all her denim. After putting on her Vans, she decided she would walk. She took her purse with her, inside was her cell, iPod, key, pepper spray, and a copy of the second _Sailor Moon_ manga book to be published. As she left, Paige thought of what she would do there. There was a Ray's nearby. She would buy some pizza before Don showed up. When she got there she sat and opened her book. It was at a depressing part, the part where Tuxedo Mask AKA Prince Darien got injured protecting Sailor Moon AKA Princess Serena.

Paige remembered when _Sailor Moon_ had started airing – she had watched other anime shows but this one had become her new addiction like nothing else. She had been crushed when it had been taken off the air but someone on YouTube had been nice enough to post all the English episodes, so she watched them whenever she had a free moment, usually with Amelia while Ian and Galen were playing something other than _Guitar Hero_, as all four of them liked that game.

Paige's thoughts were interrupted by another text from Rhonda. Her phone then rang – it was Don, he couldn't meet up for lunch because he had to go to a crime scene.

"I'll see you when you get back I guess," said Paige. "I love you."

"_I love you too," said Don._

_Nashua, NH._

Joseph stopped mowing the yard and put the mower back in the garage before heading back into the house. A car pulled up and Emily bounced out of the car.

"Violet, Emily's here!" said Joseph.

Joseph watched his daughter and her friend leave with Mrs. Willis, who promised the girls would have a safe afternoon – Violet and Emily were going to go to the movies then would spend time at Emily's, as it was one of those rare Sunday s where Violet didn't have to go to Boston for her ballet lesson. Then she had her camp in Juliard in the summer for a week towards the end of June and that was that, although she practiced rigorously.

Joseph looked at the calendar. When Violet was done with school, which was on June 15th, Paige would be coming home.

Smiling to himself, the father of two watched as Sublime and Chloe walked over.

Joseph petted the dogs, realizing how lucky he was to have two smart daughters and to be alive.

_Manhattan, NY._

Don and Lindsay arrived at the crime scene, having to walk through a block party.

"Quite a shindig," said Lindsay.

"Block parties, spring time in New York City," said Don. "Where didja have block parties in Montana?"

"Wyoming," said Lindsay.

Suddenly a co-ed came up and started break-dancing, blocking their way to the crime scene.

"Sup homies!" said the co-ed.

"Are you one of Paige's friends?" said Lindsay.

"It's Abs, he's harmless," said Don.

"Sup dawg?" said Abs. "You two care to join the party?"

"Crime scene," said Don, gesturing to the brokerage firm up ahead.

"Damn!" said Abs. "Well, when you're done, come back and I'll make you two some plates!"

Don and Lindsay walked off. Abs had a weird feeling that something was happening, something bad. He shook it off – he had probably eaten some bad macaroni salad.

************************************************************************

The victim was a security guard, Darwin Judge. Mac spotted a blood trail going up the stairs.

"There might be some latent shoe prints," said Lindsay. "I'm gonna go to the truck and get the electrostatic dust lifter."

She left, leaving Mac and Don to follow the blood trail.

************************************************************************

Gavin Moran sighed. Andrea had left to pick up his daughters from Boston College and had told him via a note.

He knew something drastic would have to happen for them to ever make up.

However, he had forgotten that old phrase.

Be careful what you wish for…

************************************************************************

The building was quiet.

Too quiet.

Like it had an explosive secret to hide.

"It's quiet," said Mac.

"Brokerage firm, they don't work on Sunday," said Don.

"Must be nice," said Mac.

"Yeah," said Don.

"Paige still in town?" said Mac.

"Until June, then she's going back for the summer – with the exception of a visit or two both ways," said Don.

"You really love her, don't you?" said Mac.

"She means the world to me," said Don.

The trail led to a ladder.

"Guard put up a fight," said Don.

Mac tipped the ladder back to standing position and climbed up, thinking there might be a clue in the ceiling. He saw a bag.

As Mac unzipped the bag and saw the contents, his blood ran cold.

Inside the bag was a bomb.

Mac jumped down from the ladder.

"We gotta evacuate the building, there's a bomb! Hit the alarm! Call Central, no radios!" said Mac.

Don hit the fire alarm. They ran up the stairs as Don made the call.

"Suspicious package at 6021 Granitch! A bomb! Yeah, a bomb!" Don yelled.

************************************************************************

Lindsay was walking back to the truck when Abs started dogging at her heels.

"Sup?" said Abs.

"You have a girlfriend?" said Lindsay.

"Yeah, but I don't play that way – wanna learn some moves cowgirl?" said Abs.

Lindsay blushed.

"Accent," said Abs.

Lindsay's phone rang. Abs watched as the color drained from Lindsay's face.

"Everyone down the street!" Lindsay yelled.

"What's goin' on?" said Abs.

"Bomb in the building," said Lindsay. "Get down the street."

Abs was about to comply when he saw a husky running and a little girl chasing after it. Thinking fast, Abs grabbed a slice of pizza and tossed it in the opposite direction, the dog fell for it and was out of harm's way. Abs grabbed the girl and brought her down the street, then stood near Lindsay.

"I said down the street," said Lindsay.

"I gotta know what goes down, Paige is my friend and her boyfriend is in there," said Abs.

************************************************************************

"It's all clear, let's go," said Mac.

Don was happy to go – this would be quite the story to tell, Danny would probably spread around an exaggerated version to scare the lab techs and Paige would be so happy he got out in one piece that a hot passionate night would follow.

Then behind them, a man with a briefcase and headphones changed everything.

"What's going on?" said the man.

_So much for best laid plans._

"Hey get the hell outta here!" Don yelled.

************************************************************************

Paige was eating a slice of pepperoni pizza out of the box she had gotten at Ray's. She got a call from Holden – his friend in publishing wanted to publish Paige's _Raven_ series, the one about the Vegas mafia.

"_You're gonna be famous, come fall the bookstores will be filled with fans of Jade Blackbird," said Holden. "You'll have to make appearances for autographs of course."_

"Of course, and thank you," said Paige.

They said their good-byes, and Paige stood up and stared at the sky. The beautiful weather made her smile.

She glanced down at her watch. 12:21.

Paige looked back up.

That's when the sky exploded.

**And so it begins...**


	27. Chapter 23: A Lover's Promise

**I have a few things to say first:**

**1. I'm not neglecting my other stories, but the muse has me in a stronghold on this one and it won't let go!**

**2. I made a vid to this story, I'm sticking the link in my profile.  
**

**3. This is the last chapter with a date at the beginning. Also, the chapters may get shorter somewhat so please bear with me on that.  
**

**4. Lastly, and most importantly, I wasn't kidding when I gave that tissue warning... I mean it! You better have them! If you don't, it's on you!  
**

**Chapter 23- A Lover's Promise**

_Spoilers: Charge Of This Post._

_May 21__st__, 2006._

Gary was on his way to the location in Queens when he heard an explosion. He immediately turned his car around to see what the cause was. He had a bad feeling about this.

************************************************************************

Paige stared up at the plume of smoke coming from god knows where. She suddenly realized she was standing in the exact same spot where that mounted officer was gunned down in 2004.

She wouldn't have known, except she had been in Central Park that day, doing homework with Ian. They had been lying on a blanket in Central Park. Ian had been trying to help Paige with her Applied Finite Mathematics homework, and Ian never bought the textbooks for his classes, so Paige shared.

FLASHBACK

"_I hate math – I've never gotten a good math grade in my life," said Paige._

"_I know everything – I'm a higher life form," said Ian._

_He reached for Paige's textbook – he never bought his own for any class – when he laughed._

"_What's so funny?" said Paige._

"_There's a fight," said Ian._

"_Don't shout 'fight', one of the mounted officers is going over," said Ian._

_They set their homework aside and watched it unfold. That's when the gunshot rang out._

"_Oh my god!" said Paige. "Ian, we have to help him!"_

_Ian grabbed Paige's arm._

"_He's gone, it's no use! We gotta get out of here before we're next!" said Ian._

_The friends ran out of Central Park and into the street. Both of them tried shouting out to the taxi driver about the horse, but it was too late._

END FLASHBACK

They had given their statements to a detective and had shakily made their way back to the dorms. Paige glanced down at the claddagh ring that now adorned the ring finger of her right hand. Don was the love of her life… even though she knew something could happen she didn't want it to.

Paige walked forward, trying to see the smoke. She saw one of the CSI trucks – seeing Danny and Stella inside, she waved.

"Paige, get down here now!" Danny yelled.

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Paige ran over.

"Oh my god, did you see that?" said Paige. "Something blew up!"

"Whaddaya mean it blew up?!" Danny yelled. "Oh no! No no no no no!!!"

"Danny!" said Stella. "She doesn't know!"

"What's going on?" said Paige.

"There was a crime scene that Mac and Lindsay were at," said Stella. "There was a bomb in the building… Don was there too."

"This isn't funny guys," said Paige. "Where's Ashton hiding?"

However, the look in their eyes told Paige this wasn't a joke.

"You're going to the site?" said Paige.

"Yeah – you wanna come? Get in," said Danny.

"Danny, it might be bad," said Stella.

"I love him. I need to go no matter how bad it is," said Paige. "Take me down there."

Paige opened a door and climbed in the back.

"Hit the gas, Stel!" said Danny.

They were silent the whole ride over.

When they got there, Paige jumped out of the pickup truck to get a better look.

All she saw was destruction, and… Don, where was Don?

Paige followed Danny and Stella, who had gone over to Lindsay. The woman had a cut on her head. Nearby, a guy Paige's age was being treated for a broken leg. It looked like he was trying to get her attention, but Paige was too worried about Don.

"They were inside," said Lindsay.

"They? You mean… Don is… ?" said Paige.

"I'm sorry, Paige," said Lindsay.

"Not your fault… last I checked you didn't know how to set bombs," said Paige.

************************************************************************

Mac looked around.

"Flack!" Mac yelled.

Mac found the guy that had had the headphones, Smith. They continued looking for Don.

When they found him, Mac's blood ran cold.

"Don!" Mac yelled.

Don was barely conscious, and he had a huge hole in his stomach.

"Just hang in there!" said Mac.

"Paige…" Don whispered.

"You'll see her again, we're gonna get you out of here," said Mac.

Smith wasn't sure who they were talking about – he had a vague idea that the name mentioned was possibly the detective's girlfriend, but he had no idea for certain that he was correct. Mac asking for a shoelace brought Smith out of his thoughts.

Together, they tied off the bleeding vein inside Don.

Mac just hoped he would be able to save his friend – what Mac had gone through after losing Claire had been terrible, and Paige was too young, too kind, to be jaded in such a manner.

************************************************************************

Paige stood near the truck when she saw someone walk over.

"Gary?" said Paige. "I thought you were tracking down that laptop."

"Bomb went off in New York, this is higher priority," said Gary. "What are you doing here? This is no place for you."

"My boyfriend is trapped inside," said Paige. "Remember, I think my mom told you about Don."

"Jesus," said Gary.

"He was investigating a murder in the building with a couple of CSIs," said Paige.

"Do you know anything else?" said Gary.

"Are you saying the murder is connected to the bombing?" said Paige.

"It's highly likely," said Gary.

************************************************************************

Danny found Mac and Don. His heart twisted at the site of his best friend. Don was strapped onto a gurney and everyone but Mac assisted in carrying him out.

"She's here," Danny whispered. "She's right outside."

************************************************************************

Paige and Lindsay were looking, trying to see the next person coming out. Several people were carrying someone on a gurney. Lindsay saw that it was Don, and tried to block Paige's view.

"Who is it?" said Paige.

Lindsay was silent.

"It's Don, isn't it?" said Paige.

"It's bad, Paige," said Lindsay. "Don't go over there."

"Too late, I'm going," said Paige.

Paige took off towards them. Her heart broke when she saw Don.

"Donnie!" Paige whispered.

Don tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Shh, don't try to talk," said Paige. "I'm here, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Danny had to turn his head away so Paige wouldn't see him cry.

They got Don to a waiting ambulance, Paige ran alongside.

"I'm his girlfriend, I'm coming with him," said Paige.

She jumped in before anyone was able to protest.

_Seattle, WA._

Ian was walking around when he heard noise coming from the TV room. He went inside to see that there was breaking news on FOX News – a bombing in New York City. It was being broadcast live. He saw, to his horror, Paige running alongside a gurney – he knew it was her boyfriend when the reporter mentioned a detective being injured in the blast.

"Shit," said Ian.

He ran up to his room and packed a few meager belongings – he was loaded like Roosevelt, he could get a hotel room and a flight like nothing else, as well as buy new clothes and games on his credit card.

While Galen and Amelia were his buddies, Paige was like a sister – he had to go.

"Gran! Paige needs me, I gotta go to New York!" said Ian.

In no time, he was on a flight headed to the Big Apple – he would be there in a few hours time.

_Nashua, NH._

Candace and the others were watching random shows on MTV when news about the bombing came in – unlike on the other news channels, Paige wasn't shown so her friends had no idea what was going on.

"Holy shit!" said Candace.

"Right!" said Jon.

_Manhattan, NY._

Paige paced the waiting room, taking her phone out of her purse.

Right after the ambulance had taken off Don had lost consciousness and hadn't woken up since.

Paige glanced at the doors leading into the trauma room where Don was.

It felt like it had been forever since he had been wheeled inside.

Had he…

_No! No, I would know! I would know in my heart!_

Paige dialed a familiar number.

_Queens, NY._

Caroline smiled as she found the keys. Jimmy was home, so she was going to drive to Hoboken and go to Carlo's Bakery to get some traditional Italian pastries and sweets. She looked outside and saw Jimmy and her husband, Donald, talking.

She walked over and decided to turn on the TV, thinking a sports game might be on.

Her hand was almost on the remote when the phone rang.

_Manhattan, NY._

"Hello?" said Paige.

"_Paige! It's Caroline! I was just about to call you!" said Caroline._

"You – you were?" said Paige.

"_Yes! I was going to drive down to New Jersey, see if you wanted to come. There's this fabulous bakery down there, I think you'd love it!" said Caroline._

Paige almost lost it right then. She had become so close to his family… she couldn't tell Caroline over the phone.

Donald Sr. was a different story – even though a bond had formed over their mutual love of _The Three Stooges_, it would be easier telling him.

"Um, where's Donald?" said Paige.

"_He's outside, I'll get him," said Caroline._

The line was silent for a moment. The gruff voice of a retired legend and father soon came on.

"_Hello Paige. Nyuk nyuk nyuk… you're not laughing," said Donald._

"It's Don… he was at a crime scene… the building, it… it exploded, and he was inside… I'm not sure how bad it is but it's bad," said Paige. "Trinity General… I couldn't tell Caroline over the phone, I'm sorry."

"_Don't apologize, it was better done this way," said Donald. "Give us a few minutes, we're coming down there."_

"Okay," said Paige. "If I know more, I'll update you guys when you all arrive."

Paige ended the call. She hadn't thought it a good idea to mention the gaping hole in Don's stomach to either of them – it just wasn't the kind of thing you told your boyfriend's parents over the phone.

A memory slipped into her mind – a memory of semi-innocence, of a time before her tenth birthday, when she had been wearing two ponytails in her hair instead of one.

FLASHBACK

_June 10__th__, 1993._

_Paige walked along a downtown street. She saw a convenience store and went inside, parting with pocket change to buy a chocolate ice cream pop. She ate it on the way to her destination – Ladder 29 firehouse._

"_Joseph! Your daughter walked here again!" a firefighter yelled._

_Joseph walked into the garage to see his seven-year-old daughter standing there._

"_Daddy!" said Paige._

_She ran and jumped into her father's arms. He spun her around then put her back on the floor. If it was one person that turned the firefighter into a softie, it was his oldest daughter._

"_Did you walk here all by yourself?" said Joseph._

"_Yep!" said Paige. _

END FLASHBACK

Paige took a photo from her wallet – her high school graduation. Her dad was in the photo with her – he had needed a cane all the way until she finished her freshman year of college. The doctor had suggested a walker, but Joseph, being very prideful and stubborn, wouldn't have it.

She almost hadn't gone to New York – but after everything that had happened after her father's brush with death, she had had to go, partially for her own sanity.

He had changed – he wasn't the same anymore.

Sometimes she caught a glimpse of the man that had been her father, but it was few and far in between. A shell of the father she had once known had taken his place – granted, he still had the same love for his family, but he was way too serious now.

Paige then went over a list of people she knew.

_Dad's messed up, Mom's a shrew, Sis is in school, Aunt Trina is teaching summer classes, Bryce and Raquel are planning their big black-tie wedding, local buds are getting shit-faced, Gabby's probably on a plan to the DR, Galen and Amelia are at Anime Boston, Ian is getting it on with the playboy bunnies, Zac and Stacy are banging anything with a pulse, Matt and Amanda are banging each other, Abs… I think he said he's at a block party? Rhonda… she isn't really doing anything, I'll text her._

Paige got her phone out and texted Rhonda.

_Chicago, IL._

Rhonda was making herself a cheeseburger when her phone went off. It was a text from Paige.

_There was a bombing in New York, Don's hurt. I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time, but I need support right now. I'm at Trinity General._

Rhonda answered.

_Don't worry sweetie, I'll be on the next Greyhound over. I'll find you._

After eating the burger, Rhonda was about to start packing when she got a call. It was Abs. She told Abs what had happened.

"_Oh, shit! He musta got it worse than me, he was actually in there!" said Abs._

Rhonda felt the color drain from her face.

"What do you mean? Are you okay?" said Rhonda.

"_Just a flesh wound babe," said Abs._

"This isn't a time to be funny!" Rhonda yelled. "What the hell happened and don't quote the Jeff Dunham show!"

"_I broke my leg, I'm in traction – Trinity General," said Abs. "I already called Zac and Matt, and they rang the girls – it's the seven again!"_

"Very funny – tell the nurse to stop giving you those pain killers," said Rhonda.

"_But I feel good, babe, I feel good," said Abs._

Rhonda ended the call and got ready to leave for Manhattan.

_Manhattan, NY._

Paige heard a flurry of footsteps – the entire Flack family was there, sans Samantha. Paige saw a man in his twenties that had to be Jimmy – the woman with him had to be his girlfriend, Britney.

"Where's Sam?" said Paige.

"Couldn't reach her," said Donald.

The truth was he hadn't called her. He was sick of her embarrassing the family and getting away with it. Not anymore.

Paige told them all she knew. She saw Britney looking down her nose at her, like she was nothing. Well, Paige wasn't in the mood – if Britney kept it up she would get hers. Mac then arrived just as the doctor came out.

"I'm Dr. Wise. Are you all with Don Flack Jr.?" said Dr. Wise.

They nodded.

Paige felt like she was watching an episode of _ER_ as the doctor explained everything. Surgery. Touch and go. Possible coma. Might not make it through the night… she had to see Don. When she was sure all relevant information had been spoken, she slipped off and into the trauma room where Don was. A nurse was inside, but from the look on the woman's face, it was obvious that she knew why Paige was there – Paige was pretty certain that there had been many a time where a girlfriend snuck in and the nurse was used to it. She quietly stood by Don's bedside and took his hand in hers – he had been sedated, so she didn't know if he would hear her, but Paige was going to try anyway.

"I hope you can hear me," Paige whispered. "I love you so much, Donnie. I've never met anyone like you. You're so driven and passionate, and funny… you always make me laugh."

Paige heard a noise behind her – she saw Dr. Wise, the Flacks, and some nurses.

"They're taking you up to surgery now… stay strong, I'll be right by your side when you wake up," said Paige.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek that hadn't been cut and stepped aside. When he was wheeled out, she heard someone wail – it was Caroline. Paige felt as if she would break.

There were too many what-ifs, too many things that could go wrong.

_What if I lose him?_

It wasn't fair.

She saw Mac talking with the doctor – when had he arrived? She overheard what sounded a lot like forensics.

_Jeez!_

Paige rode up an elevator with the Flacks to the waiting room where the OR was. When they got there, Donald Sr. pulled Paige aside.

"You surprised me," said Donald. "I thought I'd have heard the news from Taylor or someone else on the force, but you really pulled it together. You're quite brave. Don would be proud."

"Thanks," said Paige.

It was the only thing she could really say to it.

Paige could feel herself shattering from the inside out, and it was only a matter of time before she completely broke – she needed somewhere to go, somewhere where she could let it out alone.

Everyone else was so upset themselves they didn't notice when half an hour later, Paige left the waiting room, a text message on her phone from Danny.

_The murder was connected, and a stolen laptop allowed the bomber access. How's Don?_

**I warned you! Don't tell me you used up all your tissues already... this doesn't even BEGIN to cover all the sadness I got in store, I hope you stocked up for the long hall!**


	28. Chapter 24: Present Day

**Thanks to Simplelove for being my 200th reviewer!**

**It's present day now... so who was Paige trying to call in the prologue? Well, you'll just have to find out!  
**

**Chapter 24- Present Day**

_Spoilers: Charge Of This Post_

All Paige could hear was ringing.

"Pick up the phone, I don't have time for this," Paige muttered.

Her sadness had been replaced by an endless anger that knew no bounds – if Gary didn't pick up, she would leave voicemail after voicemail until he did. She got voicemail on the first try then got a wicked idea – impersonate Gary's mean old boss.

"Agent Fleming, you pick up your phone right now or you will answer to me!" Paige yelled in a deep voice.

"Agent Murphy, I'm still in New York, there was –" said Gary.

"It's Paige, and if you hang up I'll contact the real Agent Murphy," said Paige. "Don't ask me how I have his number – I want to know everything about that laptop, it's the reason the bombing happened!"

"What?!" Gary yelled. "Shit!! What can I do?"

"Ask your friends at DHS what happened," said Paige.

She hung up then got a text from Ian.

_I'm at NYU, heard what happened._

Paige couldn't believe her luck – Ian was the only hacker she knew, and he was as good as in her back pocket.

_Get on a computer! I wanna know who did this! Surveillance feeds!_

************************************************************************

Ian looked and saw a guy on a phone – there was a bag.

"Shit," Ian muttered. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit."

It was the bomber. Forget hacking – he took out his phone and took a picture, even though he only had the bastard from the back.

He sent the picture to Paige.

************************************************************************

After Mac and Danny diffused the bomb, Scagnetti came up.

"Found a kid," said Scagnetti. "He was hiding from the bomber."

"My name is Ian Hanson. I have a picture of the S.O.B. I go to school here," said Ian.

"School's out," said Mac.

"I know… my friend, she… her boyfriend was caught in the blast," said Ian. "I came down, moral support and stuff. I was gonna come here and call her to see which hospital they were at, then the S.O.B. showed up."

"Is your friend Paige by any chance?" said Danny.

Ian nodded.

"Trinity," said Danny.

"I'll hail a cab," said Ian.

************************************************************************

Paige was sitting back in the waiting room when she heard the elevator ding.

"Ian! When did you fly down here?" said Paige. "I got your text, but when?"

"You my friend are national news," said Ian. "See the TV up there?"

Paige looked up.

"I had no idea I was being caught on tape," said Paige. "I got your picture. I hope the bastard rots."

"Where did you fly in from?" said Jimmy.

"Seattle," said Ian. "What? Do NOT look at me like that!"

"Same floor huh?" said Jimmy.

"Until she went Greek, yeah," said Ian.

The elevator opened again.

"Rhonda!" said Paige.

Rhonda wasted no time in giving her best friend a hug.

"I'm here, okay?" said Rhonda. "I just saw Abs, he's fine."

"He was in the bombing?" said Paige.

"Block party, broke his leg, he's in traction," said Rhonda. "The others will be arriving soon."

**4 Hours Later**

Paige looked up as the surgeon came out. There were more people in the waiting room now – Scagnetti, Kaile, and Gavin. Kaile had gone straight to her apartment and dragged Scagnetti out of bed and Paige had called Gavin. He now sat a slight distance from the others, however he was as distraught as the rest of them.

"Donald Flack Jr. is out of surgery," said the surgeon.

"How is he?" said Paige.

"We've done all we can, but I'm afraid he's slipped into a coma. It doesn't look good," said the surgeon.

Paige heard Caroline losing it and felt the color drain from her face, so she had to put a hand on a nearby wall to steady herself.

"Don't you dare faint, I'm not gonna catch you," said Ian.

"Like I'd expect you too, you ass," Paige hissed.

"Okay, I was being sarcastic, where did that from?" Ian whispered.

Paige wasn't sure herself – this anger, it was familiar, and yet… it was worse.

So much worse. She had felt it only twice before – her father, Josie. The anger of knowing that someone absolutely cold blooded had gone out of their way to cut down the ones she loved.

Hopefully, she would luck out this time – her father had lived. Josie hadn't, and Paige tried to shake that from her subconscious for now.

Paige heard another doctor come out – Dr. Singh – and heard details about how soon Don would have a room in ICU and she would be able to see him.

************************************************************************

Donald Sr., as much as he tried to hide it, was devastated.

That's when he saw that girl, the one who called herself Paige's "bestie". She had a cup of iced coffee and was chugging it down like a fish. She was just like detective Taylor – always needed her coffee.

************************************************************************

When Paige was able to see Don, she wasn't sure what to expect.

"You'll be okay, you're one of the strongest people I know," said Rhonda. "Here, you can borrow this."

Paige looked at Rhonda's outstretched hand – a pearl necklace was in it.

"I can't borrow that! You told me it was your mother's," said Paige. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to chance losing it, you told me it's the one thing you have left of her."

Rhonda nodded. Other than photographs, all her mother's possessions had had to be sold to pay off medical expenses, but the pearl necklace had stayed, and Rhonda wore it almost every day.

At a loss for words, Rhonda gave her BFF a hug and sat in the waiting room until Paige was gone, then went to see Abs, who wasn't in ICU so she had to take the elevator.

"I see you managed to get yourself in trouble. I'm not even gone 24 hours and you get your ass blown to heaven!" said Rhonda.

"Not my fault!" said Abs.

They heard a snickering noise – Matt and Amanda were in a visitor's chair, and Stacy was sitting on the windowsill.

"Where's Zac?" said Rhonda.

"What you should be asking is where my nurse is!" said Abs.

Rhonda was about to laugh when she heard moaning in the bathroom – quietly, she snuck in and yanked open the curtain to find Zac and a blonde nurse going at it.

"Oh, hey Rhonda – this is Tiffany. Tiffany, this is my friend Rhonda," said Zac.

"Get a life!" said Rhonda.

She closed the curtain and walked out in a huff to find Abs cursing about being in traction – Rhonda was grateful that traction was the worst of it, she really liked Abs. He was one of the few guys she had had a thing for who wasn't a total skeez. She could actually see it going somewhere beyond college. Prior to the two of them getting together, they had been quite close – despite Abs being a player, a lot of people had mistaken Abs and Rhonda for a couple.

"You alright, Rhonda?" said Abs.

She didn't say anything, but bent down and gave him a whopper of a kiss instead.

"Considering the nurse is too busy, um, nursing Zac, wanna get in the bed?" said Abs.

Rhonda was about to shake her head when Abs pulled a puppy face – Rhonda hated that face, it was the reason she had gone and had sex with him the last night of Greek Week, although the better part of a bottle of red wine she had consumed had also played a role.

So reluctantly she climbed in, trying not to disturb the traction as the couple got more comfortable.

Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she had been scared when Abs had mentioned being caught in the bombing – that, and she was relieved she wasn't in Paige's shoes, but that made her feel guilty because she knew if Don died, it would devastate Paige.

************************************************************************

Paige quietly walked into Don's room. While different scenarios had played out in her mind of what would be, she hadn't exactly expected to see Don looking the way he did.

He was so pale, and still. Paige didn't know which one bothered her more. No, that was easy. It was the latter.

Every time they had been together he had never been completely still, not even when he sat – she vaguely wondered how he slept, because whenever they had fallen asleep after making love they had always been in the same position the next morning.

_Shoot… how do I do this, how the hell do I do this… my father wasn't even comatose when he got hurt, he was doped on pain meds and singing the Rolling Stones off-key._

She took a seat next to his bed and took his hand in both of hers.

"Donnie… hey, it's me," said Paige. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere, and I never break a promise, although that's something you already know about me. The doctors are acting like they're the sons of grim reaper – whatever. I know you, they don't… a lot of people are pulling for you. Your family's in the waiting room. Your mom had to call some people so everyone suggested I go first."

The last part was a lie. Caroline had been supposed to go first, but hadn't pulled it together so Melanie had suggested Paige go first. Jimmy had made a Katie-esque remark, and Paige had been seething until she had gotten to Don's hospital room, not wanting to bring in the bad vibes.

Paige had made a promise at the blast site and she intended to keep it – even if it meant disappointing others in the process, like her

Caroline didn't show up until later that night when Paige left – not after heavy convincing – and she wasn't the first person that Paige saw.

Rather, it was Mac, Stella, and the rest of the team.

************************************************************************

Stella stared through the blinds-covered windows of Don's ICU room. Even though the mood was a somber one, she was glad Paige was there. The CSI heard a voice behind her.

"Okay, who are you and why are you peeping at my best friend?" said the voice. "She's been to hell and back today so leave her alone!"

Startled, Stella turned around to see a young woman Paige's age, dark brown hair dark brown eyes and a pearl necklace to go with a pair of black shorts and a matching tank top. Stella sighed – the girl had snuck behind her just like the many times Mac did, only she always knew it was Mac. This piqued Stella's interest in the co-ed.

"What about you?" said Stella.

"You didn't answer my question," said the voice.

"Stella Bonasera, Don is my friend too," said Stella.

"Rhonda James, and I'm sorry if I came off harsh, I'm kinda protective of the people in my life," said Rhonda.

"Kinda?" said a voice.

Stella whipped around to see another co-ed in a wheelchair, his left leg in a heavy cast.

"Abs, if you don't get back in bed you'll wish…" said Rhonda.

"Can't say it can ya?" said Abs. "Admit it you're in love with me… who took care of ya when you broke your arm?"

Stella saw Rhonda grin.

"Are you from Chicago, by any chance?" said Stella.

"Yep! My boo is all South Side!" said Abs.

"Abs! Seriously, I thought you were in traction," said Rhonda.

"Ortho guy re-examined me and didn't see the need, so he cut me loose! I'm free as a bird!" said Abs.

"Free as a bird? Seriously, I said lay off the pain meds!" said Rhonda. "I'm taking you back to your room."

"I'm a big boy, I can go myself – hey, what about you come up later and see what we can do despite this big ol' thang on my leg, eh?" said Abs.

Stella heard more heated arguing – not loud – followed by the ding of an elevator. Rhonda came back and sat on a chair in a huff. It was the chair next to Mac, Stella saw. She also saw that her dear friend and Rhonda were sitting in the exact same way, bent over and battle-weary – they looked really alike save for their eyes although Rhonda seemed to have Mac's stare.

_Could Rhonda be Mac's…nah!_

Soon the rest of the team drifted in. Rhonda watched them come in – sure enough, Danny came with them. Stacy and Amanda soon followed.

"How is she?" said Stacy.

"Hanging tough," said Rhonda.

"Still mad that you lost that bet Stacy?" said Amanda.

"We all know I could've bedded the man with my eyes closed if I hadn't been completely wasted – that was so dirty Rhonda," said Stacy.

"Last I checked, anything went in that bet," said Rhonda.

The girls minus Paige left ICU and sighed – it had been a wild crazy bet between Rhonda and Stacy to see who could bed Danny first. Then one night Stacy got wasted courtesy of Zac and Abs, so Rhonda went for it. Danny had been hungry and Rhonda had had some leftover pizza in the fridge so they had journeyed downstairs to find Don and Paige locking lips – it had been completely awkward but Rhonda had gotten $500 in the bet. Danny hadn't known, and Rhonda just thought it was hilarious.

************************************************************************

"The others are here… Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, all of them… and now Lindsay's beckoning me to come out, but I'll be back. I love you, stay strong Donnie," said Paige.

Paige gave Don a kiss on his uninjured cheek and quietly walked out.

"Hey," said Danny. "How ya holdin' up?"

"What he said," said Lindsay.

Danny took a good look at Paige. He'd watched her exit Don's room with all the dignity she could muster, but he could see the unshed tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over.

"I'm holding up," said Paige. "First visit is the hardest."

"Dr. Singh said Don's neurological eval is set for tomorrow," said Stella. "There's room for cautious optimism."

"In other words the miracles of modern medicine," said Hawkes.

A miracle – Paige wanted and needed one desperately. If love was a miracle… she hoped with all her heart that the love she felt for Don would be more than enough to bring him back to her, to all the people whose lives he held an important place in.

"He's on round-the-clock care… we don't all have to stay and stand watch," said Stella.

"We don't _have_ to," said Mac.

"Black coffee two sugars right?" said Stella.

"Where were you stayin'?" said Danny.

"At Don's, but it doesn't feel right staying there now," said Paige. "I have a friend that lives in the city, I'll stay with her."

"You can stay with me," said Lindsay. "We'll go to Don's place and get your stuff."

"I don't wanna put you out," said Paige.

"It's not a problem, really," said Lindsay.

"I'll give you guys a ride," said Danny.

"I'm coming back here right after," said Paige.

"You need to rest," said Lindsay. "I have a guestroom. You can use it as long as you need it."

"We'll all come back tomorrow," said Danny. "I overheard Caroline say she was gonna stay the night, an' no one in history, not even Flack Senior, has been able to argue against her an' win."

Paige nodded. Before she left, she walked up to Mac.

"I want to thank you for what you did before they found you and Don," said Paige. "If it weren't for you Don might be… I can't even say it."

Mac put a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Go and get some rest," said Mac. "He knows you love him, even if you aren't there."

Paige nodded before leaving with Danny and Lindsay.

Mac knew it was the truth. The couple had a special connection. They had only been going out over six months at this point, it wasn't fair.

If Paige had stayed a little longer she would've seen Don squeeze Macs hand.

However, she did see something else – Danny and Lindsay kissing in one of the hospital halls when she went to bring Danny's car around. Paige saw it through the revolving door – when Danny and Lindsay came out they acted like nothing had happened.

The ride to Don's apartment was silent. Not even the radio was on, and Danny was the kind of guy who couldn't go without tunes to save his life. When they reached their destination, Paige and Lindsay got out of the car then came back half an hour later two suitcases in hand. For some reason Danny had expected more suitcases and a longer wait in the car. Soon they arrived at Lindsay's building. Danny walked them up to Lindsay's apartment then went back down the stairs. Lindsay showed Paige where everything was.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," said Lindsay.

"Alright," said Paige. "Thanks, Lindsay."

"Not a problem," said Lindsay.

Paige began unpacking. After she did that and took a shower did she try to fall asleep.

When she finally did, she had what she would call both a dream and a nightmare rolled into one.

It was April 1912, and she was sailing on a ship doomed to sink on its maiden voyage.

_If I'm Rose that means Jack is…_

**I got work tomorrow, which is why I'm updating so soon: I want to see reviews filling my inbox when I get back from a long and tiring shift!**


	29. Chapter 25: The Line Is Blurred

**I don't own Titanic, I just thought this would be fun to write, and more angst for us all!**

**Second of all, you guys rock -- please don't kill me.  
**

**Chapter 25- The Line Is Blurred**

_She ran blindly from the dining hall, devastation filling her heart._

_Could she do anything about where she was, really?_

_Her father was dead, her mother and fiancé Andrew didn't even seem to notice her – Paige was sick of the so-called luxurious life she was trapped in_

_She wanted out – if that meant jumping off the _Titanic_, so be it. Paige didn't think no one would notice, but she had no idea that at the moment she was running toward the nearest end of the ship, a man was lying on a bench, having a smoke and enjoying the night air._

_Unaware that she had been noticed, Paige began her climb over the railing. She was about to let go when she heard a voice behind her telling her not to do it. Paige turned around to see a man standing there._

"_Stay back! Don't come any closer!" said Paige._

"_Just gimme your hand, I'll pull you back over," said Don._

"_If you come any closer I'll let go!" said Paige._

_The man held out his cigarette then proceeded to get closer so he could toss it overboard. _

"_No you won't," said Don._

"_You don't know me!" said Paige._

"_You woulda done it already," said Don._

"_You're distracting me go away!" said Paige._

"_I can't, I'm involved now," said Don. "You let go and I'm gonna have to jump in after ya."_

"_That's absurd!" said Paige. "The fall would kill you."_

"_I'm more concerned about the water being cold," said Don. "Give me your hand."_

_Paige gave Don her hand. As he helped her over the boat, he introduced himself._

"_I'm Don Flack," said Don._

"_Paige Anderson," said Paige._

_Paige took another step, then she slipped._

"_Hold on, I got ya," said Don._

_He got her back onto the boat and they wound up collapsing onto the deck – some sailors nearby misunderstood the situation and tried to arrest Don. Andrew came out and was reading Don the riot act until Paige corrected him – well, partially. She told Andrew she had been trying to see the propellers, fell, and if not for Don she would've gone over._

"_Perhaps a little something for Mr. Flack?" said Mathew Tanner, Andrew's bodyguard._

"_Twenty should do it," said Andrew._

"_Twenty… is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" said Paige._

"_You're displeased… what to do?" said Andrew._

_Andrew went up to Don and decided that inviting him to dinner with the rest of the upper class passengers would appease Paige – of all the women to be matched with it had to be the one he couldn't please by any means whatsoever._

_************************************************************************_

_Back in her room, Paige saw Andrew come inside through her mirror. He had something in his hand._

"_I've been meaning to save this until the engagement gala next week," said Andrew. "Tonight seemed better as a reminder of my feelings for you."_

_It was a huge diamond necklace. Paige thought it was too big._

"_That a diamond?" said Paige._

"_56 carats to be exact," said Andrew as he put it around her neck. "La Cur de la Mer."_

"_The heart of the ocean," said Andrew and Paige._

"_There's nothing I'd deny you, if you wouldn't deny me," said Andrew._

_The next day Don and Paige were walking around on the top deck. She wanted to thank him for saving her life. They wound up talking about their lives – Don's parents had died when he was growing up in Dublin, and having no close ties there he took off and had been traveling ever since. _

"_Don, I want to thank you for what you did," said Paige. "Not just for pulling me back but for your discretion. _

"_Your welcome," said Don._

"_I know what you must be thinking – poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery?" said Paige._

"_No, what I was thinking was what could've possibly happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?" said Don._

"_It was everything," said Paige. "All the people in my life."_

_Don caught site of Paige's engagement ring._

"_Phew! You woulda gone straight to the bottom," said Don._

"_500 invitations have gone out, all of New England society will be there," said Paige. "All the while I feel like I'm in a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one looks up!"_

"_Do you love him?" said Don._

_Paige didn't answer, and instead grabbed the thin book under Don's arm. She was startled to see it wasn't even a book but a folder filled with drawings – they were beautiful. Don muttered something about being in Paris when he had done them._

"_Paris?" said Paige._

_Don nodded._

"_You do get around," said Paige._

_She flipped through the drawings. They fascinated her. She loved creativity, what people could do when they wanted to write, paint, or draw. It always came out beautiful._

"_You have a gift, Don," said Paige. "You see people."_

"_I see you," said Don. _

"_And?" said Paige._

"_You wouldn't of jumped," said Don._

_As the day wore on he told her of the other places he'd been, like the Santa Monica Pier in Los Angeles._

"_Why can't I be like you Don?" said Paige. "Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it? I say we go to that pier, even if we only just talk about it."_

"_No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer, ride on the roller coaster till we throw up, and ride horses on the beach right in the surf," said Don. "You gotta do it like a real cowboy, none of that sidesaddle stuff."_

"_You mean one leg over each side? Can you show me?" said Paige._

"_Sure," said Don._

"_Teach me to ride like a man," said Paige._

"_And chew tobacco like a man," said Don._

"_And… spit like a man!" said Paige._

"_They didn't teach you that in finishing school?" said Don._

"_No," said Paige, laughing as she said it._

"_C'mon, I'll show ya," said Don._

_He took a protesting Paige to another area of the deck and showed her how._

"_You gotta get some body into it, use your arms," said Don._

_She got better at it, but then her mother showed up, a friend on each side. While the two friends were interested in Don's heroism the other night, Paige could see her mother was going to look down on him regardless._

_************************************************************************_

_Later that night, Paige met up with Don by the stairway leading to the dining room. She thought he looked quite handsome in the tuxedo he wore, which she would later learn he got from Stella Bonasera, a woman who had recently come into new money. Her mother didn't like Stella too much – Paige wasn't surprised, although she thought Stella was great. They walked into the dining room with Vivian and Andrew. Paige pointed out several other people to Don as they made their way to their table. Needless to say, Vivian tried ruining everything as usual, but Don used his sense of humor to wangle his way out of her attempts at being condescending._

"_Now they're gonna go for brandies in the smoking room to congratulate each other with being masters of the universe!" Paige whispered to Don, referring to the other men with them._

_Soon everyone left. Don did as well, but not before slipping a piece of paper into Paige's hand. She read it._

"_Make it count. Meet me at the clock tower."_

_Paige stood up and walked toward the clock tower. Don was waiting._

"_So you wanna go to a real party?" said Don._

_They made their way down to third class, where Irish music played and people danced everywhere. Paige drank some Guinness and watched Don dance with a little girl on the small stage in the center of the room. A guy who had had too many stumbled around and accepted another glass of Guinness._

_The music changed and Don led Paige onto the dance floor. _

"_I don't know this dance!" said Paige._

"_Neither do I just go for it," said Don._

_They danced then they went back for more beer. Paige drank most of hers in one swallow._

"_What, you don't think a first-class girl can't drink?" said Paige._

_They laughed, but the drunk from before bumped into Don, causing him to spill his beer all over the front of Paige's dress._

"_Hey, get outta here!" said Don. "Paige, you alright?"_

_Paige's response was to laugh. She was having so much fun. She didn't want the night to end._

_************************************************************************_

_The next day was disaster. Andrew had found out where she went last night and blew up at her. He overturned their breakfast table and stormed off – and to make matters worse, her mother had said she couldn't see Don again. That depressed Paige to no end. No one else in her life had made her feel more alive, and now she had to say goodbye. She could care less that her father had gotten the family into debt before he died and that the money was gone – she wanted her own life. She couldn't have it._

_Later that day while she was talking with one of the ship's builders, Mac Taylor, Don pulled Paige aside._

"_Don, this is impossible – I can't see you," said Paige._

"_Paige, wait," said Don. "I need to talk to you."_

"_No Don – I'm marrying Andrew," said Paige. "I'm engaged, I love Andrew."_

"_Paige, you're no picnic – but underneath alla that you're the most amazing woman I've ever known," said Don. "I know how this world works, I don't even have ten cents to rub together – but I'm too involved now. You jump I jump remember?"_

"_I'll be fine," said Paige._

"_I don't think so," said Don. "They've got you trapped, Paige, and you're gonna die if you don't break free – maybe not right away because you're strong, but sooner or later that fire I love about you is gonna burn out."_

"_It's not up to you to save me Don," said Paige._

"_You're right – it's up to you," said Don._

"_I'm going back," said Paige._

_She left him, feeling numb inside. She joined her mother for tea and barely made it through half the ceremony before she excused herself – a combination of wedding talk and watching a little girl participate in the tea ceremony had been the straws to break the camel's back._

_So she went on deck, knowing Don would be there – she had made the worst decision in saying she didn't want to see him anymore, because she did._

"_I changed my mind," said Paige. "Your friend Danny said you might be up here."_

"_Give me your hand," said Don._

_He helped her up, and she was standing on the railing of the ship with Don holding her so she wouldn't fall._

"_I'm flying! Don…" said Paige._

_They shared a passionate kiss._

_************************************************************************_

_Paige turned the lock on the nasty-looking safe that Andrew always carted around to get the necklace he'd given her then walked back over to Don, reassuring him that Andrew wouldn't be back for a long time._

"_I want you to draw me wearing this – only this," said Paige._

_She put on the necklace and took off everything else while Don dragged a couch into an area of the sitting room in Paige's suite that he knew had good light. When they were both ready, Don helped Paige get into a good position, then he started drawing. At one point, Paige giggled, despite Don telling her to stay still._

"_You're blushing," said Paige._

"_Shh," said Don._

"_Okay," said Paige._

_After they were finished, they left Paige's suite when Mathew Tanner showed up looking for Paige. He spotted them, and the couple was forced to run. They eventually wound up where all the cargo was stored and hid in the Anderson family car. Don helped Paige into the back and he got into the driver's seat._

"_Where to miss?" said Don._

"_To the stars," said Paige._

_Paige pulled Don into the back of the car, where they made love for the first time. When more people came to look for them, they ran off and found themselves on deck._

"_When the ship docks I'm getting off with you," said Paige._

_They made out right there for the stars and the moon to see. Suddenly a huge crash shook the ship. The couple broke apart, startled. What had happened? They then saw the iceberg._

"_Get back!" said Don._

_He jumped in front of Paige as huge chunks of ice fell where they had previously been standing. They both looked up at the iceberg, shocked. They then overheard one of the ship's mates say the ship had already taken on water._

"_This is bad," said Don._

"_We must tell my mother and Andrew," said Paige._

_They went back to her room, never noticing Mathew Tanner plating her necklace in Don's coat pocket. She would later learn he took the coat as well. Paige watched as they arrested a protesting Don, who kept telling her not to believe them._

_************************************************************************_

_Paige saw Mac Taylor walking up the stairs of the dining hall, so she caught his attention._

"_I saw the iceberg, and I see it in your eyes," said Paige. "Tell me the truth."_

_Mac pulled her aside, Andrew following their every move._

"_The ship will sink," said Mac._

"_You sure?" said Paige._

"_In an hour or so," said Mac. "This'll all be at the bottom of the Atlantic. Paige, tell only who you must, I don't want to start a panic. Get to a boat quickly – you remember what I told you about the boats."_

_Paige did remember – she had done the math in her head that for the amount of people on board, there wouldn't be enough lifeboats if disaster struck – and it had struck in the form of that iceberg._

"_Yes, I understand," said Paige._

_************************************************************************_

_Later, both Andrew and Vivian said stuff to annoy Paige enough to stay onboard. Andrew's comment hadn't been too bad, only wondering if there would be room for him, but right now only women and children were boarding the lifeboats._

"_Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" said Vivian. "I hope they're not too crowded."_

_Paige was angry. How dare her mother say something like that!_

"_Oh mother!" said Paige. "Shut up! Don't you understand? There aren't enough boats! Half the people on this ship are going to die!"_

"_Not the better half," said Andrew._

_Paige threw a glare in his direction. Now he was on her bad side. Then, as Vivian boarded, her anger turned vile with Andrew's next words._

"_I should've kept that drawing – would've been worth more by morning," said Andrew._

_He had set Don up – she had known deep down, but hadn't listened to her gut instincts. Now Don was possibly doing the dead man's float somewhere because of Andrew and because she hadn't spoken up._

"_You bastard," said Paige._

_Stella, who was sitting near Vivian, tried convincing Paige to board – it was a futile effort._

"_Goodbye mother," said Paige._

"_You're going to him?! To be his whore?!" said Andrew._

"_I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" said Paige._

_She spat in his face and ran off. Her heart almost sang when she found Mac Taylor. He could help her._

"_Mr. Taylor! Where would they take someone under arrest?" said Paige._

"_You have to get to a boat, now," said Mac._

"_I'm doing this with or without your help, but without it'll take longer," said Paige._

_Mac gave her directions and Paige ran off, not caring how she acted as she yelled at the guy operating the lifts to take her to the bottom deck. She would find Don no matter what she had to do._

"_Don!" Paige called his name over and over. Soon she heard him call her name and knew she was close._

"_Paige! I'm in here!" said Don._

_Paige went inside a room to find Don handcuffed to a pipe. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" said Paige, pulling him into a kiss._

"_Tanner put it in my pocket," said Don._

"_I know, I know," said Paige._

"_You're gonna have to find a spare key Paige," said Don. "How didja find out I didn't do it?"_

"_I didn't, I realized I knew all along," said Paige._

_She never found a spare, and wound up leaving the room to find help – no one would help her, but she did find an ax in a box on the wall, so she brought it back with her._

"_Great," said Don. "Try a couple practice rounds on the table over there."_

_After a couple tries, she used it to free Don – it worked. The happy couple then left to find a way to the top of the ship and were joined by Don's friends Danny and Adam along the way. Eventually, they made their way to the top._

"_I'm not going without you," said Paige._

"_No, you have to now," said Don._

"_No Don," said Paige._

"_Get in the boat Paige," said Don._

"_Yes, get in the boat," said Andrew._

_He had come up behind them. Paige kept protesting until Andrew told her that he had an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship, and that Don would be going too – it was a lie, only Andrew would be getting off. However, that was one fact that Paige would never know._

"_You're a nasty liar," said Don._

"_I always win," said Andrew._

_Paige never heard them, but she jumped from the lifeboat nonetheless and back onto the ship. Don and Paige ran to each other, finding one another in front of the staircase in the first class dining room._

"_Why did you do that Paige?" said Don._

"_You jump I jump right?" said Paige._

"_Right," said Don._

_They held on to each other as if they were the only two people in the world. Suddenly, Andrew opened fire on them. Don and Paige scrambled to get out of the way, going deeper and deeper into the bowels of the sinking ship in the process. They managed to get back up to the top deck again, but to their sheer horror discovered that the lifeboats were gone._

"_We have to stay on this ship as long as possible, c'mon!" said Don._

_They ran hand in hand to the part of the deck that wasn't underwater yet – _Titanic_ was now tipping up towards the sky. When they got the deck railing, they held on with all their might._

"_Don! This is where we first met!" said Paige._

_He held her closer to him so she wouldn't fall, like so many others had. Suddenly, the ship went into darkness then split in two within seconds of that fact. The first half went under immediately. The second half with Don and Paige stayed up a little longer then proceeded to sink._

_Long enough for Don and Paige to switch their hold on the railing so they were on the other side, then it started to sink._

"_The ship is gonna suck us down," said Don. "Take a deep breath when I say! Kick for the surface, don't let go of my hand! We're gonna make it Paige! Do you trust me?"_

"_I trust you!" said Paige._

"_Now!" said Don._

_Paige took a deep breath and they were both under the surface. She did as Don had told her, but the current of the water forced them apart. When she got to the surface, she didn't him anywhere._

"_Don!" Paige yelled. "Don?! DON!!!"_

Paige woke up, tears streaming down her face.

"Don," Paige whispered.

She looked at her cell phone – she had left it on all night. It was four am. She had only gone to sleep two hours ago.

More than anything, Paige wished that Josie was alive. Without a second thought, Josie would've dropped everything and stayed in the city as long as Paige needed her. They had always done that for each other, as well as give each other a good kick in the ass when they needed it.

Knowing Lindsay wasn't awake, Paige cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Paige and Lindsay went to the hospital. Don was having tests done, so Paige went with the Flack family for breakfast in the hospital cafeteria. Not much of a word was uttered, but that didn't keep Jimmy from causing problems – he grabbed Paige's behind in full view of Melanie and Samantha, who Gavin had called.

"Jerk!" Paige hissed.

She ran off, Melanie and Samantha in hot pursuit.

"She's fast," said Samantha.

"Let her go, she's upset," said Melanie.

The sisters walked back to the table. Caroline was giving Jimmy a look that clearly stated he was toast.

"Well, we're lucky Britney wasn't here," said Donald.

"Yo!" said Samantha.

Jimmy looked up. Melanie and Sam both belted him across the face.

************************************************************************

Paige made it back to ICU and was about to sit down when Lindsay approached her.

"They brought Don back to ICU," said Lindsay.

Paige nodded and wasted no time going to his room. She wished he would open his eyes. She wanted that more than anything.

"Don," Paige whispered. "I'm here. I forgot to tell you yesterday you weren't kidding when you said Britney was a snob."

Paige found herself speechless again.

"I… jeez! I'm usually such a chatterbox, you're always pointing it out! Course, unlike most people you think it's one of my better qualities," said Paige.

She heard a noise and saw a nurse coming in. Paige noticed the nurse was about thirty, with fiery curly red hair in a ponytail, freckles, and big brown eyes.

"Just checking vitals," said the nurse. "I'm Jersey Patterson. Girlfriend?"

"How did you guess?" said Paige. "I'm Paige, by the way."

"Well, you don't look like his sister and I didn't see any rings," said Jersey. "I work in ICU during the day, so you'll be seeing a lot of me…"

Paige saw Jersey frown. She didn't like it. She had seen her mother frown like that around patients enough to know it was never good.

"Lose your train of thought Jersey?" said Paige.

"His blood pressure's dropping," said Jersey. "I don't like it."

Jersey went and yelled for a doctor.

"Don?" said Paige. "Don't do this."

Paige heard a noise above her head.

When she found the source, she almost died right there on the spot.

It was Don's heart monitor – and the line was flat…

**Cliffie time! What to do, what to do... I'm so evil, but you already know that. Now review! Or you won't find out at all!  
**


	30. Chapter 26: Answers And Old Friends

**And as the Joker says, "And here we go!"**

**Chapter 26- Answers And Old Friends**

Several doctors and nurses had swarmed into the room. Paige was standing against the wall, watching. She didn't want to and yet she couldn't look away either. It was as if time stood still.

"No pulse, no blood pressure!" someone yelled.

Paige once remembered looking at a diagram in her mother's office. It had showed the chambers of the heart. She could feel all four of hers shattering.

FLASHBACK

_It was December. Paige was walking down Central Park with Rhonda when they spotted Don buying coffee at a vendor cart. Paige made a snowball and threw it, hitting her boyfriend square in the arm._

"_Hey!" said Don._

_The girls ran off, Don in hot pursuit – he had spilled his coffee. Paige was almost behind a tree when Don tackled her, the couple falling into the snow._

"_I give up!" Paige squealed._

_Don gave her a big kiss, ignoring Rhonda's rolling eyes._

END FLASHBACK

Paige heard something whirl by her. A crash cart.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodoh…_

"Clear!" a doctor yelled.

Paige watched, frozen where she stood, as the doctor shocked Don.

"No change! Again! Clear!" the doctor yelled.

FLASHBACK

"_Finals, ugh!" said Paige._

"_I hate studying!" said Stacy. "And in springtime too!"_

"_We all do," said Amanda. "Rhonda?"_

"_Necessary evil," said Rhonda. "I need more coffee."_

_After she brewed a pot, they went upstairs and studied long into the night. Later that night, Paige went down with her manuscript when she saw Don setting up a candlelit dinner._

"_I hope you don't mind takeout," said Don. "Just got off a long shift."_

"_Me? Mind takeout? Never," said Paige._

_Don laughed and the couple shared some pizza amongst the candlelight._

"_You ask me it's a crime that you studied indoors on such a great day," said Don._

_Paige smiled and gave him a kiss._

END FLASHBACK

The monitor sent out a weak signal. Jersey tried calling Don's name but didn't get a response – then she got an idea and had Paige come closer.

"Call his name," said Jersey.

"Don! Listen to me," said Paige. "You can't leave us! We're all waiting for you and no matter what I'm not giving up, so you can't either. I love you."

"We got him back," said the doctor.

Everyone in the room sighed. That had been close. Paige then had to leave because after they knew for sure Don was stable again they had to run even more tests to find out what had happened.

Once Paige was outside Don's hospital room she collapsed into a nearby chair. She heard someone sit down next to her – Jersey.

"You okay?" said Jersey.

"I won't need to be admitted," said Paige. "If it weren't for you and everyone else Don might be –".

Jersey shook her head.

"I've seen patients half as bad die – he heard you, that's why he came back," said Jersey.

************************************************************************

_Two women and a teenager watched the scene between Paige and the nurse unfold._

"_It's not fair," said the teen._

"_You can ask me all about unfair and I'll right a book," said the oldest woman._

"_Claire, Josie, I am sick of your griping!" said the second woman._

"_Oh, Aiden!" said Josie. "C'mon, of course it's not fair! It was my idea to bring those two together… and Claire wanted to help me for some reason."_

"_Do you two want me quoting Mac again?" said Claire._

"_No!" said Aiden and Josie._

************************************************************************

After talking with Paige, Jersey went into the nurse's lounge and checked her cell phone. Her niece and nephew hadn't called. She worried how they were adjusting, and if they hadn't called she knew they were alright.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back in Nashua, Candace went on facebook and checked the status of all her friends. Paige's was "Something Came Up, I Won't Be Coming Home".

Candace got a bad feeling – whenever Paige used the first three words, it had been after Trevor had beat up Josie, and that had been a lot of "Something Came Up", on myspace and facebook.

Candace checked the date of the status change – late Sunday afternoon.

Later that morning Candace gathered the group together and they went to Starbucks. Jon grabbed an issue of the _New York Times_ and gasped.

"Oh my god!!!" said Jon. "It's terrible!!!"

"What?" said Renee and Isabel.

When they saw it, they both looked angry.

"Why her?" said Renee. "Why does our girl always get the rough cards?"

"I'm gonna hurt that guy – or his lawyer, that Britney bimbo," said Isabel.

Sophie then took a peek and began crying.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" said Candace.

When she saw the headline, the color drained from her face.

"NYPD DETECTIVE CRITICALLY INJURED IN BOMBING"

The picture, which was Paige running alongside Don's stretcher, had reduced Sophie to tears and made Candace angry – although, knowing Paige, Candace knew her friend was probably in the process of eating various people for breakfast, or at least figuring out who to eat for breakfast.

"To Boston!" said Candace. "The train station!"

************************************************************************

Two people entered Trinity General. One was a young co-ed dressed in casual Armani clothes, the other a teenaged thug who decided to complain on the elevator ride.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Hector Vasquez complained. "I don't wanna be in some stinky hospital! It smells like death!"

Gabby straightened her jeans and glared at her cousin.

"My friend's boyfriend is injured, badly," Gabby hissed. "She needs moral support right now, and the only reason I'm dragging you here is cuz I promised your mom, my aunt Blanca, that I'd look after you while she was in the DR!"

"That was your ticket! Your vacation!" said Hector.

"Well, someone had to give her a vacation from you," said Gabby. "You're no picnic lately."

Hector knew coming here meant facing his father, who he knew thought of that cop in ICU as more of a son – also, said cop in ICU was dating Gabby's friend. Hector dropped it for now – even though Gabby was shorter than him, she could still beat him up easily.

************************************************************************

Mac and Stella had gotten into an elevator when a blur ran in.

"Traffic was nasty!" said the blur.

"Rhonda?" said Stella.

"Yeah," said Rhonda. "Detective Taylor?"

"Call me Mac," said Mac.

"Alright Mac," said Rhonda. "I wanna thank you for what you did, saving Don when you two were trapped. Paige is my best friend – I may be a cynic when it comes to men, but Don's one of the better ones and it would be horrible if he hadn't made it, so thank you."

"Your welcome Rhonda," said Mac.

When the three of them arrived at ICU, they found Danny close to losing his mind.

"He – he almost died just now," said Danny.

Mac and Stella exchanged a look while Rhonda looked around the waiting room for Paige. She spotted her friend sitting on a couch.

"I – I was there," said Paige.

"You don't need to say anymore," said Rhonda.

"I love him and I almost lost him today," Paige whispered.

Rhonda saw an angry look in Paige's eyes. When Rhonda looked closer, she noticed her friend reading the article about the bombing.

"It says some guy named Dean Lessing did it and infiltrated DHS via a stolen laptop," said Paige.

************************************************************************

Ellen Fielding was standing in JFK when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Agent Fleming?" said Ellen.

"Agent Fielding," said Gary. "You're coming with me – there's someone I want you to meet."

"Why?" said Ellen.

"You need to know just how badly you screwed up," said Gary.

They went out of the station, Ellen complaining she was missing her plane to Washington.

"I don't care," Gary growled.

He hailed a cab and they got inside.

"Trinity General and step on it," said Gary.

************************************************************************

Eventually, Paige's other friends made their way from the hotel in NYC they were staying at to Trinity. While four of them went to visit Abs, who was getting discharged, Ian went to ICU, where he found Paige in a foul mood.

"Who spit in your coffee?" said Ian.

"Don has sepsis," said Paige.

"Ew," said Ian. "So who you gonna chew up and spit out, huh?"

"He almost died this morning," said Paige. "His mother is still distraught – I would be sitting with him right now but Stella is there."

"What about that guy Messer? Didn't you say he was Don's best bud or something?" said Ian.

"Or something – he's on the roof, I think he wussed out," said Paige.

Stella came back, so Paige left for ICU. That was when Ian saw the hot girl wearing the Armani.

Sending a text to Galen to inform Galen and Amelia about what was happening he got up and sat next to the Armani-wearing girl.

Hospital or not, he planned to get some and watch Hurricane Paige destroy Manhattan in the name of her boyfriend.

************************************************************************

"Stella," said Hawkes. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Stella looked and saw Mac and Rhonda talking – it seemed to be an easy-going conversation by the looks of things.

"Yeah… so where's the fire?" said Stella.

"Take a good look at them," said Hawkes.

Stella looked closer.

"You see what I see?" said Hawkes.

Stella nodded.

************************************************************************

"Well, it's been fun, but my boyfriend is going stir crazy upstairs so I'm gonna go and see him," said Rhonda. "See you around Mac."

Mac waved good-bye.

************************************************************************

"_Ha! I knew it!" said Claire._

"_Knew what?" said Josie._

"_Oh… that," said Aiden._

"_Come on you two! I'm outta the loop here!" said Josie._

"_Share or spin?" said Claire._

"_Let her spin," said Aiden._

"_I'm going to see how Paige is doing," said Josie._

"_We're coming," said Aiden._

"_I'm not – I wanna see the look on Mac's face when he finds out!" said Claire._

************************************************************************

Stella grabbed something out of the trash. Hawkes did the same thing. Both CSIs each had a coffee cup in their hands.

"Let's get these to the lab," said Stella.

************************************************************************

Gavin walked into Trinity and went into an elevator. Five people around the age of twenty ran in right before it closed – four girls and one guy.

"Where are you five headed?" said Gavin.

He saw the fake-baked brunette check the button Gavin had pushed.

"Same as you," said Candace, sipping her latte.

Gavin listened to the five of them talk.

"What are we supposed to say to her?" said Jon.

"This is like that incident back home – I wonder if she thought it was a premonition?" said Isabel.

"And City Hall is bitchin'!" said Renee. "God forbid New Hampshire hasn't used the death penalty since the beginning of time!"

"She said the 1930s," said Sophie. "You guys didn't read that info she sent us?"

"We did, and I can't wait till we get to storm Manchester and say 'hey, this bastard needs to die and die tonight'!" said Candace.

"Hallelujah!" said Jon.

The five all slapped high fives as the elevator doors opened. Gavin noticed they all went to the waiting room.

"She must be visiting him – we'll wait," said Candace.

"I'm hungry," said Jon.

"We're waiting!" said Candace.

************************************************************************

The woman watched everyone.

They didn't count on her being here, but she knew what that girl from Harvard was planning.

She had to stop Britney – if she didn't, Lessing would get off, and that couldn't happen. The woman wondered if Jimmy even knew what his girlfriend was doing.

The woman saw Paige walk out of ICU and disappeared from the girl's line of view, heading back to the research labs.

************************************************************************

Stella and Hawkes stood in the lab, waiting for the DNA results to come in.

"This is far-fetched," said Stella.

Suddenly the printer spit out the results.

"Oh my god!" said Stella.

The two of them left, paper in hand, and went back to Trinity. When they showed it to Mac, he was in disbelief. Rhonda then showed up.

"I gotta get that girl to eat something and… what's up with you three? Don didn't die did he?" said Rhonda.

************************************************************************

Paige had been eating lunch with Rhonda when they saw Gary get off the elevator with that stupid woman from DHS.

"I can explain," said Ellen.

"No you can't – don't bother trying," said Paige. "Six people are dead and my boyfriend is in critical condition because you answered that damn page."

"I was supposed to," said Ellen.

"You didn't question it when you knew you had a stolen laptop?" said Paige.

"No," said Ellen.

Paige slapped Ellen across the face.

"Okay, that's enough," said Gary.

He dragged Ellen off before she could either strike back or issue an arrest.

"Wow, I know you're mad but I had no idea," said Rhonda.

"Anyone who was remotely involved is at fault," said Paige. "She was at fault and so was that bastard Lessing – and I gotta go with Caroline tomorrow to meet up with the D.A. to discuss the damn court date. If he doesn't get the needle I'll bitch to the nearest reporter in the place."

"Whoa, you are mad," said Rhonda. "I guess you don't wanna know what I just found out. I have no idea how to take it."

"Distract me," said Paige.

"I know who my father is," said Rhonda. "It's Mac."

************************************************************************

"_Ah, so that's why you helped Josie out," said Aiden._

"_What can I say? I know things," said Claire._

"_Since when was that old news?" said Josie._

************************************************************************

Gavin had just gotten to Trinity when he saw someone standing near the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" said Gavin.

Andrea walked up to him.

"I guess there was a reason I didn't completely give up after all," said Andrea. "I love you – you're a pain in the ass to deal with, you've scared me within an inch of my life for years and you went behind my back… but I can't walk out, not for lack of trying. I don't know why but I can't, and then I was reading the paper this morning… goddamnit all I could think about was all the times I'd almost lost you… I can't live without you."

Gavin knew their problems weren't solved, but they had a chance, a real good chance, of things working out.

He took her hand and they walked into the hospital together.

**So many relationship arcs, so little time to write! Review, review!**


	31. Chapter 27: Fathers And Daughters

**A little humor 'cuz the angst is still here.**

**Chapter 27- Fathers And Daughters**

Later that night at Lindsay's, Paige was on the phone.

"There's no change," said Paige. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"_Are you sure you're okay?" said Joseph._

"I'm fine, Dad," said Paige. "Sorry I didn't call earlier, but things have been crazy. Mom called, she wants me to come home. I know she'll be angry, but I'm not coming as long as I'm needed here."

"_I was going to say you should stay," said Joseph. "It could make all the difference, I know by personal experience. You still have to come up to Connecticut in August for the bridal shower, because you're a bridesmaid and that's a responsibility, not just a pretty dress."_

"I'm aware of that, but I may not make it to the drag races this year," said Paige.

"_I thought you might say that, and that's okay," said Joseph. "Have you met with the D.A. yet?"_

"That's tomorrow," said Paige. "Should I call Bryce and Raquel?"

"_If things go south by all means do so," said Joseph. "I'm going to go now. You need to get some rest."_

"Alright, goodnight Dad," said Paige.

She ended the call and wondered if her father knew just how little she was able to rest these days. She was so angry and it wasn't going away anytime soon. She walked into the TV room where Lindsay sat on the couch.

"How ya holding up?" said Lindsay.

"I miss him," said Paige.

Paige missed Don so much it hurt. She couldn't sleep because she'd remember something he'd said or done then would remember that he was in a coma. He had squeezed her hand before she had left for the night. Excited, she had told Dr. Singh only to be told it was a reflex. Still, that wasn't a belief she was willing to subscribe to anytime soon.

"Gabby took me down to the Y in Harlem while Gavin visited… all the kids made cards for him, Lindsay. I didn't get a chance to give them to him but I will tomorrow," said Paige. "Don actually got me volunteering down there with him."

"He did?" said Lindsay.

"Right after I got back from winter break," said Paige.

FLASHBACK

"_I'm pretty sure I'll like them but will they like me?" said Paige._

"_They like everyone," said Don. "Although, they think I don't listen to any rap."_

"_You don't, and I get the feeling that's why you're stealing my iPod," said Paige._

"_I can't get anything past ya can I?" said Don._

_Paige gave him a kiss and they walked inside the Y. A woman named Whitney greeted them._

"_Is this the girlfriend?" said Whitney._

"_I'm the girlfriend, but you can call me Paige," said Paige._

_The three of them laughed._

"_Told ya she was funny," said Don._

"_You certainly did," said Whitney. "Don, I'm gonna give her the grand tour – I'd let you stay but the boys are getting restless."_

_Don grinned and left. Whitney gave Paige a tour and told her about the kids they got in on a daily basis._

"_There are some girls I want you to meet," said Whitney._

_They walked into a room of girls aged 8-12. Their names were Ashley, Leah, Skylar, and Sasha._

"_Everyone, this is Paige Anderson – she's our new volunteer!" said Whitney._

"_Ooooh… it's her!" said the girls. "Don's girlfriend!"_

_Paige laughed and got to know the girls. Later, Paige caught Don's eye through a window and knew this was going to be fun._

END FLASHBACK

"After that the two of us went on Tuesdays whenever we were able," said Paige. "I actually read in _Cosmo_ that the couple that volunteers together stays together. That magazine has some pretty good advice, and I mean that in the g-rated sense. I wonder if he knows just how many people are pulling for him. I can't even count 'em all."

"They're all on your side too y'know," said Lindsay.

"I know," said Paige.

She went to sleep, knowing she would need her wits about her during the meeting with the D.A.

************************************************************************

The next morning, Mac was doing paperwork when he saw Stella walk by his office. Needing her advice, he waved her in.

"I don't know what to do about Rhonda," said Mac.

"First of all, I'm kinda lost myself," said Stella. "I thought you didn't have any serious relationships when you were in the marines."

"I didn't, just a fling here and there," said Mac. "There was one, Fleet Week of '85. I think she might be Rhonda's mother. Her name was Debra. Blond, brown eyes, she looked like a swimsuit model. I don't really remember the last night I was with her – we had both had a few too many, and the next morning we both realized we had had sex."

"Obviously you didn't use protection," said Stella.

"Are you sure you didn't get the test wrong?" said Mac.

"I ran it three times," said Stella. "Also, Rhonda acts a lot like you… and you just said her mother was blond, Rhonda's got dark brown hair like you."

"I thought Rhonda was familiar… I just didn't realize why," said Mac. "I don't know what to do. I've missed over twenty years of her life already. What if she hates me?"

"She looked as shocked as you Mac," said Stella. "I don't think she had a clue you were her father."

Mac's phone then rang.

"I gave her your card," said Stella.

Mac answered the phone.

"_This is Rhonda," said Rhonda._

Mac heard a girl speaking near the phone.

"_Stacy, quit it! Sorry, that was my friend, she's a schemer," said Rhonda._

"_Breakfast!" Stacy hissed._

"_Breakfast? There's a place near the hospital that makes a mean pancake," said Rhonda._

"Sure," said Mac. "Give me half an hour."

************************************************************************

Rhonda was already at the diner. Stacy had talked her into calling Mac and told her what to say. Abs was currently leaning on his crutches, having been discharged yesterday.

"They gave me some great pain medication," said Abs.

"Well, ease up on it and go wait with Stacy in the other booth when Mac arrives," said Rhonda.

"Glad your situation wasn't like mine," said Abs.

"Or mine," said Stacy.

Rhonda felt bad for them – Stacy's dad had been a drunk and Abs' bio-dad had done a disappearing act, although Abs now had a step-dad.

"We aren't doing meet the parent yet," said Rhonda. "He's a marine, so no starting fights."

"Me? Start a fight? Nah!" said Abs.

"Yah," said Rhonda.

************************************************************************

When Paige got to Trinity, Caroline was waiting for her.

"We have to go as soon as possible," said Caroline.

"How is he?" said Paige.

"No change," said Caroline. "Scagnetti's taking us down."

Paige nodded. Scagnetti then arrived and helped the women into the patrol car.

"Paige, you alright?" said Scagnetti. "You don't look too good."

"No, I got sick this morning," said Paige. "Thank god for Altoids."

"Has this happened before?" said Caroline.

"No, just this morning," said Paige.

"I remember that," said Caroline.

"I have food poisoning," said Paige.

"That's what she said," said Scagnetti.

"Hey!" said Paige.

She knew what they were insinuating.

She couldn't be, she had used protection with Don every time… but condoms could be defective even when used properly. Paige shook her head. No, she wasn't, she was sure of it. She had been on the pill as well because doubling on methods was said to be better, she had gotten a prescription for it from her OB/gyn when she had gotten back to New York. However, she had missed her period, although that sometimes happened with her due to stress – something she had had to talk about with Don once because he had thought she was pregnant, and boy had that been an awkward conversation. By the time they had arrived at One Police Plaza, Paige had decided that she would ask Rhonda to get a pregnancy test for her, which would mean finally telling her that she had actually lost her virginity in the first place. Paige had heard stories of people getting pregnant on the pill, and she needed to put this to rest.

************************************************************************

Back at the restaurant, Rhonda sat waiting for Mac while Abs and Stacy sat in the next booth over. She heard the bells chime and saw him walk in.

"Um, hi," said Rhonda.

"Hello," said Mac.

"I don't know how to act," said Rhonda.

"Me neither," said Mac.

Rhonda heard a scuffling and realized Abs and Stacy were leaving the diner. Good. She needed to go this one alone. A waitress came by.

"I'll have the Pancake Slammer," said Mac.

"Ditto," said Rhonda.

She sipped the orange juice she had ordered earlier.

"You like pancakes too?" said Rhonda.

"Yeah," said Mac.

"I pegged you for an oatmeal person," said Rhonda.

"I usually eat that but my favorite is pancakes," Mac.

"Me too," said Rhonda. "Are you a coffee freak?"

"Coffee freak?" said Mac.

"My mom hated the stuff, she usually started her day with a glass of OJ or hot chocolate and I'm a certified coffee addict so I must've gotten it from you," said Rhonda.

Mac smiled. He realized that, as awkward is this somewhat was, he liked having a daughter. He found out they had other things in common other than dark hair and coffee. They both loved cheeseburgers, New York City, wearing dark colors, jogging, and a host of other things – one of which, to Mac's chagrin, was that they both had tattoos, although he only knew this because he could see hers. He had never gotten his removed for fear of the team finding out and having a laugh. Luckily, hers was a tasteful Pisces sign on her upper arm and not Old Glory on the ass. They talked about him being in the marines and her studying to be a director/movie producer then the subject of relationships came up.

"Are you going out with Stella?" said Rhonda. "You two seem awfully close."

"Stella's a very good friend, but we aren't dating," said Mac.

"People made that mistake with my guy friend and I all the time, and guess what?" said Rhonda.

"You have a boyfriend?" said Mac.

Keeping in mind that she was legally an adult and he couldn't lock her up in the crime lab, he decided to keep an open mind.

"You'll get to meet him later, I didn't think it was such a good idea today because I didn't know how _we_ would get along," said Rhonda. "His name is Antonio, but everyone, including me, calls him Abs – an oxymoron if there ever was one but he's a funny guy, he grew up in Coney Island. He likes to think he's a thug, although when he stands completely upright and gives an angry look he looks like a bouncer. Most of the time he looks and acts like a teddy bear, listens to hip-hop, and is very silly."

"Sounds like quite the character," said Mac.

"Before you ask, no criminal record, he's squeaky clean – if I may ask, were you ever married?" said Rhonda.

"What would your mother say to that?" said Mac.

"She's dead – lupus," said Rhonda. "You seem a lot like me, so I'm just gonna say it – there wasn't anything you could've done, she found out about me long after Fleet Week ended and she got sick when I was eight. She died five years later, but I got adopted a year later so things were okay, but I wanted to find you, find out why the hell I was the way I was, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," said Mac. "I… I was married, her name was Claire Conrad. She grew up in Chicago like me, I met her in 1990 and we dated for two years before we got married – I was really nervous about asking her, I didn't want her to say no. We actually moved to Manhattan after I was discharged from the Marines, right after we married. I was married to her over nine years."

Rhonda noticed that Mac looked upset.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me," said Rhonda.

"I'd rather you find out from me," said Mac. "Claire was a publicist. She worked in the World Trade Center, in the North Tower. She died on 9/11. We haven't stopped looking but… her body's never been found."

"That's awful," said Rhonda.

"I've tried dating again but it hasn't been easy," said Mac.

They talked some more, then left the diner. Mac was about to offer Rhonda a ride from the hospital when she got a text from Paige.

"Whoa!" said Rhonda.

"What?" said Mac.

"I gotta go," said Rhonda.

She bolted into the throng of people on the sidewalk and Mac lost sight of her.

************************************************************************

Paige and Caroline walked into D.A. Patrick Lantana's office.

"Have a seat," said Patrick.

They both took a chair in front of Patrick's desk.

"The defense is pleading insanity," said Patrick. "The lawyer is a good one and the psychologist that has examined him doesn't think he's fit to stand trial, so we're gonna do it out of court."

"It's Britney Wellington, right? She's the lawyer representing him?" Paige spat.

Caroline felt like she had been slapped. She didn't like Britney, but what she was doing was pure evil.

"Yes," said Patrick.

Caroline stood up and Paige knew the D.A. was in for it.

"I know who she is, are you aware that she probably paid off the shrink?!" Caroline yelled. "That woman is conniving and will do whatever necessary to get what she wants! What about my son?!"

Caroline put her hands on Paige's shoulders.

"You see this young woman here? She has been fiercely devoted to my son since they began going together, we deserve better than your half-assed shit!" Caroline yelled.

Patrick tried to say something but Paige wouldn't have it. She stood up and slammed her fists on the desk, sending the D.A.'s loose paperwork flying everywhere.

"You listen to me and listen good you half-wit 'cuz I don't repeat myself," Paige hissed. "I didn't come here for your half-baked incompetence, I came here for justice and I'm going to get it."

Caroline and Paige left, the latter slamming the door behind her. Scagnetti could tell they were both angry and he smiled, knowing that Lessing would be paying dearly regardless what the D.A. said. On the way to the hospital, Paige made a phone call.

"Hey, it's me," said Paige. "Look, can you two come up to New York? I need your help."

************************************************************************

Paige and Rhonda stood in the unisex bathroom with the pregnancy test. Paige was in a stall while Rhonda stood near a sink.

"Have you peed on it yet?" said Rhonda.

"Yeah, the results should be coming now," said Paige.

They waited a few minutes.

"It's done," said Paige.

"Are you or aren't you?" said Rhonda.

"I'm not," said Paige. "Good riddance, I'm not ready to be a mom."

She stepped out and was about to grab the test when Danny walked in, hungover. He spotted the test.

"You two look way too serious," said Danny.

He dropped his pants and peed on the test to be funny.

It turned to positive.

************************************************************************

Later that morning while visiting Don, Paige read each and every card to him that the kids had made.

"They're all pulling for you," said Paige. "We all are. Especially me. So you gotta kick that infection in the ass and wake up, 'cuz you know how impatient I can get. I'm staying the night tonight, your dad decided to send your mother home."

She noticed his hair was slightly mussed and ran her fingers through it to smooth it out, knowing how particular he was – why else would he wear those ties?

She talked to him as the day wore on, remembering how Holden had said how fat her first royalty check would possibly be – she wanted a pair of Manolos, and…

"I was going to keep this a secret, but when I make that first chunk of cash with my books, I'm going to buy you tickets to a Rangers game – what a date that would be," said Paige. "There's so much we haven't done – I've never been to a game with you, and the Rangers are your favorite team overall. Two tickets, us, and the best seats I can buy."

That night, true to her word, Paige slept over on a cot that Jersey had helped to set up.

"Te amo, Donnie," Paige whispered.

She gave him a kiss and fell asleep soon after.

**Doesn't Danny know mixing 2 different samples of DNA makes a false positive in one of those? Tsk tsk! Review please!**


	32. Chapter 28: Secrets Unearthed

**Hello again... is it just me or did some of you go MIA? Must be school, I'm having the same problem.**

**Chapter 28- Secrets Unearthed**

Paige looked in the mirror and frowned. She knew she should feel better. After all, Bryce and Raquel had taken the train in and had gotten a trial set for today. A lot had come out:

The shrink had been paid off – Britney had been helping her old law professor, Gregory Perkins, do this for revenge. Even though Paige had known that her aunt Trina had had a long term relationship with the man, neither of them had known he had had a grudge for over twenty years – apparently dumping him during Paige's birth had been grounds for revenge on Trina's niece.

Paige had also found out Trina had been at the hospital, posing as a researcher in the labs, but had been following Britney to try and stop her.

"We all have an agenda," said Paige to her reflection.

Galen and Amelia had arrived that morning as well, and gave their friend the once-over.

"Hello Jackie O." said Galen.

"Real sensitive Galen," said Amelia.

"I wanted a white suit – my friends couldn't find one in my size except for this one," said Paige. "I don't like this. It's pink like the one Jackie wore when JFK was shot. Ugh…"

Paige hated it – she had done her homework and found that the Flacks were the NYPD version of the Kennedys, most of the men on Senior's side of the family had gone into law enforcement. Now here she was, standing in a pink suit and wearing Rhonda's necklace.

"I might as well wear a matching pillbox hat and be driven to the courthouse in a convertible," said Paige.

She shuddered at what she had just said. Soon she and the rest of the family, save for Donald and Gavin, were being driven to the courthouse by Scagnetti.

************************************************************************

Donald stopped the rental car and looked around.

"She wasn't kidding – there's no life here," said Gavin. "Phew! No wonder she left!"

"Don't forget why we're here," said Donald. "We gotta find out what her friends keep referring too – they say this isn't the first time something bad happened, and when I asked, they gave me looks of death, every single one."

"Some things are too horrible to talk about – you never had a victim of a crime who was too traumatized to talk?" said Gavin. "I say, before we start, we pay our firefighter friend a visit."

"Ya kiddin'?" said Donald.

Who was Gavin kidding? No one. Donald wanted to see Joseph too.

FLASHBACK

_Donald made his way to Sullivan's to find Gavin there._

"_How was it down there?" said Gavin._

"_Bad," said Donald. "I've been pullin' bodies since noon."_

"_They're sayin' Detective Taylor's wife is among the missing," said Gavin._

_Donald cursed then the men turned to the TV. It was airing a football game – Giants vs. The Patriots. The Patriots eventually won._

"_No!" Donald and Gavin yelled._

"_Yes!!!!!!"_

_The jubilant yell came from the guy sitting next to them, wearing an NHFD T-shirt. Several younger men were crowded around him wearing firefighter T-shirts proclaiming their arrival from other areas of New England._

"_Shut up!" Donald yelled._

_The firefighter got up and stood in front of them._

"_I'm Joseph, and would you quit ruining the game for me?" said Joseph._

_He spat in Donald's Guinness and went back to his seat, cheering obnoxiously._

END FLASHBACK

"To this day I still think you asked for it," said Gavin. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" said Donald.

It was then that Gavin had put two and two together.

One time they had traded pictures of their daughters. Joseph's oldest had been fifteen, same age as Gavin's twin daughters at the time. No names had been mentioned at the time, but Gavin had a nagging feeling that Paige was the daughter Joseph had been referring to.

He had been their friend for those awful months, going through the rubble of Ground Zero – Gavin wanted no part digging for dirt on his daughter.

"She liked your Cadillac – don't you think this is wrong?" said Gavin.

"No," said Donald.

They found themselves driving down the street where Firehouse 29 was. Maybe they could take some time to visit an old friend, catch up and make fun of his love for the Red Sox.

************************************************************************

Paige was so grateful to her old psychology professor it wasn't even funny. Dr. Bartlett knew how to work the courtroom as she delivered hard evidence that Lessing had, for the most part, been sound when planting the bomb. Eventually, a recess was declared before Paige's testimony was to be heard. Britney walked outside to find Jimmy and Candace making out.

"What the hell?!" Britney yelled.

"She came on to me!" said Jimmy.

Candace stood back and watched the couple fight. She had known Britney was scheming to get ahead, and once she had heard the courtroom doors open, Candace had grabbed Jimmy and kissed him like today was her last day.

Her scheme worked like a charm. Britney stormed off, dumping Jimmy and cursing him to hell.

"Thanks," said Jimmy.

"That doesn't sound sarcastic," said Candace.

"I've been trying to dump her for a while, you did the dirty work for me," said Jimmy.

They had a laugh at Britney's expense, then Jimmy made a beeline for the men's room. Candace and her four friends were snickering about her scheming when she heard a scream.

"Jon, you may need to check on the newly minted bachelor," said Candace.

Jon went in laughing then came back out pale.

"He zipped over his… ugh," said Jon.

************************************************************************

Jimmy lay in the ER at Trinity, thinking karma was a bitch. After the attending doctor had a laugh, Jimmy was patched up, but knew next time he would have to be careful. Such injuries could cause a great deal of injury to his penis, and as a Flack he knew being able to perform was necessary – both his father and brother had been hits with the ladies. He hoped his dad didn't dig anything up on Paige, who seemed to be a good woman – Jimmy realized that his penis getting stuck in his zipper was karma for grabbing Paige's ass. Never again would he grab his brother's girlfriend to make his own walk out on him. So as Jimmy made his way to ICU, he bumped into the most beautiful vision he had ever seen. She had curly red hair, brown eyes, freckles, and her name-tag read "Jersey Patterson, R.N."

************************************************************************

Mac and Rhonda were talking outside a coffee shop when Mac spotted a brunette. Rhonda laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Mac.

"You're checking her out," said Rhonda.

"No I'm not," said Mac.

************************************************************************

"_Oh god, he is!" said Aiden._

"_Who is she? Who is she?" Claire chanted._

"_Calm down you guys," said Josie. "Looks like she's asking him out. Her name is… Peyton Driscoll, hails from London, works in the M.E.'s office and testified in the trial just now."_

"_How do you know all this?" said Claire._

"_I was watching the testimony, what were you two doing? We're dead so sleeping is out of the question," said Josie._

"_Cruella de Ville, Cruella de Ville…" Aiden sang._

"_That's what I'm afraid of!" said Claire. "Mac, don't do it! Argh, he never listened to me then and he doesn't listen to me now!"_

"_They can't hear us now," said Aiden. "Y'know, I really like Paige. It's too bad I never met her. There she goes, she looks pissed."_

"_I'm not surprised, she was so angry after I died I thought it would destroy her," said Josie._

"_So, why did you want to bring our friends together?" said Aiden._

_Josie didn't answer, instead pulling a deck of cards from a table. Aiden saw they were Tarot cards. Josie didn't know how to answer Aiden's question. The truth was too complicated and upsetting, so Josie lied._

"_I thought he would make her happy, and he has," said Josie._

"_He did a one-eighty that's for sure," said Aiden. "He changed a lot for her, and I've never seen him do that for a woman."_

"_Soul mates anyone?" said Claire._

************************************************************************

"Retired… wow," said Donald. "Must've been hurt bad enough."

"Yeah," said Gavin.

They went to the Nashua Public Library to find out what had happened. They came across two articles. The first read "ARSONIST KILLS 1 FIREFIGHTER, INJURES SEVERAL MORE".

They found out what happened to Joseph, and Donald made the same connection Gavin had. The next article gave Donald his skeleton.

"RISING ACTRESS SLAIN, NO CURRENT SUSPECTS"

_Seventeen-year-old Josie Fischer was pronounced dead after being found stabbed in the Fischer residence. Her best friend, Paige Anderson, 18, who found her and made the 911 call, has been questioned but not a suspect as of yet…_

They found several more articles on the ill end of Jocelyn Fischer's life, and the last one didn't surprise them, but Donald now wished he had stayed in New York.

"EX-BOYFRIEND ARRESTED, BEST FRIEND A RUSE, IN FISCHER SLAYING"

_Jocelyn Fischer's ex-boyfriend, Trevor Sweeney, 18, has been arrested on counts of drug possession and the first-degree murder of Fischer. When asking Paige Anderson how she felt about this and being a decoy for the case, she declined to comment…"_

When the two of them got back to New York, they felt nauseated. They had just read about the most brutal stabbing ever. Gavin knew from reading the paper that the girls had tried filing reports at the station. He wondered what else Paige had done for her friend – she seemed like the type to try and help any way she could.

"No more expeditions," said Gavin.

"I learned my lesson," said Donald.

************************************************************************

"State your name for the record please," said the judge.

"Paige Mercedes Dahlia Anderson," said Paige. "My parents think they're funny."

"The whole alphabet soup," Danny muttered.

Patrick Lantana came up.

"So it is widely known in the law enforcement community that you have been in a relationship with Donald Flack Jr.," said Patrick. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Seven months in June," said Paige.

"So you would have a good idea on what he's like, possibly more than the rest of us… which is why I subpoenaed you in the first place," said Patrick.

Caroline had been sitting next to Lindsay.

"The D.A.'s always use this trick – get the girlfriend to testify to sway the jurors," Caroline whispered. "Ask me how I know."

"I'll skip how we met and the little intervention my friends staged," said Paige. "I found out over this time that Don is the best man I have ever dated. We both had our moments, no one's perfect. However, because of him I know more about hockey and the Rangers than I ever intended to learn in a lifetime… and I fell in love, really fell in love, for the first time."

Gregory got up to cross-examine, but Bryce and Raquel shot him looks of death. He immediately sat down. More testimony was heard then the final verdict came in.

"We find the defendant Dead Lessing guilty of six counts of murder in the second degree…"

More charges were listed, including the endangerment of a police officer, the count for that was pretty high that Paige would later say she couldn't remember how many had been listed. As Lessing was escorted to his cell to be transported to a high-risk security prison upstate, people cleared the courtroom. Paige found herself with Bryce and Raquel.

"Thank you, both of you," said Paige. "What you did means more than all the stuff you've gifted me with over the years."

"Then you might find ten Coach bags in your closet," Raquel joked.

"On a serious note, we hope for the best," said Bryce. "I wanna actually meet your boyfriend in person, not just all these pictures you keep sending in your emails."

A small laugh rippled through the hall. When they went their separate ways and Paige went outside, seeing her Aunt Trina step out of the shadows was almost too much.

"Oh my god, you're here!" said Paige.

She ran over and gave her aunt a hug.

"How have things been? Oh, I know it's not easy – god knows that father of yours always gave me a headache," said Trina.

When they all arrived back at the hospital, Trina and Caroline wound up bonding while Paige was visiting with Don.

"Have you met my son yet?" said Caroline.

"I doubt I will – the only 'children' I have are my two lovely nieces and my four cats," said Trina.

Caroline laughed for the first time in days.

"I need a drink!" said Caroline.

"Know any good watering holes? And I gotta find Taylor… where did he go?" said Trina.

************************************************************************

Mac Taylor was shocked to find two drunk women come up to him. One was Don's mother, but he didn't know who the blond was.

"I'm Trina Anderson," said Trina. "You ever had a big ole' thing of sangria? Good stuff!"

"Are you Paige's mother?" said Mac.

"Me! Heck no, I'm her aunt! Her mother wouldn't be caught dead dressed like this!" said Trina, who was wearing a denim pencil skirt, ankle-length boots, and a ZZ Top T-shirt.

"I gotta thank you… my nieces are two of the most important people to me… Paige is such a sweetheart and well! When I heard that you were the one who saved Don I had to thank you!" said Trina.

"You have cat hair on your T-shirt!" said Caroline.

"I'm the cat lady!" Trina joked.

Mac watched the drunken women leave, and checked his cell phone. Peyton had left a message detailing dinner plans – several people, including Paige, had gotten food poisoning from the hospital food.

**2 Days Later**

It was Friday afternoon, and two teenaged girls made their way to the ICU waiting room.

"Can't believe we're doing this, I got a lot of homework," said Violet.

"Chill, we're going back on Sunday and don't you wanna see Paige? I do," said Emily.

Violet sighed, and as she was about to walk into the waiting room, she ran smack into a good-looking guy.

"Sorry," said Violet.

"That's okay," said the guy.

"I'm Violet," said Violet.

"I'm Hector," said Hector.

**Ah, the plot thickens! Review!**


	33. Chapter 29: New York Kisses

**Another new character folks! Name is Liam O' Toole, he knew Donald sr. way back when, they're old friends. He took the train to New York with Violet, Emily, and Emily's mother.**

**Also, considering that Violet will be prominent in future chapters, I actually found the perfect actress for her. She is based off Willa Holland. Those of you who watched The O.C. know who I'm referring to.**

**Also, remember the epi "A Daze of Wine & Roaches"?**

**Chapter 29- New York Kisses**

It was a couple hours later. Violet had no idea why she was thinking about Hector Vasquez. He sure was cute, but she had come to be here for her sister, not to land a hot New Yorker.

"If Paige did it, so can you," said Emily.

"Quit reading my mind… also, quit dressing like my sister, you're creeping me out," said Violet.

"I wanna be just like her," said Emily.

"Really Em?" said Violet. "It's not all glitz and glamour now, and I want my BFF back."

"Okay, and sorry," said Emily.

"You're forgiven," said Violet. "I just hope he's not too old for me."

"Sixteen, tops," said Emily. "Ask him for a tour."

Both girls got spooked by one of the detectives who had been hanging around.

"It's Danny, he's harmless… no, he's not," said Violet.

"And who are you?" said Danny.

"Violet Anderson," said Violet.

"The sister," said Danny.

"My mom took Violet and I here," said Emily. "I'm Violet's BFF Emily."

Emily got a call on her cell phone.

"That's my mom, she wants me back at the hotel but said you could stay here," said Emily.

After Emily left, Hector walked over.

************************************************************************

Liam stood near the waiting room, wanting to know his godson's condition and hoping the woman in the picture the teenaged girl had been holding on the train wouldn't be caught in Donald's web.

FLASHBACK

_Liam leaned back against his seat, but stood up for a woman and two teenaged girls. He saw one of the girls holding a picture of Donald Flack Jr. There was a young woman in the picture. It had to be the teen girl's sister._

Liam had been caught in the web, and had paid the ultimate price. He watched the girl talk with some kid who sounded like he had grown up in the Bronx. He would catch her later. He had to warn the girl, so she could warn her sister.

************************************************************************

Hector and Violet left the waiting room and went across the street to a deli.

"This is the tour?" said Violet.

"Times Square and those t-shirts will make you out to be a tourist. You like hot dogs?" said Hector.

"Yeah, but not for snack," said Violet. "I'm a dancer, I usually eat grapes."

"No grapes at Coney Island," said Hector.

"Where's that?" said Violet.

"Brooklyn," said Hector. "I got my license, let's rock and roll outta here."

So they made the drive to Coney Island.

"Welcome to Orion Park – I love this place," said Hector. "You got any good amusement parks where you live? Other than Six Flags?"

"Canobie Lake Park," said Violet. "Paige and I swear by the Yankee Cannonball – the wooden rollercoaster at the park. It's awesome."

"I'll take your word for it, but nothing beats the Cyclone," said Hector.

"Cyclone?" said Violet.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Hector. "So you know Flack's girl?"

"She's my older sister, she goes to NYU," said Violet. "Some gangsters were shooting up a diner she was in, he saved her life. Then her friends played a trick on him so he'd take her out, but he fell for her, and the rest is history as they say."

"What about you? What's your story?" said Hector.

"What's yours?" said Violet.

Hector wasn't about to tell her his story – conservative sheltered New England girl, she'd run in the opposite direction.

"You said you dance," said Hector.

"Ballet since I was four," said Violet. "Honestly, I'm not that interesting."

"I doubt that," said Hector. "Now, let's go get in line."

They went on various rides. Violet knew why they called the Cyclone the Cyclone and the bumper cars were small so she wound up sitting very close with Hector as he maneuvered the ride. They soon got to a dark ride, which made Violet nervous. Hector noticed it and asked her what was wrong.

"I hate when the things jump out at me," said Violet. "It scares me. When I was seven I went on the haunted ride at Magic Kingdom in Florida and it scared the shit outta me."

"I've never been to Disney World," said Hector.

Again, he realized it was another difference between them. Why, even Flack Jr. had been at least once. Also, it would be long distance, she was two years younger than him, and he also knew he was making up excuses. Also, if he ever started his own family, he'd take the kids to Disney – he'd be there like his father never was.

Or at least hadn't been until after the bodega robbery. Truth was, Hector still couldn't stand him and avoided him whenever he could – however, he knew he'd need the man's help. Hector had, in a bid to keep from being sent to juvie, focused on his schoolwork. In his opinion, it had backfired. He had gotten a scholarship to an elite prep school, and at his mother's insistence, he was taking it – which would mean moving in with his old man, something that Hector didn't want to do. However, he decided not to think about it for now. This girl, Violet, had caught his attention, and he wanted to know everything about her before she went back to New England.

"How about I cover your eyes during the wait in line and we can talk?" said Hector.

Violet nodded and they went in line.

"So you dance, career or hobby?" said Hector.

"Career, I wanna go to Julliard," said Violet. "I like hanging out with my friends. There are three I can say will be there for me when things get rough. Emily, you met her. Nate, he's gay. Marcus is not. Nate is a year older than me, the rest are in my grade. Nate's my neighbor, Paige and I have been messing with him since the dawn of time."

"You love your sister," said Hector.

It was a statement, not a question.

"I do, she was always there for me," said Violet. "My dad was a firefighter, sometimes he got hurt real bad. When he was in the hospital I'd sneak into her room and we'd share her bed, this was back when we were kids. When we got older we snuck downstairs and watched movies. I don't know why she'd date someone with a dangerous job after everything the two of us went through growing up."

"My ma says love isn't logical," said Hector.

"I can tell that he loves my sister," said Violet. "Hell, he drove in a snowstorm to visit her during her holiday break!"

"If that ain't love, then I dunno what is 'cuz those snowstorms up there? I heard they're baaaaaaad!!!!!!!" said Hector.

Violet laughed. She liked Hector, he was funny. Soon they were at the ride. Violet clung to Hector the entire time. When they got off, they went to buy a plate of fried dough.

"Pick your poison," said Hector.

"Lemonade, too hot for soda," said Violet.

Hector grinned and left to buy the snack and drinks.

************************************************************************

Evie Pierpont was waiting for Simone to get back from the girls' room when she saw the girl sitting at the picnic table. She was staring at a guy standing at the snack stand. Evie's only friend thus far was Simone, as being home-schooled left her with no friends her age. Luckily for Evie, she knew how to manipulate people to get what she wanted – and right now, what she wanted was a girl her own age to be her BFF.

************************************************************************

Violet got up to stretch her legs when a girl accidentally bumped into her.

"I'm sorry," said the girl.

"It's alright," said Violet. "I'm quite a klutz myself."

"Really? You seem so graceful," said the girl.

"I'm a ballet dancer, so I gotta be," Violet joked.

The teens laughed.

"I'm Violet, what's your name?" said Violet.

"Evie," said Evie.

Violet heard a woman with a French accent call Evie's name.

"You're French? Me too! That is so cool," said Violet.

"It is," said Evie. "Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Violet. "Um, I'm from outta town with a friend, can she come too?"

"If she wants to," said Evie.

Violet nodded.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," said Evie. "Where should I come by?"

"Trinity General," said Violet. "My sister's boyfriend is in the hospital."

"The detective?" said Evie. "I saw her on the news… you look a lot like her."

Violet nodded then turned around when Hector called her name.

"Evie, would you like some – Evie?" said Violet.

The teen had disappeared.

"Weird," said Hector.

Violet shrugged and shared the fried dough with Hector. Soon they were walking the beach. Hector taught Violet how to break-dance and they splashed each other when they got near the water. Soon they went back to the hospital. Violet heard that Paige was in the cafeteria, so she went down there and upon seeing her sister, gave her a hug.

"Who is that?" said Gavin.

"This is Violet, my younger sister," said Paige. "Violet, when did you get here?"

"This afternoon," said Violet. "I was with Emily most of the day though… you're not mad, are you?"

Violet didn't feel like sharing her potential relationship with Hector just yet. If Don died, she didn't want Paige to know. Violet hoped that didn't happen.

"No, of course not," said Paige. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it up for your graduation ceremony though."

"Eighth grade, I'll be in high school next year," said Violet. "How is he?"

"He looks better than he did a couple days ago," said Paige.

"That's good," said Violet.

Paige checked her watch then left to go see Don, but not before giving her little sister a hug. Violet overheard Gavin mutter something about Paige being under scrutiny.

"Why? She didn't do anything," said Violet. "Well, other than get yet another tattoo… cripes, that's three now."

"Being in the club means being under scrutiny the first time – I don't make the rules, I just blab 'em," said Gavin.

"The club… so they still call it that," said Violet. "Dumb name, there's no perks."

"Your sister hasn't complained, and I gotta say, she's a lot better than that other girl he was with," said Gavin. "It was six years ago. Don was with a young woman, Katie. They had been going for six months when Don an' I got a call in the Bronx. Two thugs opened fire on our squad car and Don got the brunt of it. She never visited, never called, then when he went to see her, she dumped him."

"My sister isn't like that," said Violet. "Who else does she need to convince? His toady old man?"

"Toady?" said Gavin.

Violet grinned and walked away.

"That Hector kid is lookin' for ya," said Danny. "He's on the roof."

Violet took an elevator up to find Hector with pizza, half meat half cheese.

"I got no idea why you only like cheese but I bought that," said Hector.

"I gotta stop being vanilla," said Violet. "They call me Vanilla Violet back home."

"I doubt you taste like vanilla," said Hector.

Hector caught Violet by surprise and kissed her on the mouth.

"Wow… you're a good kisser," said Violet.

She blushed. She had never been kissed before… ever.

"I was right," said Hector. "You don't taste like vanilla."

Violet smiled. No guy back home had ever given her the time of day other than in friendship. She had seen Paige date a couple guys but had known her sister hadn't been nuts about them.

Maybe the key was to take Manhattan, and look in the other boroughs for the men? Paige had a guy from Queens, and now Violet had a guy from the Bronx. Hector and Violet ate their pizza while talking. Suddenly someone opened the door. It was that older guy Violet had seen on the train.

"Who are you? Why did you follow me here?" said Violet.

Liam stumbled towards the teens brandishing a bottle of Jack Daniels. Hector got in front of Violet and took a switchblade from his pocket.

"Leave her alone you old geezer!" Hector yelled. "I mean it! Drop the bottle or I slice you!"

"Hector! It's not broken, put the knife away!" said Violet.

Hector looked closer. It wasn't broken, he had overreacted – and now he would have to tell Violet everything. Liam dropped the bottle.

"You have to know, he can't be trusted," said Liam. "Donald Senior cannot be trusted. He'll screw your sister over in the end. He claimed he was helping me, and I paid the price, the ultimate price."

"Who are you?" said Violet.

"Liam O' Toole, I live in Boston," said Liam.

"You sound like Bono," said Violet. "Paige is always listening to U2. You're Irish aren't you?"

"I am, and you two listen to what I have to say, he can't be trusted," said Liam. "I was dating a beautiful and brilliant woman, Katarina, during the Troubles. Either of you know what the Troubles were?"

Violet shook her head, but Hector nodded.

"I had lost everything in the Riots of '69, and I met Kat then. Donald and I had been friends since childhood, he was a cop and I was in the IRA. Kat gave me cause to leave Ireland, start anew. Then in '72, Bloody Friday happened. Donald had gotten wind of the bombings and put me in protective custody, as I had been feeding him information since getting engaged to Kat, so I could marry her and start a clean life, and not to be in the IRA anymore. I feared for her, I wanted to get out, find her, and get her out of Belfast as soon as possible. Donald wouldn't cut me loose. When he finally did, I got to Cavehill Road just in time to find that a car bomb had exploded. I held my beloved Kat in my arms and watched her slip away from me," said Liam. "Remember what I told you."

Liam stumbled away. Violet noticed Hector had his back to her.

"What is it?" said Violet.

Hector broke down and told her everything – feeling like an outcast and his botched attempt to join the Aces.

"If you want nothing to do with me I'll understand," said Hector. "I fucked up, big time."

"You aren't a bad person," said Violet. "No one's perfect. You couldn't kill that man, even though those guys wanted you to. You're a better person for that – I won't lie though, you kinda scared me with the knife."

"I really did think the bottle was broken," said Hector. "Sorry."

"It was dark out, its okay," said Violet.

"About that, let's get you inside," said Hector.

They went inside, and kissed in the stairwell.

************************************************************************

The next day, Violet tried getting Emily to go with her but realized her mom was taking her to see a play. When Violet arrived, she saw a black limo parked in a parking spot. When she walked by it, the back window opened.

"Evie?" said Violet.

"I said I'd come," said Evie.

"Holy crap," said Violet.

The chauffeur came out and opened the door so Violet could get in.

"So where are we going?" said Violet.

"Shopping," said Evie.

After seeing the huge limo, Violet had no idea what to expect. They wound up parking in Fifth Avenue.

"I've heard of this place," said Violet.

They went into various stores, including Coach and Tiffany & Co. The last they visited was Bergdorf Goodman.

"Wow," said Violet. "Paige and I used to watch _Sex & The City_ all the time before it was canceled… this was one of Carrie Bradshaw's favorite places to shop."

"Let's try on some stuff," said Evie.

"I can't afford any of this," said Violet.

"Don't worry about it," said Evie.

"I'll feel guilty," said Violet.

"If you say so," said Evie. "Try this dress on anyway, okay? It would look really cute on you."

Violet took it into the dressing room, feeling unsure. She was very picky about dresses, and liked to pick them herself. The only thing she had purchased during her shopping spree with Evie was a box of dusting powder at the Juicy Couture store, and only because she was a sucker for products like that, bonus points when they came with those marabou puffs. Violet put on the dress and gave herself the once-over. It was a beautiful sleeveless pink and black dress with sunflower print that went to the knee. It looked, as Paige would say, "very Andy Warhol". Violet sighed and walked out.

"You were born to wear that dress!" said Evie. "Now let's go and buy it. There's even a cardigan I found that would match, you can wear it to school."

Violet shook her head. She put the dress back, and the girls then went to Serendipity 3 and ordered the Frrrozen Hot Chocolate.

"What do you do for fun in Nashua?" said Evie.

"My friend Emily and I go shopping, mostly," said Violet. "Sometimes we catch a movie with our friend Marcus. He hates the mall. He only goes to pick up girls."

Evie giggled. An older woman with a Chihuahua in her purse then made a fuss and tried to steal the girl's table. The woman then sat somewhere else while ordering the most expensive desert on the menu, which was a "gold" sundae with caviar in it.

"Ew," said Violet. "No offense if you eat that but on ice cream? Ew!"

"I agree, and not on pizza either," said Evie. "Yes, there's a place that serves caviar-topped pizza."

"Only in New York," said Violet.

"That woman needs to be taught a lesson," said Evie.

Violet knew Evie was trying to manipulate her, but truth be told, she was also mad at the snooty woman. She took a dog treat and threw it into the woman's purse. The dog wound up ripping the purse apart in an attempt to find it, sending the woman into a fit of rage and the girls into a fit of giggles.

When Violet went home on Sunday, she left with one old best friend, a possible new best friend, and a boyfriend that she wasn't supposed to have, given the house rules. On Monday, a package arrived at the Anderson home for Violet. It contained the dress Violet had tried on, the black floral-lined cardigan Evie had shown her, a hot pink Coach bag, two charm bracelets from Juicy Couture and Tiffany & Co., and several makeup sets from Sephora.

_Those under the Taurus sign have fine taste, Violet. Flaunt it._

_Your friend,_

_Evie Pierpont._

Violet had no idea how the package had gotten there. It was Memorial Day, all the post offices were closed…

************************************************************************

Back in New York, Jersey Patterson had clocked out and was going to take her niece and nephew home with her from daycare when the car didn't start. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to curse out of frustration. Someone knocked on her window. It was Jimmy Flack.

"You mind if I take a look?" said Jimmy.

"Anything is better than being late for the Memorial Day parade," said Jersey.

"Auntie Jersey is taking us to the parade!" the kids shouted.

Jimmy looked. Two adorable little kids with blond hair and big brown eyes were sitting in the backseat.

"And who are you two?" said Jimmy.

"I'm Jason," said the nephew.

"I'm Dana," said the niece.

"How old are you two?" said Jimmy.

Jason held up four fingers, Dana held up three. Jimmy made small talk as he tinkered under the hood of Jersey's car.

"Ah, you're a big brother too," said Jimmy. "I got two little sisters. I also got an older brother, and we were always fixing cars when we were younger. Had ourselves a little side business there for a while."

Jimmy stuck his head inside the hood then began laughing.

"Jersey? Check your gas gauge," said Jimmy.

She looked and realized she was out of gas.

"It was low when I got here, but I thought I had enough," said Jersey.

Jimmy closed the hood, went to his car, and got a jug full of gasoline.

"This outta hold you until you get to the station next," said Jimmy.

Jersey leaned on the steering wheel, not wanting him to see how embarrassed she was. She inadvertently tooted the horn. Everyone burst into laughter as Jimmy filled the gas tank.

"It's all good – start her up," said Jimmy.

Jersey turned the key, and the car roared to life.

"I need a ride to the parade," said Jimmy.

The four of them left. Jersey hoped he wasn't trying to pursue her. She had way too much on her plate – at least Jimmy had his sisters. He hadn't woken up in the middle of the night to a phone call from the LAPD telling him his sister and brother-in-law had been killed in the wildfires last fall, and that their children had nowhere else to go other than the East Coast, and that the only way of taking them in had been to drop out of med school in the third year and rely on a nursing double-major to support them.

Jersey had wanted to be a doctor since she was little. Her sister, Caitlin, had been a beautiful blond beauty queen, but both siblings had shared big brown eyes and even bigger hearts. Caitlin had married a doctor, and her husband had quickly become a fast friend of Jersey's. Then Jason had been born, followed by Dana. While the sisters had lived on opposite sides of the coast, they had stayed close until Caitlin and her husband had perished and Jersey had been forced to drop med school to take care of her niece and nephew – however, knowing Jason and Dana wouldn't be in the system, and hadn't died, helped Jersey sleep at night.

For so long, she had done it on her own – why let someone in now?

************************************************************************

Paige was angry. Gavin had told her where he had really been during the trial. She blamed Donald Senior. At the moment, they were both in a heated argument about it, which got worse when Paige dropped a bomb that Violet had told her before going back to Nashua.

"Well, at least I didn't leave my best friend high and dry during the Troubles!" Paige hissed.

Seething, she went to the roof to calm down. Donald felt like he had been slapped. She knew about what had gone down in Belfast, what Liam blamed him for. He glared at his old friend, who happened to be sitting nearby.

"Why did you tell her?" Donald hissed.

"I told her sister, because I couldn't find her," said Liam. "They must've had a chance to chat while someone else had a turn visiting Don."

That was when Samantha came into the room.

"Oh my god! Uncle Liam!" Samantha squealed.

Liam hugged the young woman. Samantha then left to find Melanie, and Melanie's new boyfriend.

"She met some guy named Tony at the courthouse, he works for the _Times_," said Samantha.

Her phone rang, so she picked it up. When she hung up, her face was serious.

"Tony just got deployed," said Samantha.

Samantha then left altogether.

"Only Caroline knows," said Donald. "They don't."

"You should've told them," said Liam. "I am going to be leaving in an hour."

When Liam went to catch the train back to Boston, he bumped into Trina on the platform.

************************************************************************

The wind carried the sound of bagpipes from the Memorial Day parade all the way up to the hospital roof.

Paige narrowed her eyes. Bagpipes, "Amazing Grace", folded flags… a life she had known back home, only to come to New York and back into that life, albeit in a different role than before. If any of her friends had asked if what was happening now was worth her relationship with Don…

"Fuck yeah," Paige muttered.

"For a girl who hails from New England, you got the mouth of a born New Yorker!"

Danny Messer. Paige knew that Staten Island accent anywhere.

"Hey Danny," said Paige. "Come up here for a smoke?"

"And to find you," said Danny.

He lit up and blew smoke rings into the air.

"Don told me you quit," said Paige.

"I smoke every now an' then when I can' handle things," said Danny. "My brother, Stell, Aiden, Flack, my brother dyin…"

"He died?" said Paige.

"Night of the bombin'," said Danny. "Got some news for ya. Lessin' got shivved! He's dead! Hey, I thought that would make ya happy."

"I'll be happy when Don wakes up," said Paige.

"We'll both be lost if he don'," said Danny. "What'll we do with ourselves?"

"If the worst happens, go to Lindsay for grief sex – I think it's tacky," said Paige.

"Am I that transparent?" said Danny.

"Yup," said Paige.

She left the roof and didn't stop walking until she reached Don's room. She sat down in the chair near his bed and took his hand in hers.

"It's me again," said Paige. "How many times have I said that? I sound like I'm leaving a message on someone's voicemail, waiting for them to call back, or in your case, wake up. I know you can hear me 'cuz you squeezed my hand yesterday. I just wish I was more patient, y'know? I gotta allow you to heal at your own pace."

Paige knew it had been eight days since the bombing, but it felt like it had been eight years since that ill-fated Sunday. She took something out of her pocket. It was a Saint Christopher's medal.

"I remember the day you gave this to me," said Paige.

FLASHBACK

"_If those guys goof off anymore security will detain us and then my friends and I will never get to Nassau," said Paige._

_Don gave Matt, Abs, and Zac a look that clearly told them to cut it out._

"_I got somethin' for ya," said Don._

_He handed her a Saint Christopher's medal._

"_Patron saint of travelers, and I guess spring breakers fall under that category," said Don._

"_Yeah," said Paige. "Thanks, I know you're worried and this means a lot."_

"_Now that I know you got that I'll sleep better," said Don._

_Paige laughed then rolled her eyes when she realized the guys were goofing off again._

END FLASHBACK

"This was the whole reason I gave you that Saint Michael's medal for Christmas," said Paige. "Did you not wear it 'cuz you thought it would clash with your fugly ties or something?"

Paige felt Don squeeze her hand.

"Don?" said Paige.

She almost gasped when she saw his eyelids flutter. She knew in her gut he was going to wake up right then and there.

"Donnie?" said Paige.

She could barely breathe much less speak as Don opened his eyes.

"Paige?" said Don.

"Right here," said Paige. "You remember what happened?"

"Vaguely," said Don.

"You're in the hospital – I gotta get your doctor," said Paige.

She turned to go when Don grabbed her hand.

"Not really sure how long I was out," said Don. "Do me a favor and kiss me first."

They shared a short kiss.

"You didn't wear that medal I gave you?" said Paige.

"Doesn't go with my ties," Don joked.

Paige rolled her eyes.

Only Don Flack could make her go from sad to happy to annoyed, all in a New York minute.

**I hoped you guys liked. Review, I got work tomorrow!**


	34. Chapter 30: Remains Of The Week

**I am very sorry... first I don't update in such a long time and then it's way too short. I started my new semester of college a few weeks back and had some trouble adjusting to the new pace, and I also had a new story idea, another Mac/OC fic, that I had to post up because I wanted to know what people thought. However, it hasn't been well-received so I may just focus on this and Phoenix.**

**Chapter 30- Remains Of The Week**

"Welcome back Detective," said Dr. Singh.

"How long was I out?" said Don.

"Eight days," said Dr. Singh.

Don couldn't believe it. He had been in a coma for eight days. He knew he'd been out a while because of how tired he felt, but he hadn't thought he'd been out _that_ long.

"Can I have a moment?" said Don.

Dr. Singh nodded and left. Paige went to follow.

"Can you stay?" said Don.

"Of course," said Paige.

She went back to the chair she had been occupying for the last eight days.

"I need to know what happened," said Don. "I remember everythin' that happened with you that mornin', goin' to the crime scene in Greenwich, joking around with Lindsay – she doesn't know what block parties are, can ya believe that?"

Paige laughed. She realized that was the first time she had laughed since before the bombing.

"That's it, my mind goes blank after that," said Don. "There are bits an' pieces but I don' like what's shaping up."

"From what I got out of Lindsay, you and Mac were following a blood trail up the stairs. You two found the primary crime scene, and Mac found a bomb in the ceiling," said Paige. "You were on the radio, Mac called Lindsay to clear out the street. You and Mac got almost everyone out, but the two of you didn't make it. I saw the building go all the way from Central Park."

Paige took a deep breath to keep the memory of that vision from overwhelming her.

"Danny and Stella tracked me down and when Danny told me what had happened, I told them to take me down there. I saw you come out on a stretcher, Donnie," said Paige.

"You don't hafta say any more, Aingeal," said Don.

Paige smiled. She liked the nickname Don had given her. It was Irish for angel.

"You want me to open the window? The Memorial Day parade is right outside," said Paige.

Don shook his head. He didn't want to be reminded of what he had missed out on during those eight days he was comatose. One thing he was sure of was that he wanted Paige by his side throughout whatever came next.

**XXXXXXXX**

What came during the next three days would fall under the "What happens in the hospital, stays in the hospital," category.

Don had been in pain, so his morphine drip had been increased – and in Danny's mind, it was a bit too much.

"This isn't normal," said Danny.

"Last I checked, nothing in life is normal," said Paige.

Don pointed at Danny and laughed.

"I see spots," said Don.

Paige began laughing. She couldn't help it. She'd been so upset, and now Don was technically stoned.

"This isn't funny," said Danny.

"He almost died, and now he's stoned," said Paige between fits of giggles.

"Stoned? Who's stoned?" said Don. "We gotta arrest them for possession."

"I'd arrest you but I don' got my cuffs on me righ' now," said Danny.

"Huh?" said Don.

"Never mind," said Paige.

**XXXXXXXX**

The second day, things hit a new low. Paige went in to visit, hoping that some of the pain medication had worn off. It hadn't.

**XXXXXXXX**

Don watched Paige walk in. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, stethoscope and all. He let out a wolf whistle.

"What?" said Paige.

"Wow," said Don. "Look at you."

"Okay, what am I wearing?" said Paige.

"Sexy nurse outfit," said Don.

"Wrong answer," said Paige. "You're stoned out of your wits."

"No I'm not," said Don. "C'mere, you sexy nurse you."

Paige rolled her eyes, than gasped when Don somehow snaked his arm around her waist and tried getting her in bed with him.

"No, you're still recovering," said Paige.

Don tried fiddling with the so-called nurse's outfit. Paige gently swatted his hand away.

"No," said Paige.

"Too late," said Don.

Paige saw something poking through the covers of the hospital bed.

"This is absurd!" said Paige. "Better think of something else, I doubt you want your mother to see that when she comes in… or Danny!"

**XXXXXXXX**

The third day wound up being the worst. The morphine decreased, Don was beginning to feel the pain from the injuries he had sustained worse than before. Waking up in pain had been the worst, the all time worst. He hoped this didn't make him a junkie – then again, he wasn't aching for a fix, so odds were he was okay in that arena.

However, he hated how he felt right now, and didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this.

Only problem with that was Paige was as stubborn as he was, and he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

**XXXXXXXX**

Paige walked into Don's room to find him lying on his side. She knew the dosage of the morphine had been decreased and he was probably in pain, so she made sure she was as quiet as possible as she took her seat by his bed. When Don saw her, he smiled.

"I'm sorry," said Paige.

"Ya did nothin' wrong Aingeal," said Don.

"Danny told me you wanted no one to see you, not even me, but I came anyway," said Paige. "I shouldn't of but I had to, because I had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm glad you did," said Don.

The pain wasn't so bad anymore.

**Please review, I am going through review withdrawal!!!**


	35. Chapter 31: Long Road Ahead

**A/N: I know what you must all think of me. I'm also ashamed that I let this go so long without an update. My muse kept dying on the NY front, and ensuing amounts of schoolwork didn't help but I'm back. And yeah, I wanted this up before May for a very simple reason.**

**Chapter 31- Long Road Ahead**

Don was moved out of ICU and into a different room. He didn't have a roommate yet, but Danny had found a stash of beer under the unoccupied bed. However, when Danny left Paige found the beer and dumped it in a potted plant outside Don's window. Don also had a new doctor, Dr. Marlin. He came to Don's hospital room to speak with him. Paige was there with him when Dr. Marlin showed up.

"So Doc, how much longer do ya think I'll still be here?" said Don.

"A month," said Dr. Marlin.

"That includin' the time I've already been here or another whole month?" said Don.

"Another whole month," said Dr. Marlin.

Talk of physical therapy began, and when that was finished Don asked how soon he could go back to work. Paige wasn't too thrilled, but she wasn't surprised either.

"You'll be off for months, maybe a year," said Dr. Marlin. "If you're lucky you'll get to do active duty again."

"So you're sayin' I won't be able to?" said Don.

"I can do my best to help you get there but it's not likely," said Dr. Marlin.

After he left, Paige could see just how upset her boyfriend was. She wanted to say something, but she could see in his eyes he was pissed. She sat in her chair instead. Don didn't think he was anything without being on active duty. When Paige gave him a funny look, he realized he'd said it out loud.

"You're wrong," said Paige. "You're the Rangers' biggest fan, you love cars, and you're such a funny guy."

"Can't find anything wrong with me?" said Don.

"I'll nag you about the ties when you're out of here," said Paige.

"I'm surprised you didn't bust out a party horn when the doc said I might ride a desk the rest of my days," said Don.

"Um, every time you have paperwork you complain and call me to procrastinate," said Paige. "Not that I mind but I know riding a desk isn't what you want. What I want is for you to be happy."

They began kissing, and were unaware of the clicking of a pair of heels.

"Shall I tell Aunt Caroline we have wedding bells?" said the voice.

Don and Paige disentangled themselves.

"Suckas!" said the voice.

Don rolled his eyes and looked up. The tall annoying brunette was none other than his cousin Holly Flack.

"Which cousin are you?" said Paige.

"Holly, I'm the bartender," said Holly. "I bartend in Vegas – Carnival Court. Needless to say, I wasn't able to get out here until a couple days ago, and then some funny stuff happened with my flights. Don't ask, too long to explain. Don, you gotta stop landing yourself in the hospital!"

Don was about to open his mouth when Paige glared at him. Holly snickered.

"Is my baby cousin whipped? Aww!!!" said Holly.

Paige laughed. She hadn't laughed much in days. Holly was very funny. Humor was definitely a Flack family trait. She left, and the couple resumed kissing only to hear plastic hitting plastic.

It was Danny and Holly, plastic spoons and cups in hand.

* * *

The next day Don started his first therapy session, but didn't want Paige to see it so Danny took her shopping. She liked being on the bike – reminded her of why she had taken those classes in the first place. Danny decided it would be the mall. He had no idea where she would want to go, but odds were she wanted to get something for Don, so he had thought the mall was good.

The first store was a Starbucks, where Paige got a frap to sip while they did some shopping. Danny was secretly relieved that they didn't go into any clothing stores while they were there.

The first stop was okay – a book store where Paige bought maybe ten books, claiming she had gone through several and would need more while in Connecticut, which was in August.

The second stop was a little weird – it was a store filled wall to wall with body piercings.

"What is all this?" said Danny.

He picked one up and asked Paige what it was.

"I don't have the body part for this one," said Paige.

"Are you implyin' that it goes where I think it goes?" said Danny.

"Yup," said Paige.

"That's nasty!" said Danny. "What man in their right mind would do that?!"

"No idea," said Paige.

"You got anythin' pierced?" said Danny.

Paige picked up a belly ring and tossed it to Danny.

"Also the ears, which as you can see I got done twice," said Paige. "Course, Rhonda joked that if I got a nose ring my head would explode when I sneezed – not that I wanted one in the first place. I don't even use gauges, I think they're nasty."

"What are gauges?" said Danny.

A guy with ten piercings on his face alone walked by and Paige pointed out the disks in his ears that made the holes bigger.

"He looks like Dumbo!" said Danny.

"I think he heard you," said Paige.

Paige paid for her stuff then they left, but not before Danny had made an ass of himself. They hit a music store and bought some CDs for Don, then got a bite at the food court.

"Best stop of the day!" said Danny.

Paige grinned and shook her head.

"What?" said Danny. "What?!"

"Members of the NYPD and their stomachs, that's what," said Paige.

* * *

Don was lying in the hospital bed, exhausted, when Jimmy walked in.

"How was therapy?" said Jimmy.

"Don't ask," said Don.

"Glad you're outta ICU, but now I need a new excuse to go down there," said Jimmy.

"What poor naïve nurse did you set your sights on?" said Don.

"Her name is Jersey," said Jimmy. "Her car died and I fixed it for her. She's got kids – well, technically she's their aunt but I think something bad happened to the parents so she takes care of them. I haven't asked. Took them all to the Memorial Day Parade. Kids seemed to like me."

"You like their aunt too," said Don. "You're goin' on and on about Jersey like I went on about Paige after I met her. Cut the bull and ask her out. Life is too short."

"What if she says no?" said Jimmy. "I'll feel like shit."

"Then at least you tried," said Don.

Jimmy then left and walked down to the ICU, hoping to catch Jersey. He saw the redhead walking with several other nurses and waved in her direction. Jersey caught his eye and walked over.

"Your brother's out of ICU now," said Jersey.

"I know that," said Jimmy. "I came down here to thank you for being such a big help to my family."

"I was just doing my job," said Jersey.

"My family appreciates it more than you know," said Jimmy. "We didn't know at one point if he would make it and my ma and Paige both needed someone to talk to. Paige, I dunno what the deal was but her parents either couldn't come down or didn't wanna. Sad. I learned a lot of lessons in those days and one of them was that life is too short. Gotta seize the day every day we live."

"Where is this going?" said Jersey.

"I'd like to take you out for dinner," said Jimmy. "The kids too, there's a place in Queens that serves the best pizza in all of New York. Whadda ya say?"

"I'll think about it," said Jersey.

Later that day Jimmy came back with a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Yes," said Jersey.

Jimmy maintained a cool head until he got outside the hospital, then he punched the air with his fist.

"Woo!" Jimmy yelled. "I'm da man!"

* * *

Donald was in a pickle.

"I want a puppy," Caroline had said.

So he was now at the shelter looking for a puppy. He should've known with all her wistful talk of grandchildren that this was coming.

He found a golden retriever puppy and took it home with him, but it soon found his dress blues and peed on them.

"Thank god for garment bags," said Donald Senior.

He looked at the list of phone numbers next to the phone.

He needed an expert.

* * *

Danny and Paige had just gotten back to the hospital when Paige's cell rang.

"Flacks," said Paige.

"I hope it's Caroline," said Danny.

Paige gave him a look.

"What? You an' I both know you're thinkin' the same thing!" said Danny. "Senior's an ass!!"

"_Paige, I need some help," said Donald. "Can't keep up with the new puppy."_

"Does he have a name?" said Paige.

"New puppy," Paige mouthed.

"Senior?" Danny mouthed.

Paige nodded.

"I'll come over after I visit Don," said Paige.

"No," Danny mouthed.

Paige glared at him then ended the call.

"He bought the puppy for Caroline, I'm not gonna be an ass where she's concerned," said Paige.

"What's the price of your soul?" said Danny.

Paige rolled her eyes and went into the hospital to visit with Don.

* * *

Don heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Paige entering the room.

"Hey," said Don.

"Hey," said Paige. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was five minutes ago," said Don.

"How did it go?" said Paige.

"Alright," said Don.

The truth was that it had been painful, but he didn't want Paige to know that. The doctors had said the first session was always the worst.

"Your dad bought your mom a puppy and it's giving him hell already," said Paige.

"How do you know this?" said Don.

"He called me for help, he was begging," said Paige.

"Did he name it Kojak?" said Don.

Paige laughed.

"Glad you still have your sense of humor," said Paige. "No, I don't know what he named it. I'm sure Rhonda's having it worse."

"Why?" said Don.

"She's introducing Abs to Mac," said Paige.

"Poor guy, he wasn't too bad," said Don.

They laughed and shared a kiss.

* * *

Rhonda had been worried when the three of them had met up at the pizza parlor – her newfound dad was the total opposite of Abs.

"So, what are you going to college for?" said Mac.

"I'm majoring in history, but I'm on the basketball team," said Abs. "Rhonda said you used to be a marine."

"Yeah," said Mac.

"Cool!" said Abs. "You got skills, Big Dawg!"

"Big Dawg?" said Mac.

"Sign of respect," said Rhonda. "Means you're an adult over thirty that he digs."

Rhonda soon realized that there hadn't been anything to worry about after all.

* * *

Later that night, Paige went back to the hospital after playing with the new puppy.

"Donnie?" said Paige.

"Hey," said Don. "How did it go?"

"Alright – he grumbled, but I think he realized that for the future he has to be nice," said Paige.

"The day he's nice will be the day I'm in hell," said Don.

Paige's face grew serious and she walked over.

"Hey, put that smile back on your face," said Don. "I know how to make it come back."

"Oh really?" said Paige.

Don made Paige some room in his hospital bed. She slowly crawled in beside him. She then realized a smile had indeed crept onto her face without her realizing it. Don had, and he kissed her.

"We'll be alright," said Paige.

"Yeah, we will," said Don. "I'm just glad it wasn't you. You mean the world to me and I don't want to see something like that ever happen to you."

Paige responded with a kiss.

**Love it? Hate it? Review please!:)**


	36. Chapter 32: Two Months Later

**A/N: Wow I've let myself go in the writing department. I'm ashamed, college is the pits, and I had to fill out paperwork in order to transfer somewhere else for this fall, so I had virtually no time for anything. But now I got time so I'm trying to get as much done, fanfic wise, as I can. This is jumping ahead 2 months after the last chapter, so it's in august 2006. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 32- Two Months Later**

The summer had been a long one for Paige.

Rehab hadn't been easy for Don but she stuck by him, and eventually he had been able to go home at the end of June, keeping his mom from moving into his apartment by having Paige bring her stuff back from Lindsay's and staying at his place. Don hadn't wanted a huge fuss made over him, but Danny had used his key to get in and concoct a surprise party anyways.

After everyone had left, Don had gone to bed and Paige had followed after cleaning up after everyone. The couple had spent July going to and from the hospital for Don's rehab sessions but also enjoying each other's company. Don had also been seeing a shrink so he could be cleared mentally for active duty, but Paige could tell it annoyed her boyfriend to no end. At the beginning of August he had also started doing desk duty, and Paige knew he had had a mixed reaction – he was glad to be back at the precinct but it wasn't the streets.

"Basically I'm supposed to tell this stranger how I feel all the time – she even wants me to bring you to a session," said Don.

"Maybe you should – you'll know my opinion of her if I suddenly scowl," said Paige.

Don laughed. Sitting on the roof of his apartment on a warm summer night eating dinner was very appealing.

"You seem to know about that," said Don.

"My mom and I had a huge fight 'cuz I wouldn't see a shrink after Josie died," said Paige. "I just didn't want to, and I was already 18 by then so I had no idea what her problem was. How's it going, being back?"

"I'll be back when I'm doing crime scenes again – John, Kaile, and Jessica stopped by my desk and decided to procrastinate," said Don.

"Jessica Angell?" said Paige. "I'm still on the fence about her."

"She's dating a guy in Vice – Dean Truby," said Don. "John and Kaile found out she was gossiping about you and they made her go on donut runs until I got hurt – then she kept getting called out, so they couldn't. Now she feels bad 'cuz everyone knows you barely left the hospital afterwards."

"So everyone at the precinct knows Lindsay had to push me outta there?" said Paige. "Nothing is sacred anymore."

They shared a laugh before finishing their food and going back down to Don's apartment.

"So I'm going to Connecticut tomorrow night, but I'll be back the next afternoon," said Paige.

"Why so short?" said Don.

Then it hit him – the ceremony at the Waldorf-Astoria honoring him and Mac for their bravery in the bombing.

"I just wanna be back in time for everything – and your mom called, she wants me to go over tomorrow for lunch," said Paige.

"She knows I have an early rehab session tomorrow, watch out," said Don. "She's planning something, I'm sure."

"She was over a couple days ago, I'm sure she pulled something then," said Paige.

The couple was feeling frisky, and they began making out. Don went to grab a condom and was about to put it on when Paige stopped him.

"There's a hole in it," said Paige.

"You're kidding me," said Don.

He held it up to his bedside lamp. Sure enough, there was a puncture hole. A check of the rest revealed they had all been punctured. Paige suddenly had a horrible thought and went into the medicine cabinet. A quick look revealed that her prescription of Seasonale had been flushed down the toilet and the package was in the trash.

"She flushed my pills!" said Paige.

"You're joking, right?" said Don.

"No," said Paige. "I'm gonna have to call CVS and explain."

As she called and explained, Don rolled his eyes and turned on the TV.

"Guess I'll just go and get a new box myself," said Paige. "Gotta pick up my pills anyway."

"No, I'm coming with you," said Don.

They went to CVS and got what they needed before racing back to the apartment.

They only made it to the couch. Paige immediate climbed on top of Don.

**M RATING!**

They hadn't had sex in so long. Neither of them were going to take their time or take it slow. When Paige ripped Don's shirt off she literally ripped it. Don was too horny to care, planting kisses all over her. He was inside her in a matter of minutes.

"Don… don't stop," Paige whispered. "Oh, Don…"

They both came seconds later.

**M RATING OVER!**

They then went to bed.

**CSINY**

"I'm gonna kill you when we get outta here!" Rhonda yelled.

Mac heard his daughter yelling the threat from down the hall of Trinity General's ER. A college boy with blond spiked hair was the target of her temper.

"Will I have to arrest you for murder?" said Mac. "I really don't want to do that."

"Zac came up from Detroit – he and Abs decided to play with a lighter and fart," said Rhonda.

"When Abs lit up… BOOM!" Zac yelled. "It was a fireball, man!"

He collapsed on the floor and began laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Mac then heard a moan and saw Abs lying on his stomach on a nearby gurney. A nurse was putting bandages on his butt.

"Never again, man," said Abs.

"At least _you_ learned your lesson," said Rhonda.

"You haven't had your cast off a week and now you're here again?" said Mac.

"I was stupid – but you're stupid too, that woman is ugly," said Abs.

Mac looked from Abs to Rhonda.

"I can't stand Peyton, she's a snob," said Rhonda.

"She looked at me like I was some kinda thug," said Abs.

Zac was still laughing. Abs gave him the finger. Mac was sure if he wasn't here the boys would be fighting. Both he and Rhonda rolled their eyes in disgust.

**CSINY**

The next morning Don had made Paige French Toast for breakfast before he had to go do desk duty.

"I'd bet money that I'd get a call from you but that's an unfair bet… you'd lose," said Paige.

Don laughed.

"I got a call from Rhonda – we weren't the only ones with a weird night," said Paige. "Zac and Abs were lighting their farts on fire, and Abs burned himself. Rhonda had to take him to the ER, and threatened to kill Zac within earshot of Mac, no less."

"Sounds like she's got her dad's temper," said Don. "Mac's blown his top a few times. Speaking of, I might go to the lab today. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," said Paige. "Nothing like the smell of evidence in the morning."

Don grinned and they left together after finishing breakfast. They first stopped at the precinct. Jessica was running to Scagnetti and Maka with their coffee.

"Fresh meat fresh meat!" Paige yelled.

Scagnetti slapped his knee and laughed.

"Okay, I deserved it," said Jessica. "Truce?"

"Truce," said Paige.

Scagnetti and Maka snickered. Considering the showdown they knew had happened in D.A. Lantana's office, Jessica had gotten off easy. They also knew whoever was spreading the rumor about Flack being a druggie would be toast. Paige was a sweetie, they all knew it… but even the sweet ones got even. Scagnetti knew it was the redhaired cop Collins two desks over. The kid didn't even know how to shine his badge properly.

"Can I have a donut, John?" said Paige.

"Sure," said Scagnetti.

He then watched Paige place it on Collins' chair. The kid didn't know what had happened until he sat down. When he got back up there was the remains of a Krispy Crème donut on his butt.

"Shitting donuts Collins?" said Scagnetti.

He laughed and watched Don and Paige depart for the crime lab.

**CSINY**

"I can't believe you did that," said Don as he laughed.

"Now he'll know what it's like to be the center of the gossip," said Paige.

"You bad, bad girl," said Don.

Paige giggled and they began making out just as the elevator opened.

"Hey guys," said Danny.

Don and Paige separated and joined Danny in the break room.

"I thought we found body parts this mornin'… turned out to be pieces of meat! Meat!" said Danny. "Dumb teenagers out for laughs bought some chunks of meat from a butcher shop to scare the tourists, and planted evidence to make it look like a mob hit."

"Glad I missed that," said Don.

The three of them shared a laugh before Lindsay joined and three became four. In a couple hours Paige had to leave so she could take the subway to Queens. She saw Matt and Zac in the station.

"What are you two doing here?" said Paige.

"Felt like coming early," said Zac. "Matt and I went to the dump to look for shit, right Matt?"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"We found a CB radio – we're gonna put it in Zac's car and mess with people on the road," said Matt.

"Jeez," Paige muttered.

She boarded the train. Unbeknownst to her, so had the guys.

**CSINY**

When Paige got to Queens she heard several guys in their early twenties whistling at her. She rolled her eyes – so she was wearing a dress, it wasn't revealing. She was able to find the Flack residence with ease, and she had only knocked once when Caroline opened the door and squeezed her into a hug.

"You look thin, I hope you've been eating normally," said Caroline.

"I have, don't worry," said Paige. "Don and I have been jogging in Central Park after his rehab sessions if he's not tired, so I might've lost a little weight."

They walked into the house. Paige could smell lasagna and cheeseburgers.

"Cooking for a crowd?" said Paige.

Caroline rolled her eyes and went outside where Donald Senior was cooking stuff on the grill. Gavin was sitting there drinking a beer and talking to Donald Senior.

"Donald!" said Caroline. "I'm making a lasagna! Both of you quit your shenanigans and come in!"

Donald Senior made a face at his wife and resumed flipping a burger. Gavin came in.

"I think he wanted it to be just us guys, no offense," said Gavin.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Paige shrugged.

"Glad to see you under better circumstances," said Gavin.

"Me too," said Paige.

They heard Donald Senior cursing. He came in a few minutes later, throwing a couple black masses in the trash. The other three were trying not to laugh as he sat at the table and watched Caroline place a bowl of garden salad and homemade garlic bread on the table. Soon the four of them were eating and talking like they did it every day. Paige heard a rustling sound in the backyard then Matt and Zac singing "Blue Moon", an old song from the Thirties that Paige had heard from the movie _Grease_.

"Oh no," said Paige.

"What?" said Caroline.

Matt and Zac then got near one of the doors with windows and mooned the four unfortunate people in the Flack residence.

"That's why I'm dating Don instead of college boys," said Paige.

"Why don't you open the door?" said Gavin.

"What are you and my husband planning?" said Caroline.

"Paige, please open the door," said Donald Senior.

She opened the door. Zac began shaking his naked behind as Matt pulled up his pants.

"Paige! Come out and spank it!" Zac yelled.

"Is this why you followed me all the way from Manhattan?" said Paige.

"Yeah!" said Matt.

"I'm telling Stacy and Amanda when I leave," said Paige.

Donald Senior took an uncooked thing of beef from the fridge and threw it. It hit Zac in the butt.

"That was supposed to be a roast for Sunday!" Caroline yelled.

The guys ran off.

**CSINY**

They were walking around Penn Station that night waiting for Paige's train. Don wasn't nuts about some of the people prowling around – it seemed as if they were looking to score. He brought Paige to a bench far away from the shady characters and they sat down. He listened to Paige talk as she drank the cappuccino she had bought at a Starbucks a few minutes ago. In his mind it was way too late for that stuff but that was what he loved about Paige – she didn't care what other people thought and lived her life to the fullest.

"I promise I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, barring a suicidal person jumping in front of one of the trains," said Paige. "The bridal shower is a brunch. It starts at ten in the morning."

"Why so early?" said Don.

"Easy, the planning was left in Connie's hands which means there will be plenty of alcohol, which means my dad and I will be doing most of the driving since he isn't invited and I'm not old enough yet," said Paige. "Violent doesn't count because she can't drink or drive."

"Sounds like my mother," said Don.

"I know, they'd probably get along great," said Paige.

The couple shared a laugh as Don took Paige's hand in his.

"I'm not nuts about you travelling this late," said Don. "You sure your aunt said she'd pick you up at Hartford Union Station? Why aren't your parents?"

"I know how my parents operate on long trips all too well, Donnie," said Paige. "My dad refuses to let my mom drive and then come arrival to wherever the destination is they're both exhausted, my dad from the drive and my mom from his complaining about all the other drivers on the road. Aunt Trina called and offered. I don't need any drama from my mother about why I didn't come home for the summer."

"Which line you taking?" said Don.

"Northeast Regional all the way to Hartford," said Paige. "No creepy people there for you to worry about."

Don smiled and kissed her. As they kissed, they heard the train arrive.

"I'll call you when I arrive in Hartford," said Paige. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Don.

She gave him a quick kiss before boarding with her suitcase. After the train was gone, he left and went back to his apartment.

**CSINY**

"Caroline, just come to bed," said Donald Senior. "Whatever you're worried about, you can go to church tomorrow."

Caroline held her bible and rosary close as she said another prayer. Their puppy, which was named Jack, ran around the bedroom and kept trying to jump on the bed.

"It's Paige, she's not well," said Caroline.

"She's fine," said Donald Senior.

"No, she's not," said Caroline. "How could you not notice how thin she's gotten? She also looked pale."

"She uses sunscreen, unlike the girls her age in this neighborhood," said Donald Senior. "That's all it is, you're used to young women being over tanned. Come to bed and get some sleep."

Caroline put her bible and rosary in the drawer of her nightstand and got in bed, her worries lingering even after she fell asleep.

**CSINY**

Paige felt drowsy as she stared out the window. It felt weird leaving the city. There also didn't seem to be that many people on the train itself, let alone her car. She took out a book and decided to read in order to pass the time. Don had called her earlier to tell her he had made it home in one piece, which had made Paige happy. Paige then got a text message on her phone from Phoebe Tyler, an old friend who had recently found Paige on FaceBook. Paige remembered how she and Phoebe had been friends until Phoebe had moved away to Italy in the third grade, something had been up with Phoebe's mother but Paige still didn't know what it was to this day. Whatever it had been, she hadn't allowed the girls to stay in touch for that reason. A recent five-hour phone call had helped the old friends catch up on each other's lives. Paige had found out that Phoebe had moved back to the U.S. after graduating high school at 17 and was majoring in Criminal Justice at Northeastern University in Boston. Paige hadn't told Phoebe about Josie yet. She wasn't sure she could.

**CSINY**

When Paige got to Hartford she got her stuff and got off the train to find her aunt sitting on a bench. They left the station and got into Trina's car for the ride to the hotel Paige's family was staying in.

**CSINY**

Paige walked into the lobby of the hotel to find her dad waiting for her and they went to the hotel room. After Paige changed into a pair of PJs, she went to the bed she had to share with Violet and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

**CSINY**

Paige sat in a room nibbling on brunch fare while people talked and brought Raquel gifts. She wasn't sure why she wasn't in a party mood. Perhaps it was too early, perhaps it was because she missed Don, or because she felt tired. She wasn't sure why she even felt tired, as she rarely ever got tired at all. She hoped she wasn't coming down with something. She got up for a moment and was soon spotted by Raquel and Connie.

"I'm glad you came," said Raquel.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," said Paige.

"How's your boyfriend?" said Connie.

"He's good," said Paige.

"And you?" said Connie.

"I'm alright," said Paige.

**CSINY**

She boarded a train out of Hartford later that afternoon, changing to the commuter train at the Union Station in New Haven. It took her all the way to Grand Central, where Don was sitting on a bench waiting for her when she got off. The couple embraced and shared a kiss before going back to Don's apartment.

**CSINY**

The couple walked hand in hand into the hotel together, greeting their friends and Don's family before they took their respective seats: Don in a chair on a stage next to Mac, both of them in their dress blues while Paige was at a table with Don's family, Rhonda, and the rest of the team near the stage. They talked as Sinclair walked up to the podium to speak about the events. Paige wished she was listening, but the truth was she wasn't. All she wanted was to put the events of May 21st, 2006 behind her and yet it seemed as if no one would ever allow her or Don any peace so the couple could get back to normal.

FLASHBACK

"_I don't deserve this, Paige," said Don. "Six people still died, I don't feel like a hero."_

"_The people who lived through it think you are, and regardless of anything that's happened you'll always be my hero," said Paige. "I'll be standing up for you when they pin that medal on you Donnie."_

END FLASHBACK

Mac's medal was awarded, as people stood up and clapped. When Paige stood up, she felt dizzy and had to sit back down. This didn't go unnoticed by Rhonda.

"You okay?" Rhonda mouthed.

Paige nodded.

Sinclair then made another short speech before Don's medal was pinned on him. True to her word, Paige stood up and clapped harder than anyone else in the room. She loved Don, and would always be there for him.

No sooner had she started clapping did she begin feeling dizzy again, only it was worse this time. She felt lightheaded as well and all the noise around her sounded like it was coming down a long tunnel. Everything suddenly turned blurry as she stopped clapping, although she wasn't aware that she had done so.

She saw the ground coming up to meet her. Everything went dark.

**I promise the next update will be very soon, because my finals are almost over. So, what do you guys think happened? Review, por favor!**


	37. Chapter 33: Not Knowing Is Scary

**A/N: After trying different ways of prioritizing my WIPs, I finally got a new system that has worked so well I have managed to upload 4 stories, including this one, in less than a week. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 33- Not Knowing Is Scary**

She heard voices beckoning to her, felt someone squeeze her hand.

Paige opened her eyes and saw that Don was the one holding her hand. He looked worried. Hawkes and Lindsay were also nearby and looked concerned. Paige then realized she was lying on the floor of the Waldorf-Astoria.

"W – what happened?" said Paige.

"You collapsed," said Don.

**CSINY**

Paige decided to try getting up on her own, despite offers of help from Don and Lindsay. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. She sat in a chair and Don sat next to her as Hawkes asked her questions about how she had been feeling.

"I'm embarrassed," said Paige. "I fainted in front of god knows how many people."

"I meant, how you felt prior," said Hawkes.

"I know, still doesn't take away the fact that it's embarrassing," said Paige. "Lightheaded and dizzy. I don't even remember it happening. I was clapping, then everything went dark. Next thing I knew I was lying on the floor."

"You should go to the hospital and get checked out," said Hawkes.

"I'll take her," said Don.

**CSINY**

The couple sat in the waiting room, waiting for Paige's name to be called. Don knew it'd be about an hour. He noticed her shivering so he took off his dress jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Paige rested her head on Don's chest and he put his arm around her.

"You feeling better?" said Don.

"Yeah. Can't we just go back to your place?" said Paige.

"You hit your head when you passed out, humor me," said Don.

"Okay," said Paige.

The two of them craned their heads to watch the TV located in a top corner of the wall. It was showing something Don neither recognized nor cared to watch, his attention was on Paige and making sure she was okay.

"I'm glad you came with me," said Paige.

"I wouldn't make you go through this alone," said Don.

The waiting room was packed. Don saw a few people acting crazy and pulled Paige closer to him.

**CSINY**

It was almost two hours before Paige was able to get looked at by one of the doctors. During that time several people lit up cigarettes and a man trying to buy a snack from the vending machine had decided that the best way to handle the machine eating their money was to grab it and tip it over. If the man hadn't looked like he was from WWE, Don would've thought he was high on PCP. The man had punched through the glass and grabbed the Twinkies he'd attempted to purchase, making Paige laugh.

"I'll be fine, go get something to eat," said Paige.

"I'm not hungry," said Don.

"I lost count of the amount of times your stomach growled in the waiting room," said Paige. "I'll be right here."

**CSINY**

After the exam, the doctor turned to Paige with a serious look on his face.

"I don't like what I'm seeing here," said the doctor. "I'd like to have you admitted for tests."

"What kind of tests?" said Paige.

"Not sure yet, I'll be turning your case over to someone else and he'll be doing those," said the doctor.

Paige rolled her eyes. It always figured from her journalism assignments in class, and now current experience, that when someone wanted a straight answer for health care, trying to get one was like pulling teeth.

**CSINY**

Paige sat in the triage area and observed the action going on until Don got back.

"There was a line, I'm sorry it took so long," said Don.

"It's okay," said Paige. "Sit with me?"

Don sat next to Paige on the hospital bed and put an arm around her.

"They want to admit me, Don," said Paige. "A couple lymph nodes on my neck are swollen and it was a cause for concern."

"I'm a detective, how could I not notice?" said Don.

"You were busy trying to get back on your feet, Donnie," said Paige. "Don't beat yourself up over this, okay? They'll do some tests, find out what's wrong, and hopefully it won't be serious."

Don held her in his arms until Paige's new doctor arrived.

**CSINY**

It was almost an hour later. Paige was in a room on the medical floor and her new doctor, Dr. Sloane, was an immunologist who apparently wore converse with his lab coat. He left soon after introductions and said he'd be back the next day.

"I'll be here tomorrow," said Don.

"They'll probably want to do tests on me tomorrow," said Paige.

"They're not doing anything tonight?" said Don.

"They already drew blood in the ER and took my temp," said Paige. "I have a low fever. Don't worry, as far as they know it's not contagious."

"How are you feeling now?" said Don.

"I have tattoos, what's a needle stick gonna do?" said Paige. "I do feel better though."

"I'm staying the night," said Don.

"You should go home and get some real sleep, that chair won't be comfortable for you," said Paige.

Don realized she was right, but he wanted to be there for her more than anything else.

"How about I at least stay until you're asleep," said Don.

"I'd like that," said Paige.

The two of them talked, kissed, and cuddled until Paige fell asleep. Don then left, knowing he had work the next day but still felt bad about leaving her even though she had said she was okay with it.

**CSINY**

Don found the team and his family waiting at Sullivan's. He told them what was going on.

"I know she said I should sleep at my apartment, but I still feel like a jerk for leavin' her alone," said Don.

"You love her and you want to help her, that's why you feel that way," said Stella. "She's lucky to have you."

"Stella I think it's the other way around," said Lindsay.

"Doesn't matter what way it is, we gotta sneak in some grub," said Danny. "That hospital food is nasty."

A laugh rippled throughout the crowd. Don later went to Gavin's apartment and talked to him. Gavin and Andrea promised they'd help in any way that was needed.

"Hopefully it's nothing," said Gavin.

**CSINY**

Don went to the precinct the next morning to find his paperwork being put into a box by Scagnetti.

"What are you doing?" said Don.

"I heard about Paige," said Scagnetti. "Last I checked it didn't matter where the paperwork was done so long as it got done."

"Thanks," said Don. "You've been a great friend, man. She told me you were around a lot when I was in the hospital. Thank you for that."

"Anytime, but I'd rather you not wind up there again so soon after getting out," said Scagnetti.

The two detectives shared a laugh before Don left.

**CSINY**

Scagnetti walked to Kaile's desk with a cup of coffee for her.

"Is it true?" said Kaile.

"What?" said Scagnetti.

"Is Paige really in the hospital?" Kaile.

"Where'd you hear that?" said Scagnetti.

"It's all over the department," said Kaile. "Along with Jessica Angell and Dean Truby making out in the locker room but anything having to do with Flack always trumps a squad-room romance."

"Can't everyone just leave them alone? That couple has been through hell," said Scagnetti. "He's our friend and she's a good kid who doesn't deserve this."

"I agree with you, I really do," said Kaile.

"I know," said Scagnetti.

They kissed, and a couple rookies nearby whistled. After the kiss Scagnetti saw them and responded to their juvenile antics with one of his own by giving them the finger.

**CSINY**

Paige was woken up by a nurse who injected her with something.

"Dr. Sloane scheduled a CT and PET scan for you this morning," said the nurse. "This is supposed to help things show up."

Paige was annoyed as she got out of bed and sat in the wheelchair provided for her. The nurse was overly perky, and the hospital gown did nothing to help how cold she felt. Paige was also worried she would miss the start of classes. She was glad she'd had the forethought to pick up her books towards the end of July, but she wanted to have a good attendance so she wouldn't be dropped from anything.

As she lay in the CT machine, she was alone in a confined space with her thoughts. It wasn't the small space that was a problem for her, but she did remember a girl she had known in middle school, Sylvia, who had had severe claustrophobia and had had to get tested for a brain tumor, which had involved getting an MRI, which had involved lying in a narrow confined space similar to this. Paige remembered Sylvia had been more upset about the tests than the fact that she could have a terminal illness, which luckily she hadn't had.

No, it was being alone with her thoughts running through her head that bothered Paige.

_I can't believe I got woken up at nine in the morning for this… someone oughtta make nurse perky take a drug test… I wonder where Don is… this goes on much longer Rhonda will need to help me do damage control at NYU… she's good at that but hates politics, just like Mac… I hope Don comes today… I know he's busy but I really want to see him… I'm scared… cripes what's wrong with me I never get scared… I'm supposed to be strong for my man like Lady Liberty is strong for her city what's wrong with me… oh no… I'm losing it aren't I… what if I have cancer… oh no this can't be happening to me… I – I'm only 20… I – I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna be here I wanna be with Don… I – I need him right now… no, that would be clingy I can't distract him just because I'm upset… don't cry, crying won't solve anything…_

**CSINY**

Paige felt worse after she was back in her hospital room when Dr. Sloane came by and dropped a bombshell on her.

She would need a biopsy on two of the lymph nodes in her neck tomorrow, and it would require surgery.

**CSINY**

Paige sat in bed watching a random movie and crying. She couldn't help it, the news she had gotten bothered her. She heard a knock on the door and hastily wiped the tears from her face.

"Come in," said Paige.

The door opened to reveal Don walking in with what appeared to be a bag of food. Paige smiled and turned off the TV.

"Danny and I got you some stuff," said Don. "He's on a case right now but he said he'll try making it here when he can."

"Thanks, and tell him I said that," said Paige.

"They find out anything yet?" said Don.

"No, and that's what's bothering me," said Paige. "Please sit with me?"

Don sat on the edge of the bed. Paige made some more room for him so they could be as comfortable as their circumstances allowed while eating the pizza Don had snuck in.

"I know I shouldn't be scared until there's a reason to be, but it's hard not to feel that way," said Paige. "It's easier for me when I know what I'm facing. If it's something mundane or terrible, if I know what it is I can deal. Not knowing is killing me right now."

"I'm not going anywhere, Aingeal," said Don.

"I know," said Paige.

For the first time that day, Paige smiled.

**Please review, I love reviews like a fat kid loves cake... yes I know I'm stealing that line from 50 Cent but I don't care.**


	38. Chapter 34: Test Results

**I got good news and bad news. First, the good news - I've resigned from my job, and my summer class has ended, which means loads of writing time before I start school at a different college in the fall. The bad news is in this story.**

**Chapter 34- Test Results**

Paige sat in her hospital room that night reading a magazine when Rhonda walked in.

"Hey," said Paige.

"Hey," said Rhonda. "I wish I could've come sooner but I lost track of time putting the finishing touches on that film I'm working on."

"You're forgiven, I know you get that way when you're making those shorts," said Paige. "Gonna submit any of them to the judges for the TriBeca Film Festival?"

"And Cannes too," said Rhonda.

"Cannes too… cripes Rhonda, you're gonna be very busy until April and May roll around," said Paige. "Why didn't you submit anything last year?"

"I didn't like any of my work," said Rhonda. "I'm doing better now. I'm thinking of doing some documentary work as well."

"What kind of documentary work?" said Paige.

"Five-year anniversary of 9/11, maybe another project as well," said Rhonda.

"Why do that? People are still miserable," said Paige.

"I know, but… whenever those stupid documentaries on the history channel are on, there's never a human aspect to them, said Rhonda. "All I can think about right now is how all the survivors must be feeling. It's not easy for them. They won't ever fully heal from this."

"You're talking about Mac, aren't you?" said Paige. "Did you tell him you were planning to do this?"

"Yes and yes," said Rhonda. "He thinks I'll do a good job, but I don't plan on asking him to be in it, he doesn't even like me bringing my video camera to the lab."

The friends laughed, trying to forget about the dark cloud hanging over their heads.

**CSINY**

Paige lay in her hospital bed that night, writing in one of her journals. She either wrote her thoughts in them, or story ideas, which was how she'd wound up writing full-length stories in the first place, and now she was at it again.

She sighed. She wished she had school to keep her busy, but she didn't start for another week and now here she was, flat on her back with no one to talk to.

It was enough to make anyone go stir-crazy.

She decided to go to sleep.

As she did, she dreamed about Don and the places she wanted to go with him – Cape Cod, a cruise, Napa Valley… the last one would have to wait until February but she could always dream until then.

**CSINY**

Danny was eating pizza in the crime lab the next morning when Don came by.

"Hey crime stopper, when does desk duty end?" said Danny.

"Few weeks," said Don.

"How's Paige doin'?" said Danny.

"Pizza for breakfast Danno?" said Don.

"Yeah, so?" said Danny.

"So, I don't see Lindsay approving of this behavior," said Don. "I thought you liked her, what's the deal with you two?"

"Real sneaky evading my question, Don," said Danny.

"Sorry," said Don. "Just don' like thinkin' about it since she's getting a biopsy this morning."

Danny's jaw dropped so low that bits of pizza fell out.

"Did I just hear you right? A biopsy? Of what?" said Danny.

"Lymph nodes," said Don. "Soon as I pick up my paperwork at the precinct I'm goin' over to the hospital to be with her. I'm gonna be there for her as much as I possibly can. She was there for me when I was injured in the bombing, I'm gonna do the same for her."

"Hard to believe you're the one makin' these declarations," said Danny. "A year ago you wouldn't 'ave ever allowed yourself to get attached this way."

"Paige is different," said Don. "She's always been there when it counts and never had a problem with my job. She never once asked me to get off the streets because she knows being off them just makes me stir-crazy."

Danny laughed.

"Who knew of all the women in this city, she'd be a winner?" said Danny.

"I think your winner just arrived for work," said Don. "Don't knock what I'm sayin', even Paige thinks you and Lindsay need to go on a date."

"Maybe, crime stopper," said Danny. "Maybe. Want me to head to Trinity with you?"

"Nah, I'll be alright," said Don.

"I'm coming by with lunch!" said Danny.

Lindsay came into the room and heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Don't eat that, I don't know how old it is." said Lindsay.

Danny groaned in mock horror and put his hands over his chest.

"You break my heart, Montana!" said Danny. "You break my heart!"

Lindsay laughed, she couldn't help herself. Had she known what was going on with Paige, she would've just walked out of the room.

For now, she was unaware. Don and Danny planned to keep it that way unless the results of the biopsy were bad. Don had talked to Hawkes the night before, wanting to know what kind of diseases biopsies were tests for. Hawkes had told him to prepare for a possible cancer diagnosis.

Paige having cancer wasn't something Don wanted to think about. His aunt had died of breast cancer back when he was in the academy. It had been slow and painful for everyone involved and his aunt had wasted away to nothing. In the end she had passed away in a hospice and luckily she had had her loved ones around her, but all Don could remember was what the disease had done to her.

It had turned his Aunt Lucia, a free-spirited woman who had enjoyed cooking and inventing new recipes, often using a willing Don as a guinea pig, into a frail sickly woman who had thrown up from aggressive chemo, lost her hair, and at times had been so sick she had just cried.

To think of Paige going through something like that made Don sick to his stomach.

**CSINY**

Paige was lying in the pre-op area, drowsy from the drugs they'd given her soon after she'd woken up. She was vaguely aware of being wheeled into an operating room. An oxygen mask was placed over her nose and mouth.

"Count back from a hundred," said the anesthesiologist.

"100, 99… 98… 97… 96…" said Paige.

Her last thoughts were of Don before the anesthetic completely knocked her out.

**CSINY**

Don sat in the waiting room of Trinity General.

He knew that Paige was already in surgery and it would probably be less than an hour.

FLASHBACK

"_It'll be fine, Donnie," said Paige. "They're just gonna take some tissue samples, possibly an entire node. I'll be fine. I love you."_

END FLASHBACK

He knew she had acted like it was entirely routine to keep him from worrying. The truth was there was nothing routine about this. The chances of the surgery going smoothly were good, but the results of the biopsy? No one would know until the lab results came in.

Don took out his wallet and looked at a picture of Paige. She was smiling, her grin stretched ear to ear and those green eyes that had become such a familiar site still seemed to hold that sparkle even in a photograph.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang. It was his mother.

"What the hell?" said Caroline. "Why didn't you tell me Paige was having tests done? I had to find out from her mother but not my own son?"

Don should've known that this would backfire on him. He and Paige had elected not to tell his family because they knew how badly his family fretted when things like this happened, however her family fretted worse when kept in the dark. Her parents were worried, but Paige had persuaded her family not to upend their lives just because she was having health problems.

He could still remember the entire phone call. He'd been in the hospital room with her after the call was finished.

FLASHBACK

"_I don't know what I'm gonna do if it's bad," said Paige. "It'll break their hearts Don."_

"_How about we cross that bridge only if we have to, okay?" said Don._

"_Okay," said Paige. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be letting this get to me and I am."_

"_You have nothing to be sorry for," said Don. "You've been braver than I would've been."_

END FLASHBACK

"We didn't want to worry you guys, it's just tests," said Don.

"Tests? Tests? It's always something when tests are being done!" said Caroline.

He heard the TV in the background and realized his father was watching something. The TV became louder, and Don realized his father had turned it up to drown out his mother's yelling.

Don found himself in a losing argument until he agreed to keep his mother in the loop. He had hoped she would've run out of steam before it got to that point, but he should've known that running out of steam was something that had never happened. If it ever did, it'd be something for the history books.

**CSINY**

Don watched as Paige's doctor, Dr. Sloane, came out. He still wasn't sure what to think of the guy and didn't know if that was because of his own career as a detective or because he was simply worried about Paige.

"How is she?" said Don.

"The surgery went well and she's in recovery," said Dr. Sloane.

Don was relieved that there had been no complications.

**CSINY**

Don went to visit Paige. Even though he knew it'd probably be a few hours before she woke up, he wasn't used to the quiet. Paige was a talker; something she'd once told him worried her because she didn't want to be annoying.

Don didn't find her chattiness annoying. If anything, he found it to be an adorable quirk because she had a great sense of humor and was very smart.

He hoped she'd wake up sooner rather than later, because Paige being quiet like this was unsettling.

**CSINY**

The first thing Paige was aware of was feeling groggy and that her neck and throat were sore. She moaned.

"Paige? Are you awake?"

_Don_, thought Paige.

She opened her eyes, fighting against the after effects of the anesthesia just so she didn't fall back asleep.

"Donnie," Paige croaked. "What are the results?"

"Dr. Sloane said he – and we – will know something by tomorrow," said Don.

"How long ya been here?" Paige whispered.

"I got the night shift," said Don. "Knew you'd have surgery done today so I switched with Angell."

Paige smiled, happy that Don was there. She tried to say more but her entire mouth felt like sand and her brain was in a fog so the two of them simply shared a hug instead knowing that whatever the results were, they'd be there for each other.

**CSINY**

The next day felt like hell for Don as he went to the precinct and tried engaging in the usual banter with Scagnetti. He couldn't.

"So today's the day you find out what's what?" said Scagnetti.

"Yeah," said Don.

"Good luck man," said Scagnetti. "I mean it. If anyone should be scared for their health it's the perps we see day in and day out, not people like Paige."

**CSINY**

When Don went to Trinity, Danny tagged along but waited in the waiting room so Don and Paige could be alone together.

**CSINY**

Don walked into Paige's room. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Paige?" said Don.

"O – over here," said Paige.

He walked further inside to see her sitting in a chair and looking out the window at the city skyline. She was wearing a pair of pajama pants and an NYU t-shirt.

"Rhonda brought these by this morning, so I ditched the hospital gown," said Paige. "I'm just glad she didn't stick around because Dr. Sloane came by right after she left."

"He got the results already?" said Don.

"Yeah," said Paige.

She stood up and kissed him, the kiss becoming more passionate with each passing moment. This was a kiss she wanted, needed to savor because she knew once she told Don what the results were, everything would be different but right now… right now she needed to be held, and needed to feel like her world wasn't crashing around her.

"I'm sorry," said Paige. "I'm so selfish."

"No you aren't," said Don.

"I shouldn't have done that, it's not good news," said Paige. "I feel like I misled you and I'm so sorry."

"You got nothing to be sorry for, okay?" said Don.

Paige took a deep breath. Green eyes met blue, and Paige told Don the words she had been trying to rehearse to no avail since finding out the news.

"They double and triple-checked to make sure," said Paige. "Its non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. I have cancer Don."

**I told you it was bad news. Review por favor!**


End file.
